El Fin de la Rama secundaria
by Sario K
Summary: Neji esta decidido a terminar con esta rama aunque este se quede solo el resto de sus días, pero esto ya lo sabe la rama principal así que lo orillan a comprometerse con Tenten. Que pasará con su amistad, se mantendra a flote? o se transformara en amor.
1. Conservando la amistad

Conservando la amistad.

El día se mostraba ligeramente gris y varias gotas caían copiosas sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja, pero sin anunciar una precipitación mayor, dentro del cementerio personal de los Hyuga un joven de cabellos negros permanecía parado sobre una lápida sumamente delgada en donde un nombre se distinguía claramente "Hizashi Hyuga", Neji no evitaba ver aquella lápida como si fuese una jaula bacía y abierta, que raro, juraría que a eso a lo que muchos llaman "muerte" no era más que la ausencia permanente de aquella persona, pero a comparación de Neji veía a su padre libre.

- Que se sentirá ser libre……. padre.

Su vista se alza levemente notando entre las ramas de los árboles más cercanos a una familia de aves, el pájaro más grande hacía lo posible para que sus crías no se mojaran y permanecieran calientes, Neji así se sentía, desde aquella prueba en que el señor Hihashi Hyuga le había pedido disculpas la relación con los de la rama principal estaba ligeramente en paz, ya no sentía tanto odio como aquella vez que sus intenciones eran las de matar a la heredera de la rama principal, a Hinata.

Pero aún se sentía sometido, ahogado en aquella marca y quería terminar con ese sentimiento pronto.

- Justamente hoy, después de varios años, tú partiste a aquella libertad que yo aún no he sentido. A veces pienso que aquella libertad solo la podré probar con la muerte. Hoy está lloviendo padre, pero estoy seguro que eso terminará pronto y yo, al igual que esos pájaros, emprenderé el vuelo.

Después de permanecer varias horas parado frente a la tumba de su padre Neji solo da media vuelta para regresar a casa donde tomaría un baño de agua caliente, después de salir, este se sienta en un lado de la cama donde solo mostraba estar vestido hasta la mitad, dejando su torso al descubierto, su mente seguía divagando y su espíritu pareciera que seguía estando frente a la tumba de su padre.

- Neji.

Neji no pronunció palabra, solo dirigió su vista hacia la puerta donde distinguió la silueta de una anciana.

- Te estamos esperando en la estancia.

Sin decir más esta siguió de largo seguida por varias siluetas mas, Neji ya se imaginaba que habría una reunión muy importante con él, lentamente este se levanta y se coloca una larga bata blanca y sus acostumbrados zapatos, tomó su ya de por si conocida banda y sin mucho cuidado se la colocó en su frente, sin mucho ánimo corrió las puertas de su dormitorio y quedamente caminó hacia la estancia donde notó a los consejeros y al señor Hihashi sentados a los costados de una señora de avanzada edad, Neji no evitó sentirse algo nervioso ya que era sabido que esta anciana era una prestigiada casamentera, su rostro serio solamente mostraba la gran severidad que ella tenía, sobre todo de grandes aciertos, se destacaba por su gran atino para darle a cada hombre una mujer que le diera grandes satisfacciones y mucho honor.

- Toma asiento Neji.

Dijo seriamente y en voz suave Hihashi, Neji obedeció y sin hacer el menor ruido con sus ropas se acomodó en un largo cojín donde miraba de frente a todos.

- Como sabes has cumplido ya 20 años, edad apropiada para que contraigas matrimonio.

Hihashi hace una pausa para ver la reacción de Neji, la cual se mostraba completamente seria y fría, una reacción normal de él.

- Seguramente has visto a la señora Huno en varias ocasiones.

Neji asiente.

- Ella ha elegido un buen partido para ti.

Neji seguía serio, no mostraba ni una señal de sorpresa con forme este seguía hablando.

- Con quien contraerás matrimonio será con la señorita Hinata.

Inesperadamente la voz de la anciana se escuchó, la mirada baja del señor Hihashi se mostraba seria y ligeramente baja, notando así cierta inconformidad que hiso que Neji alargara una sonrisa hipócrita.

- El señor Hihashi quiere que con esta unión, la rama secundaria se una a la principal.

- Aún así la rama secundaria prevalecería.

- He!

Por fin Neji hablaba y de forma seria este se dirigía a los presentes, su mano se alza hacia su cabeza y desata el ligero nudo que tenía su placa para después quitársela, mostrando aquella marca en su frente.

- De todos modos siempre habría una marca y por lo mismo una rama secundaria, si yo me uno a Hinata la heredera seguiría siendo ella al ser legítimamente de la rama principal.

La casamentera asiente.

- Ustedes solo quieren tapar el sol con un dedo, ya que si de esta relación nacieran dos herederos, automáticamente la rama secundaria nacería de nuevo.-Neji no evita bajar la mirada y hacer una leve pausa.- Desde el nacimiento de mi padre se me ha hecho injusto que el hecho de tener gemelos sea una maldición. A Hinata la he visto como una hermana y quiero seguir viéndola así, no quiero que por saldar una cuenta de hermanos Hinata tenga que sacrificarse, además no olviden que durante los exámenes Chunnin yo intenté matarla.

Todos los consejeros no evitan mirarse entre sí viendo la imprudencia de Neji ante la casamentera y el mismo señor Hyuga quien seguía viéndolo seriamente.

- Señor Hihashi, esa cuenta ya esta saldada, no es necesario que haga esto.

Hihashi no evita notar lo débil que Neji se escuchaba y como ligeras gotas caían de su frente.

- Neji, durante estos años me has dado motivos para notar que tú no tienes la mínima intención de casarte.

- Teme que la rama secundaria desaparezca?

Nuevamente con ese comentario hacía que los consejeros se molestaran con Neji, ya que mostraba poco tacto en sus palabras y en la situación.

- Solo quiero que tú tengas lo que tu padre no tuvo.

- He!

- Tienes razón, yo también maldigo la rama secundaria y me maldigo a mi mismo al no haber ayudado antes a mi hermano. Yo mismo había notado como este sufría por lo mismo y no hice nada, ahora yo te estoy ayudando a ti Neji. No quiero que pases por lo que alguna vez pasó mi hermano Hizashi.

Neji sonrió ligeramente y se levanta de su lugar encaminándose en silencio hacia la puerta, la cual abre ligeramente.

- Se lo agradezco mucho señor Hihashi, pero no quiero sacrificar a más personas, mis ideales son otros y espero los respete.

- Neji acaso tu?

Neji voltea para solo asentir levemente, pero su cuerpo se desvaneció al suelo repentinamente alertando a los presentes, Hihashi fue el primero en llegar a él mientras que los ansíanos levemente lo rodeaban, aquella anciana solo miraba seriamente y en silencio desde su lugar.

- Tiene fiebre, será mejor llevarlo a su habitación.

- Por eso él decía incoherencias.

El señor Hyuga no evita mirar a aquel anciano el cual quería justificarse en nombre de su sobrino.

- Ahora no es el momento de aclarar la situación.

Este baja la cabeza y mira a Neji quien lucía un rostro cansado y mostraba aquella marca en su frente.

- Despierta……………………….

En su cabeza el sonido suave de una mujer le incitaban a abrir los ojos.

- Despierta………….eres fuerte…………….

Nuevamente aquella voz sonaba entre ese fondo negro.

- Eres más fuerte que yo……………………………..sé que por una simple fiebre tu no decaerás.

- Quien?……….

Neji débilmente decía mientras sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, notando la silueta borrosa de una chica, poco a poco esta figura comenzaba a tener forma, mostrando un rostro blanco y un cabello castaño, por fin una cara conocida se distinguió y unos ojos almendra acompañados por una gran sonrisa le mostraban a la maestra de armas.

- Ten…ten…… - Decía débilmente el Hyuga-.

- Si que estas mal, otra vez te quedaste con tu padre muchas horas, te dije que un día de estos y tendrías una pulmonía grande.

- Cuando……..Cuando llegaste a Konoha?

- Apenas ayer en la noche.

- Ayer en la noche?

- Si, perdona, ya no te pude acompañar en el aniversario de tu padre.

- Ayer? Pero si hoy………………..

- Hoy es Lunes, estuviste dormido toda la noche y todo el día de hoy.

- Todo el día de hoy?

- Si ya son las 12 am.

- Maldición! No sé que me pasó?.

- Fácil, pescaste un resfriado y te desmayaste ante el consejo por la fiebre.

- Pero……entonces tú………..como supiste?

- Acababa de llegar cuando te estaban llevando a tu cuarto, sí que me espantaste, nunca te habías desmayado por fiebre.

- Hagg!! Porque siento ardor en mi abdomen?

- Ha! eso! Cuando me ofrecí a cuidarte noté que tu bata tenía una leve mancha de sangre, seguramente en uno de los combates que tuviste en las misiones pasadas se te abrió y se te infectó gravemente, tuve que limpiar, desinfectar y suturar rápidamente, así bajó tu fiebre. Mañana tenemos que ver como sigues para que vallamos con Sakura y te revise.

Tenten seguía sonriendo y Neji no evitaba mirarla seriamente.

- Valla, por fin despertó.

- Señor Hyuga.

Rápidamente Tenten se levanta y baja la cabeza en señal de respeto.

- Tenten te estuvo cuidando toda la noche.

Neji mira a Tenten quien se encontraba sostenida de los hombros por el señor Hyuga.

- Gracias…Tenten.

- Por cierto, ya es muy tarde, por qué no descansas un poco?.

- Sí, creo que lo haré, mañana vendré por Neji para ir al hospital.

- Eres muy amable, si quieres quédate en nuestra casa, de por sí es muy tarde para que salgas.

- Muchas gracias, no quiero causar molestias.

- No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, Husume, lleva a la señorita al cuarto de huéspedes.

- Como diga señor Hyuga. Acompáñeme señorita Tenten.

- He! Si. Muchas gracias señor Hyuga.- Esta hace una reverencia para después ver a Neji.- Hasta mañana Neji.

- Descansa.

Tenten asiente con una sonrisa y se marcha pero antes de que ella saliera por el umbral de la puerta la voz de Neji la detiene.

- ...Tenten.

- Si.

- ….Me….. alegro que hallas vuelto.

Neji había hablado sin haberle dirigido la mirada, Tenten simplemente ríe y se aleja.

Mientras el señor Hihashi no había perdido detalle y mirando de reojo a la salida de la puerta, donde una mujer se encontraba sentada en la esquina y esta solo asentía para después alejarse sin hacer el menor ruido, era increíble la astucia de esta señora que incluso pasó desapercibida por Neji y por Tenten cuando esta salió de la habitación.

- Ha! Nuevamente está nublado.

Decía Tenten al despertarse y mirar al cielo desde uno de los pasillos de la casa Hyuga, se había levantado muy temprano para estar lista y llevar a Neji al médico.

- Buenos días señorita Tenten, durmió bien anoche?

- Perfectamente señor Hyuga.

Tenten nuevamente se agachaba para mostrar respetos del padre de Hinata quien había salido de uno de los pasillos aledaños.

- Veo que ya está lista para llevar a Neji al hospital.

- Si, se que él ama la puntualidad.

- No dejo de notar que tu lo conoces bastante bien.

- Mejor que yo mismo diría.

Neji por fin había salido con su mismo carácter serio.

- Buenos días Neji, ya estás listo?

- Claro.

- Con su permiso señor Hyuga.

- Hasta luego Tenten.

Tenten toma la mano de Neji y la usa de apoyo, a él estas cosas se le hacían de lo más normales y de esa manera se fue todo el camino al hospital, pero en si no notaban como el señor Hyuga los miraba.

- Sakura!

- Tenten! Qué alegría!, cuando volviste?.

- Hace unos días.

- Que te trae por aquí?

- A Neji se le abrió la herida.

- Tengo entendido que fue a una misión a la aldea escondida entre la neblina, muchos grupos no regresaron, la misión era de alto rango y muy peligrosa. Me alegro que hayas regresado a salvo.

Sakura se dirigía a Neji quien solo asiente notando como un bloque de hielo le había contestado, de hecho pensaba que el hielo hablaba más que él.

- Bue….bueno…..por aquí.

Decía Sakura apenada ante la reacción de Neji.

Después de varios minutos Sakura seguía moviendo sus manos alrededor de la herida de Neji, haciéndola que cicatrizara rápidamente al emanar aquel chacra verde de sus manos.

- Listo! Ya termine!.

- Bien hecho Sakura la herida se cerró completamente.

- Eso fue gracias a ti Tenten si no la hubieras desinfectado como lo hiciste, Neji hubiera pasado por una dolorosa cirugía.

- Gracias Sakura. -Decía apenada.-

- Bien levantaré el reporte para la Hokage, Neji debe descansar, así que no tendrá misiones por lo menos en dos semanas.

Sakura daba media vuelta escribiendo notas en una libreta.

- Sakura no es necesario, estoy bien.

- Lo siento Neji pero vi tu reporte desde que regresaste de esa misión tan peligrosa, no descansaste ni dos días cuando se te mandó a otra misión haciendo que la herida volviera abrirse, de hecho tal vez la Godaime te amoneste por ocultar una herida así.

- Tiene razón Sakura, debes descansar.

Neji solo asiente y se baja de la camilla ayudado por Tenten y así ambos siguen a Sakura hasta la salida del hospital.

- Espero tengas vacaciones pronto Tenten.

- Porque lo dices?

- Ino, Hinata y yo nos fuimos a una aldea que está cerca a la aldea del té, es un lugar precioso, deberías ir, te relajas bastante.

- Oye eso no me caería mal.

- La aldea es muy devota a la Luna así que se llama la villa de la Luna.

- No es un nombre muy simple?

- Ja! Sí, sí te animas sabrás porque.

- Tomare eso muy en cuenta, hasta luego.

- Hasta Luego y cuídate Neji.

Tenten volvió a tomar de la mano a Neji y estos volvieron a casa lentamente y como de costumbre sin decir nada en el camino, para Tenten era algo muy normal así que nunca perdió esa sonrisa de sus labios cuando pasaba esto. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Neji abre dejando pasar a Tenten.

- Bien solo tomaré mis cosas y me iré a casa.

- Si, seguramente tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.

- No, mandé avisar.

- No tienes hambre?

- Un………………………….

Tenten no termina de decir la palabra cuando le señala a Neji sutilmente a que volteara hacia atrás, al hacerlo nota como el señor Hyuga se encontraba parado junto algunos miembros del consejo.

- Creo que tienes cosas que hacer.

- Temo que sí.

Neji se imaginaba que seguramente ellos querían arreglar aquel asunto pendiente.

- Bueno solo iré al cuarto a recoger mi mochila.

Neji solo asiente y camina hacia el señor Hyuga decidido a que ellos respetaran su decisión de una u otra forma, Tenten simplemente camina hacia las habitaciones cuando uno de los ancianos le entorpece el paso, Tenten queda sorprendida al ver la seriedad de este hombre y después mira a su compañero.

- Disculpe señorita Tenten, pero esto también le concierne a usted.

Neji y Tenten no evitan mirarse el uno al otro y así ambos son llevados a la estancia donde una sorpresa mayor les aguardaba.

Al recorrer la puerta notan una estancia algo sombría y Tenten se sorprende al ver una pareja conocida.

- Mamá, Papá…………….sucede algo?

Preguntaba nerviosa la chica, mientras Neji por su parte escudriñaba la habitación con cuidado, notando que la anciana nuevamente se encontraba sentada en medio del grupo y que el señor Hihashi y los miembros del consejo que habían salido a acompañarlo ya habían tomado asiento.

- Tomen asiento.

Pronto la pareja recién llegada nota dos cojines, uno junto al otro, Tenten mira algo nerviosa a Neji quien solo se limita a señalarle que se sentara y después de que ella se acomodara Neji hizo lo mismo.

- Neji si hemos decidido esto es porque es lo mejor para ti.

Hihashi fue el primero en tomar la palabra, Neji se había puesto demasiado serio y Tenten no sabía de qué rayos estaban hablando y mas porque sus padres estaban aquí.

- Hemos decidido que Tenten sea tu prometida, por eso hemos traído a sus padres y ellos nos han dado su consentimiento.

La chica se había quedado con los ojos abiertos, no sabía si estaba alegre o encabronada por que una familia ajena a la suya estaba tomando decisiones por ella, un desaire por parte de Neji la trajo a la realidad y miró a su compañero quien se notaba bastante furioso al ver como este apretaba sus dientes con furia.

- Pero, como se atreven a decidir en mi vida?.

Neji se había dirigido seriamente a Hihashi quien volteo a ver a los padres de Tenten.

- Si me disculpan me gustaría que siguieran a Husume, ella les atenderá bien.

Sin decir más los padres de Tenten se levantaron y Tenten asumió que debía hacer lo mismo hasta que el señor Hyuga la detiene.

- Si me permites Tenten, me gustaría que tú te quedaras.

Viendo de reojo como sus padres seriamente salían, no evita sentir nervios al estar solo con la supuesta familia de Neji.

- No veo el por qué de tu incomodidad, Tenten es la pareja perfecta para ti.

- Lo dices por su clase?!

Tenten sintió un balde de agua fría caerle de lleno, sabía que Neji la veía como su amiga pero nunca pensó que la miraba tan baja.

- Tenten pertenece a una familia de clase baja y pese a eso ha sobresalido como maestra de armas, si crees que para mí es una halago, más bien parece que me estas denigrando.

- Que quieres decir con eso? Rehusaste tener a Hinata como esposa, entonces que es lo que deseas?.

- Que me dejen en paz y me dejen hacer mi voluntad!!!!!.

Este se encontraba completamente enfurecido y abre la puerta con brusquedad, saliendo sin mirar a nadie, mucho menos a Tenten quien se encontraba con la mirada baja, oculta entre sus flequillos.

- Si me disculpan.

Tenten no tardó en salir de ahí dispuesta a recoger sus cosas e irse junto con sus padres, Neji por su parte había llegado a su habitación donde se recargó en una cómoda mostrando coraje, a los pocos segundos no evita escuchar como alguien venía presurosa por el pasillo, al mirar por la puerta entre abierta nota a Tenten, quien sigue de largo sin ni siquiera mirar si él se encontraba dentro del cuarto, simplemente siguió de largo.

Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan molesta, ahora odiaba a Neji como a nadie en el mundo y en su mente solo sentía la justificación de Neji "eres solo mi compañera" compañera, mas no amiga, como anhelar algo más.

Rápidamente esta empacaba las pocas cosas que tenía hasta que una bolsa la cual contenía todos sus rollos se cayó al piso, esparciendo por todos lados sus pergaminos, esta se decide a recogerlos rápidamente cuando siente la presencia de alguien en la puerta, no le dio importancia y recogió el último para cerrar su mochila y colgársela al hombro, al dar media vuelta nota a Neji parado en la salida y esta decide quitarlo del paso, cuando Neji extiende su brazo tomando el filo de la puerta impidiéndole a Tenten seguir.

- Con permiso.

Se limitó a decir la castaña sin mirarlo, al ver que Neji solo miraba al frente esta toma su brazo para alejarlo y salir, cuando siente que el Hyuga cierra la puerta rápidamente, Tenten se desespera y se dirige hacia la ventana, si no salía por la puerta lo haría por otro lado, Neji al ver su intención la jala bruscamente del brazo tumbándola hacia la cama, pero en el jaloneo uno de los botones de la blusa de la chica se enreda en la prenda del Hyuga desgarrándole la parte de enfrente, dejándola con el brasier expuesto, pero esto ninguno de los dos lo tomó en cuenta ya que Tenten era sostenida fuertemente de los brazos del Hyuga quien casi se encontraba encima de ella.

- Eres una tonta, no sabes lo que te pasaría si sigues con migo.

- No, tú eres el tonto, cuando dejaras de compadecerte.

- No me compadezco soy realista.

- Suéltame!!!

- No hasta que me escuches!!!!!.

- Yo no sé porque voy a escucharte, tal vez no quieras cargar más peso sobre tu conciencia y sabes que no me importa y deberías hacer lo mismo.

- Eres mi compañera, te debo una explicación de por qué no quiero casarme contigo.

- Si es obvio, no soy de tu clase!!!

- Deja de decir tonterías y escúchame!!!!!

- No lo haré y ya suéltame!!!!

- Tenten no seas terca!!!!!!

Ambos forcejeaban y Tenten ya no quiso estar sometida por el Hyuga, así que enredó sus piernas en su cuerpo y con su peso doblegarlo, Neji sintió lo que iba hacer y cambió de posición, se irguió, cargando con él a Tenten quien seguía con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Neji, este toma las manos de Tenten y las coloca en su espalda, ella al ver que sería sometida de nuevo decide emplear más fuerza zafándose de las manos de Neji, este al ver que ella se encontraba libre decide moverse rápido cuando tropieza con la mochila de Tenten.

- Espero me disculpen, mi sobrino esta últimamente irritado, acaba de salir de una gran infección debido a su reciente misión. Tenten fue muy amable en atenderlo.

- Tenten aprecia mucho a ese muchacho, por eso hemos consentido este matr……………………..

Un terrible sonido se escucha y una leve polvadera sale del cuarto donde se encontraba Tenten, todos salen corriendo para ver qué es lo que había pasado y al abrir la puerta todos se encontraron boqui abiertos, todo el cuarto se encontraba desordenado, los pocos cuadros se encontraban movidos y después de que la pequeña nube de polvo desapareciera se distinguió perfectamente una cama completamente destrozada, las almohadas tiradas y Neji enzima de Tenten quien se encontraba semi desnuda debido a la riña con el Hyuga, al ver como ellos se les quedaban viendo ambos se dieron cuenta de su estado, Neji se incorporo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que Tenten cerraba su blusa.

- No es lo que piensan!!!!!

Dijeron al unísono antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Después de unos minutos dentro de una habitación menos amplia y con una mesilla al frente cuatro personas se encontraban sentadas y estas se encontraban tomando el té, la tasa humeaba y ninguno de los presentes pareciera darle importancia a la bebida, si no a la discusión.

- Bueno ya habiendo explicado el malentendido entonces verán que mi sobrino siente afecto por su hija.

Estos asienten pero no muy convencidos, Neji al notar su expresión decide hablar.

- Pido disculpas por lo que pasó hace unos momentos, Tenten es una muy buena compañera, no debí tratarla así, prometo……………………………….. hacerla feliz.

En uno de los jardines de la mansión Hyuga Tenten se encontraba sentada cerca al pequeño estanque donde barios peces dorados daban vueltas lentamente.

- Tonto! Quien se cree?……….pero cuanto tardan!, ya llevan más de una hora ahí dentro. Porque no me dejaron entrar?, odio a Neji en eso, tal vez porque soy muy desesperada, seguramente porque fácilmente haría un tango cuando algo me parece mal. ….. Si no hay duda, me conoce muy bien.

Tenten se encontraba bastante nerviosa, sobre todo triste.

- Solo espero que esto no afecte………………………………………..

El recuerdo de hace unas horas vuelve a su cabeza desde que la puerta del cuarto se cerró, Neji frotaba su sien con molestia y desesperación, pareciera que contaba hasta diez pero ya ella había contado 100.

- Hay! Ya! Suéltalo.

- Te dije que me escucharas!!!!!

Neji se levanta molesto tomándose su frente.

- Si, lo sabía.

- No te hagas la víctima.

- Ha! Ahora resulta que soy la víctima?.

- Si me hubieras escuchado y no te hubieras comportado como niña esto no hubiera pasado.

- Y si tu no me hubieras humillado frente al padre de Hinata y ante todas esas personas, sobre todo, me hubieras dejado ir menos hubiera pasado.!!!!!!!

Neji decide calmarse, Tenten tenía razón y esto del matrimonio ya le habían hecho perder los estribos.

- Humillaste a mi familia.

Su voz se escuchó entre cortada y poco perceptible pero Neji entendió todo y miró con tristeza como ella le daba la espalda.

- Discúlpame.

Tenten volteó a verlo, en realidad se mostraba arrepentido.

- Neji solo no quiero que haya malentendidos.

- No te preocupes, yo veré que esto se aclare.

- No Neji lo que quiero decir es que no quiero que eso afecte…………………..

- Joven Neji, lo esperan en la sala del té.

Tenten había sido interrumpida por un sirviente, Neji no pierde tiempo y se dirige a donde lo llamaban, no dejando a su compañera terminar.

- Solo espero que esto no afecte……………………………………nuestra amistad.

- Tenten.

- Neji! Que pasó?

Tenten regresa a la realidad y se levanta de golpe, Neji simplemente la veía seriamente.

- Todo se ha aclarado.

Tenten suspira aliviada.

- Que bueno….me alegro……sabes…….. espero que esto no arruine nuestra amistad……verdad?

La castaña no evita decir sus palabras algo avergonzada a lo que el Hyuga le contestó con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

- No!, genial…..bueno……..será mejor que descanses, me iré con mis padres………seguramente tenemos mucho de que hablar…..nos…..nos vemos mañana.

- Temo decirle que usted no regresara a casa de sus padres señorita Tenten.

- He!

La chica no evita sentirse confundida y nerviosa al escuchar la voz de una anciana.

- Mi nombre es Huno Kawuasaki una muy prestigiada casamentera.

- Casamentera? Y eso…que tiene que ver con migo?

- Mucho. – Esta voltea a ver a Neji- Que no se lo has dicho?

- Decirme que?

Los ojos almendra de la chica se posan en Neji quien repentinamente había desviado la mirada y apretaba sus puños.

- Neji………todo se solucionó.…verdad?

Inesperadamente el Hyuga solo dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar dejando a la chica confundida.

- Bien, te lo diré yo, tu oficialmente te has vuelto la prometida de Neji Hyuga.

Tenten se sorprende.

- Pero no se supone que……………………..

- Acaso tu estas en desacuerdo?

- No! Usted no entiende él………………

- Él ya ha pedido su consentimiento a sus padres.

- Como?! Pero, nadie habló con migo para dar mi consentimiento.

- Aun no eres mayor de edad y por lo que concierne en las tradiciones de la familia las mujeres no gozan de gran privilegio, así que por ese motivo yo seré tu guía, te prepararé para que seas la digna esposa del señor Hyuga.

Tenten no evita fruncir el seño, acaso esa mujer estaba loca? Estaba diciendo que su entrenamiento era para que ella se enseñara a bajar la cabeza siempre?

Continuara…………………..

Jeje! Ya me tienen de nuevo rondando este sitio de Naruto para darles este fic de mi segundo bizcochito, hay como lo adoro por serio, cielos me gustan muchos los serios. Pues bueno, los invito a que sigan este fictionovela ya que desde cuando quise escribir una historia así donde habrá de todo para esta pareja, también por medio de este fic quiero darle un enorme saludo y una felicitación a Midory Yake Ona por su fic "Siete días y siete noches casada con Neji Hyuga" que al leerlo me animó a subir este fic, lamento no haberle escrito reviews al final pero si leí completita su historia y cuando puso de que habría lemmon dije "dios existe" jejejeje un saludo muchacha donde quiera que estés y un beso a la banda lectora de Naruto mi otro anime preferido.

También los motivos por lo que he tardado en subir mis fics es por falta de inspiración, pero pronto ese brote nuevamente llegó a mi azotea y pues actualicé todos los fics que tenía pendientes, desde Los Herederos de Athena, (que es el que mas tiempo abandoné) hasta Una Nueva princesa para Asturias, de hecho me animé a poner un fic inspirado en mi pareja favorita de Naruto Tenten y Neji hayyy!!!!! Como adoro a estos dos!, también se mejoraron dos fics como el Corazón del espantapájaros de Naruto y El Cuervo Escarlata de Final Fantasy, muchos de estos fics ya estaban listos antes de terminar el mes pero una tragedia hizo que esta remedo de escritora se deprimiera, muchas veces llegué a escuchar historias de niños que fallecen por la ignorancia de uno al no saber aplicar los primeros auxilios cuando sufren de asfixia por un alimento atorado, simplemente eso lo daba de lado hasta que lo viví en carne propia por uno de mis vecinos y me deprimió mucho ya que esto le puede pasar a cualquiera, puesto que contamos con hermanos, primos o sobrinos pequeños y esto no excluye a nadie mucho menos a adolescentes y adultos, todos podemos sufrir de asfixia por no ingerir de manera adecuada un alimento, así que muchos mensajes finales de mis historias fueron cambiadas puesto que quiero dedicarle todas a este Angelito que ya no se encuentra con nosotros pero se que estará en un lugar mejor, créanme que el hecho de tener a alguien en el día y que en la noche ya lo estés velando la verdad te pega de golpe y te deja ver una cruda realidad, hoy estaremos tal vez mañana no, por eso díganle a esa persona que la quieren, discúlpense con su hermano, hermana o padre o madre, mañana no sabemos quien falte, tal vez esto se verá muy cursi, pero se los digo enserio desgraciadamente la muerte de este peque a quien apenas le estábamos celebrando su segundo cumpleaños ya no este hoy con nosotros, un beso donde quiera que estés de parte de esta humilde servidora.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	2. El entrenamiento del Té

El entrenamiento del té.

Después de pasar una semana demasiado tensa Tenten y Neji deciden descansar, cada quien se encontraban en cuartos distintos y en el mismo techo, pero parecieran que ambos sentían lo mismo y su cabeza se encontraban hechas un lío, a tal grado que ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño, aquel velo que mostraba compañerismo y complicidad se había quitado y ese pudor apareció, Tenten sentía esas emociones a flor de piel, ambos cuartos se encontraban juntos, ya no del otro lado del pasillo y ella sentía que él podía escuchar claramente su respiración o en el peor de los casos su propio corazón que latía fuertemente.

Al día siguiente y sin haber descansado, el agotamiento se sentía intensamente en sus cuerpos, Neji bien podía disimularlo pero Tenten no, el día de hoy cambiaba y ella en vez d reunirse con Neji para su acostumbrado entrenamiento ahora ella tenía que ir a donde la señora Huno le había indicado, a la hora indicada y sin retrasos, iba empezar el entrenamiento para su "boda".

- Has llegado tarde, eso no es bueno para la susodicha prometida del joven Hyuga.

Tenten solo frunció el seño y siguió al centro del cuarto donde la anciana se encontraba sentada, al llegar esta esperó a que la anciana diera su consentimiento de sentarse, los ojos especulantes de la casamentera no evitaron mirar a Tenten de pies a cabeza, notando sus facciones finas, en cierta forma delicada, una piel muy blanca y una figura delgada adornada con dos simpáticos chonguitos, después de la inspección que claro esta Tenten no paso desapercibida la señora dejó salir un pesado suspiro para después extender su mano en señal de que ella tomara asiento frente a ella.

- Debo decir que yo también me encargaré de darte una buena imagen.

- Buena imagen? – Tenten no evitó decir con un poco de enojo.-

- Si, la futura señora Hyuga no puede andar todavía con esos chonguitos infantiles.

Los ojos severos se clavaron en los ojos chocolate de Tenten quien solo apretó sus dientes.

- Bien empezaremos con el primer paso de la ceremonia.

Esta arrima una charola que contenía un juego de té de cerámica oscura, esta abre su palma como invitando a proseguir a Tenten a servirlo, esta toma la tetera con cuidado notando que el asa se encontraba demasiado caliente soltándola inmediatamente, la casamentera no evita mirarla con furia y desapruebo.

- Eso esta mal, nunca debes hacer eso, es una falta de respeto, es como si no quisieras aceptar la sangre de la familia.

- Aceptar la sangre de la familia?-Decía Tenten confundida-

- Que no lo has notado? Tú darás a luz al hijo del joven Neji, la cual tendrá la herencia de la rama secundaria y del ojo blanco.

- El ojo blanco!

Tenten no evita sorprenderse ante lo que ella decía, de no haber sido por lo que había visto en Neji cada vez que escuchaba acerca de la rama secundaria ese comentario le hubiera alagado incluso se sonrojaría a la idea de tener un hijo de Neji, no pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de una semana antes a la eliminatoria de los exámenes Chunnin.

Varios cunáis se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo, los árboles no se había salvado de aquella ráfaga de armas ya que distintas navajas y armas se encontraban clavadas en estos sin olvidar las pequeñas humaderas producidas por algunos sellos explosivos. Dos jóvenes se encontraban jadiando por un día de arduo entrenamiento, Neji por fin había perfeccionado su técnica a base de una defensa casi perfecta. Tenten se sostenía de un árbol para recobrar el aire mientras miraba a su compañero frente a ella con el cuerpo levemente inclinado al frente y ambas manos extendidas, su rostro pareció estar ensombrecido solamente sus labios se notaban semi abiertos tratando de recobrar el aliento cuando en un tambaleo por debilidad hicieron que la banda que cubría la frente de Neji cayera al piso, Neji cobra compostura rápidamente pero Tenten ya le había ganado y esta había recogido la banda del suelo, Neji molesto solo giró su cabeza a un costado comenzado a frotar su frente, que en realidad no era mas que ocultarla, Tenten había notado eso de su amigo desde que lo conocía.

- Pareces un niño malcriado. –Tenten se aventuró a decir mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura sin dejar de soltar la banda y desviando la mirada en dirección opuesta al Hyuga.-

Neji miró la postura de su amiga de armas y solo esbozando un sonido con su boca mostrando desapruebo se encamina a un árbol.

- Tú que puedes decir, eres una simple niña.

Y sin decir mas se sienta en el pasto a sombra del árbol, Tenten mira a su compañero como si tratara de un niño haciendo berrinche por haber tomado un juguete suyo.

- Tu si que eres incorregible, insufrible.

Esta se pone inca frente a Neji tratando de ponerle la banda pero este le toma de la muñeca mostrando furia e sus ojos y Tenten lo nota mas en como él le apretaba fuertemente la muñeca.

- Tenten, si no sabes lo que siento, no te atrevas a cuestionarme.

Soltando su mano bruscamente casi arrojándola este voltea furioso a otra parte que no sea el de ver a Tenten a los ojos pero pronto siente como un pañuelo frota su frente suavemente cosa que a Neji le extraña.

- Que haces? La marca no se borra tan fácilmente eres una tonta!

La chica simplemente seguía callada y después coloca la banda para ajustársela con cuidado, Neji no evita sentirse algo raro al tener a la chica tan cerca de el a tal grado de sentir esa fragancia a jazmines que ella siempre despedía.

- Solo te quitaba el sudor de tu frente, no seas tonto, además, yo no vi ninguna marca, tu eres el único que la ve, de hecho es lo único que vez.

Neji se encontraba completamente absorto y este miraba a los ojos de su compañera mas tranquilo, después de unos segundos la sonrisa de Tenten apareció.

- Ya es tarde, debes descansar aun tenemos que practicar mucho no olvides que la semana que viene te enfrentas a Naruto.

Neji no evita soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Ese tonto.

- Si lo mismo digo yo pero me sorprende mucho la rapidez con la que aprende.

Tenten comienza a encaminarse cuando escucha la voz de su compañero.

- No se como lo haga Tenten, pero tu eres mi testigo.

La chica voltea algo extrañada hacia su amigo quien seguía sentado bajo el árbol y apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- Pero te juro que acabaré con la rama secundaria aun que eso me cueste la vida.

Nuevamente la ira de Neji había aparecido y Tenten no evita abrir sus ojos de par en par al notar que Neji apretaba con demasiada ira sus puños y dientes, la mente de la maestra de armas se encontraba mas que sorprendida, sabía perfectamente que Neji se enfurecía de la crueldad del destino por haber nacido en semejante rama, no supo cuando este ya se había incorporado pero pudo notar que este caminaba hacía donde ella se encontraba para después pasarla de largo.

- "Neji será capaz de……….."

Un golpe severo en su mano con una vara la trae a la realidad y esta parpadeando mira a la anciana furiosa frente a ella.

- Despierta, estas muy distraída, y no te puedes ir hasta que hagas perfectamente el servició del té.

Por reflejos Tenten solamente asiente, sin evitar dejar de pensar en lo que Neji estaría tramando, simplemente dejaba que su cuerpo hiciera el trabajo de servir el té.

En el dojo de la casa Neji se entrenaba con el señor Hiashi, sus manos se encontraban al frente y estos parecían respirar hondo para él próximo ataque, después de unos segundos ambos activan su Byakugan corriendo hacia el oponente, varios ataques parados por ambos se escuchaban con fuerzas en el salón, el corte del viento acompañado por lo que parecieran disparos detenidos mostraban el fuerte enfrentamiento en el cual mostraba a dos furiosos guerreros que no darían tregua a nadie, después de un último golpe ambos se apartan quedando en extremos distintos pero uno frente al otro, ambos exhalaban e inhalaban aire con sus manos al frente, después de unos segundos la técnica desaparece de los ojos de Hiashi y este después se incorpora para después hacer una leve reverencia que Neji respondía al mismo tiempo.

- Has mejorado mucho Neji. Me sorprendes mucho.

- Gracias, señor Hyuga.

Estos después se incorporan avanzando lentamente a la puerta, al salir en silencio, Hiashi no evita mirar de reojo a Neji deteniéndose un poco.

- Neji, estas seguro de lo que estas haciendo?

Neji quien aún seguía caminando se detiene y mira a Hiashi a los ojos.

- Que me quiere usted decir?

- Tenten, se nota que ella te aprecia mucho.

- Tenten………………

- Neji me rehúso a pensar que utilizaras a esa pequeña jovencita para destruir a la rama secundaria.

Un silencio se hizo presente en los dos dejando que varios pétalos se atravesaran entre ellos por el aire.

- Si me disculpa señor Hyuga debo ir con la señora Huno por el ensayo de la boda, ya que será la semana entrante.

- La semana entrante? No es muy pronto?

Neji no evitá soltar una sonrisa hipócrita y mirar a Hiashi.

- No que quería que me casara.

- Si…pero…………………….

Simplemente Neji río y siguió su camino dejando a su tío algo desconcertado.

- Ese chico.

Las cosas en cuanto al supuesto "entrenamiento" de Tenten no había cambiado mucho, algunos moretones ya se encontraban en sus manos simplemente por que algunas veces esta no alzaba de manera apropiada la tetera y en cierta forma ella ya estaba harta, siempre, no importando como ella hiciera las cosas siempre daba deshonor a la familia.

- Para ser la famosa maestra de las armas eres mas tonta como prometida, ahora se por que estabas soltera.

Tenten ya estaba por perder los estribos ante los comentarios de la casamentera y arrojar la tetera a esa cabeza arrugada para ver si cambiaba pero escucha como alguien entraba.

- Ya estoy aquí señora Huno.

La voz de Neji no evitó hacer sentir a la chica algo nerviosa, los ojos de la anciana miran detenidamente a Tenten, esta se levanta y queda a un costado de la castaña.

- Vamos a ver lo que dice tu prometido ante la torpeza de su futura mujer.

La anciana habló solo para que Tenten escuchara, esta se sorprende y mira sus manos, sentía vergüenza por los múltiples moretones y conociendo a Neji era obvio que no pasarían desapercibidas, los nervios se pusieron más de punta al ver que la anciana extendía su mano para que Neji se sentara frente a ella, la casamentera toma el hombro de Teten incitándole que hiciera lo mismo y en un ensayo silencioso comenzó la supuesta ceremonia, Tenten debía darle a su esposo el té en muestra de respeto, y compromiso como su esposa, en pocas palabras ella tenía que darle de tragar desde el primer día de la boda…………………(sonido de un disco rallarse y las miradas de Tenten y Neji puestas en mi) upsss!!! Perdón……pero la anciana me saco canas verdes….hem…hem…bueno seguimos.

Neji miraba seriamente a Tenten quien comenzaba a arrimar con sumo cuidado la charola, en ese simple movimiento ella pareció escuchar que todas las cosas se tambaleaban como gelatina, lentamente y con cuidado sin dejar ver su mano ocultándola en la manga de su blusa sostuvo la tetera con cuidado y sirvió el té casi perfectamente si no fuera por una simple gota que callo por el extremo de la taza, hasta ahí ella había aprendido obviamente con explicaciones de no ver a Neji a los ojos.

- Bueno es lo mejor que pudiste hacer, ahora toma la tasa y dale a tomar a tu esposo.

Lentamente esta toma la tasa con cuidado, según la tradición el vestido debía ocultar la mano de Tenten cuando esta sirviera el té en muestra de pudor, y en cuanto ella le ofreciera la taza se descubriría (obviamente y por la altura de Neji) demostrando pureza, Teten miró como sus brazos se encontraban al descubierto notando como Neji miraba sus manos para después verla a ella, sin querer su mano tembló de nervios ya no quería seguir con eso.

- Debes darle de beber no se lo has acercado lo suficiente y él no puede inclinarse hacia ti.

La anciana habló con severidad y dándole un golpe en la espalda que no notó Neji pero si sintió Tenten por parte de la varita que ella tenía. La mano de Tenten bajó ligeramente al igual que la mirada dejando ver en su mano temblorosa el vaso fuertemente sostenido.

- Tonta que haces!!!! En ese momento no le puedes bajar la mirada a tu esposo!!!.

Los gritos de la anciana hicieron enfurecer mas a la Kunoichi, Neji trató de hablar con ella susurrando su nombre sin haberlo escuchado haciendo reventar el vaso en mil pegasos y enterrando los fragmentos en su mano dejando derramar algunas gotas de sangre en la tetera.

- Traición eso es traición!!!!!, tonta que has hecho eso es deshonra!!!!!

Los gritos de la casamentera pusieron más nerviosa a Tenten quien seguía con la mirada baja y con los dientes apretados, sin decir más esta sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a la anciana y a Neji sorprendidos.

Ella corrió por varios minutos hasta estar lejos de la casa de los Hyuga, nunca en toda su vida le habían dicho eso, ella siempre era la mejor, aprendía rápido y hasta la fecha ninguno de sus maestros le había reprendido de tal forma. Esta por fin llega al puente donde un río dividía parte de la aldea y apoyándose en este comenzaba a jadiar con fuerzas hasta que se dejó caer y sostuvo sus piernas con fuerzas, no quería llorar de hecho estaba furiosa, hasta que siente la presencia de alguien a su lado, cuando se topa con la imagen de Neji mirándola, esta simplemente se levanto y siguió en dirección opuesta al Hyuga, este llega tras ella y la sujeta de su hombro haciendo que ella volteara hacía él.

- Nunca te había visto tan nerviosa.

En silencio habían caminado a un restaurante de té donde decidieron charlar un poco.

- Disculpa Neji, pero como no pude hablar con tigo desde ayer si sentí muy repentina la noticia.

Neji no evita mirar hacía otro lado evitando contestar.

- Es por eso el nervio de hoy?-contestaba Neji seriamente sin mirarla a los ojos-

Ella se sonroja y trata de ocultar sus manos cosa que nota Neji.

- Eres demasiado orgullosa Tenten.

Tenten no evita sonreír sarcásticamente.

- En ese caso me parezco a ti.

Nuevamente Tenten sonríe haciendo que Neji simplemente alargara sus labios dándole un apequeña sonrisa.

- A qui tienen su orden, buen provecho.

Una charola con té, dos vasos, varios dulces y pastelillos eran servidos a la pareja, Tenten nota a Neji quien le incitaba a que se sirviera pero esta simplemente tomaba un bollo de miel.

- No quieres té?.

- No, creo que ya tuve mucho té por este día.

Neji la mira fijamente y después de esbozar una sonrisa este acerca la charola de té a ella.

- Me sirves té por favor.

La chica se queda con un rostro incrédulo y antes de morderle a su pan lo deja a un lado mostrando un rostro molesto.

- Te estas burlando?

- No al contrario Tenten.

- He!

- Tenten, tú siempre me has servido el té y me has dado de beber en la boca, no olvidas la receta secreta de Li?

- Esa cosa negra y picante?

Neji asiente con una ligera sonrisa.

- Tenten se me hace realmente tonto a estas alturas, tú y yo nos conocemos muy bien para que tengamos ahora nervios.

- Entonces tu…………………

- Si noté no solo tus nervios por la rudeza de la señora Huno, y mas por que tu ya no me vez con esa mirada de compañeros de antes.

- Compañeros?

Esta se levanta y se recarga en el árbol que se encontraba en la pequeña banca del establecimiento.

- Crees que no se lo que estas haciendo?

Neji no evita mirar al piso dejando solo silencio.

- Tenten.

Esta voltea mirando a Neji aun sentado pero mirándola seriamente.-

- Desde que hemos estado juntos en este grupo tú has sido la única que me has ayudado en mis entrenamientos……….a quien he contado mi historia y sé que lo que te voy a pedir va mas allá de todo entrenamiento.- Este hace una pausa, levantándose, quedando parado frente a la castaña- Si no mal recuerdo, una vez te dije que destruiría la rama secundaria y eso no ha cambiado. Quiero………quiero que te cases con migo, levantar una farsa durante un tiempo, así me dejaran en paz.

- Que?! Estas diciendo que nos casemos para que no te molesten los de la rama principal, estas tonto?.

- No Tenten, en ellos no aprueban el hecho de un divorcio, pero como no habrá hijos entre nosotros, no tendrán mas remedio que aceptar, como tú seguirás siendo pura podrás casarte con quien quieras.

Tenten no podía creer lo que Neji le decía, esto iba mas allá de su gran conciencia recatada, fría y bastante bien pensada.

- No puedo creer que estés diciéndome esto, tu Neji Hyuga el gran Genio. Pensé que el hecho de vengarte de la rama principal estaba en el olvido.

- Y esta en el olvido.

- Como?! Entonces?

- Tenten tu escuchaste al señor Hyuga, me proponía casarme con Hinata, que buena oportunidad abría sido para aprovecharla no importándome perder la vida en el intento.

- Neji me asustas.

- Pero eso cambio, Tenten eres mi amiga, ayúdame en esto, simplemente mi deseo es estar solo, no quiero traer a un hijo mío y sentir el dolor de marcarlo.

Tenten sentía en cierta forma el dolor de su compañero de equipo y eso la hacía estar entre la espada y la pared por que él representaba más que un amigo, pero nunca se lo diría, además prefería estar a su lado antes de que cometiera seméjate disparatada con alguien más.

- Es como si estuviéramos en una misión.

Tenten no evita cruzarse de brazos y bajar la cara con algo de molestia, después esta se dirige a la banca donde se encontraba la bandeja con el té.

- Está bien, si no lo hago que clase de amiga seria.

Esta guarda un momento de silencio.

- Y bien, enséñame hacer bien esta ceremonia.

Neji ríe levemente y este abre sus piernas para pasar la otra por el madero y sentarse frente a Tenten como lo había hecho ella.

- La idea es que la esposa le de el primer té de su matrimonio dejando con esto la vida que tenia como hija de familia, creo que ya te dijo Huno a cerca de las mangas.

Tenten no evita sonrojarse.

- Huno se molesto por que pensaba a que te rehusabas a darme el té por que no querías dejar tu vida como hija, que te rehusabas a crecer.

- Que tontería!

- Por eso es importante hacer las cosas bien, muchos están al pendiente de este ritual después de la ceremonia, si lo haces muy rápido, darás a entender que todo pasara muy rápido, no disfrutaras la llegada de lo hijos con tranquilidad por que todo abra pasado ante tus ojos muy rápido, bueno eso no aplicaría con nosotros pero para que entiendas harás que el trayecto del matrimonio sea rápido, si lo haces con torpeza y nerviosismo pronosticas malos días para este matrimonio, por eso debe ser en calma y perfecto.

- Pero por que traición?

- La sangre derramada en este rito muestras odio y venganza de tu familia hacia la nuestra.

- Haci que nuestras familias estarían en guerra?

- Si.

- Y como lo debo de hacer, cual de todos quieres.

- Hazlo tranquilo.

- Ya entendí.

Esta alisa las mangas de su blusa china y de un color rosado, cuidadosamente tomo la tetera hirviente y vacío con cuidado en los vasos el té, con mas cuidado dejó la tetera en su lugar mientras Neji miraba seriamente cada movimiento que Tenten hacía, sus dedos se abrieron paso entre esa tela rosada dejando ver como esta tomaba el vaso con cuidado pero nota que esta no se lo acercaba.

- Tenten, en esta parte debes acercármelo y verme a los ojos.

- No.

- Sigues nerviosa?

- No, solo espero.

- Esperas?

- Se que a ti te gusta tomarlo después de un minuto, note gusta tan caliente o sí?.

Nejí solo niega con la cabeza ligeramente riendo.

- Volvamos a empezar.

Esta ríe y retoma nuevamente el tedioso entrenamiento del té.

- Estas loco Lee.

- No Sakura Chan, es la verdad, estoy bien y seguiré los entrenamientos. Por cierto Naruto sigue molesto?

- Si.

Sakura mira por entre su hombro notando a Naruto con ambas manos en su nuca y con una cara de pocos amigos.

- Estas molesto por la misión?- Decía la pelirosa riendo.-

- Siiiii!!!! Por que siempre me tienen que poner con ese engreído de Neji, es mas no se si me toma en cuenta en las misiones.

Sakura no evita reír cuando pone de nuevo su vista al frente notando a Neji y a Tenten quien le daba el té en la boca y este seriamente y con las manos cruzadas absorbía, esto hace que Lee y ella se detuvieran algo sorprendidos, Naruto obviamente al estar distraído y refunfuñando a los cuatro vientos lo molesto que seria la misión junto a Neji no se da cuenta que sus compañeros ya se habían detenido tropezando con Sakura cayendo al suelo.

- Haaaaaa!!!!! Por que se detienen???!! Al menos avísenme, no ven que venía distraído? He!

Al ver que sus compañeros miraban al frente sorprendidos nota como Tenten lentamente quitaba la tasa de los labios de Neji para después ponerla en la bandeja y pasarle con cuidado un pañuelo el cual Neji sin mucho esfuerzo toma.

- Por que le dio en la boca?-Decía Naruto con cara graciosa- Ha!!!! Ya se!!! Son novios!!! Jajajaja!!!! Iré con él se lo echare en cara.

Este va corriendo hacía ellos cuando Sakura lo detiene jalándolo del cuello de su chamarra y esta lo azota al piso.

- Sakura esta es mi oportunidad y la arruinas.

- NARUTOOOO!!!!!! Que no entiendes!!!!

- Entender que?!

- Ese es el rito de boda de la familia Hyuga. – Lee decía seriamente a lo que Naruto mira sorprendido a la pareja-

- Él?!, casarse? Con Tenten?

Naruto no evita levantar su dedo índice con desgano mientras formulaba la pregunta sin perder de vista a la pareja

- Que romántico, Ino y las demás deben saberlo.

- No Sakura Chan, si no lo han dicho es por algo debemos respetarlo.

- Tienes razón Lee.

- Será mejor seguir, Neji notaria extraño que nos marchemos o nos quedemos parados aquí.

- Si Lee, vamos Naruto.

- No, no me pienso mover de…….hhaaaaaa!!!!!!!

Naruto ya no pudo decir más y es tomado de la oreja por Sakura, Lee por su parte había perdido el humor e inesperadamente se había puesto demasiado serio.

Neji a los pocos segundos nota la presencia de sus compañeros quienes les miraban seriamente.

- Neji, Tenten la godaime requiere su presencia, es una misión clase S.

Sakura fue la primera en aventurarse a hablar sacando la seriedad más absoluta aunque su otra parte deseaba que Tenten le contara el chisme completo.

- Una misión?

Exclamaba Tenten quien miraba seriamente a Neji quien pareciera no inmutarlo.

- Lamento el haberlos llamado tan rápidamente, más a estas alturas.

Ya en la oficina de Sunade (ya que a Neji no le gustaba perder tiempo), esta fija la mirada en Tenten y Neji.

- Temo que esta misión atrasara sus planes de boda.

La mayoría se sorprendió en especial Naruto.

- Usted!!!! Ya lo sabía?!!

- Claro!, la familia Hyuga siempre ha aparentado bien con el Hokague y ya fui invitada, felicidades Neji, Tenten.

Ambos simplemente asintieron cosa que noto raro la Hokague.

- Bien esta misión es clase S y empezara el día de mañana al atardecer, recuerden que en esta clase de misiones lo único que se pierde es la vida……………………………..

Continuara…………………………..

Ha!!!!! La verdad no me esperaba tantos reviews lo cual me hace sentir muy emocionada e impulsan a esta remedio de escritora a seguir escribiendo y mas si uno se hecha varias series de Naruto en las que sale este guapetón pues mas inspirada me siento pero bueh! a otra cosa mariposa.

Saludos a…………

Eli-NejiTen: Jjejejeje! Gracias por el review la verdad eres la primera en poner tú opinión en mi primer fic de Naruto, te mereces todos mis aplausos y reverencias, santa, santa, divina (hay ya se me salió LA Vogue que llevo dentro jajaja!) espero te siga gustando, un saludo y un abrazo enorme a mi primera lectora que me dejo mensaje.

Blacklady: Que bueno que te guste la historia la verdad me hace sentir como pavorreal jojo! Eso me encanta y en cuanto a la situación de Tenten pus al principio se ve negra temo decirte, pero de que habrá días amarillo, morados, sobre todo rrrooooojjjooossss mata paciones pues habrá. Un saludo y nos estamos viendo en el próximo fic.

neji_hyuga: Mi amorrrrr!!!!!! Me saludo Neji Hyuga en persona!!!!! wowwwww!!!! Jajajaja! Ya dejando la payasada de lado que bueno que te gustó, no fuiste el primero en ponerme mensaje pero si al primero al que le voy a pedir disculpas, porque estuve tardando tanto, pero créanme que yo si traigo pilón de por medio, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Sally Kusajishi: Espero haberte sorprendido ahorita, yo creo que si jajajaja! ya que dejé mucho tiempo sin dejar ni contestación pero aquí les traigo de nuevo la actualización y claro esa historia de 4 días y 3 noches casada con el bizcochito, genio, amorcito, Hyuga pues me aventó a escribir y a molestar a los de esta sección jajajaja! Un beso y nos estamos leyendo.

Anika-san: Gracias por la flores, la verdad espero que les siga gustando si no pues espero ir mejorando con forme valla pasando la trama un beso y los estamos leyendo.

asukasoad: Nombre!!!! Me hinco ante ti, santa, divina, también lo Voge se me sale contigo porque nombre esas flores que le das a mis fics la verdad que me encantan, ya que siempre quise compararme con esas escritoras que te dejan atrapado en la historia y pues aún mas si me ponen entre sus favoritas uuuffff!! Súper volada estoy, la verdad mil y un gracias, suerte muchacha y ahora que son vacaciones y cuento con internet todo el día (después explico la triste historia) pues voy a actualizar rápidamente un beso y nos estamos viendo.

00ana00: Que bueno que te gusta, ya somos dos porque esta pareja me encanta y ve que para que me guste una pareja coprotagonista esta cañón, en cuanto a lo que me dices ya lo corregí, claro está y es que si metí la pata y es que estoy como una amiga, con un diccionario en una pierna, en la otra un libro de sinónimos y en la compu la pagina de google ques que para no regarla en los nombres y mira se me barrio el de mi suegro (adoptivo) jajaja! :p suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vistoria: Seeee!!! Ya quisiera que el Hyuga estuviera encima mío, jajajajaja! A mí también me gusto la pelea :P. En cuanto a los personajes he estado tratando de que no pierdan su toque característico con cual los amamos porque si no tal vez la historia ya no tenga mucho chiste, espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Iron-Lilith: Y aquí estamos con el segundo, tarde pero seguro, que bueno que te gustó y te suplico una disculpa por los atrasos pero cabe mencionar que soy muy tardada en subir los fics por falta de tiempo, pero de que los acabo los acabo, no me gusta dejarlos a medias.

Alicia: Que bueno que te guste la historia, ya tome en cuenta lo que me dijiste y es que luego este mondrigo programa se come mis líneas o me agrupa palabras o las cambia de lugar, dios!!! Es como una amiga dijo todavía que subo tengo que enchular la historia de nuevo, pero también granitos me llevo yo al meter la pata ni escribí bien el nombre de mi suegro adoptivo (Hiashi), con eso te digo todo jajajajaja! Gracias por tus comentarios sobre lo que escribí al final de la historia y temando un enorme!!! Saludo hasta Costa Rica y recuerda soy lenta pero segura jajaja!

Rukia-chan: Gracias por el comentario que bueno que te está gustando la historia espero no defraudarte por mis tardanzas soy lenta pero de que termino la termino, así que seguiré dando mis señales.

Fairy of the dreams: Gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te guste te prometo que se va a tornar mielosa , vas a ver jejejejejeje!

Valerii Hyuga: Pues gracias qué bueno que te aya encantado y pues la historia si tendrá sus altas y bajos pero de que habrá pasión habrá y mucha solo ténganme paciencia, nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Karina Natsumi: Gracias amiga espero verte por acá en el próximo cap.

Azul: Pues lamento el retraso pero estoy de nuevo actualizando, no doy fechas puesto que tal vez no pueda cumplirla así que ténganme paciencia créanme que vale la pena la espera puesto que a veces traigo pilón y de sobra, un saludo y un beso y qué bueno que te está gustando la historia.

Un saludo enorme y pues hay va el piloooonn.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	3. Rango S

Rango S.

Un clan resurge.

Una noche bastante fría e iluminada por la luna dejaban escuchar numerosos saltos que se perdían por entre los múltiples árboles del bosque, la rapidez de 5 Ninjas era notoria, el escuadrón ya se había formado. Neji como buen líder se encontraba al frente, Tenten detrás de él, Sakura en medio, Lee detrás de ella y por último un Naruto algo refunfuñon. El lugar ya estaba cerca y no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, Neji repentinamente deja de acercarse parándose en una rama, asiendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo.

- Es aquí.- Fríamente Neji contestaba mientras le echaba un leve vistazo al lugar.-

- Según la Hokague, el rescate será dentro de poco.-Decía seriamente Tenten mirando al cielo nocturno.-

- Tsk.

Se limito a decir Neji quien miraba algo nervioso al frente.

- Oye Neji…..porque nos detenemos?- Preguntaba Sakura algo dudosa.-

- Esto es una trampa, tal como dijo la Godaime.

- He!

Neji se limitó a contestar con ese semblante igual de frío y sin mirar a Sakura a los ojos, Tenten sabía perfectamente que el humor de Neji cambiaba cuando una misión se presentaba, era aún mas serio y frío.

- Puedo verlo.

Naruto se inclina levemente a ver a Neji, él ya había encendido su Byakugan.

- Que…..que es lo que vez?.

Naruto se aventuraba a preguntar, Neji por su parte inspeccionaba al frente, a medio kilómetro se encontraba una ciudad fantasma, la aldea ya había sido abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo. Según la misión, era necesario rescatar a una princesa de un reino bastante poderoso, dicho reino era fuerte en armas y declararía la guerra a la aldea escondida entre las hojas si no le traían a su heredera sana y salva.

- Según la carta de rescate especifica que solo un Ninja debía entregar el rescate.

- Así es Sakura, y ese seré yo.

- Neji…tú……..

- Estaré bien Teten no actúes como niña.

Tenten solo bajó levemente la mirada pero Lee capturaba todo fácilmente, algo le incomodaba y por desgracia ese no era ni tiempo ni lugar para aclararlo, Tenten por su parte no evitaba sentirse nerviosa Neji aún no se había recuperado del todo de su herida.

- Bien, antes de entrar a territorio enemigo cheque todo el perímetro, no hay nadie, ni siquiera siento la presencia de chakra en el lugar, pero si puedo percatarme de un dispositivo explosivo y es bastante potente.

- Bomba!!! Njei estás hablando de una bomba?! Eso me acuerda aquella misión con el anciano.

- Que bueno que te acuerdas de eso Naruto por que esto es exactamente igual que en aquella ocasión.

- He!

Todos no evitaron sorprenderse a lo que Tenten fijó mas su vista al frente.

- Y cual es el dispositivo principal?

- Noto temor en tus palabras Tenten y veo que ya diste con el blanco.

- He!!-Tenten sonó mas preocupada no evitando sentirse nerviosa-

- Puedo ver todas las conexiones, hay muchas en la parte principal de la aldea sobre todo en la puerta, todas las líneas se conectan sigilosamente a un lado en especial. Si no olvidan la misión con el anciano, el detonador principal fue el blanco que los niños usaban para lanzar sus Kunais.

Todos asienten.

- Bien este da a una habitación y temo decir que el detonador se encuentra en el pecho de la princesa.

La sangre se helo, las cosas debían ser en extremo precavidas o la princesa volaría en mil pedazos.

- Yo neutralizaré el primer detonador, seguramente me lo mostraran al llegar como manera de advertencia. Lee, Naruto, ustedes encárguense de los que se lleguen a encontrar el la parte media de la aldea, seguramente estará fuertemente custodiada, Sakura, Tenten lleguen cuanto antes a la princesa, Tenten es bastante buena para desarmar sellos explosivos, además la princesa seguramente estará muy nerviosa, ver a un hombre le resultara muy impactante.

Todos asienten.

- Bien, en marcha.

Dicho esto todos se dispersan rápidamente comenzando así el plan.

- Es inútil, acabemos con esa princesa llorona y arrojemos sus restos en la entrada del palacio, son tan estupidos que no sabrán quien los dejó ahí.

- Siiii!!!! Yo no se por que no hicimos eso desde el principio, veremos como se hunde Konoha.

- Jajajajajaa!

- Cállense!.

Seriamente el líder del grupo hablaba para callar las risas de sus compinches, su mirada se mostraba seriamente y mirando al frente, los otros al notar sus seriedad miran al mismo lugar donde el veía, notando como un joven de cabellos largos y castaños se paraba a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

- Tu eres el enviado de Konoha?.

La voz seria del líder resonó fuertemente mientras el recién llegado simplemente asentía, los labios de aquel bandido simplemente se alargaron dejando ver sus blanquecinos dientes.

- Quiero verlo.

Neji decide sacar algo de su mochila con mucho cuidado.

- Recuerda nada de movimientos estúpidos….……-Este muestra un aparato, parecido a un detonador.- o la princesa explota.

Las risas de los bandidos detrás de el líder resuenan a carcajadas, Neji notó que la primera parte de su plan ya estaba realizada solo faltaba hacer el resto, poniendo la mochila al frente de los tipos saca un cofre con incrustes dorados exageradamente grande para ser un simple joyero.

- Las joyas de la familia Zen.

Decía Neji seriamente extendiendo el cofre hacía el maleante quien ríe algo triunfante.

- Sakura es aquí.

Mientras en la parte trasera del palacio Tenten por fin llegaba donde la princesa se encontraba cautiva, esta se encontraba hincada en medio de la casa, amarrada completamente de su cuerpo y amordazada, el deteriorado lugar solo dejaba escapar su sollozos, solo la estancia vieja y polvosa eran su única compañía.

- Parece que esta sola.

- Eso seguramente quiere que creamos.

Tenten algo sigilosa inspeccionaba el lugar de arriba a bajo, la verdad deseaba tener a su compañero a su lado y le ayudara a resolver el dilema, en realidad habrá alguien aquí?

- Como sea el saso debemos arriesgarnos.

Tenten asiente y se disponen a entrar, lentamente Tenten inspeccionaba la parte trasera de la casa y la ventana que colgaba escuetamente por lo viejo y podrido de la madera.

- Ahí podremos entrar.

Sakura ve una gran trampa delante de ellas, esa puerta era bastante obvia para una trampa.

- Pero………

- Lo se Sakura pero no hay otra opción, la puerta puede ser mas peligrosa, la trampa esta en que si ese remedo de ventana se cae al suelo será como un detonador. Sobre todo una alarma.

Tenten mira fijamente a Sakura.

- Tendré que desactivarlo para poder entrar.

Sakura asiente y deja el paso a su amiga quien sigilosamente sacaba un kunai de entre sus pertenencias y cuidadosamente miraba por las orillas en busca de desactivarlo, con un ligero corte Tenten logra quitar el sello de la ventana y sostenerla sin hacer mucho ruido y quitarla de en medio.

- Listo, ya podemos entrar.

Tenten le daba una sonrisa a su compañera quien fue la primera en entrar seguida de Tenten, la silueta que se encontraba sollozando en medio de la casa voltea bruscamente notándole unos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Pero si es una niña!

Decía Tenten sorprendida, la princesa al verlas se pone muy nerviosa negando con su cabeza en señal de que no se le acercara, Sakura vio el sello sujeto en su costoso y abultado kimono.

- No te preocupes, somos amigos, venimos a rescatarte.

Sakura intentaba tranquilizar a la princesa, pero esta por el miedo no entendía y más negaba con su cabeza.

- Tranquila ya sabemos que si te quitamos esto explotara.

Aún con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos la chica asentía nerviosa.

- Pero no habrá problema con Tenten, ella es una maestra de armas, te quitará eso en dos segundos.

Los nervios se desbordaron en la princesa, estaba aterrada con la idea y Tenten notó su desconfianza en ellas, de hecho quitarle la mordaza de la boca los delataría, así que se arrodillo frente a ella y la hiso mirarla a los ojos.

- La familia real nos pidió que te rescatáramos, tus padres nos pidieron que te rescatemos, ellos nos pidieron eso porque nos tienen confianza, confía en mí, te quitaré esto de encima para poder regresarte a casa.

Tenten miró que la princesa ya casi no lloraba.

- Verdad que quieres regresar a casa?

La princesa solo asiente, Tenten por fin la había tranquilizado y esta se dispone a sacarle el sello del pecho, Sakura se incorpora dejando a la maestra de armas trabajar.

- Bien, parece que esto va hacer sencillo.

Sakura decía para sí cuando escucha una cadena detrás de ella.

- Hhheee!!!! TENTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras Lee y Naruto inspeccionaban la parte media de la aldea.

- Mhhh! Esto es aburrido, la zona parece desierta.

Naruto con expresión aburrida en su rostro miraba al frente, pero se extraño que Lee ni siquiera le contestara.

- Oye cejotas, que tienes? Desde que la misión empezó tú estás muy serio.

- Especulas cosas Naruto, ahora enfócate en la misión.

- Mmmmhhh! No tú tienes algo.

- Calla Naruto nos vas a delatar.

- Pues si no me dices grito.

Una sonrisa de par en par se muestra en el rubio notándole a Lee que si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

- Está bien, ahora que lo dices me preocupa Tenten.

- Que es lo que le ocurre?

- Me preocupa…….. más bien su relación con Neji…..esa boda….se me hace muy inesperada.

- Con Neji?, pero si ella siempre ha defendido a Neji, que te extraña que ahora ellos dos se vallan a casar?

- Naruto, no lo vez?, Neji odia a la rama secundaria, casarse con ella implica hacerla crecer, en pocas palabras se que Neji es el hombre que menos quiere casarse. Por eso no se me hace normal esta boda.

- Entonces Tenten!!

- HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Un grito alarma a los dos ninjas interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Esa fue Sakura Chan!!

- No! Naruto espera!!!

Naruto sale de su escondite y Lee intenta detenerlo pero es demasiado tarde, nada mas Naruto pone un pie en el piso una mano sale de la tierra tomando su tobillo, en pocos segundos la imagen de un hombre aparece frente a ellos y sin dejar que estos reaccionaran toma a Naruto arrojándolo a la edificación donde la princesa se encontraba resguardada escuchándose una gran explosión.

Los bandidos que seguían contando el botín y amenazando a Neji con simples Kunais miran con sorpresa la explosión que encadena fue destruyendo poco a poco lo que quedaba de la aldea.

- Intrusos!!!!

- Jiva, ve con los demás yo me encargare de este tramposo personalmente.

Al parecer el líder de la banda se disponía a rematar a Neji tirando al piso el ya inútil dispositivo.

Todo esto Neji miraba en cámara lenta, su rostro serio carente de expresión podía ver claramente las acciones de los bandidos al alejarse de él y como lentamente el dispositivo iba cayendo al piso. Una ráfaga de aire cortó el tenso momento, millones de acertados puntos tocaron el cuerpo de los bandidos mientras estos intentaban alejarse, el dispositivo terminó por caer al suelo cayendo de paso los cuerpos inertes de los bandidos. Una corriente de aire fue lo siguiente en aparecer entre los dos, el polvo rodeaba los cuerpos que mostraban rostros adoloridos y carentes de vida, el hombre frente a Neji lo miró con una sonrisa sarcástica sin mostrar nada de miedo e su rostro.

- Así que…..Konoha no perdió el tiempo y mandó a uno de sus mejores líderes.

Este ríe un poco bajando su flequillo platinado tapando sus ojos.

- El genio Neji, del famoso clan Hyuga……..cierto?

Bruscamente su rostro vuelve a fijarse en Neji quien ni siquiera se inmuto ante aquel rápido y brusco movimiento.

- Es una lástima perder hombres así de manera estúpida.

Este deja a Neji de lado y camina lentamente a los cuerpos de sus hombres volteándolos con descuido con la punta de su pie.

- Paraste la circulación al corazón, muy bien!, una técnica rápida para matar a pobres diablos que solo se unen a uno por ansiar poder, aunque hasta el final vean que solo son simples…………..mmmhhh!!! como llamo a esta familia de tarados?! ……ha si? Bouke.

Este jira más burlonamente a ver al genio quien ya había mostrado señal de molestia y este apretaba sus puños con fuerzas.

- Hooo!!!! Si Neji……..mmmhhh! te puedo tutear? Ya estamos entre amigos no? jajajajaja!, vamos quita esa cara, crees que no todo el mundo conoce la patética historia del genio Hyuga? No, no, no. Vamos a ver qué tan bueno eres Neji, lamento que tus compañeros al igual que estos inútiles ya estén bien muertos, jajajaja! O fritos!!!! Jajajajaja! Lo que quieras primero, valla líder que tienen, mira que mandarlos a una ratonera a coserse, eso está mal, Neji. Jajajajaja! Niño malo, niño malo.

Neji se mostraba más furioso como este don nadie se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera, sinceramente ardía en cólera.

- Oye ojos raros, no les han dicho a los de tu clan que espantan!, cielos parecen zombis, jajajajaja!

- Desquiciado!!!.

- Valla por fin logro entablar una charla contigo, bueno vamos a lo que sigue.

Este se yergue bruscamente sonándole fuertemente los huesos de su espalda, su camisa comienza a arrugarse para después destrozarse con al parecer las costillas que habían salido de su cuerpo.

- Shikotsumyaku?!

- Te sorprende genio?!! Muchos decían que un tal Kimimaro era el último descendiente de esta raza maldita, pero nací yo, no hay mucho que explicar pero me enfermaba lo que hacían esos bastardos con los nuestros, me avergonzaba el clan al que pertenecía, bueno debo decir que el amor era mutuo, vi como la aldea era atacada y los nuestro morían, nunca vi mejor función que esa, ya sabes, odio esas escenas con sangre artificial jajajaja! Es mejor real. Bueno lo demás no es muy difícil de descifrar.

- Así que mejor creaste tú propio clan a lado de asesinos. -Neji no evitaba decirlo con una frialdad indescriptible, su rostro mostraba mucha rabia y sus palabras salían casi entre dientes-.

- Vaaayyyaaa!!! Si que tenían razón para llamarte genio, bueno, apenas y me estas conociendo, porque les faltó poner en los reportes que soy algo desquiciado, jajajajaja!!!!

Una extremidad sale de su mano comenzando a formar una especie de daga hecha de huesos, esa sensación para él le mostraba placer, pero para Neji, el solo ver que la piel se extendía y rompiera comenzaba a asquearlo.

- Vamos!!!!! No te quedes parado únete a la fiesta!!!!!!

Sin decirlo más este se arremete sobre de Neji quien rápidamente se aleja del arma saltando hacia atrás, pero no cuenta que su oponente alargaría su arma hiriéndolo a un costado.

- "_Haggg!!!! Me dio!"_

- Te sorprendes?!! Es algo tarde para eso no cresss!!!!!

Los ataques vuelven hacía el de una manera más violenta, sacando todos las armas que tenía, Neji aprovecha que su contrincante lo lleva dentro del bosque nuevamente y nota como las extensiones de su cuerpo volvían a moverse dentro de su carne para sacar su siguiente ataque, varios huesos afilados llovieron al ninja y con un excelente movimiento lugra cubrirse tras de un tronco comenzando a jadear por aire.

- _ "Karamatsu no Mai, Maldita técnica, no es como Kimimaro, a pesar que se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte sus ataques eran mejor pensados, tenía razón el bastardo al decir que era un desquiciado."_

Neji amplia más su rango de ataque mirando y examinando el campo.

- "_Tengo las de ganar con esta pero también…………-_Su mirada se fija al frente notando como los pasos de su oponente se escuchaban a su costado.- _También llevo las de perder._

- Con que aquí estas?! Vamos amigo ya me harté de jugar a las escondidillas.

Neji se siente sorprendido por como su oponente en vez de llegar por su costado aparecía arriba del árbol y nuevamente atacaba.

- ¡!HAKKESHO KAITEN!!!

Neji rápidamente aplica su defensa pero como era de esperarse y por la velocidad de su oponente dos de las espinas quedan enterrados en la primera vertebra torácica…….su punto débil.

- "_Maldición._- Este se incorpora lentamente del suelo arrojando ligeras gotas carmín de sus labios.- _Sabe mi punto débil."_

- Ya me canse genio, terminemos esto de una maldita vez!!!!.

A grandes sancadas este se acercaba a Neji y este lo nota, su mostro mostraba algo de preocupasion y decide correr adentrandoce mas al bosque.

- _"No tengo otra opción, si no me acerco a él, jamás le podre dar ni un solo golpe."_

En su carrera activa su Byakugan.

- "_Ahí está lo veo ahora solo_"

- Tonttoooooo!!!!!!

Lo que nadie había esperado, Neji se encuentra con su oponente y este por la carrera que llevaba entierra su arma directamente en el abdomen de Neji abriéndole su antigua herida.

- Pensé que eras más listo?

Nada se escucho en ese lapso, ambos habían quedado callados, solo el ritmo de sus corazones se escuchaba, Neji permanecía con la cabeza baja, y su mano sostenía parte del arma de su oponente y bajo sus pies un líquido carmín comenzaba a hacer un pequeño charco.

- Tonto, ahora solo me queda atravesarte.

- No lo creo.

Neji miro a su oponente con su Byakugan activado.

- Lo único que necesitaba era acercarme a ti y ya lo hice.

- Qué?!

Bajo los pies de Neji un circulo se dibujo notando su área de jaque, lista para usarcé.

- No!!! Tonto!!! no sabes que yo puedo hacer crecer a voluntad mis huesos.

Neji ríe confiado terminando de hacer su postura.

- ¡¡¡HAKKE HYAKU NIJYU HANSHO!!! ¡¡¡128 Puntos!!!

Neji aserto el primer ataque estirando su mano, los demás fueron mas sencillos de encestarle, el rostro de aquel bandido mostraba sorpresa, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par.

- ¿Qué pasa?! Dueleee!!!!!

Por el impulso del ataque Neji acorrala a su víctima en el tronco de un árbol y este poco a poco por la parte de atrás se logra ver distintos disparos haciendo que el tronco callera al suelo junto con el acecino quien miraba a la nada con sangre en boca y su cuerpo.

- No siento mis huesos.

Jadeante y muy débil aquel hombre decía, mientras Neji miraba a su enemigo tendido en el piso con una herida en su costado, su mano se guía a su abdomen sacando un trozo del hueso que su enemigo usaba como arma y este se lo sacaba rápidamente dejándolo en el piso.

- Eres un enemigo muy poderoso, tus técnicas son bastante buenas tanto en distancias cortas o largas, puedo decir que eras un rival fuerte para mi, así que me use a mi mismo como carnada y aprovechar el alcance que tenia con mi técnica de más rango, así pude cortar todas aquellas células que favorecen a tus huesos, provocándote hemorragias internas graves. Después de todo sigues teniendo un cuerpo común y corriente.

El bandido había quedado completamente callado, y este poco a poco moría hasta que dejo de respirar.

Tambaleante este se dirige a la entrada de la aldea que seguía ardiendo en llamas, al mirar al frente pudo apreciar que nada se había movidos desde su batalla temiendo que aquel aroma a carne quemada fuera la de sus amigos. Agachando la cabeza y apretando sus manos con fuerza no evita sentir rabia, un dolor punzante le recordaba que estaba herido y guía su mano para poner presión en ella.

- NEJJJIIIIII!!!!!

- He!

- Neeejjjjiiiii!!!!!!

Este mira al frente y nota a sus amigos saliendo alegres, no habían sufrido ni un rasguño y la princesa se encontraba en la espalda de Naruto recargada.

- Ellos…..no murieron.

Seriamente Neji decía, después de unos cuantos minutos todos salen de ese lugar en camino a las tierras de la princesa de Zen.

CONTUNUARA…………………….

Perdón si hay fallas en la batalla pero la neta la neta me dio una flojera terminar de hacer una batalla muy larga, pero la verdad ya quería dar paso a la historia de estos dos, dirán por que mejor no quitaste esta parte pero siento yo que va ser una de las más esenciales lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo que les dejo de pilón, si o no soy re dadivosa y buena onda jajajajaja! (_huuu!!!! Si sobre todo porque los dejé mucho tiempo esperando u_uU_) Bueno aquí les dejo otro jajajaja!

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	4. Una noche en vela

Una noche en vela.

Era ya de madrugada y el quipo se encontraba acampando, Sakura se dedicaba a curar a la princesa de heridas menores, Tenten empezaba a atender la herida de Neji, mientras Lee y Naruto arreglaban todo para pasar la noche.

- Debiste decirle a Sakura que te atendiera esta herida, no se ve muy bien.

- Tenten, soy el líder no cuestiones mis órdenes.

- No las cuestiono solo……..

- Tenten.

Neji decía serio haciendo callar a la Kunoichi y con un gesto resignado seguía limpiando la herida de Neji.

- Qué pasó con ustedes en la aldea? Pensé que serian más discretos. Por un momento pensé que habían muerto.

- Nosotros?!……….estábamos bien. Fuimos sorprendidas por el enemigo dentro de la casa donde la chica se encontraba prisionera y arremetió contra Sakura quien ya había gritado, por suerte ella reacciono rápidamente y con su fuerza arrojó al hombre al otro lado de la casa, yo me dispuse a quitarle el sello rápidamente a la princesa, fue en ese momento que me pareció haber escuchado a Naruto quien se aproximaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras, Sakura y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y salimos rápidamente de la casa, ya no pude desactivar el sello de la unión que tenía con la aldea y explotó, salimos disparadas, pero la princesa salió sana y salva, bueno solo con unos leves rapones.

- Naruto! Ese testarudo nunca va a entender.

- Lee me dijo que también fueron sorprendidos por el enemigo, pero Naruto reaccionó a tiempo antes de freírse en la casa.

- Había un terrible olor a carne quemada.

- Digamos que sus compinches no sufrieron tan buena suerte como nosotras, muchos quedaron atrapados en los incendios aminorándonos el trabajo.

- Ese bastardo, ni siquiera le importaban sus hombres.

- Y por lo que vi, siento que no sabían que habría una reacción en cadena en toda la aldea.

- Pensaba quedarse con el botín no quería compartirlo, ni le importaba llevarse la vida de la princesa de por medio.

Este desvía su mirada de la de Tenten quedando callado y serio.

- Pasa algo Neji?

Este cierra sus ojos y niega con la cabeza y así pasaron en silencio varios minutos.

- Ni siquiera supe el nombre de ese bastardo.- Este voltea y mira a la chica dudándose a preguntar.- Tenten……dime la verdad………mis ojos son…….. aterradores?

Fue lo último que atinó a decir cuando Sakura llegó a ayudar a Tenten.

- La princesa ya está dormida en la otra tienda, ahora me encargaré de curarte Neji.

Tenten miró de nuevo a Neji pero este ya había cerrado sus ojos.

- Hiciste muy buen trabajo Tenten, de lo demás me encargo yo, deberías descansar un poco.

- He!...si! tienes razón.

Tenten solo vio como Sakura comenzó a sacar aquel chacra verde de sus manos y así atender a su compañero, solo agachó la mirada por unos momentos y salió de la tienda a revisar a la princesa.

- Bien con esta leña no pasaremos frío verdad cejotas?...he!

Naruto quien se encontraba con Lee recolectando leña nota que su amigo se encontraba del mismo humor que cuando salieron de la aldea.

- Ahora que recuerdo, no terminamos nuestra charla.

- No, porque estábamos en medio de una misión Naruto, no en una plaza tomando té.

- Bien, ya entendí, tu estas preocupada por que Tenten esté siendo utilizada por Neji, cierto?

Lee asiente.

- Bien porque no hablas con ella?

- Yo?!

- Si, tú!!, quien más? Es tu compañera no?!

- Temo que ella me odie, se que le tiene mucho aprecio a Hyuga.

- Bueno porque no lo averiguas, no sabes.

- Si tal vez tengo que ver la manera de dialo…….he! Naruto que haces?!

Naruto ya se había adelantado donde estaba Tenten quien se encontraba enfrente de la tienda de la princesa.

- Naruto! Ya regresaron con la leña?

- Si, aquí esta, oye por qué no me dejas aquí con la princesa mientras tú y Lee encienden el fuego.

Tenten mira la risa de Naruto con algo de dudas pero esta al fin acepta.

- Está bien Naruto así me encargaré de que no quemen el campamento.

Esta se aleja a donde Lee se encontraba, quien más bien pareciera ser una estatua que se quedó petrificada en medio de todos, después de unos segundos estos se encontraban acomodando la leña para iniciar el fuego.

- Entonces…tú……y….Neji he!

- Lo dices con sorpresa?

- Pues sí, me sorprende….un poco.

Lee desvía la mirada de Tenten, quien nota su nerviosismo y se sienta a un lado de él cruzando los brazos.

- Lee ya dilo, no te hagas.

- He!

Lee mira sorprendido a Tenten y bajando su rostro desanimado se acerca a ella lanzando un fosforo a la leña para que empezara a encenderse.

- Tenten yo…….

- Estas en desacuerdo no?

Lee mira sorprendido a Tenten quien se mostraba molesta mirando a la pequeña flama que se empezaba a formar.

- Sé que ni el maestro permitiría esta boda.

Fue lo único que Tenten dijo antes de quedarse callados, Sakura había salido de la tienda donde Neji se encontraba y esta se acercaba a ellos.

- Qué bien la llama ya prendió.

- Como esta Neji Sakura?.

Ella desvía la mirada.

- Hice todo lo que pude, pero Neji tiene que someterse a una cirugía lo más pronto posible.

- Neji!! Una operación?!!!

Sakura asiente a lo que Lee ve los nervios de su amiga perfectamente.

- Iré a descansar un poco usé mucho chacra, en unas horas debemos regresar a Zen lo antes posible para operar ahí a Neji.

- Operaras a Neji en Zen?

- Si, ya mandé un mensaje a la aldea, no tardaran en enviar respuesta.

- Me quedaré en guardia para recibirla.

- Está bien Tenten.

- Yo también ayudaré, descuida y descansa Sakura – chan.

Ambos nuevamente toman asiento alrededor de la fogata quedando unos segundos en silencio, Tenten simplemente se acurruca entre sus piernas sujetándolas con sus brazos.

- Tanto lo amas?

- He!

La pregunta de Lee rompe el silencio dejando la atención de la kunoichi puesta en él.

- Todavía me acuerdo cuando Neji regresó muy mal herido de aquella misión que consistía en regresar a Sasuke…………….. Tú estabas demasiado preocupada por él.

* * *

Había gran movilización en el hospital de Konoha, el ocaso estaba cerca y dentro de poco el cielo se oscurecería por completo, una chica de cabellos castaños llega corriendo a la entrada abriendo la puerta precipitadamente, jadeaba por aire pero su rostro mostraba gran preocupación. Mirando de lado a lado buscando una cara conocida que le informara del estado de su compañero solo ve a varios médicos y a Sunade corriendo por los pasillos, pese a estar a una gran distancia se escuchaban claramente los gritos de la Hokague exigiendo organización.

- Lee!

Saliendo de uno de los pasillos Lee llegaba al vestíbulo y este informaba a su sensei lo sucedido en la misión.

- Ya veo. - Decía serio el hombre con grandes cejas, quien miraba a su alumno.- así que……. la misión fue un total fracaso.

Lee baja la cabeza apenado.

- Lo siento mocho Gai – sensei.

- No te disculpes Lee, de todos modos esa batalla ya estaba perdida.

- Perdida?

La charla podría decir que había terminado ya que su maestro mira a delante notando la cara de preocupación de su única alumna.

- Me enteré de lo sucedido como…?

- Tranquila mi bella flor, Neji no será tan fácilmente derrotado.

- Eso quiere decir que…….

- Lee, porque no llevas a Tenten y le explicas la situación, yo iré a ver si Kakashi tuvo éxito en encontrar a Naruto.

- Naruto?! Entonces él todavía no ha vuelto?

- Hasta donde se sabe, Naruto encontró a Sasuke y al parecer tuvieron una batalla, lamentablemente Naruto no se encuentra muy bien.

Lee se limitaba a contestar de forma seria, pero se le podría percibir cierta tristeza en sus palabras algo más había pasado en esa misión.

- He!

- Vamos Teten por aquí.

Los dos caminan en silencio y llegan a lo que al parecer es la puerta de la sala de operaciones donde Neji se encontraba, ambos solo se miraron a los ojos y aguardaron sentados en ese lugar, Tenten miraba repetidas veces a la puerta y aquel foco rojo y desanimada suspiraba tomando sus manos con fuerzas y apretándolas contra su pecho, Lee no perdía detalle de eso.

- Ya se han tardado mucho, tan…seria es la situación.

Tenten había desviado la mirada mostrando un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- No te engañare Tenten, Neji sufrió una terrible batalla con consecuencias serias, pero lo conozco, se que él no desistirá tan fácil. Confía.

Una muy ligera sonrisa se percibió de la chica, Lee sabía perfectamente que su compañera no se alejaría del hospital hasta que Neji estuviera bien.

- Sé que es así, si no lo quisieras no te irías al matadero con alguien que………………..

* * *

Los recuerdos terminaban y Lee para de hablar temía herir a su amiga.

- Con alguien que no me ama…no?!

Su compañero no evita sentirse miserable por lo que acababa de decir Tenten así que simplemente baja la cabeza.

- Perdona Tenten, pero quería ser franco contigo.

- Sé que esa es tu intención y sé también que quieres que yo desista de esta boda pero….. temo decirte que no lo hare.

- Tenten pero que estás diciendo?

- La verdad Lee, que clase de amiga seria si no lo ayudo en esto.

- Pero no ves Tenten?!! Cuando él se ha preocupado por t?!!, el día de los exámenes Chunnin por ejemplo, Temari te arrojó con tal fuerza que si no hubiera sido por mi hubieras acabado estrellada en la pared.

- Lee, sabes que en ese momento Neji era otro, ha cambiado.

- Y qué me dices de esa ocasión en que Sunade Sama llegó a la aldea, él sabía perfectamente cuanto admirabas a esa mujer y ni siquiera aceptó tu invitación de ir con él. No me digas que en ese momento él no había cambiado.

Tenten baja la cabeza mordiéndose los labios.

- Vez a lo que me refiero, Tenten.- Este se arrodilla quedando frente a la chica tomándole levemente su mano-. Desiste…… esto solo te traerá mucho sufrimiento….

- Calllla Leeeee!!!!

Tenten inesperadamente había alzado la voz y algunas lágrimas se llegaban a ver acumuladas en sus ojos.

- Se lo que quieres decir, pero no lo hare y si lo hago es por ser su amiga, al fin y al cavo yo seré libre en unos meses más.

Lee aprieta su mano con fuerzas y se acerca a la fogata dándole la espalda a Tenten, claramente se podría ver su furia acumulada.

- Tienes razón, quien soy yo para decirte que hacer y qué no hacer.-Este hace una leve pausa.- Pero sigo creyendo en algo, una amiga no haría eso por Neji, pero en tu caso es distinto porque.-Este calla un instante mirando a la kunoichi por entre su hombro.-…… lo amas.

Los ojos de Tente se abren completamente dejando escapar unas leves lágrimas, disimuladamente voltea para que Lee no se percate de esto, para después de unos segundos regresar la mirada al suelo.

- Solo que odiaría que una flor como tu llevara una marca en la frente por toda su vida.

La mirada de Tenten mira con sorpresa a Lee viendo como su compañero se aleja dejándola sola.

- Lee.

Tenten solo alcanzo a murmurar. Mientras en la tienda de Neji su mirada se mostraba seria y viendo hacia el techo de la tienda, había escuchado todo.

Continuara…………………………..

Pues aquí les tengo otro pilón ya que como ahorita ando de vacaciones y estoy en casa de mi papá, ya que en donde vivo todavía no se resignan a poner las líneas telefónicas pues se me hace muy difícil actualizar, no desesperen se que las historias no llaman al amor luego, luego pero les prometo que la cosa va a cambiar. Un saludo enorme a la banda Lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	5. Desistir o seguir

Desistir o seguir.

El principio de la confusión.

- Les estamos muy agradecidos, sobre todo con su líder, Hyuga Neji.

- Gracias a ustedes, la princesa regresó sana y salva a nosotros, les estamos agradecidos.

Ambos monarcas bajan levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto hacía la representante de Konoha, la princesa quien miraba la escena desde el regazo de su madre no perdía ni un solo detalle con la chica de chonguitos y ojos chocolate quien se encontraba arrodillada frente a ellos.

- Espero que el señor Hyuga, se encuentre bien.

La reina hablaba con serenidad y esta se dirigía a Tenten.

- No se preocupen, está en buenas manos, Sakura es experta en esto.

La reina solo asiente para después dirigir sus últimas palabras.

- Zen les está muy agradecida, tomen el tiempo que quieran para la recuperación de su compañero.

- Gracias majestad, ya de por sí ha hecho mucho por nosotros en dejar que fuese atendido aquí.

No hubo más palabras, Tenten quien había sido encomendada en dar las notificaciones a los monarcas de Zen había terminado los tratos dándoles una cálida sonrisa para después inclinarse en señal de respeto, pero al estar casi cerca del suelo, su sonrisa desaparece mostrando un gesto lleno de melancolía.- _Neji_.-

- Cuánto tiempo más tardara Sakura – chan con Neji?

- Paciencia Naruto, la herida de Neji de por sí ya era delicada al no haber cicatrizado bien, tiene suerte de no tener una infección mayor.

- Ya veo.

Naruto quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos en la nuca mira a su compañero quien se encontraba viendo la vista desde el gran balcón del palacio.

- Oye Lee?-Este hace una pausa como dudándose a preguntar.- Cómo te fue ayer con Tenten?

Lee no contestó siguió viendo el atardecer dejando salir un pesado suspiro.

- No muy bien.

- He!

- No puedo hacer nada, menos si ella……………. le ama tanto.

Lee baja la cabeza como si quisiera llegar al otro piso y meterla, sus ojos mostraban tristeza por su compañera.

- No entiendo.

- No entiendes que Naruto?. No es muy complicado de descifrar.

- No, yo no entiendo porque estas así.

- He! Naruto no vas a pensar que……..

- No, se que no es una buena idea lo que ella está haciendo, pero tú eres su mejor amigo, es mejor que estés presente cuando ella lo necesite, no la pongas más nerviosa, te lo puedo decir yo.

Lee no evita sorprenderse, Naruto diciendo esas cosas?! Si que era algo sorprendente.

- Ya quiten esas caras, Neji se pondrá bien.

- Tenten!

Lee no evita sorprenderse al ver a su amiga acercándoseles.

- Que te dijeron los reyes?.

- Nada fuera de lo normal Naruto, nos dieron las gracias por regresar a la princesa y las joyas a salvo, en muestra de eso, nos permitieron quedar hasta que Neji este completamente recuperado.

Tenten deja salir una sonrisa haciendo reanimar a sus compañeros de equipo.

- Oigan hablando de eso, porque no vamos a donde se encuentra Sakura – Chan, seguramente ya salió.

Naruto decía alegre adelantándose dejando a Lee y a Tenten atrás.

- Tenten.

- He!

- Lamento….lamento haberte hablado así anoche.

Tenten no evita abrir los ojos con sorpresa por el comentario de su amigo Lee.

- Sé que no debí meterme en tus asuntos ayer, pero………somos un equipo……no?!

Este levanta su pulgar hacia arriba sonriéndole a su amiga dejando salir un pequeño destello de sus dientes inferiores. Tenten desaprobaba casi a vomitar esa reacción de su maestro y de Lee, pero en esta ocasión solo pudo abrazarlo.

- Gracias….Lee.

- Cuenta con migo.. Tenten.

Dijo casi en un susurro para después separarse.

- Bien vamos a donde Sakura, tal vez ya salió de operar a Neji.

Tenten asiente y así ambos corren a donde Sakura se encontraba atendiendo a Neji.

- Sakura Chaaannn!!!!!!

- He! Naruto.

- Sakura – Chan qué bueno que ya saliste, como te fue con Neji?

- No fue nada fácil pero ya se encuentra bien.

En ese momento Lee y Tenten llegaban corriendo alcanzando a escuchar lo que su compañera había dicho.

- Gracias Sakura, gracias a tu conocimiento Neji está fuera de peligro.

- Gracias Lee, pero también es gracias al equipo médico de Zen.

- Sakura….crees que pueda ver a Neji.

Tenten decía casi con voz inaudible escondiendo levemente su sonrojo tras sus flequillos.

- Claro Tenten, sirve que me ayudas a cuidarlo, por el momento estoy exhausta.

- Claro Sakura, lo haré.

Sonriendo esta se aleja al dormitorio de Neji ante la mirada de sus amigos. Al entrar ve que Neji aún se encontraba dormido a consecuencia de la anestesia, así que se acerco con cuidado a una silla que se encontraba junto a él y lo observo dormir durante largo rato, por fin se veía tranquilo, sin ningún gesto de enojo o seriedad, cualquiera creería que se trataba de un chico dulce, pero la realidad era otra, apartando con cuidado uno de los mechones de Neji de su rostro aprovecha para acariciar levemente su frente con la yema de sus dedos, pero al parecer esta reacción el Hyuga parecía haberla sentido ya que un ligero gesto de dolor se muestra en su rostro acompañado por un ligero gemido, Tenten retira su mano con rapidez y ve que él vuelve a quedarse dormido, no quería molestarlo así que tomando con cuidado un pañuelo lo moja en una pequeña bandeja que tenía en una mesita para así ponerla en su frente y controlarle la fiebre a causa de la operación. Así pasó el resto de la tarde y toda la noche, Tenten no se despegaba de él en ningún momento y en cierta forma quería que este despertara.

Al amanecer Tenten todavía seguía despierta y esta se disponía a tirar el agua en el baño para volver a llenar la bandeja.

- Tenten!

- Sakura! buenos días!

- Disculpa por no haberte ayudado.

- Tranquila Sakura, de por si hiciste mucho por él ayer, merecías un buen descanso.

- Gracias Tenten. – Esta mira alegre a Tenten quien dejaba la bandeja en una mesita a un lado de la cama.- Ahora te toca a ti, de por si estuviste en vela casi dos noches.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- No, nada de no preocuparme, ve a descansar un poco. -Decía animada la pelirosa quien empujaba a Teneten rumbo a la salida.- Te lo mereces.

- Pero yo………

- Cuando despierte iré por ti.

La chica de ojos chocolate muestra una sonrisa a su amiga.

- Gracias, Sakura.

Esta abre la puerta y sale del cuarto dejando a su compañera cuidar de Neji quien seguía durmiendo, mientras Tenten llegaba por primera vez al cuarto que le habían asignado, esta se echó en la cama abrazando una almohada, sus ojos se denotaban tristes, pero poco a poco el cansancio le fue venciendo mas al sentir el viento cálido de Zen golpear levemente sus flequillos.

3:30 de la tarde y Neji aún no despertaba, Sakura dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras veía de reojo su reloj, le extrañaba que el Hyuga aún no despertara pero lo asumió a la fiebre alta que tuvo en toda la noche a causa de la infección, su cuerpo se encontraba realmente fatigado, perezosamente mira a través de la ventana, el sueño le parecía volver a vencerla pero unos leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar.

- "_Seguramente es Tenten_" –Pensó- Adelante! – Decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se estiraba para despabilarse.-

- Buenas tardes Sakura-Chan!.

- Lee!, bienes a ver a Neji?

- Sí, me preocupa, desde ayer no ha despertado.

- Está bien, su cuerpo está agotado nada más.

Lee, mira de reojo a Neji quien seguía pacíficamente dormido, pareciera que estuviera muerto ya que no se había movido de esa posición.

- Es hora de cambiare el vendaje. Lee! puedo encargarte a Neji mientras voy por lo necesario?

Lee solo asiente con la cabeza.

- Bien, no tardo.

Sakura sale del cuarto siendo observado por Lee, quien al ver la puerta cerrada no le queda más remedio que sentarse en el lugar vacio que estaba a un lado de la cama de Neji, escuetamente sentado en la silla Lee mira con detenimiento a Neji, sus cejas se fruncieron por unos instantes para después bajar la mirada al suelo y sacar un pesado suspiro.

- Mmhh…..

Un quejido se llegó a escuchar alertando al joven ninja, levantándose de la silla se acerca a la cama donde Neji supuestamente dormía observando como este apretaba sus ojos levemente intentando abrirlos.

- "_Neji!....por fin despierta!_"

Lee decía para sí mientras veía que el genio por fin abría los ojos e intentaba enfocar bien en donde estaba.

- Lee!

- Pasaste con éxito la operación.

- ….Tenten….. donde esta?

- Ella te estuvo cuidando toda la noche ahora esta descansando un poco. Espera iré en busca de Sakura.

- Lee!

- He!

Lee en todo este tiempo no le había dirigido la mirada, al ir por Sakura este ya le había dado la espalda para salir, pero al escuchar su nombre mira por entre su hombro notando la gran seriedad que el Hyuga tenía en su rostro.

- Lo diré sin rodeos.

Lee se gira para quedar de frente a Neji quien hablaba algo débil.

- Escuché todo lo que hablaron tú y Tenten la otra noche.

El chico de mallas verdes no evita apretar levemente su mano quedando en silencio por varios segundos.

- A sí?

Era la gran seriedad de Lee tenía que realmente hicieron exasperar a Neji quien lo veía con cara de "Solo eso dirás?".

- Parece qué no te importa nada al inmiscuirte en la vida de los demás.

- Hablas de Tenten como si no fuera también mi compañera.

- Tu lo has dicho Lee es "solo" tu compañera.

Otro silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar hasta que Lee decide hablar.

- Pensé que al escuchar la conversación tu……….

Lee quería que su compañero completara la frase pero en vez de eso solo vio en su rostro un gesto de que prosiguiera.

- Sabes, es mejor que descanses. Con tu permiso me retiro.

- Lee!!!

La voz de Neji se escuchó ronca y exigente, Lee volteo y nota que su compañero se había medio incorporado en la cama y este se apoyaba de su brazo izquierdo y sostenía con fuerzas su herida.

- Entiendo que estés preocupada por ella y aún que no lo creas yo también lo estoy.

Lee volvió a quedarse sin decir nada solo desvió la mirada a otra parte del cuarto.

- Fue su decisión ayudarme, no la obligue hacerlo.

- Sabes que ella quedará marcada con esto.

- Ella no……..

- No me refiero a eso Neji!!. –Lee se había aventurado a interrumpir a su compañero alzando levemente la voz.- No me refiero ni a la marca de los Hyuga ni mucho menos al sexo, se que lo que menos quieres es tocarla.

Neji desvía avergonzado la mirada.

- Di mi palabra de no hacerlo, para que ella pudiese casarse con quien quisiese.

- Ella…te ama.

- No creas que me estoy aprovechando de eso!!!!!- Neji no evita subir el tono de voz y lanzarle una mirada de odio a Lee.-

- Solo cuídala.

Sin decir más este da media vuelta y se aleja hacia la puerta.

- Te enamoraste de ella?

- Que dices?!

- Que si la amas?!!

Lee se queda callado mirando a Neji por entre su hombro.

- No, pero a los miembros de mi equipo los quiero como si fuesen mis hermanos, aún tratándose de ti.

Ambos cruzaron miradas serias, Lee ya no quiso seguir con la conversación, su mano estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte cuando la puerta se abre de par en par azotando al pobre cejas encrespadas contra la pared.

- Sakuraaa Chaaan!.

Naruto había abierto la puerta de golpe pero hablando en voz baja para según esto no molestar a Neji, pero este se sorprende al verlo levantado con una expresión que decía la palabra "IDIOTA" en letras grandes.

- Neji!!! Ya estas levantado que gusto me da! Oye has visto a Sakura Chan?

Este niega con la cabeza mostrando una mirada a medias peculiarmente graciosa.

- Qué raro no hay nadie, se supone que Lee debería estar aquí.

Rascándose levemente su barbilla Naruto sacaba sus conclusiones a lo que Neji solo guio su dedo índice hacia la puerta, la cual se cerró dejando ver a Lee resbalar por la pared medio rota y caer de golpe al suelo.

- Si que fue grande el golpe.

Después de un rato Tenten y Sakura habían llegado a la habitación de Neji viendo el numerito de Naruto, Sakura simplemente siguió de largo para cambiar las vendas a Neji mientras Tenten se encontraba con Lee y con un dedo frente a él moviéndolo a los lados para que lo siguiera con la mirada.

- Ya estoy mejor Tenten.

- Pero ese Naruto, cuando aprenderá.

Sakura decía molesta dirigiéndose a Naruto quien se encontraba en un lado del cuarto riendo apenado.

- La misión aquí ya término, será mejor retirarnos.

Neji había hablado interrumpiendo la disputa con Naruto a lo que seriamente sus compañeros lo vieron.

- Pero que dices Neji, los monarcas me dieron su aprobación para que tú te quedaras todo el tiempo que fuese necesario para tu recuperación.

Tenten no evita hablarle de forma preocupada a lo que Neji simplemente frunce en seño.

- Sí, pero no quiero abusar de su hospitalidad, además tengo asuntos pendientes en Konoha.

- Asuntos pendientes? – Decía extrañada Tenten.-

La chica de ojos chocolate no evita mirar a su amiga Sakura de reojo quien de pronto nota que todos la observaban, así que suspirando se resigna a contestar.

- Aún no estás en condiciones de emprender un viaje tan largo como lo es en regresar a Konoha.

Todos se quedan callados y bajan la cabeza, pero Neji aprieta las sabanas en muestra de desacuerdo.

- Pero…………Hay una manera.

La idea no era del todo loca, había una estación de tren en Zen y esta pasaba por las inmediaciones de la aldea donde una patrulla los recogería y ayudarían a llevar a Neji de regreso a la aldea, llegando en la madrugada de ese día.

- Haaa!!!! Me alegra regresar a casa, no gres Sakura chan!

- Cierto Naruto, pero ahora tengo que reportarme al hospital.

- Bien, Tenten y yo nos encargaremos de dar el informe a la Vieja Sunade.

Así estos se separan en distintas direcciones, Sakura hacía el hospital, Tenten y Naruto a la oficina de Sunade y Lee se había encargado en escoltar a Neji hasta su casa, por una extraña razón Tenten no quiso hacerlo.

- Bien, no puedo dar una calificación perfecta a la misión, puesto que era pasar desapercibidos.

- Quuuuueeee!!!!!!! Vieja Sunade!!!! Si todo salió a la perfección salvamos a la princesa sin un solo rasguño al igual que las joyas!!!.

Sunade intenta contenerse ante los gritos de Naruto haciendo resaltar una vena en su frente pero esta ya no se contuvo y aspirando hondo Naruto notó como la cara de Sunade había crecido y comenzó a alzar la voz más alto.

- QUE PARTE DE PASAR DESAPERCIBIDOS NO ENTENDISTE NARUTTOOOOOO!!!!!!!! EL HECHO DE QUE TE ARROJARAN HACÍA LA BOMBA Y HACER ESTALLAR LA ALDEA ENTERA NO ESTABA EN EL PLAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto había quedado estático con sus ojos abiertos de par en par con una pose graciosa en las manos y su cuerpo levemente retorcido hacia atrás.

- Q-que…tonterías.

Sunade solo tomó aire y guardando nuevamente compostura mira a Tenten quien tenía una leve risita dibujada en su rostro.

- Bien y en qué condiciones se encuentra Neji Tenten.

- He!- Expresó Tenten con sorpresa cambiando su semblante a uno más serio- él se encuentra muy bien, gracias a la atención oportuna de Sakura, aquí está el reporte.

Tenten le extiende una carpeta a lo que Sunade toma y lee con atención.

- Ya veo. -Decía seriamente mientras ojeaba la hoja siguiente dejando escapar un ligero suspiro.- Así que Neji estará fuera de combate por un tiempo.

- Así lo ha solicitado Sakura.

- Bien….no hay más remedio.- Esta no evita sonreír y mirar de forma picara a Tenten.- Esta situación le queda perfecta a la futura pareja. No es así Tenten?

Tenten en un principio no capta lo que quiso decir pero al regresar a la realidad se acuerda sonrojándose levemente.

- He!...no!...Sunade Sama, no piense que?...

- No, no, no, sé que esto no fue planeado, además Neji prácticamente resolvió la misión en un 65 %, aunándole que se topo con uno de los integrantes del clan Shikotsumyaku, eso es muy bueno para la evaluación de Neji, no como otros que solo hacen estallar las cosas.

Sunade mira mortíferamente a Naruto quien empezaba a reír y a sudar del nervio.

- Este…….ya entregué el reporte así que iré a cenar Ramen jeje! ……..hasta luego.

Sin decir más Naruto sale de la oficina rápidamente y cerraba la puerta de paso.

- Sí que es rápido. –Decía Tenten sorprendida.-

- Bueno sin más que agregar te puedes retirar Tenten.

- Sunade Sama.

- Mmm……

- Yo…………

Tenten se mostraba algo tímida ante la Godaime a lo que ella alzó una ceja en señal de que prosiguiera.

- Yo quería pedirle un favor.

- Cuál es?

- Quiero integrarme también al grupo médico.

Sunade no evita reír con sarcasmo y levantándose del asiento se acerca hacia Tenten.

- No me digas que eres como Ino o Sakura que se sintieron desplazadas por los varones de sus equipos.

- No! …..yo……….yo desde siempre la he admirado Sunade Sama, yo quise entrenarme en la medicina en cuanto supe que usted estaba enseñándole a Sakura, pero sé que me vería muy mal ante usted si no terminaba bien mi entrenamiento como maestra de armas.

- Y tienes razón en eso, te has mejorado bastante,-Interrumpió.-Eres un ANBU.

Sunade no evita mirarla por unos segundos pero con una picardía en sus ojos.

- Tenten, por mi no hay ningún problema, Sakura puede ser tu mentora, es la mejor en el ramo, pero temo que vas a tener que sacrificar algo muy grande para conseguirlo.

- Sacrificar algo?!

- Tenten pronto te casaras con Neji Hyuga, no has pensado que sería un largo tiempo sin él, puesto que con este entrenamiento tu no lo veras seguido, además de las misiones que aún deberás cubrir.

- Sunade yo………..

- Piénsalo Tenten, recuerda también que muchas veces tendrás que salir y quedarte en valles distintos por cierto tiempo para mejorar la técnica enviándote como refuerzo medico.

Tenten queda pensativa con la mirada baja, en realidad quería esto?

- Y bien Tenten, crees darme la respuesta ahora.

La mirada de Sunade se encontraba fijamente puesta en la kunoichi mostrando unos labios ligeramente alargados, Tenten simplemente toma fuerza y mira a Sunade decidida.

"_Tenten, por mi no hay ningún problema, Sakura puede ser tu mentora, es la mejor en el ramo, pero temo que vas a tener que sacrificar algo muy grande para conseguirlo. Sacrificar algo?!" _

Tenten después de decir su respuesta a la Hokague se retira y camina a paso lento a través de las calles desoladas de Konoha, ya era tarde y en lo alto se vislumbraba la Luna, en su mente las palabras de la Godaime le taladraban hasta tener jaqueca por lo que se detiene e inhala un poco de aire frio para tratar de despejarse un poco.

- _"Ya no hay remedio"_ – Decía para si alzando su cara y mirando a la Luna- "_Creo que si fue una buena decisión_" – Esta baja la mirada al piso mostrando algo de seriedad en sus ojos.- "_Después de todo…….._"

En la mansión de los Hyuga, Neji ya había sido instalado en su habitación y este se encontraba con el señor Hyuga y la odiosa casamentera.

- Ya ha tardado mucho, una chica comprometida no es bien vista en la calle y a estas horas.

La casamentera no perdía ni tiempo ni detalle para boicotear a la prometida de Neji, bueno a cualquier mujer en especial, Neji simplemente se limitó a fruncir el seño, pensaba que ella aún se encontraba furiosa después de que Tenten abandono la ceremonia del té.

- Debería ponerla más en cintura, cuando regrese yo……………

- Señora Huno. -Neji había interrumpido la conversación de golpe cosa que no fue bien visto por la casamentera.- Con el debido respeto, recuerde que Tenten es un ninja al igual que yo al servicio de Konoha, nuestros servicio ante la aldea son los principales, seguramente ella fue entretenida por la Godaime o fue mandada a otra misión.

Los ojos de la señora se mostraban bastante fríos y serios a igual que los de Neji dejando una situación de incomodidad y silencio.

- Excusas.

Sin decir más esta sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí ante la mirada de los dos Hyuga.

- Neji debes comprenderla, ella es una mujer muy estricta ante las tradiciones de los Hyuga, mas si se trata de de la boda de uno de los futuros líderes de la rama.

Neji solo asiente.

- Recuerda que pronto te convertirás en el líder legendario del Bouke.

Neji no evita cerrar su puño aprisionando la sabana.

- Bueno me retiro, mañana en cuanto vea a Tenten le recordare sus obligaciones con la señora Huno.

El señor Hiashi se retira de la habitación dejando a Neji completamente en silencio.

De nuevo el día había llegado y el golpeteo en la puerta hicieron que la Kunoichi perezosamente se levantara de la cama y contestara con voz adormilada.

- Si.

- Soy Husume señorita, el señor Hiashi quiere verla.

- "_El señor Hiachi_?"-Pensó mientras frotaba sus ojos.-

- La espera para el té.

- He!, G-gracias…ahora mismo bajo.

Levantándose cual torpedo, se dirige al cuarto de baño y aunque no estuviese el agua caliente se tomó una ducha rápida, se arregló con sus ya acostumbradas ropas chinas y su pelo recogido en dos chonguitos y así bajó al vestíbulo en donde se encontraba el señor Hiashi solo.

- Buenos días señor Hyuga.- Suavemente expresó la kunoichi en el umbral de la puerta bajando levemente su cabeza.-

- Pasa Tenten.

El señor Hiashi estiraba su mano al frente invitándola a sentarse.

- Gracias.

Después de haberse acomodad, Tenten nota que no había nadie del servicio con ellos e inesperadamente el señor Hyuga se había quedado callado y con los brazos cruzados. Tomando un poco de aire Tenten sabe que tiene que servir el té y delicadamente esta lo hace haciendo que una alargada sonrisa de mostrara en el líder del Souke.

- Yo no sé porque la señora Huno esta tan enojada contigo, haces un excelente servicio del té.

Tenten no evita sonreír algo apenada.

- Gracias señor Hyuga.

- Dime solo Hiashi, al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia.

Tenen no evita dejar escapar una sonrisa más grande ruborizándose. Hiashi simplemente veía a la chica con cierta gracia mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

- Sabes Tenten, en nuestra familia tenemos una muy rigurosa ley de tradiciones, una de las principales es la unión entre miembros principales de las ramas.- Este hace una ligera pausa.- Neji, se convertirá en el nuevo líder de Bouke.

Eso hace que Tenten tese ligeramente los dientes.

- Pero quiero hacerte saber, que por Neji, soy capaz de pasar barias reglas por alto.

- "_Reglas?!, cuales reglas?_".-Pensaba Tenten con temor a preguntar.-

- Pero mejor hagamos eso de lado, sabes Tenten ahora en estos tiempos las reglas han cambiado y me gustaría saber cuál hubiera sido tu boda ideal.

- M-mi boda ideal?

Tenten pensaba que el padre de Hinata quería sacarle algo y esta se encontraba nerviosa pero al ver en él una sonrisa le mostro gran confianza.

- Pues…….mi madre se casó en un jardín precioso, pareciera que todo ya estaba arreglado por la naturaleza ya que muchas flores de distintos colores adornaban en lugar, ella lucía un vestido sencillo pero hermoso.

- Ya veo.

El señor Hiashi no quitaba esa sonrisa de sus labios y Tenten se figuraba que el señor Hyuga estuviera hablando con Hinata puesto que se mostraba muy paternal con ella. Antes de que Tenten pudiera seguir contando su versión de su boda soñada se escuchó como la puerta se recorría haciendo que la vista se posara en el umbral.

- Neji! Pero que haces aquí? deberías estar en cama!

- Ya me siento mejor, además saben que no me gusta estar en cama mucho tiempo.

Tenten solo baja la mirada disimuladamente mientras Neji tomaba asiendo a un lado de la Kunoichi, el señor Hyuga por su parte simplemente se había quedado callado, sabía que cuestionar a Neji no era su fuerte.

- Gustas un poco de té?.

Suavemente Tenten preguntaba a lo que Neji asintió con la cabeza.

- Platicaba con Tenten acerca de su boda ideal y que me disculpara por que nuestras tradiciones son muy estrictas.

Tenten tenía muchas cosas divagando por su cabeza en cierta forma cada vez que veía al Hyuga sentía un millón de mariposas revolotear en su estomago que casi no puso atención en lo que decían, sobre todo en que ambos caballeros ponían mucha atención a su servicio de té.

- La señora Huno se quejaba mucho que Tenten no dio un buen servicio durante los ensillos. -Este mira como Tenten dejaba delicadamente la tetera en la charola, dejando el vaso de Neji y ponía sus manos suavemente en su regazo.- Y veo que estaba equivocada.- El señor Hyuga no perdía detalle de lo que la chica hacia ya que después de un rato Tenten ofrece el té a Neji quien solo agradeció con un simple gesto, a lo que el líder del Souke no evita sacar una sonrisa de su labios.- Veo que te conoce bastante bien, dejó que el té se enfriara un poco antes de dártelo.- Este posa sus ojos en Tenten quien lucia ruborizada.- No te gusta muy caliente verdad sobrino?

Neji quien apenas había tomado un sorbo mira el pequeño vaso en su mano para después dejarlo en la mesa.

- Me preguntaba qué tipo de banquete querrían para después de la ceremonia, aún no se han dado esos detalles.

- Gracias tío pero no será necesario un gran banquete.

- Cómo?! No piensan tener banquete?! Puedo saber por qué?

Nuevamente a tención entró en escena, Tenten pudo observar que Neji tenía una cara de "porqué cuestionan lo que hago?" A lo que se aventuró a responder antes de que las cosas cambiaran de color.

- Neji y yo decidimos ir a la Villa de la Luna.

Tenten sonreía falsamente ocurriéndose lo primero que le vino en mente, recordando la recomendación de las vacaciones de Sakura.

- Villa de la Luna?, no es ahí donde Hinata fue de vacaciones?

- Si, Sakura nos platicó a Neji y a mí que es un lugar maravilloso.

- Si, sé que es un lugar agradable, me lo comento Hinata, pero no veo porque la prisa para no hacer el banquete de bodas.

- Ya lo dijo usted señor Hiashi, las bodas y tradiciones han cambiado, además, Neji y yo quisimos hacer una ceremonia sencilla.

Tenten no perdió su risilla hipócrita al mismo tiempo que se aventuraba a tomar del brazo a Neji quien se encontraba más serio de lo normal.

- Entiendo. Bien, de ser así, yo correré con todos los gastos, es mi regalo de bodas para ustedes.

- Gracias señor Hyuga.

Tenten no pudo evitar sentirse mal y lo peor es que la tención iba en aumento para Neji ya que este comenzó a apretar sus ropas con su mano.

- Señor Hiashi, si nos disculpa, tengo que cambiar las vendas a Neji.

- Cierto, gracias Tenten por el té.

- Gracias a usted señor Hyuga.

Ambos se retiraron y caminaron hacia la habitación de Neji, el silencio era lo que más reinaba y Tenten se sentía demasiado incomoda mirando de soslayo a Neji quien ni siquiera había pronunciado una palabra. Al llegar a la habitación de Neji la situación no había cambiado, Tenten se dispuso a cambiar el vendaje por uno limpio y desinfectar cualquier rastro de infección, cuando estaba a punto de terminar de vendar el abdomen del Hyuga una grave voz proveniente de él la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Porque dijiste eso?

Tenten miraba a Neji a los ojos y este parecía tener la mirada en otra parte a pesar de tenerlo de frente, simplemente los ojos chocolate de la chica bajaron momentáneamente para ajustar la venda y así terminar su trabajo. Tenten, no dijo ni una palabra y seriamente esta comenzaba a enrollar las vendas sucias y a guardar el material.

- Aun no me respondes.

Neji se había levantado y este giraba a la chica hacia él.

- Solo……intente…… ayudar.

- Pues a la próxima ayudarías estando cayada.

Esto Tenten ya no lo soportó y dejando el vendaje y las cosas de mala gana se dispuso a salir de la habitación mientras Neji al ver esta acción de ella se sienta en la orilla de su cama sujetando su frente con fuerzas.

Continuara………………………..

Jejjeje! Es que yo también me quedé picada y dije pues de una vez voy a actualizar ahora que tengo chanse de subir mis historias más rápido y "gratis"!!!! jajajajaja! Mando un enorme saludo a todos los que me han puesto como autora favorita o como historia favorita, la verdad hacen que esta remedo de escritora se sienta como pavo real jajaja! Bueno paso a los saludos jojojo! No sin antes decirles que lean las notas finales. (Osease mas abajito)

Anika-san: Pues ira lenta la cosa porque me encanta dejar emocionada a la gente….jeje! na! Como crees! Qué bueno que te gustó la historia, tanto como para leerla de jalón jaja espero que el próximo cap. te guste y espero ponerlo mañana.

Eli-NejiTen: Jjeje! Gracias por tus saludos y por lo de la espera pues ya estoy tratando de recompensarte a ti y a muchos lectores añadiendo mas capítulos y fan arts de esta historia, solo denme tiempo para poder ponerlos, espero sigas la historia y sobre todo te siga gustando.

Ana: Haayyyy!!!! Que emoción una a que le gusta como escribo jeje! si que haces sonrojar y chivear a una jajajajaja! Qué bueno que te gusta y pues el tiempo que este aquí claro que actualizare más rápido jajaja, suerte y nos vemos en el próximo fic.

Pau-chan22: Mejor que la mota?!!! Jajaj no cierto, que bueno que te siga gustando y pues más me anima a seguir escribiendo espero llegar pronto al clímax de esta historia que se va hacer más interesante a cada paso nada mas ténganme paciencia.

Valerii Hyuga: Pues ya ves el Neji se enchilo pero dejo ver un poco que sigue preocupado por Tenten y pues más cosas se van a destapar con forme pasa la historia, espero subir otro cap. el día de mañana jejee! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Asukasoad: """""Campanas, destellos, angelitos y burbujas de colores rodean a una loca Sario al leer el comentario""" que bonito!!!, la verdad nunca me espere esto la verdad, muchos me han puesto como su autora favorita y demás pero nunca había leído que una lectora hubiera imprimido la actualización para leerla de camino a casa, hayyy!!! La verdad eso me hiso sentir muy emocionada, nombre muchas, pero muchas gracias jejeje! . Pasando lo que me comentabas pues tienes toda la razón cuando una mujer esta locamente enamorada se le sube un poco de negación y estupidez, espero que en el capítulo de hoy te haya quitado algunas dudas, si no pues mándame tus comentarios que yo aquí los contesto jajaja!. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

neji_hyuga: De eso se trata de dejarlos picados un rato, pero nada más tantito, espero subir otro capítulo el día de mañana para poder adelantar a esta historia, ya que tengo en mente otra de esta pareja, ajajajaja! Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

missclover:Siiii!!! Ahora por eso vamos a quemar la casa de los Hyuga!!! o_o ups! Si ahí vive mi bizcochito, jejeje! Mejor vamos hacerle su sueño realidad, jajajaja! Nada mas hay que estar pendiente de los demás capítulos espero te siga gustando y pues estando de vacaciones voy a tratar de subir rápido mis historias, (como disculpas por tardarme tanto) ya que quiero poner un capitulo el día de mañana espero no demorarme.

Aliciajm: Gracias por echarme muchas porras créeme que me quiero esforzar por ustedes y pues si tienes razón, la conciencia se lo va a comer vivo pero eso hará que otras cosas despierten en él jaja! Ya verás!, ya verás! Qué bueno que veas esos pequeños chispazos que salen en los personajes como lo fue Lee y ahora y un poquito Naruto más que nada para que vean que el león no es como lo pintan, bueno eso quiero dar a notar en mis fis tomando ejemplo del comentario de un lector que me puso en uno de mis fics de Saint Seiya, diciéndome que en todos los fics ponían a Saori como una zorra (perdona la expresión) o muy sin chiste en un fic de esta serie pero no tratándose de lleno en ella sino en otro personaje en especial. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vistoria: Pues espero a verte resuelto tus dudas y si te deje otras pues espera el siguiente fic, jajaja! No es por ser mala onda pero es que si no, no tendría chiste, nos vemos en el próximo cap. y pues espero subir rápido el capitulo siguiente mañana.

kyo nakamura: Como deje a muchas picadas por lo que este chismoso escuchó pero en el capítulo de hoy alguna de las secuelas de esta conversación salieron a flote, espero te este gustando y pues aquí les compenso con estos capítulos el tiempo de espera, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga: Hay pues ya quisiera esos ojos para un día de fiesta jajajaja! Pero pues ya sabes cómo esta escritora le gusta torturar un poquito a los personajes, un poquitito, pero ya verás con que propósito digo esto jejeje y aquí complaciéndote te mando este cap. y espero poner otro para el día de mañana, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Notas finales.

Bueno como ya les mencione a la mayoría de los lectores estoy por poner el siguiente capítulo espero para el día de mañana, ya que quiero llegar al día de la boda de esta pareja antes que terminen mis vacaciones porque si no me voy a tardar más, solo ténganme paciencia ya que no soy muy conformista (en especial con los fan arts ya que también habrá )y cambio mi historia de pies a cabeza, sobre todo me tardo (según yo) en la revisión final, ya que me ha tocado ver muchos fics con muy buena escritura que la verdad mis respetos y otros que la trama es buena pero confunde la escritura, me quedo como el Igor "Que dijoo!!!!!".

También vi mucha reacción en sus comentarios sobre la acción de Neji al haber escuchado toda la conversación de Lee y Tenten jejejeje! (risa diabólica) aquí le meto sisaña jejeje! ……………..les adelanto?????!!!!.....................................

si?.........................

No?....................

Si….

No……

Pues si………. Hay va ya si metí la pata pues ni modo.

Han pensado que pasara si Tenten descubre que todo este tiempo Neji supo sobre sus sentimientos y no dijo ni pio???!!!!

..

…

….

Se pelearan?

Habrá suicidio?

Lee saldrá raspado. (Termino Mexicano en donde da a entender que saldrá con problemas también)

Se me quemaran las enchiladas que tengo en el horno?!!

Mmmmhhh!!!!

Haayayyy!!!! Que emoción nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	6. Evaluación final

**_Notas principales: _**

La historia está contada en algunos párrafos (señalados con comillas) según la perspectiva de Tenten. Sin más que decir nos vemos más abajito jajaja!

Alguien quiere pañuelos?

Evaluación final.

La prueba de Tenten.

"_Te has evaluado últimamente?_

_Por desgracia yo sí, debo admitirlo, pero todo el día de hoy fue……..uuufff!! odio decirlo pero cuando se te meten muchas cosas en la cabeza como el de ver cuántos strikes haces en un día, cuantas notas buenas o malas llevaste en una prueba diaria……..créeme que es frustrante, si tu evaluación es de 10 el ánimo se te sube, pero cuando le das una nota mala hasta un cero créeme amigo, eso sí deprime, para gran tormento de mi vida el día de hoy no fue uno de los buenos y es que todo parecía haber empezado con el pie derecho pero me di cuenta que no, al parecer el destino hiso que mis piernas se enredaran en las sabanas y fue el izquierdo quien toco el suelo primero, uno siempre esta acostumbrado a una prueba al diaria, pero que haces cuando se te cruzan varias en un día?"_

**Prueba 1………….Mis padres.**

_"Salí enojada de la casa de los Hyuga sin rumbo fijo, en mi mente evaluaba la situación una y otra vez llegando a la conclusión de que me había comportado como una autentica niña berrinchuda ante el genio, pero realmente me importaba un reverendo rábano, estaba enojada y punto._

_ Al darme cuenta me encontraba frente a las calles que daban a mi casa," Porque no?!"-Me dije.- Una visita no haría daño._

_ Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una casa en donde varias bolsas de basura y otras cosas se encontraban afuera."Seguramente a mi mamá le dio por hacer aseo……..otra vez". _Con un gesto con algo de desagrado mire mi casa, ya que siempre que mi madre hacia aseo se ponía furiosa si llegaban a pisar con los zapatos sucios el piso recién pulido o ya cansada exigía ayuda."

- Bueno al menos me ayudara a distraerme. 

Pensó Tenten en voz alta, así que se encamino a su casa a paso lento para ver la situación más de cerca, pero una sorpresa a un mayor la aguardaba dentro, varias cajas de cartón completamente cerradas se arremolinaban en el vestíbulo algunas llenas y otras se encontraban abiertas y con cosas a medio acomodar esto no era aseo, era más bien una….._._

- Mudanza?!

- Ha! Tenten!

- Tenten!- Decía su padre quien salía de la cocina con otras cajas en la mano- Que bueno que ya llegaste.

- Mamá, papá……..que hacen?

Ambos adultos se miraron a los ojos para después de unos cuantos titubeos y risas nerviosas empezarán a hablar.

- Tenten……..mejor vamos a la cocina, ahí hablaremos mas cómodos.

La chica asiente y con cierto nerviosismo en la pareja entraron a la cocina donde le ofrecieron a Tenten panes dulces y té.

- Te fuimos s a buscar hace unos días y nos dijeron que te habías ido a una misión con tu prometido.

"_Prometidooo!!!!!! Esa sí que era una palabra fuerte, pero mi madre lo decía de una manera tan melosa y feliz que yo no quise respingar"_

- Tu madre y yo estuvimos pensando en estos días que estuviste fueras para ver lo que haríamos a partir de que tú te casaras.

- Así es. – La madre de la chica se sienta a su lado y la toma de sus manos haciendo que Tenten la mirara.- Hija, sabes, desde mucho nosotros te hemos dicho que queremos pasar nuestra vejes en una cabaña cerca a los lagos.

- Si mamá, ya me habían comentado eso.

- Y te acuerdas que eso lo haríamos después de que tu contrajeras matrimonio? Cierto!.-Agrego su padre.-

- Bueno pensamos hacerlo el día de hoy. -Decía su madre con cierta alegría y nerviosismo en sus palabras.-

- Hoy se van!!! Pero!........cuando pensaban decírmelo? si yo no hubiera venido ustedes se abrían ido…………

- Tenten no te comportes como una niña.

La madre de Tenten la interrumpió súbitamente a la maestra de armas dejándola helada.

"Primer _strike"_

- Tenten, estas a punto de hacer una nueva vida, pronto nos olvidaras a nosotros.

- Madre como puedes decir eso?

- Porque es la verdad Tenten aun que lo niegues.

- Padre!

La madre de Tenten ve a su esposo a los ojos como dándole una señal de que saliera y las dejara hablar solas dejando así la cocina.

- Mira Tenten, aún que me digas que no, yo he notado cuanto te ha atraído ese chico Neji desde que entraste a la academia. Cuando el señor Hyuga nos llamó, la verdad me sentí tan feliz por ti.

- Madre……yo…………….

"Como describir la impotencia que sentía, no podía decirle a mi propia madre, quien me veía con una cara de felicidad que se podía denotar en cualquier colegiala enamorada feliz porque su hija había logrado conquistar a su amor platónico. Como decirle que solo era………..una farsa. A esto yo le llamo….segundo _strike_"

- Perdona. Tienes razón….. me comporte como una niña.

La madre de Tenten la abraza amorosamente haciendo que Tenten se aferrara a ella ocultando su rostro lleno de tristeza.

- Tenemos que arreglar las cosas de la cabaña hoy, de hecho el antiguo dueño nos dijo que apenas la casa había tenido remodelaciones así que podemos llevar nuestras cosas de una vez y arreglar todo.

- Entiendo.- Decía la chica con cierta tristeza y bajando levemente la cabeza.-

- Pero no te preocupes Tenten regresaremos para tu boda.

- S-si…….

- Ahora ven, vamos con tu padre, el te quiere dar algo.

Así ambas salen de la cocina, Tenten mostraba una risa forzada demasiado, pero intento cambiar su semblante, no quería preocupar más a sus padres.

- Tenten tu madre y yo te queremos dar un pequeño obsequio de bodas.

- Obsequio de bodas?, No! No es necesario.

- Insistimos hija.

Su padre le estira una pequeña caja con envoltura sencilla.

- Sé que no va ser nada comparada con la mansión de los Hyuga pero….

Su padre le decía a Tenten de forma sentimental a lo que esta sonriendo abre la cajita encontrándose con un par de llaves.

- Las llaves de la casa!

- De "tú" casa, ahora esta te pertenece, se que estando en tu nueva casa vas a estar más cómoda pero sé que a veces necesitamos de un tiempo a solas.

Su madre decía sonriendo mientras abrasaba a su pareja con cariño a lo que Tenten solo los abrazo con ternura.

"_Al medio día mis padres ya habían terminado de guardar todo y la carreta que los llevaría al lago ya se encontraba en la puerta, eran ya pocas cosas las que faltaban de acomodar, al parecer mis padres habían empacado todo el día de ayer y en la casa las únicas cosas que habían eran……………las mías"_

- Hasta pronto hija!!!!

- Cuídate!!!

- Hasta pronto mamá!!! Papá!!!

- Nos vemos el día de la boda!!!

Su madre decía con cierto sentimientos mientras Tenten no dejaba de agitar si mano, la carreta dobló en una esquina perdiéndose así de la vista de Tenten haciendo que su mano bajara lentamente y su mirada se entristeciera.

"_Entré en la casa vacía, podía escuchar claramente el eco en cada rincón, menos en mi habitación, mis cosas seguían en el mismo lugar donde las había dejado antes de entrar en el plan Hyuga, me recargué en el grueso barandal de la ventana en donde solía sentarme a ver el cielo por varias horas, sobre todo……pensando en él. Sé que me comportaba como una niña por que comencé a llorar amargamente…………..saben ante este comportamiento infantil, mas el regalo de mis padres ante una boda falsa, le doy un………………………..tercer strike. Ponchada!"_

Enjuagando sus lagrimas intenta reanimarse pero al levantar la mirada nota un reflejo en la ventana la silueta no se denotaba mucho pero si los ojos perla.

- Neji!!

La chica volteo sorprendida, el Hyuga había entrado como siempre sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido.

- ……La puerta se encontraba abierta.

Neji desvía la mirada a lo que Tenten sólo lo pasa de largo.

- Debemos irnos.

Neji solo asiente y ambos salen de la casa, Teneten después de echar un último vistazo cierra la casa con llave.

- Hooooooowwwww!!!! La fiesta de premiación es mañana!!!!!!

- Y de que te sorprende tanto Naruto!!!

- Que no lo ves Sakura- Chan!!!! Este año gano un premio DEVERASSS!!!!- Este levanta las manos en señal de victoria y sacando un destello en su sonrisa.-

- Si al que hace mas explosiones en cada misión.

Naruto se queda como piedra ante su pose de ganador.

- Neji!! Tenten!!! Pero que hacen aquí?, quedamos que yo iría a revisar a Neji a su casa.

- Lo siento Sakura pero ya ves como es Neji.

- Bueno haré la revisión en mi consultorio.

- Yo por mi parte me retiro iré al restaurante de Ichiraku a comer, tengo un hambre!!!

"_Naruto si que no tenía hora ni día para ir donde Ichiraku, él en cierta forma no era de los que se preocupan, lo malo es que de nuevo me tocaba estar frente al bate y veía venir otro strike. Neji por extraña razón había ido a buscarme a mi casa, eso o porque estaba en camino al hospital. Decidí acompañarlo aun que no me lo pidiera y yo no selo dijera, creo que aquí empezó mi derrota por que fue mi segundo strike con Neji. Si, si se contar, el primero fue justamente esta mañana, al tratar de"ayudar". Y el segundo….ahora verán porque"._****

**Segunda prueba…… Neji**

"_Neji había entrado solo a consulta, según lo que me explicó Sakura cuando salió, la herida estaba sanando perfectamente, pero aún debía tener cuidados como el que Neji no se esforzara tanto y en especial el de no entrenar y cero misiones, claro! como era de esperarse en la actitud del genio esto no le agrado del todo, no lo expresó, pero claramente se pudo ver su enfado así que con esa mismo silencio con el que venimos nos regresamos."_

- Ichiraku este ramen fue el mejor de todos!!!

Naruto decía mientras dejaba su plato sonriente y frotaba su estomago satisfecho.

- Valla ya me extrañaba no verte aquí, tuviste una nueva misión?

- Sí, pero todo salió bien gracias al gran Naruto jajajajaja!

(Si como no?)

- Me voy, tengo que prepararme para la premiación de mañana!!.

- Suerte Naruto!.

Decía efusivo su amigo mientras Naruto salía del establecimiento con una sonrisa, pero este al fijarse al frente nota a una pareja conocida.

- He! Pero si es Neji! Iré a ………………..he!

Naruto comenzaba a encaminarse rumbo a sus amigos alzando su mano pero este lentamente la baja, cuando vio que algo el genio le murmuraba a Tenten y esta a los pocos segundos había quedado atrás.

- "_Siempre que los veía caminaban juntos………. ahora ella va atrás._"

El rubio no perdía detalle de este simple momento notando el gesto frio de Neji y el rostro de Tenten.

- "_Ella……………esta triste…………….el cejotas tenía razón_."

"_Lo que Naruto había visto, para Neji era lo más simple y sencillo de hacer. Durante el trayecto a "casa" Neji no pronunció ni pío, yo inicié una plática tratando "de nuevo" de ayudar a liberar tenciones y quitar ese momento tan agrio que se presentaba."_

- Sakura dice que en pocas semanas estarás bien.

Su rostro había cambiado y este se mostraba risueño con una ligera risa, Neji se detiene por unos segundos quedándose en frente de ella, Tenten pudo notar su carácter tan serio de siempre, mientras este se quedó mirándola por unos segundos hasta que…….

- Tenten.

La mirada de la joven miró con más atención al Hyuga.

- Recuerda que ahora debes caminar detrás mío.

- He! Pero Neji…………..

Ya no dijo más y este se adelantó, Tenten solo bajó la cabeza, y después de haber caminado cierto tramo el genio ella le siguió.

_"Esta estúpida y rara escena que duró una ráfaga de segundos la vio Naruto, él, siendo al parecer el Ninja mas despistado pudo notar claramente como en cuestión de segundos un corazón puede romperse y comprender la preocupación de otros, en este caso Lee. Y si este es mi tercer strike y el segundo fue por a verlo acompañado al hospital, estúpido corazón, estúpidos sentimientos, me segaron y no me dejaron ver bien la bola._

_ Al llegar a casa obviamente la querida casamentera se encontraba ahí esperándome para sus ya de por si lindas clasecitas de modales, aquí no hay strike y aun no es mi turno al bate, porque si me hubiera gustado anotar un Jonrón con su cabeza. "_

- El día de ayer llegaste muy tarde a casa jovencita, eso no está bien visto por la familia Hyuga.

Tenten simplemente tomo aire, en realidad estaba harta de lidiar con esta "dama".

- Has de nuevo el servicio y esta vez sin errores.

Poniendo los ojos en alto en señal de desesperación y dando un último suspiro comienza hacer el servicio.

- Señor Hyuga.

- He!

- Buscan a la señorita Tenten.

- Yo atiendo Husume.

- Como diga señor.

Neji quien se encontraba por regresara a su cuarto recibe la noticia de que Tenten tenía visitas a lo que tranquilamente va a la puerta a recibirlos encontrándose con Ino, Sakura y Temari de la aldea de la arena.

- Neji!!-Decía sorprendida Sakura- hemm! Veras…. veníamos a buscar a Tenten.

- Ella está en la práctica de la ceremonia.

- Hayyy qué emoción!!!!!!!- Gritaba emocionada Ino quien sólo hiso que Neji levantara una ceja como muestra de extrañes.-

- Oye, disculpa a esta loca, pero venimos a invitar a Tenten a ir de compras.

Directa al grano la chica de la arena no perdía el tiempo en contemplaciones ni en tactos, ya que veía que la frialdad y seriedad del tipo las intimidaba un poco.

- Compras?!

- "Que este no entendió a la primera?!" – Decía Temari exasperada.- Si, mañana es la fiesta de entrega de reconocimientos por parte de la aldea de la hoja, las distintas naciones incluyendo el de la arena han venido por ello, venimos por que supongo Tenten lo ha olvidado.

Neji no evita sentir vergüenza ya que el también lo había olvidado por completo.

- En seguida sale.

- Valla, pensé que iba a ser mas difícil.- Temari no evita tener dudas mostrándose seria.-

- A que te refieres con es Temari?

- A nada Sakura, a nada.

Esta simplemente da vuelta para no dar mas sospechas y se recarga en un árbol aledaño a la casa donde esperaría a Tenten.

- No está mal, pero necesita aún perfeccionar, recuerda que debe salir perfecto.

Sin llamar a la puerta donde Tenten y la casamentera se encontraban ensayando es recorrida, dejando ver un rostro de incomodidad reflejado en el rostro de la señora Huno.

- Joven Neji, estamos en medio de un ensayo.

- Lo sé.

Este toma del hombro a Tenten quien entiende y se levanta siguiendo al genio afuera, Tenten no sabía que pasaba pero la estar cerca de la puerta principal de la casa decide preguntar.

- Que es lo que pasa?!

Neji no dice nada y se da cuenta de la situación cuando ve a Sakura e Ino y estas se le encimaban mostrando emoción y las ganas de ir de compras juntas.

- Compras ahora?

- Si, por qué no?- Decía emocionada Ino-

- No siempre tenemos tiempo para ir juntas de compras!.

- Si, tienes razón, pero yo tengo que terminar el ensayo, cierto Neji?

La chica mira a Neji quien simplemente se adentra a la casa.

- El que calla otorga!!, vámonos!- Decía pícaramente Ino.-

- Es-te si………

Tenten ya no dice más y se aleja con Sakura e Ino, Temari al ver la escena simplemente se muestra más molesta y decide incorporarse al grupo.

**Tercera Prueba…………….Las amigas?**

_"Si, las que saben por dónde va la cosa pues tienen mucha razón, hay veces que no nos ponemos a pensar que luego como amigas, al dar ánimos hay veces que parece una pedrada al alma, ya sabrán a lo que me refiero._

_ Pues como locas jóvenes emocionadas por las compras salimos a un pequeño bazar de la aldea, donde hermosos trajes de gala se mostraban, luciendo brillantes telas y hermosos colores, mientras salimos de los terrenos de los Hyuga, comencé a despejarme un poco, supuse que si Neji me había sacado de ese tedioso entrenamiento fue porque tenía su aprobación, durante la caminata Temari se nos incorporó, si mi vieja amiga y rival de batalla, como olvidarla!"_

- Si que eres una despistada, mira que olvidar un baile, si que estas mal Tenten.

- Vamos Ino, sé que no se habían hecho fiestas así en Konoha pero no es para tanto.

- Como que no es para tanto! Yo estoy emocionada, bailar con tu pareja toda la noche como en un cuento de hadas mientras el esta embobado contigo por lo hermosa que te vez.

Las chicas no evitan sentir que una gota de sudor recorría su frente, ensombreciendo su mirada mientras veían a su amiga con unos ojos tan luminosos que empalagaban.

- Hooooo!!!! Vamos por allá miren ese vestido es fabuloso!!!!!!

- Ino eso mismo dijiste de los otros apenas y entramos.

Sakura comenzaba a fastidiarse pero no tiene tiempo ya que es tomada por el brazo de su amiga y esta la jalaba hacía la tienda.

_"Si era emocionante ir de compras e ir de local en local solo por decidía, veíamos decenas de vestidos y nos probábamos miles más al igual que zapatos, la verdad mi mente ya se estaba despejando y tranquilizando. Sakura fue la primera en comprar un hermoso vestido color rojo, la verdad ese color le quedaba lindísimo, Ino uno en su color predilecto el morado, sencillo pero sexi y Temari uno negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación con semejante escote, yo como siempre fui la última en escoger pero en realidad valió la pena la espera, el vestido no estaba a la vista así que mientras Sakura e Ino buscaba accesorios en el puesto de enfrente una señora atrajo mi atención, ella era una buena costurera y pareciera que estaba terminando de armar un hermoso vestido __de fiesta de color rosa, escote con tiritas y pendiente en el centro del pecho, yo me quede __embobada viendo como esta cosía las partes finales cuando esta termina, al estirarlo muestra un magnifico corte imperio en el vestido, compuesto por una falda totalmente drapeada que cae al sesgo dejando ver una preciosa caída y lógicamente una buena formación para las caderas. Sin pensarlo me lo probé y me quedó perfectamente, gaste mucho por el vestido pero realmente valió la pena, Sakura me regalo un hermoso broche para el pelo del mismo color del vestido en forma de una linda mariposa, la verdad el vestido lucía por sí solo no necesitaba más. _

_No podía habérmela pasado mejor. Como "según yo" cerrar con broche de oro, las chicas fuimos a tomar un café para así cada quién ir a nuestros respectivos hogares."_

- Eres una suertuda Tenten!

- Porque lo dices Ino?

- Como que por qué?, Ese vestido es fabuloso, de no avernos tardado o andar husmeando no te lo hubieras encontrado, bueno, ni siquiera lo hubieras visto terminado.

- Tienes razón.

"_Tenía que admitirlo, me sentí perfectamente bien e incluso pensé que esto justificaba todos los errores y sufrimientos de esta mañana…pero….no fue así"_

- Oye Tenten como es eso que te nos casas?

- Casar?!...hem…..si…..

_"Al parecer el día valió mierda con ese comentario de Temari y sentía que iría peor"_

- Ha!!!!! Es cierto!, con la misión ya no pude saber bien!! Debes estar muy emocionada.

- Es cierto Tenten!! Todo Konoha sabe del gran acontecimiento, mira que contraer nupcias con el mejor partido de Konoha, uno de los integrantes del clan Hyuga!! No lo puedo creer!!!! Yo no cabía en el asombro cuando Hinata me lo contó.

- Hinata?!, pensé que seguía en el valle de la Arena?

- Si Tenten pero regresó por unas cosas y se volvió a ir, ahí le dieron la noticia, justamente cuando ustedes partieron a la misión en donde el tonto de Naruto saltó a los explosivos, jjajajajaja!

_"La situación estaba cambiando mucho de color y sentía que frente a mis amigas esto no iba ser cómodo, ellas tienen mejor ojo que el propio Neji."_

- En- enserio Ino. – Tenten decía incomoda con cierto nerviosismo.-

- Es por eso que yo también me enteré, ya la aldea de la Arena sabe del suceso.

_"No había aclamado tanto a la tierra en ese momento para que me tragara en ese instante y la maldita que no la hacía!"_

- Vamos Tenten dime como fue?! Como te propuso matrimonio el hielito.

_"Como metiendo leña al fuego Temari sabía por donde atacar ya que las dos románticas de Ino y Sakura empezaron a fantasear."_

- Cierto como fue?! dimelooo!!!!!- Sakura Exclamaba emocionada mostrando lo que al parecer eran unos corazones en sus ojos.-

- No me digas, fue a la luz de la luna o en una cena, en una cena a la Luz de la Luna.

"_Como decirles que fue en su casa a regañadientes al principio, donde me denigró por mi clase y al final aceptar por ser parte de un nuevo plan."_

- Vamos Tenten, donde fue!- Temari sonreía maliciosa mientras ponía atención en la castaña.-

Tenten simplemente tomó aire y dejando el vaso de soda en la mesa miró a Temari seriamente.

- Fue en su casa, después de una misión y es lo único que diré. S-si me disculpan tengo que regresar rápido recuerden que dejé un ensayo pendiente.

Con una risa forzada Tenten toma sus cosas y deja a las chicas para desparecer rápidamente del lugar.

- En casa del Hyuga?! Pues no es tan romántico.

Ino decía con cierta ironía pero Sakura se dio cuenta del estado de su amiga al igual que Temari.

"_Ya ven a lo que me refería con ciertas porras de tu a amigas cuando más bien los sientes cual puñales en el corazón, y todo por un hombre estúpido, arrogante y………………….al que amo con locura………………Si, bien merecido tengo el último y gran strike ya que este vale por tres._

_No sentí el cansancio, pero del bazar hasta la casa de los Hyuga me fui corriendo, no salude a nadie, no vi a nadie, realmente me importaba un bledo la familia Hyuga y su arrogante casamentera, simplemente entré a la casa y seguí de largo a mi habitación en donde cerré la puerta, arroje la bolsa a un lado y me eché a la cama a llorar desconsolada"_

_Calificación final REPROBADA……………………………………._

_Continuara……………………………………………….._

Si, ya lo sé el silencio y la tristeza embarga a esta remedo de escritora pero se los compensare, prometo vengar a Tenten con el poder se mis teclas, o como se llame (chales me alburie solita! Jajajajaja)

Bueno lo prometido es deuda y también sé que me estoy manchando con Tenten pero como lo dije se lo compensare.

En este capítulo me inspiré en el monologo deTiaré Scanda "Con la P en la frente" los o las que ya vieron esta obra déjenme decirles que es bastante buena, durante varios monólogos la chica se va poniendo una "P" en la frente (en este caso _strikes)_ después de contar una serie de historias que para el juicio del publico lo verían como la chica mas perdedora del mundo, (con el debido respeto) pero dejando una buena anécdota.

Espero les haya gustado y con esto déjenme decir que espero subir el próximo cap. pronto ya que casi llego a mi meta que es la boda, solo (como siempre digo) ténganme paciencia, ya que no me gusta poner el romance al aventón, como lo habrán visto algunos lectores de Kiss from a rose.

Bueno pasó a los saludos.

Saludos a:

missclover: Siii!!! Siempre se me barre la letra pido disculpas, pero lo bueno es que gracias a ustedes que me están echando la mano voy mejorando, por que dejarme decirte estaba pior…jajaja! Sobre tu comentario de Neji pues mi credo siempre es y será: Del odio nace el amor y del grueso, eso va ser en este caso jajajaja! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Vistoria: Eso es lo malo amamos tanto a Neji que no queremos ni darle ni un solo rasguño a esa carita de porcelana que tiene hahaha!!!! Yo también quiero que las vacaciones duren más tiempo o de perdis que ya tenga internet en mi casa, U_U los que han seguido mi trayectoria saben por qué jajaja! Qué bueno que resolví tus dudas y haberte puesto mas, jajaja! No cierto, pero de que se resuelven se resuelven.

Ari Hyuga: Que bueno que te gusta la historia la verdad me alegra mucho y no te preocupes, ya nos estamos organizando varias para darle un sustito a la casamentera juajuajua!!!!! Saludos y vivan las enchiladas!!!!

Valerii Hyuga: Te digo el amor atonta, jajaja! Pero te prometo que habrá más acercamientos en el próximo capítulo te lo prometo ajajaja!

Asukasoad: Woawwww!! tienes bola de cristal? Me estas espiando?! :p Y es que tienes razón en tu comentario sobre la historia espero te guste cuando esas partes lleguen y en cuanto a que si la historia esta en cuanto llegues a tu trabajo creo que te falle, espero no haberlo hecho cuando saliste jajaja! Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Pau-chan22: Hay como quisiera que no sufriera tanto pero muchas lectoras me lo exigen jajaja! Pero por ti nada mas tantito, recuerda que le debo muchas a Tenten.

Aliciajm: Gracias por las porras créeme que por eso me inspiro un montón para seguir poniendo las historias e irlas subiendo rápido, espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura: A este personaje le quise poner un chispazo paternal, aunque de que va seguir teniendo su frio carácter lo va a seguir teniendo, más que nada para no echarlo a perder (si es que no lo he echado a perder ya! Jajaja!!) Espera pronto la Venganza de las lectoras hacia la casamentera, ya están preparando el tronco en donde la van a amarrar y yo personalmente voy a proporcionar las Shurikens y Kunais jajajaja!!!!

neji_hyuga: Bueno aquí mando el siguiente capítulo y espero poner el próximo capítulo rápido ya que habrá baile y bebida en Konoha!!! Wiiiii!!!! Si!!!…. arriba las enchiladas.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	7. El frágil Cristal del Corazón

Bienvenidos a la premiación Konoha Awards en donde celebraremos a los mejores Ninja de Konoha dejando ver una dulce velada y nuestro capítulo más largo!!! 19 Hojas marca el contador de Word, "todo un retooo!!", también hoy nos vestimos de gala ya que también le dedicamos este fic de fiesta a "**Ari Hyuga**" quien cumple años mañana martes 11 de Agosto, "Felicidades chica" que cumplas varios más!!!….Así que, felicidades y te deseo un súper reventón para ese día, sobre todo el abrazo y el amor de los que te quieren.

Así que sin más preámbulos que se lévate el telón que las luminarias ya han entrado en escena al igual que nuestros protagonistas, ya que como dedico este fic ahora habrá mucho Neji para ti, jajaja! Saludos y comenzamossss!!!!!!!!

El frágil Cristal del Corazón.

El baile de la hoja.

Los pájaros comenzaban su trinar y en las calles se vislumbraba un día hermoso lleno de sol, aun que el paraje resultaba desierto por lo temprana de la situación, en una mansión un joven de pelo castaño ya se encontraba levantado, más temprano de lo normal este ya se había bañado y arreglado, este simplemente se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama donde meditaba una y otra vez su situación.

- _"Ya ha pasado una semana desde que Tenten se volvió mi "prometida"_.- Neji decía pensativo mientras se levantaba y se miraba al espejo.- _"En que me he convertido._"-Agudizo su mirada hacia su reflejo.-" _Donde quedo el genio?_"- Suspiró.- _"No queda nada de él, nada!"_.- Bajando su rostro al piso aprieta su puño derecho con fuerzas.-_"Si lo hago, es para que me dejen en paz, no pienso herir a nadie que esté dispuesto a casarse con migo para recibir humillaciones del Souke"._

- Pero si piensas herir a Tenten.

Neji voltea rápidamente al escuchar una voz familiar.

- Padre!

Al voltear se sorprende al ver la imagen difusa de su padre, unos leves golpes a su puerta lo hicieron pestañear dándose cuenta que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

- Joven Neji, lo esperan abajo.

Este dando un último vistazo a la habitación abre la puerta.

- En seguida voy.

El criado solo asiente dejando pasar a Neji quien se encaminaba a paso lento hacía la estancia, al llegar como era de esperarse se encontraban los miembros de consejo junto al señor Hiashi y obviamente al centro de estos la odiosa señora Huno. Al entrar Neji mostró respetos bajando levemente la cabeza y en silencio tomó asiento.

- Neji, ya se ha fijado la fecha de la boda, esta se celebrara el primer día de la semana que viene.- Seriamente hablo Hiashi.-

- Eso es en dos días.-Dijo seriamente el ojiperla.-

- La fecha se presta para el buen augurio de la pareja.-Comentó la anciana con seriedad.-

A Neji eso de las supersticiones y fechas para bodas se le hacían de lo más absurdo, simplemente se contuvo mordiéndose levemente el labio, mirando hacia otra parte.

- Tenten ya lo sabe?

Después de un rato en silencio el chico habló suavemente a lo que la señora Huno simplemente asintió. La reunión fue dada por acabada y lentamente los miembros del consejo y la anciana salieron del lugar dejando al Neji sentado al centro mirando al frente completamente serio, Hiashi quien esperó al final se pone a un lado de su sobrino y este se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

- Espero sepas lo que estás haciendo, Neji.

Neji simplemente asiente levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose a la salida, por ningún motivo se detuvo, ni siquiera miró a tras, simplemente siguió andando esperar llegar pronto a su habitación y encerrarse por el resto del día, al llegar cerca de su puerta se detiene mirando la puerta contigua, no había visto a Tenten desde ayer que supuestamente fue de compras y esta solo pasó corriendo por el pasillo y se encerró toda la noche en su habitación, dolorosamente parecía haber escuchado un sollozo, como tratando de ahogar sus llantos en la almohada y estos no fuesen escuchados. Lentamente se acercó a su habitación y toco muy despacio su puerta.

- Tenten!-Siseo Neji, pero no hubo contestación, así que intento de nuevo.- Tenten estas despierta?- Un poco más alto Neji habló, pero nuevamente no hubo contestación.- _"Seguirá dormida?"_.- Se preguntó y con cuidado abrió la puerta.- No está!

Neji se asombra al encontrar el cuarto perfectamente arreglado, este confundido sale de la hitación pero abriendo sus ojos con algo de sorpresa se adentra a la habitación y abre la puerta del closet con rapidez.

- Esta vacio!!

Este sale corriendo del cuarto topándose con Husume, la criada que estaba en cierta forma a cargo de Tenten.

- Husume!, has visto a la señorita Tenten?.

La chica algo nerviosa aprieta las sabanas que tenía en sus manos y baja levemente la mirada.

- Sa..Salió muy temprano en la mañana.- Esta titubea, Neji nota su nerviosismo por el temblor de sus labios.- Ella….. llevaba sus cosas.

Neji no dijo mas y corriendo se alejó de la doncella.

- Uff!!! Bien la planta baja ya esta lista, ahora falta lo de arriba.

Tenten decía algo exhausta y suspirando subió a la plata alta con trapos y cubetas. Desde muy temprano había llegado a la casa y esta comenzó a arreglarla, el día anterior tenía pensado venir a arreglar los pequeños desperfectos, como polvo en el piso y lavar las ventanas. Al llegar al cuarto de sus padres notó que la cosa era igual a la planta baja, solo polvo en el piso y una que otra mancha en las ventanas. Al ya terminar de limpiar la habitación mira el cuadro de la familia en medio de muro, sus padres y Tenten en medio con una sonrisa tierna.

- Los extrañas, cierto?

- He!

Al mirar atrás Tenten nota a Neji recargado en el marco de la puerta y mirando a la otra habitación.

- Como entraste?!

- Ha! Estuve tocando y la puerta estaba abierta.

- Maldita puerta, para la otra la sellare.

- He!

- Nada.

Seriamente Tenten hablaba y pasando de largo a Neji esta se dirige su antigua habitación, dejando el cubo con agua y los trapos a un lado se dirige a la ventana abriéndola, esta respira hondo el aire frio de la mañana no importándole que el Hyuga estuviera siguiéndola.

- La boda será en dos días.

La voz del Hyuga la regresan a la realidad y esta gira a verlo notando su estado frio de siempre y sus brazos cruzados.

- Sí, me lo dijo la señora Huno esta mañana.

Neji desvía la mirada, Tenten nota la evasión del ninja al tema así que frunciendo levemente el seño comienza a arreglar su recamara limpiando primero su escritorio, Tenten comenzaba a hervir en furia, como era posible esta frialdad en él, era preferible estar de espaldas al genio y no ver esa estúpida cara de "lo sé todo y me vale ma…." Esperaba que con su intención de ignorarlo esta al dar la vuelta se hubiera marchado pero la cosa se ponía más tensa, frente a ella el portarretratos de su equipo y obviamente la misma mirada seria de Neji,-"Mierda "- Pensaba la maestra de armas, ni atrás ni adelante y lo peor es que no captaba o se hacía pero no se iba.

- Neji no deberías estar en cama?

Con un cierto tono molesto esta se dirige al genio quien seguía mirando hacia el pasillo recargado en el muro.

- Esta es la primera vez qué entró a tu habitación.

Decía con una calma el Hyuga que ha Tenten le pareció caer de lleno al piso como personaje te tira cómica al notar nuevamente la evasión del Hyuga.

- "Eres un tonto!!!"- Pensaba Tenten quien comenzó vaciar su ropero arrojando cuanta prenda a l cama.

- Tenten.

- Y ahora qué?!!

Tenten con la poca paciencia que tenía mira a Neji quien seguía de brazos cruzados pero en vez de estar mirando al pasillo este miraba al lado derecho de la habitación, haciendo notorio que en su hombro izquierdo se encontraba colgado un bracier rosado!!.

- Rayos!!!

Tenten lo toma con rapidez arrojándolo a la cama, dándole la espalda para ocultar el color rojo de su rostro a causa de la pena.

- Estas muy tensa Tenten.

- Y tú no?

El Hyuga se acerca a ella por su espalda tomándola por los hombros, esta siente eso pero al darse cuenta la mano de Neji se mueve más rápido y baja por un costado de su espalda haciéndole sentir a la Kunoichi un leve golpe en un punto especial, ya que sintió su cuerpo relajarse, Tenten alcanza a voltear y quedar frente a Neji quien le miraba apaciblemente cosa que hiso extrañar a Tenten.

- Que hiciste?

Un ligero temblor en sus piernas la hicieron casi caer de bruces al suelo pero Neji la sostiene de su cintura, ambos se encontraba hincados en el suelo y Tenten tenía su barbilla sobre el hombro de Neji, este simplemente se levanta sosteniendo a la maestra de armas de la cintura y con un ágil movimiento de su pie acerca la silla del escritorio de Tenten donde la sienta, Tenten solo toma su cabeza e intenta despejarse, Neji se inclina a ella y le mira fijamente.

- Te toque en un punto de chackra que adormece al cuerpo lentamente.

- Adormece al cuerpo?

Neji asiente.

- Tus funciones se irán apagando poco a poco, si ahora haces un esfuerzo más varias partes de tu cuerpo dejarán de responder más rápido.

- Eso lo usas con los hombres que se apanican en las misiones. Me crees una chica nerviosa?

- Si.

- Idiota.

Tenten mira a otro lado notando como los dedos de sus manos se adormecían.

- _"Parece un doga"_.- Pensaba Tenten.

- Sera mejor que descanses, ayer me pareció que no lo hiciste.

Tenten con la poca fuerza voltea a ver al Hyuga quien ya se había levantado.

- Pero como…………?

- Tus ojos se muestran hinchados.

Este voltea dándole la espalda notando el gran tiradero de ropa que había sobre la cama, brincando alguna que otra cosa se dirige a un pequeño mueble del pasillo donde un futón se encontraba enrollado junto a unas mantas. Tomando las cosas se dirige a la habitación vacía notando una bolsa dejada descuidadamente a un costado del cuarto de Tenten, una tela rosada salía de este y parecía que no se había sacado desde ayer. Acomodando las cosas este regresa a donde Tenten quien se encontraba ya en las últimas etapas de conciencia, tomándola nuevamente de la cintura pasa con cuidado el brazo de la chica alrededor de su hombro y comenzándola a llevar a la otra habitación, la cabeza de Tenten se encontraba baja haciendo que sus flequillos cubrieran su rostro levemente.

- Si no sabías tengo mucho que hacer genio- Tenten decía desvalida, mientras Neji la llevaba.-

- Lo harás después de que descanses.

Una leve risa se mostró en los labios de la chica.

- Iras al baile?.- Balbuceo Tenten.-

- Qué?!

- Que si iras al baile.

Neji quien ya se encontraba en la entrada de la recamara se detiene y mira la risilla de su compañera.

- Tal vez…- De reojo mira la reacción de su amiga quien había vuelto a reír mostrándole un "típico" por parte de su amigo.- Tú?.....

Neji decía dudoso a lo que nuevamente avanzo y comenzó a acostar a la chica quien se la había desvanecido.

- Tal vez.

Neji no evita fruncir el seño mientras acomodaba con cuidado la cabeza de Tenten en la almohada.

- Porque te enojas?.

Tenten había visto la reacción de su amigo a lo que el simplemente se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- Iras con alguien?

- No lo sé tal vez con Lee.

Neji no dice mas y se aleja hacia el pasillo, mirando por entre su hombro nota que Tenten se encontraba ya completamente dormida, a ese paso tal vez y despertaría hasta mañana, a todos lo que les había hecho ese toque lo hacían, bajando levemente la mirada vuelve a toparse con aquella bolsa de compras.

- Que desanimado te vez Naruto.

- No pude dormir bien en toda la noche..- Decía Naruto mientras daba un gran bostezo y era visto por su chef favorito de ramen.- Dame lo de siempre amigo.

- Jjajajaa! Es lo que me alegra de ti Naruto, tú no te despiertas bien si no comes mi ramen especial matutino.

Naruto con más ánimos muestra una risa cuando siente que alguien recorre las cortinas asomándose una cara conocida.

- Iruka sensei!!.

- Na-Naruto….que…que haces aquí?- Decía nervioso mientras veía a su ex alumno.-

- Siempre vengo a desayunar aquí Iruka sensei, ya lo sabe.

- Ha! Si….es …cierto.

- Le pasa algo Iruka Sensei?

- No, nada. Jaja!

- Mmmhhh! Ha! Viene a acompañarme a almorzar verdad?

- Este…no…yo.

- Ya estoy lista.

Una voz femenina interrumpe la conversación de los chicos haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

- Ayame!!Bien, vamos.

Iruka decía nervioso mientras le sonreía a Naruto.

- Hasta pronto padre nos vemos mas tarde.

- Cuidado hija.

Naruto se había quedado con cara de "qué rayos está pasando aquí?" mientras Iruka se despedía agitando su mano.

- Que no lo sabes?

- He!

- Ayame, mi hija ha estado saliendo por mucho tiempo con Iruka, y apenas hace unas semanas le ha pedido matrimonio.

- Comooo!!!! Iruka sensei!!!!

- Así es.

- Hooo!!!

Naruto muestra algo se desilusión y este se recarga en la barra escondiendo la mitad de su rostro con sus brazos.

- Pasa algo?

- Parece una semana peor que san Valentín.

- He!

- En esta semana he escuchado que varios de mis amigos se casan y ahora Iruka sensei. Y yo……yo sigo siendo el mismo cobarde, desde cuando quiero darle esto y no me atrevo.

Este saca de su bolsa una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, mostrando un hermoso anillo el cual contempla por varios segundos.

- De tus amigos?! Ha! Lo dices por el chico del clan Hyuga?

- Si…….

Este se despabila y de pronto se levanta de su asiento rápidamente abriendo sus ojos.

- Tenten!!!! ….que tonto ……se me olvido ella………nos vemos me tengo que ir!.

- Y tú ramen especial?.

- Ha! cierto.

Este toma el tazón y con rapidez este come.

- Ha!!!! Delicioso!!, nos vemos viejo.

- Hasta pronto Naruto!!!

Naruto sale corriendo del local agitando su mano y mostrando su peculiar sonrisa.

- Neji, has visto a Tenten.

En casa de los Hyuga, Neji se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación y este tenía la mirada baja.

- No.

Neji simplemente alzó la mirada hacia la ventana dejando una muy ceca y corta respuesta.

- No sabes como poder localizarla? La señora Huno quiere ver los preparativos del vestido.

Neji simplemente miró hacia la puerta, la silueta de su tío claramente se te mostraba en la otra parte así que abriendo la puerta encaró al señor Hyuga.

- Yo le diré, no se preocupe.

El señor Hyuga simplemente asiente a lo que se aventura a preguntar.

- Neji, iras a la fiesta de premiación?.

- Tal vez.

- Te daré un consejo Neji, por que no vas y te diviertes un poco con tus compañeros que buena falta te hace, seguramente por el carácter de la casamentera y algunas que otras presiones han hecho que estos trámites y arreglos te sulfuren, ve y despéjate de esto.

Neji solo asiente a lo que el señor Hiashi después de darle una mirada se aleja de él, al cerrar la puerta vuelve a sentarse en su cama y con desesperación frota sus ojos.

- Kiba! me alegro que ya estés aquí.

- Hinata!! Que linda luces con ese vestido.

- Gr-gracias Kiba – Kun.

Eran las siete de la noche y la fiesta empezaba con la entrada de los invitados, Hinata era la encargada del evento junto con Kiba y estos se encargaban de recibir a los ninjas, Hinata lucía un hermoso vestido de noche sencillo de color azul cielo, zapatillas abiertas plateados con brillos en las cintas y su pelo se encontraba recogido, Kiba por su parte llevaba un traje en color gris y este tenía el pelo al descubierto en esta ocasión nadie llevaba bandas.

- Estas viendo si llega Naruto?.

- He! Yo………tal vez.

Kiba no evita reír ante el comportamiento de Hinata, siempre tímida cuando hablaban de Naruto su amor platónico.

- Ya tienen más de un año saliendo no?

Hinata asiente con vergüenza.

- Pero?!...como lo sabes Kiba- Kun.

- Huuu!!! Uno que no es chismoso.

Hinata baja levemente sus parpados a la mitad como dándole a entender que no le creía nada.

- Her!! Bueno, somos tus compañeros de equipo no?, es obvio que sepamos cuando entrenas con nosotros y cuando no.- Este mira a Hinata apenado a los ojos con la mano sobándose la nuca.- Tu…… padre…… un día te fue buscar, por suerte no estaba Shino así que se me hiso fácil inventar que estabas con él entrenando y yo me separe para entrenar con Akamaru.

- Entonces…….-Hinata no evita juguetear con sus dedos y bajar la cabeza.- Ustedes, ya lo sabían?

Kiba asiente con cierta complicidad y abraza tiernamente a la chica de ojos perla.

- Suerte Hinata, y ya sabes, si algo te llega hacer ese pelos de escobeta yo y Shino no dudaremos en darle una lección.

- Muchas gracias Kiba Kun.

El salón no tardó en llenarse de los ninjas más conocidos, parte del equipo ANBU que por primer vez dejaban sus rostros al descubierto y claro está casi nadie los reconocía. Los gritos de algarabía y de cuchicheos se mesclaban junto con la música del lugar, en una mesa se encontraban los viejos amigos de la escuela y generación de Naruto junto con los invitados de la Arena como Kankuro y Temari, obviamente ella junto a sus amigas de la hoja no perdían el tiempo de coquetear sus trajes nuevos y arreglos personales que en cierta forma fascinaba a uno que otro ninja, Shino por fin se le vio un atuendo que no mostrara una gabardina larga pero si un cuello alto en negro , pantalón de vestir y sus muy acostumbrados lentes oscuros, Lee, pues de su color favorito no salía, un traje verde y camisa naranja desabotonada.

- Miren ya llegó Neji!!!.

Gritaba Kiba quien ya después de haber recibido a la mayoría de los ninjas pasó a la mesa a charlar con sus camaradas.

- Nejii!! Por acá!!!.

Todos le gritaban a lo que seriamente se encaminó a la mesa, el lucía un pantalón de vestir negro, con saco del mismo color, camisa blanca ligeramente abierta de la parte de arriba y en vez de usar su banda este tenía una banda en color negro y su pelo suelto, una de sus manos se encontraba dentro de su pantalón y este caminaba ligeramente hacia la mesa.

- Huuuyyy!!! Neji!!! Qué guapo te vez.

Ino no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de alagar a los chicos y entre risitas contagiosas entre las chicas miraba al Hyuga coquetamente. Neji simplemente medio esbozó una sonrisa y comenzó a saludar a los chicos y así entre charla y charla empezaron a acomodarse en su lugar. Al principio de la velada las chicas se acomodaron juntas para hablar, después de la premiación la cosa cambiaria.

- Oigan no han notado que dos caras muy conocidas no están?- Decía Ino con intriga.-

- Hablas de Tenten y Naruto?.- Contestaba Sakura-

- Si.

Temari veía de forma seria a ambas chicas al atravesarle para chismear y dejándola a ella en medio de la conversación. Neji entre que tomaba un poco de la bebida que le ofrecían sus amigos y alguna que otra broma volteaba de reojo a ver la entrada topándose con una puerta cerrada.

- _"No vendrá."_

Decía para sí mientras veía a sus amigas hablando y a una Temari no muy conforme al tener a ambas chicas atravesadas, Neji nota que ella ya estaba por decirles una que otra cosa cuando mira sorprendida hacia la puerta de entrada, haciendo que sus amigas miraran de igual manera.

- Esa…..esa es Tenten?!!!.- Grito Kiba a lo que los demás voltearon a la puerta de entrada.- Nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto es hermosa!!.

- Viene acompañada de Naruto!!! .

El gritó de Choji hicieron que el genio volteara inmediatamente con cierta molestia y mas al ver que la atención de toda la mesa se dirigió a la entrada donde Tenten y Naruto aparecían, pero todo esto pasó de largo al verla en ese vestido magnifico en color rosa, lucía unos delicados zapatos abiertos con pequeñas cintas ajustándole los tobillos, su pelo lucía por primera vez suelto y levemente enchinado en las puntas, aquella magnifica peineta en forma de mariposa sujetándole hacía un lado su pelo le hacían ver sexi aquel escote, el ajuar no necesitaba de mas joyas aquellos ojos chocolate maquillados ligeramente en color rosado brillaban cual gemas preciosas, Neji se encontraba completamente boquiabierto, ya que sin proponérselo un ligero viento atravesó el salón haciendo que el caminar de Tenten se viera mas provocativo ya que este jugueteaba con las lijeras capas del vestido y las puntas de su cabello, todo esto el Hyuga pareció verlo en cámara lenta, aquel andar tan provocativo al igual que ese meneo ligero hacían resaltar bien su curvas bajo el vestido, aunándole que con ese movimiento los pequeños pechos de la Kunoichi botaran sensualmente al compas de sus pasos, nunca había visto tanta piel en ella aparte que esta joven siempre la veía cubierta, era tan blanca y tersa. Sinceramente el que haya venido con Naruto le importó un reverendo plátano a comparación de ese ángel que se le manifestó en ese instante asiéndole sin querer suspirar.

- Suspiraste?- Dijo Shikamaru dudoso y a la vez burlón al Hyuga.-

- No!-Secamente dijo el Hyuga mientras tomaba de su vaso.-

- Pero que milagro!!!! pensamos que no ibas a llegar.- Decía Ino con cierto tono de burla.-

- Pues casi lo hacía..-Decía Tenten con una risilla fingida.-

- Ven Tenten, siéntate con migo.

Tenten asiente y toma asiento junto a Sakura quien comienza hacerle plática. Naruto por su parte se había hincado a un lado de Hinata comenzándola a abrazar, dándole suaves besos y dándole sonrisas a su chica de ojos perla.

- Me encanta como te ves de smoking.- Decía sorrajada mientras jugueteaba con la bufanda que tenía como accesorio.-

- Gracias Hinata tú también te ves hermosa.

Como si se hubiera puesto de acuerdo la banda al ver que la última de los integrantes de la generación de Naruto y claro que este también habían llegado la música para que los jóvenes empezaran a bailar comenzó, la música claro esta era tranquila y su música inspiraba a una que otra pareja y a las forzadas por qué no? Ya que Temari jaló de forma picara a Sikamaru quien con un "porque las chicas son tan complicadas" salió rumbo a la pista con la joven de la arena, Naruto obviamente no perdió tiempo e invitó a Hinata para compensarla de su retraso, Sakura fue sacada por Kakashi e increíblemente Ino no tuvo que forcejear con Sai ya que este se le había adelantado, por una u otra cosa el caso es que la mesa quedo casi bacía, dejando solo a Tenten y a Neji solos, claro está, cada uno en su lado de la mesa, la kunoishi no quiso mirar a los lados por temor de encontrarse con esos ojos perla que descubrirían sus sentimientos en cuestión de segundos, así que se quedó mirando fijamente a sus amigos bailar envidiándolos por dentro, pesadamente suspiro y miró al suelo, pero al sentir una inercia de ver a su "pareja" notó que su asiento ya se encontraba vacío. Tristemente volvió a suspirar entrecerrando sus ojos, pero una mano a su lado se estiraba invitándola a levantarse, al voltear a ver quién era notó a el rostro de Neji, Tenten no pudo evitar ver que su chico aún seguía con ese semblante serio y sin decir nada estiró su mano la cual Neji sostuvo con suavidad, al llegar a la pista estos se incorporaron con cierta pena, casi temblando Tenten levantaba su mano para ponerla en el hombro de Neji, su piel se erizó cuando sintió su mano en su espalda desnuda a causa del escote y mas por que este la atrajo a él, lentamente y no supo cuando el baile comenzó pero ambos se encontraban danzando suavemente por el salón en compañía de sus amigos, que por el momento ni notaban, ligeras vueltas Neji le daba a Tenten haciendo que el perfume de ella lo embriagara por un momento Tenten miró al genio notando que su atención de encontraba puesta en ella, por la pena esta baja la mirada escondiéndola sobre el pecho de su amado, la música se detuvo haciendo que Tenten en cierta forma suspirara de alivio, su corazón había comenzado a latir fuertemente desde que el la invitó a bailar que sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento y claro esta temía que Neji lo escuchara sonar. Neji de igual manera en que le pido que bailara con él la dejó en su asiento para después regresar a su lugar pero estos son interrumpidos por la voz de Tsunade así que estos voltearon al otro extremo del salón quedándose en la pista parados.

- Bien, les doy un cordial bienvenida a nuestros ninjas y ninjas de las demás Naciones.-Esta señala a la mesa principal donde se encontraban todos los representantes principales, los cuales fueron recibidos por varios aplausos.- En este año la sede de premiación le tocó a Konoha.-Todos gritaron emocionados orgullosos de su nación.- Bien, el primer premio se lo daré al Jounin que a sobre salido a pesar de tener todo en contra y más si le aúnan el hecho de estar grave herido y aún así seguir adelante, rompiendo cualquier esquema incluso medico. Estoy orgullosa en dárselo a……..Rock Lee!!!!

Muchos gritos de emoción y aplausos festejaron al Ninja de mallas verdes, obviamente Gai no perdió el tiempo para levantarse sobre la mesa y aplaudirle a su pupilo.

- Quiero agradecer este premio a mis compañeros pero sobre todo a ese hombre que siempre estuvo con migo, maestro Gai senseii….gracias!!!!!!……..

Lee levanta su premio en alto, mientras con la otra levantaba su dedo índice, haciendo lo mismo su maestro, torrentes lágrimas salieron de los ojos de ambos y tras ellos se vislumbró un océano soleado con olas enormes golpeando las rocas. Todos acabaron con una gota de sudor pero aún así se sentían felices por su compañero.

Sunade aclara su garganta para seguir con la premiación.

- También tengo el honor de nombrar el día de hoy al nuevo capitán del escuadrón ANBU, este chico sobre salió en su clase, sobre todo con la misión anterior subiéndole de rango por su gran genio y astucia. Felicidades……..capitán Neji Hyuga.

Todos los que rodeaban a Neji comenzaron a alabarlo y a vitorearlo, varias palmadas el Hyuga recibía en la espalda en muestra de reconocimiento hasta llegar al podio donde la Godaime aguardaba para darle su reconocimiento, pero todo el mundo se sorprendió ya que Neji le agradeció a la quinta y este tomaba lugar junto a Lee en el escenario sin decir, ni agradecerle a nadie, Tenten simplemente bajó sus manos lentamente después de haberle aplaudido y se quedó expectante mirando la escena.

_- _Bi-bien- Decía nerviosa la líder de Konoha siguiendo con la premiación.- El siguiente premio nos honrará en darlo el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena…..Sabaku no _Gaara._

Todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiéndole al líder de la arena, muchos de sus nuevos amigos de Konoha lo vitorearon en especial Naruto, asiéndo que en el rostro del Kazekage una ligera sonrisa se mostrara, así todos quedaron en silencio y atentos a lo que Gaara diría.

- Buenas noches, es para mí un honor en dar este premio en especial…….ya que con este ninja aprendí a ver la vida de otra manera. Este premio es para el ninja que le ha dado más lecciones a muchas aldeas haciéndolas más amigas y aliadas, este premio de confraternidad se lo doy a Naruto Uzumaki y con ello su pase a Jounin.

Un grito de emoción por parte de Naruto opaco los aplausos de sus amigos, emocionado subió al podio donde con un apretón de manos por parte de Gaara y un "gracias Viejo" por parte de Naruto tomó su premio seguido por su chaleco que se colocó enzima del traje.

- Estoy muy gradecido con todos en especial por los que creyeron en mí, pero sobre todo quiero darle un agradecimiento muy especial a Hinata quien estuvo siempre animándome.-Naruto caya un momento y tragando saliva vuelve a hablar. –Hinata se que con darte las gracias no será suficiente para demostrarte lo realmente agradecido que estoy contigo así que.-Este toma aire.- QUIERES CASARTE CON MIGO?!!!!!.

Los gritos de Naruto resonaron por todo el salón, el cual se llenó de gritos y sonrisas para una Hinata sonrojada que alegre decía que si y está corriendo subía al escenario para abrasar a Naruto y así este ponerle un bello anillo en el dedo. Tenten sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba y la tierra se abría para tragarla, aunándole que ni los gritos de emoción ahogaban las palabras que seguían resonando en sus oídos y estos taladraban su mente.-"Cuéntanos, como Neji te pidió matrimonio?, fue a la luz de la velas? En una cena?". No pudo más y esta salió corriendo del lugar, empujo la puerta con fuerzas y salió corriendo sin dirección, Neji había visto su reacción y queriendo seguir a la chica es detenido por uno de los organizadores quien le pidió que esperara.

Pero otras personas aparte de él, se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Tenten había llegado a una banca del jardín de aquel salón y esta se sentó comenzando a sollozar, con una mano tapaba su boca con tal de no ser escuchada pero falló.

- Deja ya de llorar niñita.

Esta voltea al escuchar a alguien frente a ella.

- Temari.

- Eres una perfecta idiota.

- No tienes algo más que agregar, ya me lo sé de memoria.

Temari suspira y mirando a la chica con tristeza esta se sienta a su lado cruzando las piernas.

- Si te lo digo no es para hacerte sentir mal, si no para que reacciones….la verdad es que me preocupas.

- He!

- No soy tonta, se lo que quiere hacer el Hyuga contigo, conozco su historia de sobra.

Tenten simplemente entristece más su mirada.

- Ya son tres.

- Tres?!

- No solo tú me resalta el terrible error que hago….también esta…………

El medio día había llegado y Naruto algo desesperado por encontrar a Tenten llega a su casa, al tocar a su puerta barias veces comienza a fisgonear en cada ventana de la casa.

- No puede ser, Hinata me dijo que Tenten no se encontraba en la casa de los Hyuga, revisé ya el lugar donde comúnmente entrena y el cejotas me dijo que en todo el día no la ha visto.

Al llegar a la habitación de su padre y enfocando con la mano para ver lo que había adentro nota a la chica dormida en un futón.

_-"Ya pasa más de medio día y ella sigue estando dormida?"_

Naruto se preguntaba extrañado, mientras forzaba la ventana y la corría de lado entrando a la habitación.

- Tenten…-Susurro- Tenten! –Subió mas el tono.- Tentennn!!!.

El chico la jaloneo de sus hombros tratando que la chica reaccionara y así lentamente Tenten abrió los ojos.

- Qu..quien….Naruto?!....que haces aquí?!.

Naruto se aleja de la chica y arrodillándose a unos cuantos metros este gruñe furioso y se cruza de brazos.

- Quien te drogo?

- Drogarme?....

- Ya pasa más de medio día y tú estabas en trance.

- He! No….es que…Neji tocó uno de mis puntos de chackra para tranquilizarme, eso es todo.

Naruto refunfuño más.

- No me crees?!

- Tenten despierta estás loca!!!!

- Pero qué rayos dices Naruto.

- Habló de Neji y tu boda arreglada por él.

Tenten desvía la mirada.

- Así que……ya lo sabes.

Naruto asiente, Tenten ya no sabía a donde arrimarse, a los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban en la estancia y tanto Naruto como ella se encontraban sentados en el suelo tomando té.

- Te lo dijo Lee….no es así.

Naruto asiente mientras mira su tasa de té humeando al frente.

- Tenten, se que lo amas tanto, pero tanto es tu amor como para dejarte humillar por él?

Golpe bajo, Tenten no se esperaba esto y menos proviniendo de Naruto.

- Lo amo……..no sabes cuánto Naruto…..no sé qué hacer……..

Tenten se había arrojado los brazos de Naruto quien la abrazo fuertemente compadeciéndose de su amiga quien lloraba amargamente.

- Perdóname Tenten.

Tenten se sorprendió del comentario del chico que le miró dudosa.

- Le dije a Neji en nuestra pelea que cambiaria al clan Hyuga cuando fuese Hokague y desgraciadamente su destino se le puso en frente más rápido que a mí en ser Hokague.

Tenten le dio una gran sonrisa por el apoyo que Naruto le había dado ene se momento.

- No te preocupes Naruto, por eso estoy yo.

Con esa sonrisa Naruto comprendió todo, a Tenten no le importaba sufrir si con ello Neji estuviera bien.

- Bien en ese caso solo te puedo decir que cuentas con migo……cualquier cosa que necesites.

Ambos se mostraron una sonrisa y Tenten tuvo mas ánimos y sobre todo a alguien más en quien confiar.

- Naruto?!-Exclamaba Temari mientras veía a Tenten.-

- Si. Temari, no quiero que con esto me entiendas pero aunque me digas que soy una tonta seguiré con esto.

Temari simplemente cruza sus brazos y cierra sus ojos.

- Pues aun que no lo creas chica tonta si te entiendo y aunque lo hayas escuchado ya dos veces te ofrezco mi apoyo.

Tenten se sorprende al ver la risa de Temaria su peor contrincante y esta le estiraba su mano.

- Gracias…Temari.

Tenten toma su mano sonriendo.

- Oigan no nos excluyan.

- Ino? Sakura?!

- Sabemos de sobra ese plan Hyuga amiga y créeme que te apoyaremos en lo que quieras.

Sakura tomaba la mano de ambas chicas que aún no se habían soltado.

- Pues no seré tan experta luchando con Neji pero de que le aplico una sombra y lo castro lo hago, mas si es por mi maestra de armas favorita.

- INNOOO!!!!!!!

Decían las otras tres chicas mientras Ino juntaba su mano con las demás.

- Ho!! Es por darte ánimos dulzura.

El grupo de chicas no evita reírse fuertemente a lo que Shikamaru y Sai quienes se encontraban en la puerta del salón escuchan.

- Huuu!!! Reunión de mujeres, no da buen augurio, mas si estas se ríen así.

Sai no evita reírse de las palabras de su amigo y ambos se adentran al salón.

- Hemmm!! Saben…… creo que tenemos que regresar al salón.

Ino no evita reír nerviosa a lo que Sakura dudosa voltea a verla, ella discretamente señalaba a su lado y Sakura y Temari notan que Neji se encontraba detrás de Tenten.

- S..si, vamos chicas esta refrescando.- Decía Sakura Nerviosa empujando a Ino.-

- Sí, yo tengo hambre.- Decía seria Temari.-

- Yo las acompaño.

Tenten comienza a levantarse de la banca al ver a sus amigas quienes comenzaban a alejarse, pero unas manos la toman de los hombros haciéndola que ella se sentara nuevamente.

- Crees que haya oído lo de castrarlo?!

Ino susurraba a lo que la rubia y Sakura comenzaron a reírse.

- Pensé que te quedarías dormida.

Tenten recordó lo de la mañana mostrándose algo enfadada.

- Eso querías?.

Esta voltea a otro lado a lo que nada mas siente como Neji apoyaba uno de sus pies en la banca descansando sus brazos en esa misma pierna al igual que su cuerpo.

- No….solo quería que te calmaras, desde la noticia has estado muy tensa.

- Y no es para menos.

Murmuro la chica mientras se levantaba y esta comenzaba a caminar del lado opuesto al salón del evento.

- Tenten.

Tenten se jira con pesadez y molestia mirando a Neji.

- Qué?!

- Si no estás dispuesta a seguir con esto yo lo entenderé.

- Y a estas alturas me lo dices?

Neji no evita sentirse mal así que se acerca a Tenten quien se había quedado estática mirando a otra parte y con los brazos cruzados.

- Perdóname, Tenten.

Tenten pareciera no reaccionar seguía con la mirada en la nada y realmente molesta.

- Sé que no he sido sincero contigo………………..ayer cuando pase por tu casa y noté la mudanza de tus padre me sentí mal……. quise hacer….algo, pero en vez de eso me quede cayado y te exigí.

Tenten pareciera haber reaccionado y este miró al Hyuga como con esperanzas de que este dijera mas.

- Hoy me asuste por qué no te encontré…pensé que….habías huido.

Neji desvía la mirada, pero siente el cálido cuerpo de Tente abrazarse a él.

- Como……..como sé que no mientes.

- Yo nunca miento.

- Perdona………..no me gusto como se dieron las cosas…………..pensé que esto terminaría con nuestra amistad………bueno si es que me viste alguna ves como una amiga.

Neji no evita alejar a Tenten y a tomarla delicadamente de su barbilla para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

- Tú siempre has sido mi amiga.

Amiga, pero no más, Tenten no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

- Tenten, que puedo hacer para enmendar mi error.

La Kunoichi no evita mirar a Neji a los ojos.

- Que me propongas matrimonio.

Los ojos de Neji se sorprenden por el comentario y Tenten notó que había hablado en voz alta y apenada se aleja del Hyuga pero siente como la detiene de los hombros.

- Tenten.

Mas fue la sorpresa de la maestra de armas al ver a Neji inclinarse y este mirándola a los ojos.

- Te casarías con migo?

Tenten cae de bruces al selo sorprendida, jamás creyó que Neji diría algo así y mas en esta situación, lo que en realdad creía que diría Neji sería un "No, estás loca!!" o simplemente se quedaría callado regresándola a la realidad, ella asintió y sin querer derramo una lágrima, aunque fuese un juego ella deseaba decir que si, Neji lentamente acaricio su mejilla borrándole aquella lágrima quedándose mirando fijamente.

- Tus ojos son hermosos.

- He!

- A lo que me preguntaste la otra vez, tu mirada nunca me dio miedo, al contrario, siempre me han gustado.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron en silencio y se miraron fijamente, un impulso hiso que Neji se acercara mas a Tenten, ambos podían incluso sentir sus respiraciones, sus labios levemente se rosaron y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, cuando Tenten de pronto prefirió refugiarse en el hombro de Neji, el genio simplemente dejo salir un suspiro, pero en cierta forma se sintió aliviado.

- Si no te importa me gustaría regresar a casa.

Neji se levanta del pasto ayudando a Tenten a incorporarse.

- Te acompaño.

Tenten asiente y ambos se encaminan a casa cuando Neji nota que Tenten se desvía.

- A dónde vas?

- Si no te importa, me gustaría ir a mi casa, por lo menos este fin de semana antes de la boda.

- Te dejaron esa casa tus padres?

- S…Si… me comentó que hay veces que los esposos necesitan de un respiro, la casa en cierta forma nos queda como anillo al dedo.

Neji simplemente asiente y este se encamina junto con Tenten, al llegar a su casa esta invita pasar al Hyuga y le ofrece Té y algo de cenar. Tenten deja la charola en el escritorio mientras Neji contemplaba la ventana.

- Disculpa que te invité aquí en mi cuarto pero como veras no tengo mesa.

Neji asiente y toma asiento en la cama dejándole la única silla a Tenten.

- Veo que….terminaste de arreglar.

- Sí, creo que tantas cosas aquí dentro sofocan mucho.

Después de que ambos terminaran de cenar se quedaron acallados.

- Si….si quieres, puedes descansar aquí, mañana puedo cambiarte los vendajes temprano.

Tenten decía nerviosa mientras recogía la charola para llevársela a la cocina pro la mano de Neji nuevamente detiene a la Kunoichi, este retira la charola de la chica y la coloca nuevamente en el escritorio y caminando algo aprisa apaga la luz, antes de que Tenten pudiera decir algo es recostada por el Hyuga quien nota su respiración agitada y su corazón latir rápidamente.

- Tranquila, no te hare nada.

Este se recuesta a un lado de la chica y la acerca contra su pecho.

- Solo quiero tenerte cerca.

Tenten ya no resistió mas y abraso a Neji derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, aun que sea así, quería disfrutar su aroma, todo lo de él.

- Aun que sea solo por hoy.

Continuara………………

Pues aquí sigo reportando desde la alfombra roja donde la fiesta ha culminado, doy las gracias a todos los que colaboraron y sobre todo reiterando un feliz cumpleaños a Ari Hyuga suerte amiga y muchacha lo prometido es deuda.

Créditos…….y agradecimientos. (Sobre todo agradecimientos)

Aliciajm: Pues como veras aquí en este cap. la conciencia ya le está comiendo su prodigioso cerebro y estoy comenzando a recompensar a la pobre Tenten haciéndole entrar al genio más que conciencia deseo, jajajaja! Suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

missclover: Aquí salió más nuestro prodigioso genio para compensarte las faltas en el cap. pasado suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Asukasoad: Que bueno que si pude subir el fic antes de que salieras del trabajo jajaja! Espero hayas leyendo este fic de una amor enfermizo o verdadero amor….como sea, me encanta esta pareja. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo y no te preocupes, a mí también me toca cuándo la página se pone loca. Bye y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Vistoria: Pues el día de hoy fue día de Tenten jajajaja! Bueno casi, además que el geniecito está viendo que lentamente la chica quitó gran parte de su coraza con la culpa, pues teme herirla ya que desde un principio no pensó en ello y le entró deseo después de que vio a su amiga por primera vez sin sus típicos Chonguitos, espero te haya gustado el cap. Y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22: Siiiii!!! (Sale Iner Sario) bueh! Al menos ahorita ya le deje una guerra de conciencia y eso me basta, por el momento :p espero te haya gustado el cap. y nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	8. SonFic

Antes de que empiece el nuevo fic, quiero agradecer a Ari Hyuga quien me dedico un Sonfic de esta historia, muchas gracias amiga es el primero que me dedican y pues me sentí muy alagada que quiero ponerlo en esta parte del capítulo y déjame decirte que tuve que bajar la canción para así leerla con más detenimiento, gracias Ari y aquí comparto este sonfic con la banda lectora.

**_Here i am un soundtrak de la pelicula camp rock  
_**

_Here I am_

_They tell you a good girl is quiet  
and that you should never ask why  
' cause it only makes it harder to fit in_

Y aquí estoy yo, soportando todas sus malditas reglas por ese idiota que tanto amo, reprimiéndome a mi misma y mis impulsos, tratando de no matar a nadie con mis peligrosas armas, dejando que me obligan a cambiar mis ideales, y todo, absolutamente todo por EL.

_and you should be happy, excited  
even if you're just invited  
'causethe winners need  
someone to clap for them_

Y que mas hacer, sonreír para que ese maldito genio consiga su sueño, Y yo que recibiré ¿una patada en el trasero? Un gracias Ten ten fue genial usarte para conseguir mi meta

_it'so hard, just waiting  
in a line that never moves  
it's time you strarted making  
your own rules_

_you gotta scream until  
there's nothing left  
with your last breath, say  
here i am, here i am  
here i am, here i am_

Que mas daría por casarme con el, sin que la boda fuera un plan, dejaría que cada una de sus estúpidas reglas me pisoteara por que el estaría ay ayudándome a sobrevivirlas.

_you onlyget one life to work it  
so who care's if it's not perfect  
say. "it's close enough to perfect for me"_

Realmente desearía decirlo, decir que mi vida es perfecta, pero aun casándome "con el mejor partido de konoha" mi vida es aun más miserable que antes

_why should you hide from te thunder  
and the lightning that you're under  
'cause there ain't nobody else  
you wanna be  
if how you're living isn't working  
there's one thing that'll help  
you got to finaly just stop searching  
to find youself_

Encontrarme Seria bueno, por que me he perdido, desde que acepte ser parte de su plan, me perdí, y ahora no tengo idea de donde estoy, vagando sola por una vida que yo no quiero, una vida que no es mía, y que se que jamás podre recuperar

_the world better make some room  
yeah move over, over.  
'cause you're coming though  
'cause you're coming through_

_chorus._

Pero en el clan Hyuga jamás abra un espació para mi, eso es triste, pero ya no ay nada mas que hacer, viviré el resto de mi vida sola, fingiendo ser feliz, para que el siga siendo igual de frio con migo, pues es lo único a lo que puedo aspirar, su frialdad, y jamás volverá a ser igual, He perdido mi vida, y jamás la podre volver a recuperar.

Viviré mi vida vacía por la felicidad del amor de mi vida, eso es lo que una niña buena aria.

Gracias amiga de todo corazón.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	9. La boda

El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, sus ojos se apretaron y un leve quejido se escuchó, sentía un peso sobre su cintura y esta lentamente abrió sus ojos, con cuidado dio vuelta a su rostro y noto como Neji se encontraba dormido a su lado, se veía tan tierno de esa manera, con cuidado alejó su mano y saltó su cuerpo para dirigirse al baño, quería que Neji durmiera un poco más, un movimiento por parte del Hyuga la hicieron sobresaltar temía que haber fallado en su misión pero este solo se acomodo mas al centro de la cama. Tenten suspiro y salió de prisa, al llegar al baño cierra con seguro y comienza a despojarse de su vestido, eso le hiso recordar que alguien le había hecho el favor de colgar su vestido en la puerta, ya que si hubiera seguido en esa bolsa era seguro que se hubiera arrugado, seguramente fue su Neji. Abrazó su vestido con cariño antes de dejarlo colgado, sentía que por primera vez había llamado la atención de su amado Neji. Después de arreglarse con sus ya acostumbrados chonguitos y ropas chinas esta comienza a preparar el té cuando siente la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

- Neji?!

- Buenos días.

Tenten esbozó una sonrisa y sonrojada vuelve a su labor, el hecho de solo haber dormido con él le hacían saltar el corazón.

- Buenos días, dormiste bien?

Neji solo asiente y se dirige hacia ella y le ayuda sacando algunos vasos que se encontraban en la alacena.

- Qui..quieres tomar un baño?

Neji niega con la cabeza mientras este se recargaba en el fregadero.

- Entonces nos veremos hasta el lunes.- Neji hablo seriamente-

- Si.

- Puedo saber por qué.

- Ya te lo dije, es bueno para los dos, no quiero matarte antes de tu boda genio.

Tenten decía en tono de burla mientras quitaba la tetera del fuego.

- Enserio?!

La chica no puede evitar su tono de sarcasmo y mira al Hyuga con rostro retante.

- Quieres probarlo?

Una voz retadora en Tenten se mostro mientras estiraba su mano dándole su té, Neji solo hace una mueca y tomando el vaso mira a la chica quién comenzaba a servir otra taza.

- No.

- No?

- No quiero que la novia se meta en problemas con la señora Huno.

Ese nombre le hizo casi escupir su desayuno, odiaba a esa engorrosa casamentera y el solo nombrarla le hicieron perder el apetito.

- Yo no me meteré en problemas, es esa vieja quien lo va a ser si sigue así.

- Claro que lo harás.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos mi viejo amigo.

- La señora Huno aun que la veas de esa manera es buena en artes marciales.

- Y eso me viene valiendo un cacahuate, ya veré la manera de ensartarla a un árbol.

Neji no evita reír y acerca su vaso a Tenten quien entiende que Neji quería un poco más.

- Ha! Se me olvidaba ayer compre galletas de avena.

Después de servirle una taza a Neji nota como Tenten comenzaba a husmear por las alacenas casi vacías.

- Estas segura que vas a estar bien?

- He! Lo dices por los pocos muebles?

Neji asiente.

- Estaré bien.

Tenten abre una de las puertas de las alacenas superiores que se encontraban a su lado.

- Aquí están.

Esta comienza estirarse mientras Neji le veía.

- Recuerda que la prueba del vestido es mañana temprano a la señora Huno no le gustan los ret………………..

Neji comienza a sonrojarse y detiene su plática al ver que Tenten al no poder alcanzar el estante superior su blusa comenzó a subírsele hasta dejar ver parte de su bracier y todo su abdomen.

- No le gustan los retrasos, ya lo sé y si te estoy poniendo atención.

Tenten pensaba que el Hyuga había callado al no ponerle atención pero en realidad era por la pena.

- Pasa algo?

- He! No, déjame yo te las paso.

Neji aparta a la chica y toma la caja pasándoselas a la chica quien después cierra la puerta.

- Le dije a Naruto que no me las dejara tan alejadas.

- Naruto?!

- Si, si no fuera por él, seguramente no hubiera ido a la reunión.

- A que vino.

Tenten se sorprendió por la pregunta del genio mas al verlo serio.

- El…….-Tenten se gira a tomar su vaso para evitar que Neji le viera nerviosa y no revelar su secreto.- El quería pedirme consejo por lo de Hinata.

Neji arqueo una ceja mientras Tenten le dio la espalda y tomaba de su té.

- _"Diablos, Diablos"_

Pensaba Tenten, quería que ese momento de tención terminara pero nada pasaba hasta que por fin alguien allá arriba le dio un milagrito y tocaran a la puerta.

- Yo iré, dijo Neji.

Este avanza rumbo a la puerta abriéndola cuando nota a Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai.

- Pero miren a quien nos hemos encontrado. -Decía Kiba mirando de pies a cabeza al genio.-

- Mira, nosotros buscándote como locos en tu casa y pensamos que habías salido a entrenar con Tenten, por eso te venimos a buscar aquí.

Shikamaru decía con un tono algo serio, pero más bien era para tratar de guardar postura, pero una sonora carcajada por parte de Kiba hiso que este comenzará a reír dejando a Neji y a Sai serios.

- Jjajajaja! Hay perdona amigo.- Decía Kiba mientras se colgaba del hombro de Neji.- Nunca pensamos que fueras tan travieso.

- Travieso?

Kiba y Shikamaru lo miraron de pies a cabeza.

- No eran esas las mismas ropas que traías ayer?.

- Si pero eso no tiene nada que ver Kiba.

- Si tú lo dices.

Shikamaru pasa de largo a Neji con sus manos en su cabeza y mirando al techo, mientras Sai en su mente se formulaba un gran _""Que rayos está pasando aquí?!!!"""_

- Se encontrara Tenten?

- Vestida!!! - Kiba nuevamente se echaba a reír haciendo que Neji perdiera la paciencia.-

- Creo que eso no…………………

Neji calma cuando alguien toca su hombro notando a una Tenten seria.

- Que es lo que pasa Kiba? me buscas?

- Ha! Es que Sai está dando las fotos de la velada de ayer, hay algunas de la premiación de Neji y como no se quedaron para las fotografías en pareja pues solo se tomo esta cuando estaban bailando.

Kiba le extiende un sobre a la chica el cual abre dejando ver una foto de ellos dos bailando, se veían tan bien.

- Y las regalas?- Pregunto Tenten.-

- Claro que no, es para el "fondo de ayuda Sai y amigos inc."

- Que payasos!

Tenten decía mientras miraba a Kiba.

- Oye las estoy dando en una ganga las que no se vendan Akamaru acabara con ellas esta tarde.

Tenten no evita fruncir el seño pero es interrumpida por Neji quien le quitó las fotos de las manos.

- Toma yo las compro.

- Has hecho una buena inversión mi amigo.

Neji no evita mirar de re ojo a Kiba mientras se alejaba a la salida.

- Neji no quieres que te cambie el vendaje?

- No, ya es tarde debo volver a casa, no te olvides de mañana.

Tenten algo triste mira a su amigo salir mientras Kiba seguía dando de codazos a Shikamaru.

- Y ustedes que esperan? largo!!!!!

La chica corre de manera brusca a ambos jóvenes mientras Sai sale sonriéndole a la kunoichi.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora  
Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu  
Setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta  
Anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima kotoba ni kawatteku  
Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobi datsu  
Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa shiori shiori ano kumo  
Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora_

Blue bird

La boda.

- Esa tonta, está retrasada.

Domingo 7:00 a.m.

- Señora Huno.

- He!

- Llevo una hora esperándola.

Los ojos de la anciana no daban crédito a la que la chica de aspecto oriental decía, _"una hora?"_ eso ni la novia mas enamorada lo hacía bueno, ella era la acepción.

- La chica llegó muy temprano esta mañana, me dijo que no quiere dar una mala impresión así que abrimos mas temprano de lo normal.

- Bien, empecemos, si no tardaremos todo el día.

La estricta casamentera no evita su típico humor así que en vez de ver alguna felicitación por su parte solo hubo más exigencias.

- El kimono debe ser completamente blanco, nada de color perla.

- Pero esta es la tela que siempre usamos en las bodas de lo Hyuga.

- No, muy delgada, debemos robustecer a esta niña.

Mandar, mandar, exigía y exigía, Tenten sentía que no sabía ni lo que quería.

- Este es perfecto es una nueva tela que nos llegó es tan blanca.

- Perfecto pónganselo.

La preparación del kimono tradicional blanco que solían usar todas las novias del clan Hyuga (y también de las orientales) era en cierta forma tedioso, nada debía faltar ni nada debía sobrar.

- La manga debe ser más larga, debe cubrir bien sus manos, pueden dejar el dobladillo más largo en la parte de abajo pero no mucho….. he!

Un flash hace que la señora pierda su atención y se fije en las tres invitadas de Tenten que fotografiaban cada momento de los arreglos de su vestido nupcial y les parecía graciosa la manera en como Tenten se encontraba parada y con las manos completamente estiradas para el arreglo del traje dejando ver un su rostro una cara de _"ya no te aguanto trinche vieja"_.

- Era necesario traerlas.

La anciana de forma seria se dirigía a Tenten mientras señalaba a sus amigas con su abanico y estas tenían una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

- Son mis amigas, por el momento son la única familia que tengo.

- Ha! ya basta de sentimentalismos, hora dirás que es porque no está tu madre aquí.

Tenten no evita hacer un puchero con su boca mientras la anciana miraba a otra parte de la tienda y se abanicaba, Tenten mira a su amigas buscando consuelo cuando Ino en silencio y solo moviendo los labios lentamente para que le entendiera la castaña pronuncio "Te……cagaron ….jajaja". Valla par de amigas pero en cierta forma le hicieron reír, era realmente gracioso, gracias al indiscreto de Sai quien le comento a Ino sobre los planes de Tenten, organizó a las chicas para acompañarla y hasta con cámara fotográfica para darle ánimos a la joven de ojos chocolates.

- Ya casi acabamos.

- Gracias, la verdad me siento como espantapájaros.

Las chicas con ese comentario ganaron la simpatía de Tenten puesto que años anteriores todas las novias que traía esta casamentera se volvían en extremo amargadas.

- Listo, como quedo?

La modista aleja los cojines que utilizó para apoyarse mientras Tenten daba ligeras vueltas.

- No está mal.

- Bien te dejo, no olvides comprar el presente para tu esposo.

- Pre…presente?

- Si, en la boda debes darle un presente significativo, no cualquier baratija que encuentres, le debe llegar al corazón.

Tenten tenía grandes deseos de estrangularla en ese momento y darle a Neji su cabeza como premio, eso sí era significativo.

- Porque no me lo dijeron?.

- Porque la señorita berrinchuda ni siquiera terminó con el entrenamiento de la boda, vamos a ver qué tal lo haces el día de mañana.

Esta se encamina hacia la puerta abriéndola ligeramente.

- Chicas les encargo mañana que la arreglen mas……….elegante, esta chica cree que sigue siendo una niña.-Esta mira el peinado de Tenten.- Dos chonguitos, por favor.

Tenten baja de la plataforma con el puño cerrado con ganas de matarla pero Ino, Temari y Sakura la detienen.

- Por cierto.

Para colmo de males la anciana vuelve a aparecer, haciendo que todas guardaran compostura.

- Para que veas que soy gentil, yo personalmente te acompañare a buscar el regalo del joven Neji. Solo voy por algo de té.

Esta sale escudriñando a las jóvenes quienes estaban ahí, yendo a los puestos cercanos.

- Haaayyy!!!! Ya me canso!!

- Tranquila Tenten, nosotras no te dejaremos.

- Mejor actúa en algo frentona, has que se rompa una pata o algo.

Ino y Sakura intentaban darle ánimos a su amiga y bajarle el estrés que traía.

- No quiero ir con ella de compras!!!!

- Si, si no como le vas a comprar el dildo morado a Neji para que selo……………..

- INOOO!!!!!!

- Está bien, aplicare mi técnica de sombras y…………….

- Tarde niñita déjame esto a mí.

Temari se pone al frente de Ino entorpeciendo su vista, los ojos de la joven de la arena se percatan como la anciana bebía de su té y esta comienza a formar diferentes tipos de sellos asiendo que una ráfaga de viento se concentrara en aquel lugar haciendo volar la taza de té de la señora y vaciársela enzima, aunando que un chico con pequeñas tartas pasaba por ahí y se las vaciara por accidente.

- Eres un tonto!!!! Que no te fijas?!!!

- Disculpe señora, pero la ráfaga de viento…….

- Escusas idiotas, aléjese de mi…….y ustedes que tanto miran!

Las chicas reían por lo que la señora Huno había pasado pero cuando miraron de nuevo, la señora se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

- Ahí viene el gnomo.

Ino decía burlona mientras las otras se alejaban riendo a los asientos de atrás, dejando que las modistas (que también reían) le quitaran con cuidado el traje a Tenten.

- Pero que sarta de incompetentes hay aquí!!

- Señora Huno que le paso?

Decía Temari con hipocresía.

- Nada mas vine a decirte que mi labor aquí ya termino, olvídate de la bondadosa señora Huno.

- Bondadosa?.-Decía Ino al oído de Sakura mientras esta le daba un codazo.-

- Te tendrás que arreglar tu sola con el regalo del joven Hyuga.

Sin decir más esta sale azotando la puerta al salir, las chicas rieron divertidas.

- Bien otra vez juntas de compras.

- No te emociones Ino.

- Vamos Tenten es tu boda.

Ino le da una mirada de complicidad a Tenten volviéndose a girar a los escaparates donde había muchos trajes hermosos de novia.

- Trata de relajarte, a partir de ahora todo saldrá bien.

Temari esbozaba una sonrisa a Tenten quien por fin suspiraba de alivio cuando le quitaron la última prenda del pesado kimono.

- Ufff!! Por fin respiro.

- Oye Tenten, si tu no hubieras tenido una boda así, cuál de todos estos vestidos escogerías.- Ino decía mientras veía y alejaba uno que otro vestido.-

- Pues….emmhh….-Tenten miraba por encima los vestidos con algo de dudas.- No lo sé, tal vez uno sencillo pero sexi.

Esta no evita reír mientras Temari y Sakura miraron la escena con sorpresa pero después ambas se devolvieron la mirada con algo de complicidad.

- Qué buena idea nos diste Ino cerda.

Ino quien seguía viendo los vestidos la mira dudosa.

- He! Yo?!

Tenten notó que Temari siguió de largo y esta hablaba con las modistas quienes sonriendo asintieron y esta levantaba su pulgar en muestra de aprobación.

- Ch..chicas…..que pasa?

- Nada Tenten, solo queremos ver qué tipo de vestido querrías para tu boda.

Sakura decía con algo de burla cuando es llevada por las modistas a probarse infinidades de vestidos de novia sobre todo peinados, Ino no perdía la oportunidad de tomarle fotos, Tenten usaba desde los vestidos más laboriosos, hasta los más sencillos y con magníficos accesorios.

- Neji.

En la casa de los Hyuga, Neji se encontraba sentado en uno de los pasillos mirando hacia el jardín a millones de pájaros los cuales jugueteaban en las ramas cuando escucha al señor Hiashi.

- Dígame seño Hiashi.

- Mañana es tu día y me gustaría felicitarte ahora. Quiero decirte que escogiste a una buena chica, ella siempre te atenderá como es debido ya que la he visto preocuparse mucho por ti.

Neji no evita bajar la cara con pena.

- Pero por qué esa cara?

- Señor Hiashi, hay veces que siento que el destino no ha sido tan bueno con migo y siento que esta misión ya la tengo perdida.

- Pero que estás diciendo hijo. El matrimonio es algo permanente pero no una difícil prueba.

Este mira a Neji quien miraba al suelo desanimado.

- Neji déjame decirte que hay alguien que verdaderamente te puede dar un gran ejemplo sobre el matrimonio.

Neji no evita mirarlo con interés.

- Quien?

- Tus padres.

- Mis padres?

- Tu madre aún que fue obligada a casarse con Hizashi, ella aprendió amarlo, la verdad me sorprendió que esto se diera ya que tu padre era una persona bastante fria y reservada, casi puedo asegurar que tu….eres igual a él.

Neji baja la cabeza algo triste.

- Cada vez que veo su foto veo en él unos ojos piadosos, amables, yo siento que no tengo ese carácter.

- Porque tu padre cambió, fue tanto el amor que ambos se tuvieron que ella pudo quitar esa fría barrera en su corazón, fue así que sus ojos cambiaron a ser más amables.-Este no evita esbozar una sonrisa.- Sabes, puedo jurar que Tenten hace los mismo contigo.

Neji no evita reír para sí bajando levemente su mirada ante un Hiashi sonriente.

- Esto es imperdonable!!!!!

Ambos hombres miran hacia la entrada donde una criada seguía a una malhumorada casamentera.

- No me toques!

- Señora Huno!-Decía Hiashi consternado-

- Esto es bochornoso para una gente de mi edad!!

Neji miraba con preocupación la escena mientras la casamentera seguía maldiciendo.

- _"Tenten! Acaso? había sido ella?!."-_Neji se preguntaba preocupado imaginando que cierta kunoichi había perdido la paciencia con la casamentera echándole lo que al parecer era el almuerzo.- Señora Huno, acaso………. Tenten.

- No se preocupe por esa mujer, miren como me dejaron en la plaza!!! Se me vacio el te encima y para acabarla un torpe me hecho tartas en la cabeza!!!

- Señora Huno la acompañaré a su habitación para que se tranquilice, mientras le preparan un té.

- No!!! Té no! ya tuve bastante por este día.

Hiashi no sabía cómo tratar de consolar a la casamentera y este la guiaba a sus habitaciones, Neji algo dudoso decide ir en busca de Tenten, como era ya tarde, fue hacía su casa y este quiso entrar como siempre pero esta vez la puerta tenía llave, miró por la ventana y supo que la casa se encontraba sola, no había rastro de Tenten, supuso que seguía en la plaza buscando el regalo para la boda así que decidió buscarla ahí, después de mucho caminar y de mirar de reojo cada puestecillo en busca de la castaña escuchó varias risas conocidas en el establecimiento donde se haría el vestido de bodas.

- _"Ya es muy tarde para que Tenten siga en la tienda."_

Neji se decía para sí mientras caminaba lentamente hacía la tienda.

- Es perfecto!!!! No lo crees Sakura?

- Tienes razón Inocerda te queda estupendo.

- No está mal.

Dentro de la tienda Tenten y sus amigas seguían dentro y Neji no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, en medio de una luna de espejos Tenten se encontraba modelando un vestido sencillo en color blanco, un delicado escote al frente y con una fajilla en color rojo, como los tiempos habían cambiado algunos colores chispeantes, en cintas o fajillas daban mas colorido a los vestidos nupciales, su cabello estaba sujetado en un sencillo chongo y adornado con una cinta del mismo color de la faja, la chica se divertía simulando arrojar un ramo de rosas naturales rojas mientras Ino y las chicas no dejaban de reír y gritar alegres, Tenten estaba feliz y daba vueltas mientras Ino le tomaba fotos. Neji no daba crédito por la belleza que la Kunoichi había presentado en estos días.

- _"Es….hermosa"_-Pensaba Neji embobado.-

- Dicen que ver a la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte.

Neji mira a su lado encontrándose con Shikamaru quien se encontraba apoyado en el muro con las manos en su nuca y mirando al cielo.

- Bueno eso es lo que dicen todas las mujeres, lo que me resulta ciertamente complicado.

Neji se acerca al joven quien seguía con la mirada en la nada.

- Tu siempre dices que las mujeres son complicadas.- Este muestra una ligera sonrisa de burla mientras Shikamaru lo mira de frente.-

- Eso no quita que seas un chismoso.-Este ríe anotándose un punto.-

- Bueno, ya somos dos, no crees?!. –Neji no piensa perder ante la guerra de indirectas mientras mira a Shikamaru triunfante.-

- He!-Shikamaru no evita mirarlo con una ceja levantada yextrañado-

- Acaso no es Temari la que también se encuentra ahí dentro?

Shikamaru nota la sonrisa del genio a lo que este se rasca la cabeza nervioso.

- Touché.

Fue lo único que el maestro de las sombras menciono.

- Miren a quien encontró Shikamaru.

La voz de Kiba resonó por la calle mostrando que este no venía solo, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Choji, Lee, bueno, el grupo entero estaba ahí, el hecho que Kakashi también viniera con ellos no le sorprendió del todo, cuando ya comenzó a sentir nervios fue porque su maestro Gai se encontraba con ellos.

- Se…sensei!-Decía nervioso el genio.-

- Nejiii!!!!-Gai no evita abrazarlo efusivamente.- Ya eres todo un hombre- Este cierra su puño llorando a mares, Neji obviamente no evita sentir una gran gota de sudor correr por su cabeza.-

- No….no es necesario sensei.

- Como que no es necesario?, tú llama de la juventud ahora arderá como nunca antes. -Gai parecía estar envuelto en una ardiente flama cuando decía esto mientras Neji se mostraba escuetamente tomado de los hombros.- Por eso te hemos preparado una gran fiesta de despedida.

Como si él hubiera visto a un fantasma, todo su cuerpo sintió un gran escalofrío acompañado por una palidez indescriptible.

- Una….-Traga saliva.- Fiesta?!

- Siiiiiii!!!! En honor a ti muchacho!!! Vamos que la fiesta espera!!!!

Gai lo toma por sorpresa y lo sube entre sus hombros comenzando a correr, Neji realmente quería que la tierra lo tragara vivo.

- Cielos es realmente tarde.

Tenten decía para sí mientras miraba al cielo.

- Es que nos tardamos mucho en la tienda de novias.

Decía Sakura mientras veía de reojo las tiendas.

- Velo del lado positivo, tomamos buenas fotos, sobre todo cuando a la casamentera. –Ino decía riendo mientras veía nuevamente la imagen de la señora Huno completamente embarrada y molesta.- Hasta parece que su ojo izquierdo se le va a salir jajajajaja!

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer cuando las chicas salen del establecimiento de vestidos de novias y Tenten aún no encontraba el regalo perfecto para Neji.

- Qué bueno que la modista te dejó probar los vestidos. -Decía Temari viendo de reojo a la trigueña.-

- Dice que le traje suerte, varias chicas al verme probar los vestidos se animaron a comprarle a ella.

- Eso es suerte Tenten.

Sakura decía risueña mientras seguían caminando.

- Oye Tenten que es lo que realmente estas buscando para Neji.

- Aún no lo sé Temari. -Decía Tenten con pena.-

- Entonces estamos caminado como tontas!-Temari no evita molestarse mientras veía a una Tenten apenada.-

- Acaso nunca le has regalado a Neji?- Decía Sakura asombrada.-

- Claro que si, en su mayoría son libros, le gusta leer.

- Yo sigo diciendo que le regales un Dildo.

- Inooo!!!!-Decían al unisonó.-

- Qué?!!

- No, esto tiene que ser especial.

- Pues apresúrate guapita por que pronto no quedara nada.

Tenten no evita desanimarse por lo que dijo Ino, ya que varios puestos comenzaban a cerrarse.

- _"Tiene razón"_

Tenten pensaba mientras seguía viendo, pronto algo llama su atención y corre al establecimiento.

- Esto es……es….perfecto. -Decía Tenten emocionada.-

- Estas….segura?. –Temari no evita arquear una ceja en muestra de desapruebo.-

Ino no evita quedarse callada aun que en el fondo Sakura sabía el por qué del presente dando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sigo diciendo que un Dildo estaría mejor.

Un sonoro golpe se escuchó seguido por un quejido de Ino.

- Enserio tienes que quedarte aquí?

- Si, la casamentera prefirió que hoy regresara a la casa de los Hyuga para arreglarme temprano.

- Ma….mal…dita pera.

- Dirás perra Ino.

- Me estás diciendo perra Sakura?!!!

1:30 a.m. Las chicas claro esta no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de brindar por Tenten quien algo mareada regresa a casa de los Hyuga en compañía de sus algo ebrias Temari y Sakura, ni que decir de Ino, las copas que no se tomo Tenten, lo hiso ella en su honor.

- Frentonnaaa!!!

- Cállate Ino!!!

- No me callo! Haber porque me callas?!!

Valla numerito las chicas se traían cuando Temari suspira cansada.

- Te dejamos para que descanses, no te preocupes por nosotras estaremos mañana temprano y en primera fila.

- Seeee!!!! Yo tengo que sssssssstar …….muy al frente para que esta frentona no me gane el ramo.

- Mmmmhh……Ino……No va a ver ramo.

Tenten decía apenada cuando nota la furia de la rubia.

- Que nooo?!!!! Y quien chin…….dijo que no va a ver ramo.

- Son las costumbres de la casa.

- Quuuueee costumbres y que mis polainas!!!!! Es esa bruja de la casamentera!!!! BRUJJJAAAA!!!

Ino empieza a gritar a los cuatro vientos mientras las chicas tratando de contener la risa intentan callar a la rubia.

- Ya cállense par de borrachas!!

Una voz conocida alerta a las chicas quienes voltean y notan a los chicos caminando hacía la casa de Neji, obviamente con él a la cabeza.

- Borracha la más grande de tu casa!!!

Ino no perdía la oportunidad de enfrentarse.

- Qué?!! Ustedes también celebrando?

Kakashi decía serio mientras este tenía a Lee cargado sobre su hombro cual costal de papas.

- Que le pasó a Lee?!!

- Hemm….nada Sakura……solo nos dio una muy buena lección de su Taijutsu.

- Tomó vino?!!!

- Hemm!! Si.

El ninja copia no evita reír apenado mientras le respondía a Sakura.

- Oye Shikamaru, ayúdame con tu compañera.

Temari decía riendo mientras Shikamaru veía el rostro níveo de Temari con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

- Ustedes sí que son complicadas.

- Haa!!! Ya vas empezar con tu complicado!!!!!!

- Ya dejenllloo!

- Que guarro te viste.

Una gran conmoción por parte de los amigos llenó el silencioso lugar de gritos, risas y uno que otro insulto, Kakashi se despido de la pareja para seguir su camino y dejar a Lee en su casa, los demás le siguieron y cantando (obviamente igual de ebrios) se alejaron de la casa de Hyuga.

Neji no daba crédito al comportamiento de sus amigos pero en si la escena se veía divertida, de reojo mira a Tenten quien se encontraba con la mano en su boca tratando de no soltar la carcajada.

- Veo que te divertiste.- Neji decía a Tenten seriamente mientras veía que la chica soltaba la carcajada.-

- Si y veo que tu también.

Tenten decía con burla y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras Neji no evita cerrar sus ojos con cierta molestia, el hecho que su maestro se pasara cantando casi toda la noche mientras Akamaru le acompañara en cada estrofa, el de recibir consejos de Kakashi aunándole que todos le pidieron que en leyera en voz alta algunas de las páginas más candentes del icha icha Paradise o que Lee perdiera el control al equivocarse de vaso, con que su maestro le hubiera llevado en hombros hasta el establecimiento ante la mirada de todo el mundo y gritando algo de la fuerza de la juventud a todo pulmón, se sentía realmente estúpido.

- Dejémoslo así.

Tenten no evita reírse mientras Neji la miraba de reojo.

- Vamos, ya es tarde.

Neji se adelanta y abre la puerta, ambos caminaron juntos y en medio del jardín Neji mira al porta trajes que Tenten tenía en sus manos.

- Deja te ayudo.

Neji se ofrece a cargar el paquete mientras Tenten ríe.

- Bueno, siempre y cuando no hagas trampa.

Una ligera sonrisa se muestra en el rostro del Hyuga quien toma las cosas dejando a Tenten con una bolsa.

- Que es lo que llevas ahí?.

Tenten nerviosa lo oculta tras de sí.

- Dildos….Zapatos…….."_pero que estúpida que estoy diciendo"_

Tenten sonrojada mira a otro lado para evitar la mirada de sorpresa de Neji.

- _"Tonta Ino todo es tu culpa."_

Ambos entran a la habitación de Tenten mientras Neji le ayuda a colgar el porta trajes en el guardarropa Tenten se encargaba de guardar con cuidado la caja que tenía en sus manos.

- Sera mejor que descanses. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado.

- Pues será más para ti Neji Hyuga por que por lo que veo has estado tomando.

Tenten no evita acercarse y respirar al genio quien tenía el olor del sake impregnado en su ropa.

- Mira quien lo dice.

Tenten ríe mientras Neji se retiraba y en el umbral de la puerta este levemente le sonrió.

- Levántate!!!!! Es tarde!!!!!

Asustada Tenten se levanta de golpe al escuchar un grito en su oído.

- Tarde?!!!

Esta mira al reloj.

- Son las 5 de la mañana!!!!

- Si, y es muy tarde, pero claro a la pareja se le dio de ir de fiesta y regresar hasta tarde.

- Fiesta!!!

- No crean que soy tonta escuché perfectamente ayer su escandalito.

Tenten no evita elevar la mirada con molestia mientras la casamentera tomaba el portatrajes.

- Muévanse chicas que tenemos que preparar a la novia.

Tenten no evita cerrar sus ojos a medias mientras era tomada por las doncellas y llevada al cuarto de baño donde ayudaron a Tenten a asearse y arreglarse para el evento. 6:00 a.m. y Tenten se encontraba maquillando y casi terminando el peinado siendo sigilosamente observada por la casamentera, al terminar el peinado que constaba de un chongo sencillo con ligeros adornillos blancos fueron poniendo poco a poco y con cuidado las partes de blanquecino kimono.

- Vez!! con ese peinado ya te ves como una mujer, no que dos chonguitos, déjaselos para una niña.

Tenten simplemente arqueo una ceja en señal de desapruebo mientras veía como la casamentera se retiraba y la guiaba a otra habitación que se encontraba completamente sola y solo con un cojín blanco y delgado. Tenten camino al centro y se sentó, varios inciensos se prendieron y con ello comenzaba la oración especial de la novia. Tenten tenía que reflexionar y hacerse a la idea que con esto tendría una nueva vida y orar por buenos augurios pero con forme se lo estaba diciendo la casamentera le dio sueño y sin querer se quedo dormida, Tenten pronto se vio en un fondo oscuro, no había nada, hasta que un estruendoso ruido apareció y frente a ella la caja que se suponía era el regalo de bodas para Neji se encontraba roto en mil pedazos y plumas blancas alrededor. "_Que significa esto?!"._ Agitada abre los ojos y mira a la casamentera quien le veía de forma seria.

- Que fue lo que viste?

Tenten no quería hablar de eso así que simplemente bajó la cabeza, la casamentera ya no pudo indagar mas puesto que alguien tocaba a la puerta, esta abre dejando ver al señor Hiashi, quien venía elegantemente vestido por un hakama sencilla en color negro.

- Ya es hora.

La anciana no tuvo más remedio que acceder, Tenten suspiró al ver que la dejaban sola, a los pocos minutos una voz la hace reaccionar a tal grado que sentía que su corazón salía disparado.

- Tenten.

- Neji!

Neji se encontraba tas la puerta corrediza dejando ver solo su silueta, Tenten pudo notar que este se encontraba frente a ella y con la cabeza baja.

- Según la tradición tengo que darte unas palabras antes de la ceremonia. Pero tiene que ser sin verte.- Este ase una pequeña pausa.- Tenten yo…………..-Neji apretó con fuerzas su puño pero antes de pudiera decir más Tenten le interrumpe.-

- Todo saldrá bien.

- He!

- No te preocupes…Neji.

Neji no evita mirar sorprendido al frente, a pesar de no tener su poder activo claramente sentía la cálida sonrisa de la Kunoichi.

8:00 a.m. Y el telón se levanta, Tenten salía del cuarto acompañada de su madre y obviamente de la casamentera _"Que fastidio" _en el jardín donde se aria la ceremonia todos los invitados se encontraban, muchos de ellos caras poco conocidas por parte de la Familia de Bouke y el Souke a acepción de Hinata, pronto vio las caras de sus amigos, increíblemente a pesar de la cruda todos se encontraban ahí, lo decía en especial por Ino quien reía ligeramente mientras se sobaba su sien.

Neji por su parte se encontraba al frente, a su lado Hiashi representando a s u padre, Neji al dar la vuelta para ver a su futura esposa por primera vez en el día muestra un rostro de sorpresa y desilusión, "_Ese….ese no era el vestido que traía ayer!"_ Neji nota que Tenten siguió con el protocolo de la familia, al verla el día de ayer tan linda con ese vestido de bodas pensó por un momento que Tenten faltaría a la tradición, al principio sintió nervios por la falta pero al seguirla viendo sinceramente le importo un comino. Como era de esperarse después de seguir la ceremonia del monje lo siguiente fue el servicio de té, Tenten lo hiso a la perfección y esta se atrevió a darle una sonrisa a su esposo que para los ojos de la casamentera fue mal visto pero para el resto fue tierno, no hubo beso, no hubo ramo cosa que le molestó a Ino pero por fin esto había acabado. Pese a sus exigencias de no haber banquete, la familia dio un desayuno para los invitados que duró la mayoría del día, obviamente la que estaba muy alegre por esto era la Godaime ya que le servían del mejor sake de la casa, en medio del salón la seria pareja veía de reojo la algarabía cuando Tenten después de soltar un pesado suspiro salir sin ser vista por nadie, esta se adentra a los jardines de la mansión dando justamente al estanque en donde Neji o mejor dicho la casamentera le dio la "buena noticia".

- Tenten.

La chica mira a su costado notando que se trataba de su ahora esposo, realmente se veía tan guapo en ese elegante hakama, compuesto por una falda pantalón gris y una chaqueta negra.

- Pasa algo?.

- De hecho eso quería preguntarte.

- Ha! No! Solo quería un poco de aire.

Neji asiente.

- Oye creo que tengo que darte mi regalo.

- No.

- No?

- Ese se da en la noche de bodas.

- Noche de bodas?!

- Si, acaso no te lo menciono la señora Huno?

- No.-Tenten pone una cara algo inconforme- _"De haber sabido hubiera seguido los consejos de Ino"._ -Tenten pensaba para sí mientras una gota caía de su frente.-

Así estos regresaron con los demás, por fin la novia pudo acceder a las visitas y a sus amigas, obviamente Ino cuidando su "resaca", el señor Hiashi simplemente no paraba de felicitar a Tenten y ni que decir de su maestro Gai. Ya en la noche después de despedir a todos, sobre todo a los padres de Tenten, la pareja es guiada por una doncella a su ahora nuevo cuarto nupcial, ambos no evitaban tragar saliva pero Tenten se trataba de tranquilizar, al fin y al cabo eran compañeros y estos siempre habían dormido juntos en la misiones, bueno no tan cerca pero al menos la noche de la fiesta le sirvió de entrenamiento. Al entrar la doncella hace una leve inclinación y cierra la puerta dejándolos solos, Neji es el primero en adentrarse mientras Tenten miraba la habitación y el gran futón.

- Haa!!! Es muy suave.

-

Neji quien había llegado a la ventana mira por entre su hombro a Tenten quien se había dejado caer en el futón y esta se encontraba de lado.

- No piensas cambiarte?

- He!-Esta mira al pesado quimono.- Si. Esta cosa ya me fastidio.

Tenten decía nerviosa mientras miraba a todos lados, Neji se había quitado el cinturón de su hakama y este miraba a todos lados.

- Qué raro.- Este mira el closet y la cómoda.- Al parecer solo trajeron mis cosas, iré a decirle a Husume.

- No!-Tenten se había levantado y detiene al Hyuga a lo que él levanta una ceja- Lo que pasa es que…………-Neji no evita arquear mas la ceja haciendo que Tenten se avergonzara mas- No traje ropa.

- Qué?!

- Ayer por la hora se me olvido ir por ropa a mi casa.

Neji restriega su rostro con molestia mientras Tenten reía de los nervios, ella no podía dormir esa noche con esa cosa tan pesada puesta, este sin decir más abre su cajón sacando una de sus camisas, el hecho de ir en busca de Hinata la verdad le causaba flojera y por el momento no tenía ganas de ver a sus primas ni a nadie.

- Toma.

- He!

Neji le arroja la prenda y esta se aleja al baño a cambiarse mientras él hacía lo mismo, al salir Tenten lucía una holgada camisa que le llegaba hasta sus muslos y se dejaba sus calcetas, algo apenada se dirige a la cama donde toma ligeramente la parte superior del quimono y cubre sus piernas, los nervios estaban a flor de piel y Tenten podía notar la molestia de Hyuga.

- Neji estas bien?

Este no dice nada y solo le lanza una mirada para después acercarse a la cómoda.

- No hubiera sido más fácil que hubieras pedido futones individuales.

Neji mira por entre su hombro a Tenten algo serio.

- No.

- No?

- Porque me hubieran creído débil.

- Débil?! A qué?!

Neji alza levemente su ceja para después sacar un obsequio de su cajón y después ponerse sobre la cama donde se acerca a Tenten.

- A tus encantos, querida.

Levemente Neji le susurro a la castaña quien se quedo casi helada por lo que Neji había acabado de hacer, Tenten reacciono rápido para que el Hyuga no notara lo que este le había causado dándole también su regalo.

Tenten no espera y con algo de emoción abre su regalo, mas proviniendo de su gran amor ya que eran contadas las veces cuando el genio le obsequiaba algo, al quitar la envoltura notó un hermoso marco con la foto de ellos dos bailando, cuando Neji la compró pensó que jamás la volvería a ver.

- Es linda.

Decía Tenten emocionada mirando a Neji.

- No abrirás el mío?

- Este!!! Yo………….

Neji tartamudeaba, cosa rara en él pero Tenten le ponía cara de duda así que para no lastimarla suspiró y con cuidado abrió la envoltura, una cajita de madera en color chocolate se mostraba, Neji pudo casi suspirar de alivio hasta que la maestra de armas le insistió a abrirlo, con algo de pena y un corazón acelerado abrió la caja, dentro de ella un pajarillo de hermoso de plumaje azulino daba pequeños brinquitos dentro de la caja.

- Un pájaro!

Neji decía sorprendido mientras intentaba tomar al ave con sus manos.

- Pues sí, que creías.

Neji deja de juguetear con el ave por el momento cerrando la tapa.

- Es que ayer….me ….pareció haber escuchado otra cosa.

- Otra cosa?!.

Tenten hace memoria a lo que le llega un recuerdo de la noche pasada.

- Que es lo que llevas ahí?.

Tenten nerviosa lo oculta tras de sí.

- Dildos….Zapatos……..

Tenten baja la cabeza apenada.

- Pensaste que………………

Más abajo su cabeza no podía estar a lo que le cuenta la anécdota de tan humillante palabra.

Después de comprar el regalo, las chicas se fueron a un pequeño bar, Tenten no dejaba de mirar aquel pájaro azul mientras Ino comenzaba a repartir ya la quinta ronda de sake.

- Le hubieras comprado un Dildo!!!

- Y sigues con eso Inocerda.

- Déjala Sakura ya esta subidita.

Temari le hace gestos a Sakura con la mano insinuándole que estaba ya a dos pasos de ver elefantes rosas.

- Bueno, es lo mismo.

Todas miraron a verla, diciéndose que estaba tan ebria que ya hasta alucinaba y hablaba sola.

- Dildo…..pajarito….dildo….pajarito. Es lo mismo….una caja de dilditos…..digo de pajaritos.

- Pajaritos?

- Shhi, hay tres. Que rápido se reproducen estas cosas!.

Ino estaba ya al límite así que entre risas y tambaleos regresaron a casa.

- Así que eso pasó.

Neji no evita reírse por lo comentado, obviamente explico la confusión de palabras gracias a los tragos de Ino. Neji decide ir al baño donde se recargó en el lavabo y se miró al espejo, después de echarse agua en el rostro y despejarse decide salir del cuarto para respirar un poco y perderse, ya le avisaría a Tenten si esta preguntara que saldría a caminar un poco pero este nota que Tenten ya se encontraba completamente dormida, el sueño la había vencido.

Este toma los obsequios poniéndolos en la cómoda, estaba decidido a salir pero este mejor se detiene y se recuesta frente a la chica, ambos se encontraban frente a frente y el miraba con detenimiento a la Kunoichi, con algo de temor quiso apartar con su mano un mechón que había salido de su cabello, se veía linda con ese peinado, nuevamente el cansancio se adueña del joven cayendo dormido.

Continuara……………..

Pues aquí les traigo La boda que lo prometido es deuda pues entregaría antes de finalizar mis vacaciones, lamento hoy no dejarle mis típicos agradecimientos, pero por lo mismo que el día de hoy me regreso ya que finalizan mis vacaciones y pues no tendré internet por un tiempo…..buuuuuaaaaaaaa……… mando muchos agradecimientos a esta banda lectora tan bonita y le prometo que en el próximo capítulo les mandaré (como siempre) las dedicatorias.

Suerte y nos vemos pronto.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	10. Una luna de hiel

Una luna de hiel.

Primera parte.

Neji apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos, el sonido de los pájaros trinar dieron a notar que el día había llegado.

- _"Me quedé dormido."_- Incorporándose en la cama frota sus ojos con la yema de sus dedos para después dirigirse al cuarto de baño, pero antes de entrar miró por entre su hombro percatándose que se encontraba solo.- Tenten!- Tocó ligeramente la puerta del baño pero no hubo contestación, con cuidado abrió la puerta percatándose que no había nadie dentro.- "No esta….donde?".

Neji siguió su rutina y tomó una ducha, para después salir de la recámara, al caminar rumbo a la estancia nota una figura conocida en una habitación aledaña.

- Tenten!

- Buenos días dormilón.

- Que haces aquí?

- Ha! Pues……desperté muy temprano así que fui a mi casa para tomar un baño y cambiarme de ropa, entré a esta habitación por que había dejado mi mochila.

- Pudiste ducharte aquí.

- No quise despertarte con el ruido de la regadera.

Tenten se notaba nerviosa y Neji lo nota de inmediato.

- Joven Neji.

Un familiar por parte del Bouke llega a donde la pareja se encontraba y este ligeramente se inclinaba.

- El consejo ya se ha reunido.

- El consejo?!

El joven seguía agachado sin querer mirar a la pareja, Tenten se encontraba extrañada y Neji simplemente apretó sus dientes con fuerzas.

- Enseguida vamos.

- Vamos?!!!

Sin decir mas el chico se incorpora y sale del lugar, mientras Tenten miraba al joven alejarse Neji miraba a Tenten de pies a cabeza, tenía una blusa tipo china en azul marino, una falda del mismo color, larga y con una ligera abertura en la pierna izquierda, unos ligeros bordados en azul adornaban la parte superior de la blusa y calzaba unos zapatos bajos del mismo color del vestido.

- Pasa algo?

Tenten nota que Neji la observaba de forma seria.

- Vamos.

Neji toma las cosas que traía la chica en las manos arrojándolas dentro de la recámara y la guía a la estancia donde todos los miembros de la familia, incluyendo a una mortificada Hinata los esperaban.

Tenten se extrañó por el comportamiento de su amiga ya que al verla con sus manos en su boca y una mirada preocupada no eran de buen augurio en esos momentos. Ambos toman asiento en el centro del gran salón que se encontraba con un silencio sepulcral, Neji no se encontraba serio, furioso sería la palabra correcta. Después de algunos segundos el miembro más grande de la familia se levanta y se dirige hacia Tenten.

- Ahora que te has convertido en la esposa del líder del Bouke, juras proteger al Souke sacrificando tu vida si es necesario?.

Tenten dudando asiente.

- S-si.

- Juras jamás levantar tu puño contra la rama principal?.

- Si.

Las manos del anciano se mueven rápidamente y en la yema de su pulgar una marca conocida se muestra a lo que Tenten sorprendida abre los ojos, esto era una farsa para que el Hyuga se librara de esta pesada obligación de la rama secundaria pero al recibir el sello quedaría marcada para siempre, eso no estaba en el contrato, con forme el hombre se acercaba orando no se que rayos en voz baja Tenten se mostraba mas nerviosa, ella amaba a Neji a mares pero no podía hacer eso, el no la quería, quedaría marcada de todas formas.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerzas y tragó saliva, esto era una broma demasiado pesada y sentía que no podía soportarlo mas, estaba engañando a la rama principal, su conciencia se debatía en su mente con fuerza y esta no aguantaba mas, aquel calor de aquel sello comenzaba a calentar su frente cuando escucha un golpe que resonó en todo el salón, sonaba mas bien como si alguien hubiese dado una fuerte bofetada o hubiesen agarrado a alguien de su muñeca con fuerzas, Tenten abrió lentamente sus ojos y nota que Neji tenía la mano de este hombre sujeta y el miraba al anciano con furia, largos momentos de tensión en esa misma posición y algunos murmullos llenaron el lugar.

- Pasa algo Neji?!

La voz del señor Hiashi fue la primera en escucharse, callando los murmullos de los presentes.

- Acaso no lo ven?

Tenten mira a Neji con más atención, acaso el diría su plan?.

- Que es lo que no vemos Neji.

La casamentera habló de forma seria sin perder de vista a Neji.

- Ustedes han aceptado que ella fuera parte de la familia Hyuga, hasta ahora se a seguido el protocolo familiar al pie de la regla pero………….-Este mira al señor Hyuga- Ella no llevará el sello del Bouke en su frente.

Todos se sorprendieron comenzando nuevamente los murmullos entre ellos.

- Como que no debe llevar el sello??!!!

Gritó la casamentera.

- El sello fue creado para así controlar los poderes de la rama secundaria y estos no fuesen levantados hacia la rama principal.- Neji desata con una mano su banda sin dejar de soltar al anciano, mostrando así su marca.- El poder hereditario no reside en ella, el ojo blanco lo poseo yo.

Neji mira furioso a los presentes dándoles a entender que el sello seguía marcándolo.

- Es una Kunoichi, maestra de armas, quien no nos dice que pueda levantarse en contra nuestra.

La casamentera habló de forma seria, su sangre le hervía y sus ojos penetraban al joven genio.

- Por que yo seré su sello.

- Que es lo que quieres decir con ser su sello Neji.

Hiashi hablaba con seriedad a su sobrino sin alterarse en lo más mínimo.

- Por que si ella intenta algo en contra del Souke.-Este mira a la anciana con ira- Yo mismo la matare.

Varios gestos y gemidos de sorpresa se escucharon en la habitación, Neji miró al anciano y soltó su mano la cual apretaba fuertemente, el hombre solo se limita a sobar su muñeca y mirar al señor del Souke quien solo asentía, sin decir nada se levanta y se aleja de la chica, Hiashi seguía serio mientras los demás seguían estupefactos inundados en murmullos, Hinata simplemente suspiró de alivio, le alegraba que Tenten no hubiese llevado la marca.

El primero en dejar la habitación fue el señor Hyuga seguido por los integrantes de la rama principal, entre ellos Hinata, después siguió Neji acompañado por Tenten. Ninguno de los dos pronunció ninguna palabra, Tenten pudo mirar a su alrededor como algunos de los integrantes del Bouke y del Souke la despreciaban con solo verla, como que el no recibir la marca no fue de mucha gracia para ningún bando.

- Creo que no les agradó mucho esta decisión.

Tenten decía con voz baja a lo que Neji detiene su paso y la mira con seriedad.

- Acaso querías esa maldita marca en tu frente?

Tenten abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pues si hace un rato estaba defendiéndola y ahora el se ponía en su contra.

- Solo lo dije por la reacción de tu familia.

Neji solo hizo una mueca de desagrado y siguió su camino a su habitación, estaba arto, Tenten solo alzó los hombros y suspiró como muestra de desaire al seguir a un niño berrinchudo a su cuarto, cuando la chica esta por gritarle un par de cosas al genio este abre la puerta dejando ver a una casamentera seria y cruzada de brazos dentro de la habitación.

- _"Y ahora que quiere?"_ – Decía Tenten fastidiada.

- Pasa algo señora Huno?.

Neji decía serio tratando de no perder el poco temperamento que le quedaba.

- Sonaste muy convincente ante el señor Hyuga, pero ustedes no piensen que esto lo tomaré muy a la ligera.

Esta se acerca hacia la puerta, justamente donde Tenten se encontraba y con un rápido movimiento de su abanico golpea la mejilla de la chica con fuerzas haciendo que esta quedara ligeramente de lado, respirando agitada y con las manos apretadas.

- No eres pura, eres una deshonra para la familia.

- _"De que rayos esta hablando esta vieja loca?"._

Tenten decía para si, Neji ya no aguantó más y arrebatando su abanico lo rompe en dos para después arrojarlo al otro extremo del cuarto.

- Que demonios?!!!-

Decía la casamentera furiosa.

- Lo mismo digo señora Huno, de donde saca que Tenten no es pura.

- Por lo que veo, las sabanas de esta mañana estaban completamente intactas.

Neji apretó más fuerte sus puños.

- Nuestro matrimonio no ha sido consumado, como puede usted decir eso?!!

Neji grita al borde de la ira pero la señora uno ni siquiera se sorprende.

- Pero que clase de líder del Bouke eres.

Neji agudiza su mirada a la casamentera quien se atrevía a alardear en ves de disculparse.

- Bien sabes que tu primera tarea es que la rama del Souke prevalezca. – Esta camina hacia la salida pasando de largo a Tenten quien seguía con la mirada baja.- Y aquí nada podrás decir para que tu hijo no quede marcado, es heredero al ojo blanco y recibirá el sello quieras o no.

Sin decir mas esta sale de la habitación, Neji quería apretarle el cuello como apretaba ahora sus puños pero este solo desvió su mirada a un lado mientras Tenten se metía al baño azotando la puerta, abrió las llaves del agua para tratar de contener las lágrimas y algunos ligeros sollozos, Neji entra sorprendiendo a Tenten quien rápidamente seca sus lágrimas y toma una toalla para mojarla.

- Perdona, esto no te lo había dicho.

- Que? Hablas de la marca del Bouke? o por la bofetada de la maldita casamentera. Haa!

Tenten ya no dijo más y saca un ligero gemido cuando Neji toma la toalla y con cuidado la pone en la mejilla de la maestra de armas que se encontraba ligeramente hinchada y rojiza, Tenten solo cerró sus ojos mientras Neji le trataba de bajar la hinchazón.

- Que aremos ahora?

Decía Tenten después de unos segundos callada.

- Por ahora desaparecer.

- He!

Neji deja la toalla en el lavabo para salir del baño, Tenten confundida sigue al genio quien comenzaba a sacar ropa de su cómoda.

- Trajiste ropa?

Tenten niega con la cabeza a lo que el genio solo esbozó una sonrisa burlona, más bien algo molesta.

- No sabía que hacer así que……………..

- Ve a tu casa por tus cosas, nos veremos en la salida de Konoha a medio día.-Neji se jira hacia su armario dándole la espaldas a la kunoichi.- Por el momento nos conviene salir de la villa por un tiempo.

Neji seguía tan concentrado en empacar que Tenten solo asiente y sale de la habitación rumbo a su casa, lentamente esta caminaba por las calles con las manos puestas detrás de su espalda y su cara ligeramente agachada, al entrar a su casa cierra la puerta desvaneciéndose en ella, sentada en el piso quita sus flequillos con pesadez y suspirando quedó un buen rato ahí sentada.

Ya era medio día y Neji se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea con su acostumbrado morral a su espalda, este mira por todos lados en busca de Tenten pero esta no se encontraba por ningún lado, al salir hacia las puertas de la aldea nota a la castaña apoyada en la puerta principal.

- Llegas tarde. – Decía Tenten sin dejar de mirar al cielo.-

- El señor Hiashi me entretuvo un poco.

- Fue…..por lo de esta mañana?

Neji niega con la cabeza.

- Bien.

Tenten toma su mochila y se la cuelga en su espalda comenzando a caminar. Neji solo la miró por unos segundos para empezar a andar.

Tenten se había vuelto a cambiar luciendo unos pescadores ajustados blancos y una larga blusa china en color rosado sin mangas y unos zapatos bajos en color rosa, Neji lucía el traje de siempre y con ese mismo semblante serio.

Ambos, en especial Neji se rehusaba desde un principio a este viaje pero tubo que aceptarlo, no es que huyera como un cobarde ante sus acciones pero estar un momento más dentro de la mansión de los Hyuga comenzaba a sofocarlo y a tensarlo demasiado, sinceramente este viaje le había salido a fin de cuentas conveniente. Los dos tenían que llegar a pie a los puertos cercanos a la villa, donde tomaron un Ferry a la isla de la Luna, el recorrido a pie fue en completo silencio y cual si se tratara de una misión de extrema urgencia ambos recorrieron esa gran distancia en pocas horas. Al llegar al muelle el ferry pareciera estarlos esperando, ya que al subir abordo este partió, los dos se quedaron en la parte superior observando el mar, la distancia, el cielo, cualquier estupidez menos estar juntos, cada quien en extremos alejados, ni parecieran pareja de recién casados, solo dos extraños en un barco.

Una pareja de recién casados captó la vista de la Kunoichi momentos antes de partir, la novia despedía a sus familiares al igual que el novio mientras les tomaban fotos y se besaban con amor, el vestido de novia de la chica ondeaba frenético y esta desde arriba del ferry arrojaba el ramo a las chicas que se encontraban en el muelle.-_"Casi saltaban por el al mar"_- Decía Tenten con sarcasmo, esta mira a su lado notando que el Hyuga ya no se encontraba ahí, desapareciendo de su vista, solo soltó un suspiro y bajando la cabeza escuetamente siguió mirando al mar.

La tarde comenzaba estar en su apogeo cuando por fin la pareja llega al tan mencionado lugar, la aldea de la Luna era un paraíso tropical hermoso, todas las cabañas daban vista al mar y claro esta, infinidades de actividades, sobre todo para poder relajarse.

- _"Que hermoso lugar!!! Aguas termales, restaurantes!! Un SPA!!!" _

Tenten se decía maravillada al bajar del barco, cuando nota que Neji la pasa de largo, esa era la señal para que lo siguiera. Después de caminar un rato se encuentran en un lujoso hotel con cabañas privadas y en la que obviamente se encontraba reservada la habitación nupcial para la pareja, la cual no fue muy bien recibida por Neji quien al ver la enorme cama atiborrada de pétalos de rosas rojas en unas sabanas blancas, velas por toda la habitación y un jacuzzi personal pues no le hizo mas que tragar saliva.

- Espero que disfruten su estancia.

- G..gracias.-Decía Neji algo fastidiado mientras tomaba un pétalo de la cama y lo observaba con desapruebo-

- En un momento les traerán una de nuestras mejores botellas…..

- No es necesario.

Interrumpió Neji dejando al chico algo desconcertado, Tenten quien se había encontrado todo el tiempo en el balcón nota el comportamiento de su compañero así que acercándose al joven lo dirige hacia la puerta.

- Lo que pasa es que la queremos para otro momento por ahora queremos conocer la aldea.

Tenten le decía mostrando una sonrisa fingida al chico quien solo asiente, dándole una propina cierra la puerta tras de si, al voltear nota como Neji extiende la cama para quitar todos esos pétalos tirándolos al suelo, dejando su mochila a un lado de la cama se recuesta cerrando los ojos, Tenten no soporta la actitud de su compañero y arrojando la mochila a la cama hace que Neji abra uno de sus ojos notando que la chica comenzaba a quitarse los zapatos.

- Por lo menos puedes tratar de ser un poco mas amable?

Un ligero gruñido se escucha por parte del Hyuga volviendo a cerrar los ojos, siendo notado por la maestra de armas, esta muestra un desaire y tomando sus cosas nuevamente se aleja al cuarto de baño, a Neji pareció no importarle, a los cuantos minutos Tenten nuevamente aparecía con un bikini rosado cubierto con un transparente pareo del mismo color, Neji nota sorprendido como la chica aparecía y mas que esta desató sus ya acostumbrados chonguitos dejando libre su delgado cabello largo, alborotándoselo un poco con la yema de sus dedos y poniéndose un poco de brillo en los labios esta se dirige a la puerta.

- Piensas salir así?!

Cuestionó el genio, Tenten se mira de pies a cabeza.

- Si.

- Estas loca.

- Y tu amargado.

Y así sin decir mas esta sale de la habitación tomando un pequeño morral y colocándose sus lentes de sol, estaba decidida a darse un buen chapuzón y broncearse esa piel tan pálida que tenía, desde cuando merecía tener unas vacaciones y mas ahora las necesitaba.

Neji ya no pudo descansar y este se acercó al umbral del balcón observando al mar y a cuanta gaviota se encontraba volando, en efecto se encontraba muy tenso desde esta mañana y la que había recibido todos los golpes había sido Tenten desde un principio, ya había pasado hora y media desde que Tenten había salido así que se dispuso a salir en su busca, tardó un poco en encontrarla nadando en aquel cristalino mar, esta comenzaba a salir del agua dejándole ver al Hyuga un espectacular cuerpo ligeramente bronceado y de este escurrían millones de gotas cristalinas de manera provocadora, sujetando su cabello a un lado Tenten comienza a caminar a su camastro donde tomó su toalla y comenzó a secarse.

- Neji?! Que haces?

- Buscándote.

- Ha!

Esta se acomoda recostándose y tomando su reproductor de música, Neji nota la evasión de la chica y mira como la marea ya había llegado a donde estaba ella y esta jugueteaba con el agua que se arremolinaba a su lado.

- No es mejor que vallas mas arriba?, aquí te mojaras dentro de poco.

Tenten se quita sus audífonos y mira hacia abajo.

- No esta tan alto.

Neji desvía la mirada desaprobatoriamente a lo que Tenten se levanta y tomando la camisa del Hyuga la desabotona quitándosela rápidamente y lo sienta en un camastro contiguo al de ella.

- Necesitas relajarte genio, estas muy pálido.

- Loca.

Neji se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos algo molesto.

- Toma.

- He!

Neji mira que Tenten le extiende un libro al chico y esta le sonreía.

- Encontré este libro en la tienda del hotel mientras buscaba una revista, es tu autor favorito.

Neji toma el libro pero algo en la chica llama su atención sorprendiéndose.

- Pero que te hiciste Tenten?!

Tenten mira hacia donde veía el Hyuga levantándose.

- Ha!. Me puse un piercing en el ombligo, no se ve lindo?!!

Tenten modelaba inocentemente su nuevo dije en su abdomen en forma de una gota brillante.

- Pero Tenten! estas desquiciada?! por que lo hiciste?!!

- Oye todo el día me has dicho que estoy loca, ya ni te presumo mi tatuaje.

- Tatuaje!!!!

- Sii!! No es lindo?.

Esta da media vuelta notándole al genio su nuevo tatuaje en su cadera en forma de unas alas.

- Tonta!!! La Godaime te matará.!!

- Tranquilo es de Henna.

Esta le saca la lengua a Neji quien solo se frotó su frente.

- Pero en serio!, verdad que están lindos?.

Neji no evita sonrojarse levemente y dirigir la vista a otra parte.

- Si…lindo.

Tenten no evita sonreír mientras su amigo abría su libro y comenzaba a leerlo, así por unos momentos la paz y quietud comenzaban a apiadarse de la pareja, no mas quejas, no mas señora Huno, solo disfrutaban, Neji disfrutaba de ese loco lugar muy cerca del agua del mar leyendo y disfrutando de bebidas, Tenten aprovechaba para broncearse y escuchar música cuando siente algo raro chocar con su mano la cual tenía abajo acariciando el agua, incorporándose mira a un pequeño pez tropical de hermoso color luchando con la corriente, Neji nota como la chica se incorpora e intenta tomarlo con su mano pero este se le escapaba, tomando su vaso, Neji atrapa al pequeño pez y este se lo da a Tenten quien sonriente lo toma.

- Esta mal de su aleta, no podrá seguir.

Decía Neji mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia el océano.

- Lo cuidaré.

Decía alegre Tenten quien no dejaba de ver al pez.

- Si, pero lo dejarás libre cuando este mejor.

Tenten se levanta y se acerca a Neji.

- Lo mismo va para ti.

- Para mi?! –Decía Neji extrañado.-

- Si, por eso te di el ave.

- Acaso el ave esta mal?

- No, cuando tú estés bien déjalo libre.

Neji no evita sorprenderse de lo que Tenten había dicho así que solo deja escapar una escueta sonrisa.

- Vamos a ver la aldea.

- Ya esta oscureciendo.

- Y dicen que iluminada se ve hermosa.

Nuevamente la mirada de desapruebo se muestra en Neji quien ayuda a Tenten con su nueva mascota mientras tomaba sus cosas y se ponía un pareo mas largo y menos transparente.

Dejando a su pequeño amigo en la habitación al igual que el libro ambos parten rumbo a la aldea notando infinidades de cosas y lugares que obviamente a Tenten le gustaría recorrer al día siguiente, en cierta forma el trayecto estuvo menos tenso y Neji se veía mucho menos estresado y platicaba un poco más, después de un largo rato fueras, estos por fin llegaban a la habitación y Tenten sonriente entraba.

- Haaaa!!! Por fin algo de fresco.

Decía Tenten mientras se quitaba sus zapatillas y abría la terraza.

- Si, algo caliente la ciudad a pesar de que el sol ya se ocultó.

- Oye no te gustaría relajarte en el jacuzzi?.

- Que?! Mas agua?!

- Oye tu no te has mojado, además necesitas relajarte, estas en extremo tenso.

- No lo estoy.

- Si lo estas, vamos y te daré un masaje.

- Lo que tengo es hambre.

Neji se mostraba evasivo y este es tomado por Tenten.

- Tú ve y cámbiate, yo pediré algo para comer.

El Hyuga no evita tragar saliva, al entrar al cuarto de baño y cambiarse demora demasiado, al salir Tenten ya se había encargado en llenar el jacuzzi y el servicio a cuartos había llegado.

- Que rápidos.

- Es que te tardaste un poco querido.

Neji se acerca a los dos carritos que contenían pescados, botanas, fondue y diversas frutas. Tenten se encontraba ya por firmar la cuenta cuando Neji la toma.

- Deja, yo me encargo.

Este firma dejando a Tenten algo sonriente mientras se guía al segundo carro el cual tenía una jarra helada y unas copas ya servidas.

- Y esto?!

- No lo ordenaste?.

La castaña niega con la cabeza a lo que el joven del servicio se apresura a contestar.

- Es la bebida especial del hotel, cortesía de la casa, tiene un poco de alcohol pero bastante buena y refrescante.

Tenten se aventura a probarla alejando la cereza que adornaba la copa.

- Mmmm…esta buena.

Neji solo asiente al chico aprobando con esto que dejara la bebida y así el salió del cuarto.

- Vamos!.

Tenten decía a Neji tomándole de la mano y guiándolo al jacuzzi que se encontraba fuera de la terraza. Neji con algo de pena entró y se sumergió en el agua caliente comenzando a relajarse por las burbujas, Tenten comenzó a traer las cosas cerca de ellos y prendió las diversas velas aromáticas que rodeaban la tina. Neji se encontraba recargado sobre borde sintiendo el masaje de las burbujas cuando siente que Tenten se colocaba detrás de él, sentándose en la orilla y lo acomodaba entre sus piernas, obviamente el oji perla no esperaba esta acción por parte de la castaña, mas si esta le quitaba la banda de la cabeza de manera rápida, la protesta pronto iba a surgir por parte del Ninja cuando siente que las manos de Tenten masajeaban su sien con cuidado y con movimientos circulares.

- Mmhh!!

Solo alcanzó a murmurar el genio con forme se relajaba y cerraba sus ojos, el masaje comenzaba a ser efecto en el chico relajándolo mucho, Tenten siguió por sus hombros, ella no evita ruborizarse al sentir la piel del Hyuga así ya que nunca se le había acercado tanto como ahora lo estaba haciendo, sus músculos se encontraban duros y firmes y eso le hicieron sentir mucho calor, así que interrumpiendo el masaje se aleja despacio de la bañera para tomar un poco de la bebida que habían traído hace unos momentos, Neji obviamente sintió la ausencia de la Kunoichi así que abriendo los ojos miró a Tenten quien se encontraba cerca del carrito de las bebidas dándole sorbos grandes a su copa.

- Calor?

Tenten abrió los ojos repentinamente sonrojándose un poco, temía que el Hyuga le hubiese descubierto con su poderosa vista.

- Un….poco.

Volteo Tenten ligeramente con una risa forzada en sus labios, notando como Neji salía de la bañera y comenzaba a secarse.

- Ven, come.

Tenten mas nerviosa y sin querer mirarle a la cara al Ninja lo guía a una mesita de la terraza y le trae los platillos que había acercado a la bañera mientras ella tomaba una pequeña bandeja de fresas.

- Que tal esta el pescado?

Decía Tenten riendo.

- Muy bueno, te he de decir que no como mucho el pescado pero esta bueno, elegiste bien.

Tenten no evita reírse y entre una silenciosa cena ambos se adentraron al cuarto, al ver la enorme cama frente a ellos trataron de eludir el hecho de acostarse y sobre la alfombra se sentaron a terminarse las frutas y el fondue.

- Así que a tus padres les gusta la vida cerca de la naturaleza.

- Si, lo estaba pensando, y siento que sería una buena idea también para mí.

Neji no contestó y se sirvió un poco mas de la bebida que ya estaba por terminarse.

- Dicen que si logras hacer un nudo con el tallo de una cereza quiere decir que sabes besar bien.

- Eso es fácil.

Neji toma el tallo de una cereza intentándolo hacer con su mano cuando Tenten sentándose casi sobre de él y riendo lo detiene.

- Pero con la lengua.

Tenten no evita reírse picara frente al genio quien serio pone el tallo dentro de su boca, la chica se carcajea mas, pero pronto esta calla cuando al abrir los ojos el Hyuga ya tenía el tallo perfectamente amarrado.

- Ho!- Esta se sienta ligeramente sobre las piernas del Hyuga viéndolo de frente y tomando el tallo- hiciste trampa.

- Eso mi querida Tenten es estrategia e ingenio.- Neji no evita mirar maliciosamente a Tenten.

- Ya veras.

Tenten quita el tallo a una cereza e intenta hacer el nudo dentro de su boca.

- Ya!

Decía el Hyuga burlón mientras Tenten le daba señas de que le aguardara un poco, Neji riendo vuelve a tomar otro tallo y lo pone dentro de su boca y en segundos saca otro perfectamente amarrado mientras Tenten con trabajos sacaba uno.

- Bueno, eso dices ahora, pero en la práctica seguramente eres fatal.

- Enserio?!

Neji decía con una mirada distinta que pareciera derretir a la maestra de armas.

- Si….Un beso no es de técnicas o estrategias.-Orgullosa se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otro lado-

- Eso crees?!- Decía Neji con más interés cosa que le pareció raro a Tenten.- Por que no lo pruebas.

- Hay! Si ahora me dirás que has besado a tantas que te crees todo un………..- Tenten se sorprende por que el Hyuga flexiona sus rodillas haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña quedara demasiado cerca del genio.- Experto!.

Los ojos chocolate de la maestra de armas se abrieron de par en par, claramente podía oler la fragancia del oji perla, aquel aroma a flores y aceites que despedía su piel y su pelo, embriagada por aquel calido aliento dulce que el Ninja despedía, y esa mirada a medias que la estaba enloqueciendo, sentía que su corazón se agitaba fuertemente y sus mejillas ardían, mas al sentir que el genio se acercaba poco a poco a ella, un beso, el le daría un beso, su primer beso, pero esto era una farsa, no amor.

Tenten no evita alejarse hacia atrás siendo notado por el Hyuga.

- Que…

Neji es interrumpido por Tenten quien puso su mano sobre sus labios, sus ojos mostraban dolor, tristeza y las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron suavemente el contorno de los labios de su querido Neji.

- No. Un beso no.

Dijo suavemente la chica mientras se incorporaba de la dulce prisión del Hyuga.

- Por que?.

Decía el Ninja mientras se incorporaba y veía que Tenten comenzaba a quitarse aquel pareo transparente que minutos atrás se había vuelto a poner, haciéndole notorio al Hyuga sus bien formadas caderas.

- Ufff!! Estoy mareada, tú no?!

Neji notó la evasiva de la chica quien caminó hacia al baño.

- Si quieres duerme en la cama, estarás más cómodo, yo lo haré en el diván cercano a la terraza, un poco de aire me caerá bien.

Dando la vuelta Tenten decide ir lo mas rápido posible al baño, las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordársele de los ojos cuando siente que alguien calidamente la tomaba por detrás y la abrasaba con ternura, sus ojos no evitaron abrirse de par en par, sentía claramente como las manos de su amado Neji la rodeaban y este hundía su cabeza en su espalda.

- …Tenten….yo……perdóname.

Neji dijo lo último en un susurro que bien pudo escuchar la experta Kunoichi quien sentía que no aguantaría más en soltarse a llorar pero todo su mundo, aquel escenario se oscureció.

Continuara…………..

Pues ya no fue tanta la espera y eso es por que tengo buenas y malas noticias, la buena es que por fin el día 22 de Agosto quedara gravado en mi memoria por que por fin los mugres de la compañía telefónica y después de……..3 años esperando….si oyeron bien señores "3 años" y por fin se dignaron a ponérmela, la mala es que según el paquete venía el servicio de Internet y digo "según" porque cuando voy a recoger el mentado MODEM me salen con la jalada de que por el momento no se me puede dar ese servicio. O_O…..sí, me quedé de a seis, según dijeron que eran muchos tecnicismos y que no entendería…en pocas palabras……me dijeron pen…..ja……..charrooosss!!!! Ya ni llorar es bueno, la otra buena es que puedo conectarme como en la era de las cavernas, a cable telefónico, lo malo es que la chinn…de máquina, por no usar el puerto valió madres así que tengo que ver la manera de arreglarlo. Pero al menos por este rato que me prestaron una lap. mando esta actualización y claro en la segunda parte habrá una sorpresota así que estén pendientes.

También traigo un regalooooooo!!!! Para la autora de My Target, que por cierto me ha encantado su fic jejeje! Le mando un fan art que espero le guste en muestra que me ha gustado su fic, no muchos me inspiran hacerlo, (mas la flojera) pero aquí se lo mando con cariño, también, hice 2 de mi fic "El fin de la Rama secundaria" claro esta, bueno 4 según el punto de vista y lo pueden ver en w w w . g a e a . g a l e o n .c o m, claro sin los espacios, entren y denle click en el área de fan arts en donde tengo algunos que sobrevivieron de mis fics, solo pásenle a lo barrido jajajaja! por que por lo mismo no he podido arreglarla y es que el solo hecho de actualizarla en un café Internet pues me tardaría horas y obviamente no me saldría nada barato u_u. Bueno sin mas que decir paso a los saludos!!!!

Saludos a……………

Neji_hyuga: Seee aquí esta la Luna de miel como no, pero mira que maldita me vi que la dividí en dos partes jajajajajajajaja! Obviamente para compensarles habrá sorpresa en la que sigue jojojo!!!

Pau-chan: Yo te resulto las dudas na mas dime donde te perdiste y te hago una remembranza :p jejeje aquí mando la conti. Y espero el próximo te guste mas.

Missclover: Que bueno que te divertiste con las borrachas, a mi me encanto como se puso Ino jajajajaja! Y en cuanto al vestido como me encanta hacer enojar al Neji que por eso va a luminar el vestido jajajaja! Aun que déjame decirte que si, se pronostican malos tiempos para la pareja.

Aliciajm: SIIII!!!! Tienes toda la boca llena de razón ahora viene lo mas difícil del plan y las tentaciones ya salieron a flote…mmmmh! Aún que la casamentera sigue jo…….jajajaj! bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Vistoria: Lo que el alcohol hace en el hombre…jajaja aquí el biscochito al menos se ablando un poco y dio pie a muchas cosas, espero que la cosa siga igual en el próximo cap. Jajaja! Y en cuanto al regreso pues al menos los fines de semana les estaré actualizando, nada mas me arreglan esta cosa jajaja! Ya no va ser tan largo jojo! Salu2 y nos vemos en el prox. Cap.

Azukasoad: Si mugres vacaciones, y ahora a trabajar como puercos, que mala suerte, pero al menos ya veo la luz en el camino y ya no tendré que demorar en actualizar mis fics ejejeje! Espero te haya gustado el fic y pues espero subir este fin de semana la continuación. Ya vi que el Neji también se ablanda con el vino jojojo!

Akanne Hygurashi: Pues aquí se prendió llama, haber que pasa al siguiente día…..mmmh!! Solos, sin la mendiga casamentera, solos……recalque el solos? Jajaja! Que bueno que te esta gustando y pues espero poner el fin de semana el prox. Capitulo.

Anika-san: Que bueno que te esta gustando la historia mira que me halaga muchísimo pues de espera, pues esta vez ya no va ser tanto, te mando un saludo y te leo en la próxima continuación.

Ari Hyuga: Claro! como no iba a subir ese songfic fue un detallaso que sigo agradeciéndote mucho, espero que esta entrega te guste ya que viene con imágenes incluidas bueno no aquí porque no dejan pero me sentiré alagada que pases a mi humilde galería jojojo! Suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Valerii Hyuga: Pues ya tengo la siguiente entrega, que siento yo, temo que te volví a dejar con el lema que pasara mañana? Se portaran mal?, serán niños buenos?, Neji le teme quedarse solo con Tenten? jajaja :p nos vemos pronto.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	11. Una Luna de Hiel Segunda parte

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas con contenido algo fuerte, a las chics que no les entra este tema ni con chochos favor de abstenerse de leer, (pa´ que digan que soy buena onda :p)lo he dividido en líneas y no pierdan el hilo de la historia, cuando las líneas vuelvan a aparecer quiere decir que el contenido ha terminado. Suerte y Bienvenidos a………**

Una Luna de Hiel

Segunda parte.

El ruido de las olas al llegar a la orilla hace que la Kunoichi abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolate, incorporándose lentamente y tratando de enfocar con cuidado el lugar un agudo dolor de cabeza le hicieron tocar su frente con fuerzas.

- _"Creo que tomé demasiado"-_Pensó la chica tratándose de levantar de la cama.- _"No me acuerdo como llegué a la cama, estaba con Neji cuando……"-_ El fugaz recuerdo cuando el Hyuga se acomodó sobre su espalda le llegó a la mente haciéndole voltear a la cama.- _"Neji!"_

La cama vacía la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, buscó por toda la habitación y ni rastros del genio, ella soltando un pesado suspiro se dirige al cuarto de baño donde vio extendido en el toallero el bañador de Neji. Esta se mira al espejo, era cierto, desde ayer ella no se había quitado el suyo y esta se había dormido con el traje de baño puesto.

- _"Rayos!"_

Pensó Tenten mientras se quitaba la prenda ya que esta le había marcado ligeramente la piel, preparando la tina acomoda su bikini casi junto al de Neji.

- _"Conociendo a Neji lo más probable es que se pierda todo el día, así que aprovecharé a relajarme…yo….sola." _

Con un tono de melancolía la chica se decía para sí, en cierta forma lo que había pasado con el Hyuga ayer en la noche movió miles de capas en ella.

Sumergiéndose en la tina de agua templada y con millones de burbujas la chica comenzó a relajarse, poniendo su reproductor en sus oídos se sumergió en aquel mar de canciones para despejar su mente.

Neji por lo mientras se encontraba cerca al mar, desde muy temprano se había dedicado a caminar solo por la orilla para tratar de despejarse, descalzo, con unas bermudas del mismo color que las que traía cuando estaba en la academia y una camisa blanca completamente desabrochada que era azotada ligeramente por el viento, dejando ver las blancas vendas que este aún tenía de su anterior operación.

- _"Que me pasó anoche"._

Mirando fijamente a aquel océano busca alguna respuesta.

- _"Tenten"_-Apretó su puño con fuerza- _"No quiero hacerte daño"_

Bajó su cabeza mientras juntaba ligeramente sus dientes, recordando cada minuto del día anterior que en cierta forma le hizo olvidar a toda la maldita rama principal y todos los Hyuga con ello, pero al llegar la noche un extraño calor lo envolvió y sabía perfectamente que a su compañera también, lo había visto en como trataba de calmar su sed al tomar aquella bebida de forma rápida y en repetidas ocasiones la veía pasarse un hielo por su cuerpo provocándole en él una extraña excitación. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerzas, se negaba a caer en tales bajezas de la carne, él, un genio en todos los sentidos de la palabra cayendo en eso?. No! debía aguantar como hombre. Pero…extrañamente quería besar a la chica, no sabía por qué razón, pero al ver que esta en vez de aceptarlo, puesto que sabía de mas que ella estaba loca por él, simplemente se alejó, por qué? No hallaba respuesta alguna en su cabeza, el genio de estrategias no comprendía los sentimientos de una mujer?, de su propia compañera!. Tomó una roca y la lanzó con fuerzas al mar atravesando incluso una ligera ola que comenzaba a arremolinarse en la orilla. Ahora entendía en cierta forma a Shikamaru cuando decía que el tema de las mujeres era realmente problemático.

Tenten se había terminado de bañar, poniéndose un ligero y fresco vestido en color rosa, zapatos rojos, ajustados al tobillo con una cinta y sus ya acostumbrados chonguitos, salió del hotel a darse un gusto que pocas habían tenido.

- Un SPA!!!! Me muero de ganas de entrar!. – Decía contenta la castaña mientras entraba a un edificio de cristal y ambiente acogedor.

- Buen día señorita, en que le podemos ayudar?

- Quería un masaje y un buen tratamiento para mi rostro y cuerpo.

- Tenemos un paquete especial de masaje con aceites minerales, acompañados por las mejores piedras térmicas de la aldea de la luna, además de baños de lodo, exfoliación……….

- Eso quiero!!. -Interrumpió la castaña entusiasmada.-

- Entonces sígame señorita.

Desde que Tenten había pisado el lugar se había emocionado mucho, se había prometido divertirse todo el día y no pensar en cierto geniecillo en todo el día.

Neji por su parte había regresado al Hotel, se encontraba bastante nervioso y desesperado, este había decidido ir en busca de su compañera y largarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, estar más tiempo ahí lo ponía de nervios por que otros sentimientos completamente ajenos a su voluntad se habían apoderado de él.

Los nervios llegaron a su punto más alto al ver la habitación nuevamente vacía, ya era una costumbre de su pareja el de desaparecer.

Desesperado decide ir a la recepción a ver si su queridísima maestra de armas se había tomado la molestia en dejar un mensaje diciendo su ubicación pero lamentablemente no.

- Lo siento señor Hyuga, lamentablemente su esposa no dejó mensaje.

- _"Mi esposa?!!!"_ -Pensaba con cinismo el genio- Donde estará?.

Hablaba el chico en voz alta.

- Si me permite sugerirle, muchas de nuestras huéspedes se atraen por ir al SPA de la aldea, es el mejor sitio para que ella se relaje y la consientan, si quiere marcaré para ver si hay alguien con la descripción de su esposa.

Neji solo asintió con la cabeza y el encargado tomó rápido el teléfono marcando al SPA.

- En efecto señor la joven se encuentra ahora en sus instalaciones.

- Perfecto!.

Sin decir más el genio sale del hotel dejando al encargado sorprendido y a la vez desilusionado porque el mejor huésped de la casa ni siquiera las gracias dio.

Tenten por su parte ya había terminado con todos sus tratamientos sintiéndose relajada y fresca, pero no presentía que el Hyuga había entrado al establecimiento tenso y muy apresurado.

- Vengo a buscar a Tenten.

- Disculpe?!

- A mi….."esposa"…Tenten.

Neji habló casi entre dientes, le repudiaba decir "esposa".

- Ha! Su esposa!!, se encuentra en estos momentos ahí dentro, pronto ella saldrá………..

- Gracias.

Neji interrumpe a la señorita quien solo miró al chico alejarse.

- Disculpe no puede…..entrar…..

Otra empleada se topó con el genio mientras este entraba al lugar donde le había indicado la recepcionista.

- No te preocupes, busca a su esposa.

- A la chica de los chonguitos?

- Exactamente.

- Ha!, se está apenas cambiando.

Tenten había terminado con su sesión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no solo dejaron su piel tersa y suave si no que en la cama de bronceado igualaron su color dejándole una piel completamente tostada.

- _"Se ve sexi"_

Decía Tenten sonriendo.

- _"Creo que debería pensar bien en poner un sauna en mi propia casa."_

Tenten por fin después de admirar su rostro por unos minutos toma la toalla de su pelo soltándolo y acomodándoselo con la yema de sus dedos, esta suelta la cinta de su bata, abriéndola y haciéndola deslizar por su cuerpo cuando siente que alguien entra aprisa.

- Tenten te he buscado………………….

Tenten quien se encontraba apenas tomando una de sus prendas para cambiarse voltea rápidamente notando que el Hyuga se había metido al cambiador y este se había quedado estúpidamente parado en medio y viéndola completamente desnuda, Tenten estaba a punto de gritar cuando Neji se apresura y le tapa la boca rápidamente acercándose a ella.

- Lo siento.

- ………. Si.

Tenten entró furiosa al cuarto dejando a Neji frotando su frente con fuerzas.

- Es el decimo "_Si"_ qué me dices en todo el camino.

- Si.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo. Tenten!, créeme que no era mi intención el verte desnuda.

Tenten se agacha al pequeño servibar y toma una botella de agua fría.

- Lo sé.- Esta toma un sorbo de agua mientras Neji mostraba inconformidad.-

- Lo sabes?! Que es lo que según "tú" sabes?

- Que el chico de piedra no es capaz de ver a una mujer desnuda y sabes que?!!! Me alegro que lo hicieras.

- Que dices?!!!

- Si, con esto prometerás jamás verme con tu Byakugan durante el resto de tu vida!!!

- No exageres ni si quiera te vi bien.

- Ha! No te preocupes si quieres lo puedo hacer ahora para que no te quede ninguna duda.

Tenten comienza a deslizar los tirantes de su vestido pero Neji la detiene.

- Ya entendí el concepto.

Este la pasa de largo, mientras Tenten nuevamente acomodaba su vestido.

- Y se podría saber por qué razón me querías sacar rápido de ahí que ni tiempo me diste de vestir?.

Neji se acerca a los cajones del tocador sacando su ropa.

- Porque nos marchamos inmediatamente de aquí.

- Una misión?!

- No!, simplemente nos largamos.

- Eres un tonto!

Tenten camina a zancadas rumbo al baño donde toma su bikini.

- No soy un tonto y recuerda que no estamos aquí por placer.

- Si, lo recuerdo, fue para según "tú!", deshacernos por un tiempo de los problemas del Souke y el Bouke, pero alguien aquí no entiende el concepto de "despejarse".

- Solo empaca!!!

Neji había alzado la voz fuerte a lo que Tenten simplemente lo mira.

- Sabes qué? Estoy harta de tus cambios estúpidos de humor, no te entiendo!!! Tratar que te relajes es malo, salir de la mansión es malo! Ahora que está mal?!!, si quieres irte, perfecto!!. –Esta le arroja el bikini en la cara a lo que el Hyuga con trabajos sostiene las prendas en su mano y mira a Tenten sorprendido.- Empaca tú!! mientras yo como algo en el restaurante.

Sin decir mas sale furiosa del cuarto azotando la puerta, Neji mira las prendas para después sentarse en la cama y ponerlas a un lado.

Después de unos minutos Tenten se encontraba sentada en una mesa que se encontraba fuera del restaurante y este daba a una maravillosa vista al pequeño muelle de madera blanca, la maestra de armas trataba de calmarse mirando aquel escenario mientras jugueteaba con el cuchillo de sus cubiertos con su mano en forma amenazante, un sándwich se encontraba servido frente a ella y la botana que lo acompañaba había sido removida como si esta hubiese sido tocada por simple juego. Tenten había perdido el apetito, su mirada se encontraba seria y trataba de despejarse con el ruido del mar, por la rapidez en la que se presentó la situación tuvo que vestirse rápido y solo le dio tiempo a sujetarse el pelo en un simple chongo haciendo que varios de sus cabellos escaparan y juguetearan en el aire, exasperada bota el cuchillo en la mesa y esta frota su frente con desesperación, sinceramente no entendía al Hyuga, al bajar su mano nota la presencia de su compañero y este se sentaba frente a ella, Tenten mira a los lados de la mesa percatándose que Neji no venía con el equipaje.

- Y las mochilas?

- No empaque.

Contestó suavemente el chico mientras un mesero colocaba un plato frente a él.

- Sin corteza, ni mayonesa, te lo pedí por que me imagino que no has comido nada en todo el día y es largo el regreso.

Neji nota como esta levemente se golpea su frente con un rostro que mostraba ironía.

- Que estúpida, porque me sigo preocupando por ti?, siempre que hago algo por mi compañero este vuelve a darme un puntapié en el trasero.

Arrojando la servilleta en la mesa esta se levanta para caminar por aquel muelle y quedarse en la orilla evitando llorar.

- Lo lamento.

Neji la había seguido y este se queda unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella.

- Eso mismo me dijiste ayer y antier y no sé cuantos malditos días mas y la realidad es que no se por qué motivo te estuviste disculpando.

- Sé que no me caracterizo por ser una persona que ofrece disculpas.-Este camina poniéndose a un lado de Tenten metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.- Y sé que has sufrido mucho por este plan, sobre todo con el comportamiento de la señora Huno y mis continuos cambios de humor.-Este hace una ligera pausa soltando un suspiro.-Aquí quien ha llevado las de perder has sido tú.

Tenten mira a Neji quien se encontraba de lado mirando atentamente a otro punto del mar.

- Pero….por qué?....porque tan rápido te quieres ir?.

Neji mira a la chica de ojos chocolate mostrando una mueca, apretando ligeramente sus ojos y sus manos.

- No entenderías.

- Ha! Aún me crees estúpida!, que no puedo llegar a tu nivel?

- Temo hacerte un daño irreparable!!!!!.

Neji gritó interrumpiendo a la castaña quien lo mira con sorpresa.

- Neji….tu nunca me harías daño.

Neji no evita bajar ligeramente su rostro para después mirarla a los ojos.

- Vamos, terminemos de comer, seguramente tu tampoco has probado bocado.

Sin decir mas este comienza a caminar, nuevamente Neji dejaba a la chica más que confundida, acaso pensaba hacer una de sus técnicas con ella, matarla y tirar sus restos al mar?, no, creo que el ver muchas películas de crímenes le estropeó la cabeza.

Neji se detiene al ver que Tenten seguía pensativa pero esta al ver que su compañero la esperaba comienza a andar, al estar cerca de Neji su tacón se atora en una de las rendijas de la madera haciéndola tropezar, esta cae de repente contra el duro pecho de Neji quien ni siquiera estiró sus manos para ayudarla, pero esta logra alcanzar a tomarse de sus brazos, esta mira apenada y a la vez triste a su amigo quien pareciera tempano de hielo.

- Di…disculpa.

Tenten se incorpora y se aleja un poco del Hyuga cuando siente que este la atrae hacia él abrasándola fuertemente y hundía su rostro en su cuello.

- _"Que es esto que siento en el pecho………..porque siento vergüenza en decírselo a ella."_

Tenten y Neji pasaron el resto del día sin hablarse, comieron y caminaron por un largo rato por la orilla del mar hasta ocultarse el sol, al llegar al cuarto ya era noche, la habitación se encontraba completamente ordenada, las cosas habían sido acomodadas nuevamente y la cama estaba preparada, un chocolate adornaba ambas almohadas al igual que varios pétalos rojos.

- Pero que tanto se traen con las flores. – Decía Neji mientras tomaba un pétalo con la yema de sus dedos.

- Para las parejas es algo romántico. –Tenten se encoje de hombros y toma un chocolate destapándolo-.

Neji solo sube sus ojos en muestra de desacuerdo y se dirige a la terraza, simplemente miraba aquella luna tan luminosa que esparcía sus rayos en el mar y estos a su vez se regaban en la playa, nuevamente la noche era demasiado cálida, volteando hacia el cuarto nota una mesita con bombones de chocolate y fresas y estas acompañaban una botella fría de un vino claro, Neji nota las dos copas acomodadas a los lados y mira de reojo a Tenten, quien se encontraba en el tocador cepillando su cabello, sin pensarlo Neji destapa la botella y llena ambas copas, este las toma y le ofrece una a Tenten.

- Toma.

Decía secamente el Hyuga mientras Tenten la tomaba con dudas y Neji bebía un poco de su copa.

- Y eso?

- Tómalo como un brindis a la más estúpida de mis decisiones y tal vez por nuestra última noche aquí.

Tenten mira por unos momentos aquella bebida de color claro con pequeñas burbujas ascendiendo, levantándose del tocador se une a Neji quien se encontraba escuetamente recargado en el marco de la terraza.

- Por nuestra última noche juntos.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de la kunoichi mientras acercaba su copa al centro.

- Por nuestra última noche juntos.

Escuetamente Neji decía mientras acercaba su copa a la de Tenten dejando escuchar un agudo sonido al chocar sus copas para después beber de ella.

- Pondré algo de música.

- Cómo?!

Tenten se acerca a un pequeño reproductor poniendo música suave.

- No crees que es mucho?

- Vamos Neji, es solo para relajarnos.

- Creo que la palabra relajar para mí no existe.

- Porque no quieres intentarlo.

Neji da una escueta sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el escaloncillo del balcón mientras Tenten se acercaba con la botella y esta le volvía a servir a Neji.

- No era necesario Tenten.

- Claro que si es necesario.-Esta se sienta a su lado mientras tomaba de su copa.- Es un buen vino no hay que desperdiciarlo, además como tu dijiste estamos brindando, no?!.

Neji solo da una escueta sonrisa mientras daba un gran sorbo a su copa, al bajarla Tenten no perdió el tiempo y vuelve a servirle al Hyuga.

- Piensas que nos acabemos la botella?!

- Exactamente genio, por un momento manda al diablo el maldito plan.

Tenten decía mientras tomaba todo el contenido de su copa y volvía a llenarla, después de una hora Neji y Tenten ya habían acabado con la bebida y ahora Neji empinaba la botella de la cual solo unas simples gotas habían salido.

- Bien……es todo……

Una ligera sonrisa se le dibuja en su rostro mientras tiraba la botella a un lado.

- Porque me ves así?.

- Debo estar borracha pero creo haberte visto una pequeña sonrisa.

- Tonta, yo si sonrío.

- A ja! – Decía incrédula Tenten mientras tomaba de su copa la cual se encontraba a medias.- Y bien…. como te sientes?.

- Estúpido. – Vuelve a reírse mientras se quitaba la pequeña cinta que sujetaba su cabello.

De repente la música tranquila deja de escucharse tocando una poco mas movida.

* * *

**_It's time you see  
The love you give_**

- Creo que esa no es para relajarse.

Decía irónico Neji a lo que Tenten riendo se levanta.

- Claro que sí.

Neji arquea una ceja a lo que la Kunoichi levantándose comienza a bailar sola, el genio no evita reir un poco, a lo que Tenten picara deja su copa a un lado y comienza a contornear sus caderas con sus manos de forma seductora, la risa de Neji comenzó a desaparecer conforme la chica masajeaba su cabello de forma sexi y esta ligeramente cantaba.

_**It's time you see  
The love you give  
Is killing me  
And I wanna live  
This isn't right  
Search your soul for light  
So I turned left and told myself  
I could be as bad as someone else  
But I found it hard when an angel's on my right**_

- Vamos!

Tenten le estira su mano al Hyuga invitándolo a bailar, a lo que este parándose se negaba.

_**But you held my hand  
And took me right back down to hell  
I have an angel on my shoulder  
But a devil in my head**_

- No lo creo. Yo no sé bailar esas cosas.

_**Why won't you go?  
No means no  
Your dirty life is like a one man show  
Your a night attack  
You turn the light to black  
So I turned left and told myself  
That I could be as bad as someone else  
But I found it hard when an angel's on my right**_

Tenten no es convencida por esa escusa y lo jala al exterior de la gran terraza donde ella había empezado a bailar.

- Es nuestra última noche, hazlo!. -Tenten nota que el chico no estaba muy convencido así que toma la copa de su compañero arrojándola a otra parte.- Sujeta mi cintura con ambas manos.

_**But you held my hand**_

- He!

- Sigue mi ritmo.

Tenten le guiña un ojo al chico quien no muy convencido sujeta la cintura de la chica la cual para asombro de Neji comenzaba a moverse de manera muy provocadora, los ojos de Tenten se volvieron retantes al ver que el Hyuga ligeramente se movía al compás de la música y sus manos seguían el movimiento de su cintura, mordiéndose el labio inferior y con una ligera risa toma su pelo colocándoselo a un lado y poniéndose de espaldas al genio alza sus manos comenzando a zigzaguear su cuerpo con el de Neji, rozando con sus palmas su abdomen hasta bajar a sus tobillos donde subió nuevamente.

_**And took me right back down to hell  
I have an angel on my shoulder  
But a devil in my head**_

Neji lo vio como un juego, un reto de Tenten para provocarlo, así que tomó a la castaña volteándola hacia él de forma rápida para después inclinarla suavemente, mientras con su otra mano contorneaba todo su cuerpo.

_**Talk to me**_

Tenten se incorpora de inmediato pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar con su siguiente movimiento Neji atraviesa su pierna entre las de ella acercándola a él mientras seguía el compás de la música.

_**Walk with me**_

Sus cuerpos por inercia zigzagueaban, a Tenten se le hacía raro ver al Hyuga bailando de esa manera y más que este había colocado su mano más abajo de sus caderas, que si les dijera a sus amigas sería obvio que no le creerían.

_**Come with me**_

Neji por su parte acariciaba el pelo de la castaña y masajeaba su nuca, su cuerpo se movía cual ágil viperina en su entrepierna, alzándole el vestido hasta sus muslos y bajándole una de las cintas que sujetaban su prenda, dejando ver uno de sus hombros al descubierto.

_**Beautiful lady  
Beautiful lady  
Will you come and save me?**_

La música termina dejando a unos agitados jóvenes quienes sonrojados se miraban y trataban de detener sus respiraciones. Neji no evita mirar a la maestra de armas de pies a cabeza mientras seguía tomándola de su cintura y con la otra quitaba algunos cabellos de su rostro.

- Te ves hermosa con el pelo suelto.

Decía Neji en un susurro mientras Tenten miraba al genio tiernamente.

- Gracias.

La distancia en ambos comenzaba a cortarse, cuando ya están a punto de besarse Tenten decide abrazara al chico.

- Nuevamente gracias, no sabes cuanto bien me hicieron tus palabras.

La mirada de Neji se encontraba abierta de par en par, cuando lentamente sus ojos se entrecierran dejando ver una escueta sonrisa, para después abrazara la chica y acariciar su espalda.

- No…no hay de qué. Sabes, me iré a recostar, me siento un poco mareado.

- S..si.

Tenten frotando su frente con nerviosismo pasa de largo al genio para encerrarse en el baño, mientras Neji de nuevo había sido devuelto a la realidad de golpe, nuevamente esos raros sentimientos y esa sensación de excitación embargaban todo su cuerpo.

Negó con su cabeza y restregó sus manos en su rostro, con desesperación intenta desenvolverse de aquellas vendas que rodeaban su abdomen arrojándolas a la mesita de noche, después de acomodarse en la cama toma las almohadas y las coloca en el respaldo recostándose ligeramente, esperando a que Tenten saliera del baño para ver como se acomodarían para pasar la noche, para él, dormir dentro de la bañera con millones de cubos de hielo estaría perfectamente bien.

Por su parte la maestra de armas no podía controlar su respiración, sujetada en el lavabo tomaba bocanadas de aire para controlar esa sensación que tenía, nuevamente el Hyuga había querido besarla, pero esta se resistió, tal vez mal interpretó las cosas y no quería ser prisionera de sus besos, ya que no podría separarse de sus labios nunca.

_**Veo el reflejo en tus ojos**_

_**Veo la verdad detrás de tus mentiras**_

Tardó unos minutos más en salir del baño, aquella borrachera se le había bajado de golpe después del segundo intento del genio por besarla, así que enjuagó su rostro con agua fría para tratar de calmar ese calor que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos. Después de secarse el rostro sale del baño para tomar su pijama, apagar el radio y descansar cuando nota a Neji dormido, se encontraba ligeramente sentado, apoyado entre las almohadas y el respaldo de la cama con los brazos cruzados, Tenten se sentó a un lado de él, se veía tan hermoso dormido, delicadamente desata la cinta que cubría su frente colocándola despacio en la mesita de noche junto a las vendas, esta se dedica a ver al Hyuga por unos momentos, estaba tan plácidamente dormido, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sin saber porque sentía una inmensa tristeza por su compañero, un beso es delicadamente puesto en su frente, como diciéndole que siempre estaría a su lado ayudándolo, estirando sus manos con cuidado toca ligeramente sus labios con la yema de sus dedos contorneándolos, aquellos carnosos labios rosados tentaron cada vez más a la bella Kunoichi quien tímidamente se fue acercando al rostro de Neji –"_Solo una vez."-_ se repetía en su mente mientras rozaba sus labios con los de él, siendo guiada por la música que en ese momento sonaba, un beso pequeño y suave le dio en su boca comenzando a aprisionar los labios de Neji que no parecieran reaccionar.

_**Tus ojos me están atrapando**_

_**Veo la razón en tus ojos**_

_**Que me dan la respuesta al porque:**_

_**Tus ojos me están obsesionando**_

Aquel cálido contacto, aquella tibieza de su mano al tomar delicadamente la mejilla del Hyuga este lo siente, cuando Tenten abre sus ojos nota que el genio había abierto los ojos y seriamente este la observaba, sin querer Tenten deja derramar una lágrima la cual es notada por el genio quien se acerca a la chica y la besa suavemente, sus manos la abrasan y sin dejar de besarla la recuesta delicadamente en esa cama aun cubierta de pétalos.

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**El amor!!!**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

Neji quedaba enzima de Tenten siguiendo con esos apasionados besos, la mano de oji perla comienza a subir recorriendo el brazo de Tenten con suavidad hasta llegar a su hombro y este retiraba con ello el tirante de su vestido, los besos comenzaron hacerse acelerados y en algunas ocasiones uno quería separarse pero el otro lo impedía, la cama comenzó a revolverse por los movimientos que la pareja daba al seguir con sus caricias apasionadas y al rozar sus cuerpos bruscamente con el otro, Tenten deslizaba sus dedos por la nuca de su amado con ansias, mientras Neji aprovechaba para contornear sus piernas y alzar su vestido para apretar sus muslos excitándose conforme este subía su mano notándose en sus besos los cuales habían abarcado mucho terreno al comenzar a juguetear con su lengua dentro de la boca de Tenten.

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**El amor**_

Ligeramente Neji levanta a la maestra de armas para bajarle el cierre de su vestido el cual resbaló de sus hombros y se atora en sus brazos, Neji aún puede sentir la prenda en el cuerpo de Tenten pero este se encontraba entretenido acariciando la espalda desnuda de la Kunoichi, alejándose de los labios de Tenten por un momento despoja a la chica del vestido dejándola con su pequeña tanga, Neji se quita rápido su camisa arrojándola al suelo para de nuevo aprisionar a la castaña con sus labios y su cuerpo, Tenten recorría frenética con sus manos la espalda desnuda del Hyuga, los labios del genio deseaban mas y aprisionaron el cuello de la chica mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba su cuello y su hombro desnudo, Tenten no evita arquear su espalda y echar su rostro hacia atrás haciendo que su amado sintiera sus senos restregárseles en su pecho, mostrando así el placer que sentía por parte de los labios del Hyuga quienes comenzaban a bajar hasta su abdomen, donde con su lengua contorneó su ombligo y aprisionaba su piercing con sus dientes, en verdad esa joya le había excitado mucho desde que la vio, que no evita besar, saborear y en ocasiones morder a la maestra de armas en su abdomen mientras era sostenida fuertemente de sus hombros.

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

En ese momento lo que sobraban eran las palabras, durante todo el tiempo ninguno pronunció ni una sola, solo de sus bocas salían ligeros gemidos y se entretenían besando la piel del otro, Tenten nota que el Hyuga volvía a ascender con su lengua cuando Tenten aprisiona su cuello besando apasionadamente su oreja, Neji no evita abrir ligeramente sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir las caricias por parte de la castaña mientras suavemente revolvía sus cabellos azabache.

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**El amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

_**Tu amor**_

Neji separa cuidadosamente a su compañera para depositarla nuevamente en la cama donde aprisiono sus senos con sus labios, los había deseado probar desde que la vio desnuda, se encontraban realmente tensos, dulces, ni como describir los gemidos que Tenten comenzaba a hacer conforme el Hyuga le tocaba, la cabaña comenzaba a sofocar a la pareja del intenso calor que se sentía en esos momentos, pese a que las puertas de la terraza se encontraban abiertas, Neji se adentraba cada vez más en esa piel tan suave, embriagado por esa fragancia a almendras que envolvía a la chica, cegado por tanta pasión desciende sus manos hacia la ropa intima de la joven, quitándosela de tajo al igual que él se despojaba todo lo que le restaba de ropa, quedando completamente desnudos, acomodándose en su entrepierna nota como la chica se encontraba realmente húmeda, notándole así la gran excitación de su compañera, con cuidado se adentra en ella, un gesto de dolor aparece en el rostro de la maestra de armas, Neji decide consolarla con sus besos, al ya tranquilizarla comienza con movimientos suaves haciendo que la habitación se llenara de gemidos más fuertes.

_**Por qué no puedes verlo?**_

_**Por qué no puedes sentirlo?**_

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**Esta vez**_

_**Por qué no puedes sentirlo?**_

_**Por qué no puedes verlo?**_

La tentación del genio quiso ir mas allá, así que volteando a la chica la penetra por detrás, nuevamente comienza con embestidas suaves mientras este besaba su espalda, los movimientos se hacían mas rápidos, aquel tatuaje en las caderas de Tenten nunca se vio tan provocador como ahora que sus caderas subían, bajaban y se restregaban en el cuerpo del Hyuga, los gemidos pronto se convirtieron en gritos al llegar una oleada de placer mucho mayor, Neji cae exhausto encima de la chica, a quien abrazó fuertemente al notar que esta temblaba al sentir por primera vez un orgasmo.

_**Cerca y lejos del amor**_

_**Sigo corriendo**_

_**Sigo tropezando**_

_**Para dejarlo ir**_

Tenten respiraba agitadamente y sabía que Neji también lo hacía al sentir su tibio aliento en su nuca, aún unidos Neji besa delicadamente el hombro de la chica acurrucándose en su espalda, abrazando con fuerzas a su amada Kunoichi, exhaustos, enredados entre unas sabanas revueltas, una cama desordenada y varios pétalos pegados en la piel.

_**Sigo corriendo**_

_**Sigo tropezando**_

_**Para dejarlo ir**_

Pequeños besos Neji le daba en su hombro y cuello a la chica, quien se aferraba a sus brazos que la estaban rodeando, la luz era apagada pero la noche era larga y estos volvían a encenderse, Neji esta vez se encontraba recargado en la cabecera mientras Tenten se encontraba sentada sobre él, el bajar y subir se volvía a repetir, las manos se aferraban torpemente de la cintura de la chica a causa de la excitación, haciendo que la sabana enredada en las caderas de la castaña estorbaran, Tenten no se soltaba del pecho del Hyuga llenándolo de besos en su frente desnuda y aprisionándolo en ocasiones contra su pecho mientras las envestidas seguían.

_**Lejos!**_

_**Lejos!**_

_**Lejos!**_

_**Lejos!**_

* * *

Toda la noche y parte de la madrugada y estos nuevos amantes no perdían la oportunidad de saciar esa sed a causa de la excitación, sobre todo de su última noche juntos.

_**Lejos!**_

_**Para dejarlo ir**_

Continuara……………………………

Ya llegueee!!!! Espero que les haya gustado, porque aunque me gusta el lemon, (mas si es entre mis parejas favoritas) pues no es mi fuerte escribirlas, debo aclarar que mucha de la inspiración me llega cuando estoy escuchando música y da la casualidad que cuando estoy en la lela, pensando en el desarrollo de la historia escuché la canción de "Armin Van Buuren feat Sharon Den Adel – In and out of love" que la verdad le quedó como anillo al dedo a esta historia, yo creo que mis vecinos ya sueñan esta canción pero me vale maaa…..jajaja! y es que me imaginé a esta pareja teniendo sexo con esta música de fondo, si llegan a escucharla, que de hecho se las recomiendo :p jajaja! (Bueh! si quieren :p), notarán como el ritmo es movido, dando a entender que el acto fue algo rápido pero con pasión jajaja! Ya el sol me afectó jajaja! Charros! ahora que veo me gusta escribir lemon conjugado con un sonfic.

Bien paso a los derechos, que por cierto nunca los he puesto pero como ya saben yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto no soy la dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes y que las historias que hago son por ocio y hobbie y no por algún interés monetario.

Las letras de las canciones expuestas aquí son propiedad de sus respectivos autores….

Kaskade - Angel on my shoulder

Y

Armin Van Buuren feat Sharon Den Adel - In and out of love

Obviamente esta última traducida al español, (de hecho fue la traducción mas mejorcita que encontré :s) lamento no haber puesto la traducción de la otra pero me encanta la parte donde dice que "Tiene un ángel en mi hombro pero el diablo en su mente" por eso me dije a mi misma "mi misma" esta buena para que Tenten le haga estríper al Neji…..o algo así. :p

Saludos a……….

neji_hyuga: Pues espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa que fue la tan esperada unión amorosa de estos personajes pero créeme no todo es miel sobre hojuelas suerte y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

ANA: Gracias por los halagos creeme que me impulsan enormemente, espero que esta parte de la historia te guste puesto que no muchas les agrada el Lemon, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga: Gracias por las porras por maldecir a la compañía de teléfonos puesto que yo también los odio, al igual que a la casamentera pero en fin ya tendremos nuestra venganza muahaaajaja!! Espero que te gusto como puse lo del primer beso y es que en las vacaciones me quede viendo películas con mi papá y puso la que más le gustaba que es la de Mujer Bonita y me inspire en cuando ella no daba besos hasta que solita lo hiso, haa!!! Me imaginé a Neji en el papel de Richard Gere haaaa!! lindo!!! Espero te haya gustado y si!!! Quien no puede amar a ese genio.

Akanne Hygurashi: Perdona de por si les dije que actualizaría el sábado pero no conté que me invitarían a una fiesta para niños, bueh! Que eso de fiesta para niños la neta ya cambió porque con sonido, luces y chelas pues ya no fue tan de niños jajajaja! Y pus no pude subirlo rápido pero aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda y perdona que no se viera tal vez tan romanticón pero quise que esto se viera más que nada apasionado, jajajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

missclover : Ya la pobre de la casamentera teme salir a solas porque muchas fanáticas se han arremolinado frente a la mansión de los Hyuga por haber tocado a Tenten, lo bueno es que este papasote de ojos gélidos ya le puso un estate quieto y todavía faltan mas jajajajaja! Pues aquí está la segunda parte lo prometido es deuda espero te haya gustado y prometo, que no será la última vez que haya praw praw praw entre ellos dos jajaja suerte muchacha y nos estamos leyendo.

Aliciajm: El Neji quería quedarse santito para toda su vida pero temo que no se pudo y es que este le sacaba al sexo y eso lo daré a notar en los próximos capítulos y pues el pobrecito lamentablemente "Ya no es virgen señores!!!!!!!" jajajajaja! Y pues ya comiendo los placeres de la carne pues es como la buena comida hay que repetir como ño! Y ahora que lo dices yo tampoco me controlaría, yo a la primera insinuación y hasta desnudo lo dejo jajajajaja!!! Suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

nota loca: Gracias por los comentarios de buen augurio, que bueno que te gusta, la verdad a mí me encanta que me echen porras así ya que impulsan a esta servidora y como lo he mencionado me hacen sentir como pavo real, espero te haya gustado este capitulo que ya no deja nada a la imaginación y aun que no se escribir bien lo que a la rama del lemon se refiere, pues yo quise intentarlo porque esta pareja no se me va viva. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22: Jejeje! No era necesario amiga tu solo dime y yo explico :P espero que la historia te siga gustando y ya sabes con toda confianza dime que yo te resuelvo las dudas con mucho gusto.

Vistoria: Nombree!!! Si yo también quiero tener los pantalones de Neji, sobre todo debajo de mi cama jajajajaj! La verdad lo diré y no me cansare de hacerlo, pero qué bueno que te siga gustando la historia la verdad alagas a esta remedo de escritora para seguir subiendo mas capítulos y más ahora que el Neji se relajo….un poquito más de la cuenta, que de hecho era a esto a lo que temía. A relajarse de mas con la guapa Kunoichi…huuu!!! Ahora si el sadomaso va estar a filo de navaja, jajajajajaja! Suerte y nos leemos pronto.

kyo nakamura: No hagas bilis amiga mía, que todavía la desgraciada va seguir saliendo en ecena pero ya tendrán todas las amantes de este fic sus 5 horitas con ellas jajaja, porque minutos no bastan jajaja! Pues espero que hoy te hayas emocionado con este capítulo porque ya estos rorros no son virgencitos y rompieron con todo trato y trampa para los de la rama principal, huuyy!! Ahora si que las cosas se van a poner buenas!!! Jejeje! hasta el próximo cap.

Valerii Hyuga:Jejeje! Si también vi el capitulo que me dices de D Y J pero me inspire cuando me fui de parranda y como sirvieron cerezas mis amigas empezaron con eso de los buenos besadores son los que amarran con la lengua el tallo de una cereza, la verdad estuvo cómico por las muecas pero en fin, lamento haber dividido el cap. en dos, pero la verdad me vi en la muy penosa necesidad de hacerlo puesto que dejar la historia taaaannnn…larga pues causaría más que ganas flojera para leerla :p espero que te haya gustado y ya te puse Review perdona el retraso pero con gusto te lo escribo.

Zoey.44: Gracias muchacha!!! Ese fic también me gusto mucho y obviamente hiso que lanzara mi debut aquí en la sección de Neji Tenten, Bienvenida a esta historia escrita por esta loca servidora la verdad que honor me diste al leerlo de corrido espero te siga gustando y los estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	12. Un simple y aterrador sueño

Un simple y aterrador sueño.

Pareciera que pronto iría a amanecer, exhausto, Neji dormita o él pensaba que se encontraba dormitando, el sonido de una música se escuchaba y gradualmente esta subía de tono, los ojos perla del joven se abrieron de pronto, se encontraba recostado de lado casi en posición fetal sosteniendo las sabanas con su puño contra su pecho y este molesto despertaba, seguramente su compañera no había conciliado el sueño y esta deambulaba por el cuarto encendiendo la radio.

- Tenten………estoy exhausto puedes apagar ese infernal apa………..

_Tú cambias de pensamiento,_

_Como una chica_

_Cambia su ropa._

Increíblemente Neji veía a Tenten a los pies de la cama y esta lucía el mismo vestido de novia que le había visto probarse la vez anterior, pero en esta ocasión la fajilla y las rosas eran de un color negro.

_Sí , tú PMS, como_

_Una "Perra", me_

_Gustaría saber….._

Tenten sube una pierna abriéndosele el vestido y mostrando unas delicadas medias blancas a mitad de muslo sostenidas por un sexi ligero de encaje del mismo color.

_Y tú de hecho_

_Piensas que……_

_Siempre hablamos_

_De forma crítica….._

_Yo debería saber …………._

Con ágil movimiento Tenten se pone encima de Neji aprisionándolo de sus hombros, el oji perla quien se encontraba sobre la cama dejaba ver su torso desnudo y la sabana cubriendo la otra parte de su cuerpo no evita sentirse sorprendido por la actitud de su compañera.

_Que no eres_

_bueno para mí………_

Neji no evita sentirse molesto y asustado Tenten le estaba hablando de esa forma?! Más bien ella le estaba cantando?!! – Esto seguramente es algún tipo de genjutsu- Así que hace a un lado a la chica saliendo de la cama.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

Neji se adentra al cuarto de baño para perder de vista la imagen de Tenten quien había azotado ligeramente su ramo sobre las sabanas.

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

Neji se sorprende al ver de nuevo a Tenten sobre el lavabo meciendo su tétrico ramo notándole un maquillaje acorde a una fiesta de Hallowen, esto alertó mas al genio, como Tenten pudo hacer eso?!, era maestra de armas no de genjutsus. Tomó su pantalón y en un movimiento rápido este se lo pone para salir del cuarto y escapar por la terraza.

_Estás desanimado, cuando estás animado…._

Increíblemente se topa con la castaña recargada en el marco de la puerta de la terraza y esta jugueteaba con la copa en la que él había estado bebiendo.

_Es blanco es negro……_

_Nos peleamos y rompemos……._

_Nos besamos y volvemos….._

Esto estaba fuera de sus límites, saltó la barda que rodeaba la terraza privada alejándose a la playa pero aún seguía escuchando la voz de la chica.

_¡Tú! Tú realmente_

_No quieres quedarte……._

_¡No!_

_¡Tú! Tú no deberías_

_Tener ganas de irte….._

_¡He!_

Neji siempre había tenido la especialidad de estudiar a sus enemigos pero en esta ocasión era su amiga la que le estaba "atacando" de cierta forma y este en vez de encarar el problema corría, ese no era en definitiva el genio que conocía.

_Porque estás caliente, luego estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

No sabía por cuánto tiempo había corrido pero la voz seguía tan clara como al principio, jadeando este se detiene por aire sosteniéndose de sus rodillas pero al levantar su rostro mira que no se encontraba en la playa eran los bosques de Konoha para ser exactos en donde antes solía entrenar con su equipo. Pero cómo?!

_Solíamos ser…._

_Como gemelos……_

_Tan sincronizados….._

Sin percatarse de la presencia de Tenten, Neji retrocede un paso viendo como ella se acercaba a su lado pero esta vez traía las mismas ropas chinas con las que la conoció, solo que en color negro y sus chonguitos en la cabeza, Neji no evita quedarse paralizado mientras el rostro de la joven se posaba delicadamente en su hombro y esta rosaba con un dedo su mejilla.

_La misma energía…._

_Ahora es una batería muerta……_

Aquellas cálidas carisias pararon y en su remplazo la chica empuja fuertemente al Hyuga.

_Solías reír por nada……_

_Ahora eres totalmente aburrido….._

_Debería saber que no vas a cambiar……._

Neji no evita recordar que cuando era niño él era un chico risueño pero ahora era agrio y diferente y Tenten le cuestionaba lo último acercándose a él dándole golpeteos a su pecho con su dedo índice.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

_Estás desanimado, cuando estás animado…._

_Es blanco es negro……_

_Nos peleamos y rompemos……._

_Nos besamos y volvemos….._

Neji aprieta sus dientes y nuevamente sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la chica.

_¡Tú! Tú realmente_

_No quieres quedarte……._

_¡No!_

_¡Tú! Tú no deberías_

_Tener ganas de irte….._

_¡He!_

Neji apretó sus oídos con fuerzas era increíble, pese a que el escenario había cambiado varias veces el parecía estar corriendo en círculos y la voz no disminuía al contrario se escuchaba más fuerte y clara.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

El genio se detiene, ya no aguantaba más y adquiere su pose para lanzar su técnica pero este se sorprende, no lo había notado pero se encontraba en la recepción del hospital de Konoha.

_Que alguien llame al médico._

_Tenemos un caso de amor bipolar_.

Tenten había salido por detrás del genio y este al no poner atención es llevado a fuerzas en una silla de ruedas por su rara enfermera de traje negro.

_Nos encontramos en una montaña rusa….._

_Y no podemos bajarnos de este recorrido………_

Por la fuerza que llevaba Tenten empuja la silla y Neji cae a una cama de hospital, arto se levanta quedando en el otro extremo de la cama mirando de frente a la chica quien lo miraba burlona del otro lado.

_Tú cambias de pensamiento,_

_Como una chica_

_Cambia su ropa._

Sexi Tenten decía mientras se quitaba aquel gorro de enfermera y soltaba su cabello, comenzando a desabotonar su vestido haciéndole ver al genio el sexi juego de ropa interior que constaba de un brasier, liguero y medias a mitad de sus muslos en color negro, el Hyuga no evita tragar saliva al ver que esta lo acorrala a la pared y comenzaba a rosar su rostro con sus labios sosteniéndolo fuertemente sus duros hombros.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

_Estás desanimado, cuando estás animado…._

_Es blanco es negro……_

_Nos peleamos y rompemos……._

_Nos besamos y volvemos….._

Tenten inesperadamente lo arroja a la cama y esta presionaba nuevamente su cuerpo contra el colchón, era un estúpido bajó la guardia a causa de los sexis movimientos de la castaña, así que la aparta bruscamente y este nuevamente sale corriendo rumbo al pasillo.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

_Estás desanimado, cuando estás animado…._

_Es blanco es negro……_

_Nos peleamos y rompemos……._

_Nos besamos y volvemos….._

Pronto el regresaba al vestíbulo pero al mirar atrás se encuentra a Tenten nuevamente ataviada con su vestido de novia pero esta vez se encontraba en el suelo sentada y sus ojos se encontraban hinchados como el de haber llorado mucho arruinándole el maquillaje.

_¡Tú! Tú realmente_

_No quieres quedarte……._

_¡No!_

_¡Tú! Tú no deberías_

_Tener ganas de irte….._

_¡He!_

El ramo de Tenten es azotado al suelo esparciendo los pétalos negros por todo el piso comenzando a oscurecer el lugar.

_Porque estás_

_Caliente, luego_

_Estás frío…….._

_Eres sí, luego no….._

_Estás dentro, luego fuera….._

_Estás arriba, luego abajo…….._

La voz se distorsiona y Neji cae en un vacio reinado por la oscuridad, sentía un terrible vértigo asiendo que su cuerpo saltara de la cama.

Mirando a todos lados vuelve e escuchar el ruido de las olas al chocar contra la playa que minutos antes se habían perdido a causa de la melodía, la radio seguía prendida finalizando una canción, la misma que en sus sueños había estado escuchando, si, todo había sido un sueño, restregando su mano en su frente este sale de la cama pero su mano choca con el cuerpo tibio de Tenten, este abre sus ojos con sorpresa, la espalda de la chica se encontraba completamente desnuda al igual que el cuerpo de él, si, no fue un sueño, había tenido su primera relación sexual con Tenten o eso creía.

Emitiendo un ligero gruñido este se levanta tomado su pantalón poniéndoselo escuetamente, apagando la radio se dirige al baño no sin antes ver a la dulce Kunoichi quien seguía plácidamente dormida, sus cabellos se encontraban alborotados en la almohada y la sabana cubría parte de su cuerpo, dejando ver sus hombros desnudos y aquella suave espalda que estuvo contorneándose para él toda la noche.

Neji no evita sonrojarse y este con cuidado aparta unos mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro de su compañera. Este al alejarse solo aprieta sus dientes y su puño con fuerzas, al encerrarse en el baño se recarga en el lavabo viéndose al espejo, quería golpearse a sí mismo, se repudiaba por lo que le había hecho a su amiga, este ya no quiso verse al espejo y abre las llaves de la regadera, al introducirse en la bañera trata de despejarse con aquella agua templada cayendo por su cuerpo, cuando baja la mirada nota un ligero hilo carmín corriendo por el piso y este se perdía en la plateada coladera, Neji pensó que se trataba de su herida y que en los movimientos anteriores se había abierto pero no fue así, este venia de su miembro, este golpea la pared con fuerzas dejándose caer al suelo recargándose en el frio muro de mármol.

- _"Ella…..era virgen."_

Continuara………………………

No les ha pasado que cuando se quedan profundamente dormidos y dejan la radio o la televisión prendida el sonido o ciertas imágenes se les mete a la cabeza? Jaja! Pues a mí ya me ha pasado varias veces y por eso puse esta historia. :p

Ahora si me pegó duro la loquera de los son fic :p. No se preocupen dudo que ponga más y es que ahora sí, cada vez que escucho una canción como que la asocio con un capitulo de mis fics y me gustaría compartirlos, se que este es un intermedio medio soso, pero quise darle al Hyuga un escarmiento y de pasadita una miradita hacia el futuro, hay sí, la bruja habló, jajajaja! Bueno paso a los saludos y aviso que pronto subiré la conti de este fic, ya que este remedo de son fic, por ser cortito pues si me lo pude aventar en la mañana y ponerlo rápido.

Saludos aaa……….

Aliciajm: Me alegro que te diera una sonrisa en este día y qué bueno que te gustó el lemon siendo que luego se me barren dos que tres cosas pero hay la llevo, como te darás cuenta en este capítulo la conciencia de Neji comenzó a moverse dentro de su linda cabecita y ciertas olas de remordimiento ya lo están molestando, pero sé que Tenten es una mujer fuerte, no por eso le dicen la maestra de armas. Una vez más gracias por tus porras y eso de Neji sucio ya lo había leído en un fic es algún club en especial? :p Salu2 y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Vistoria: Seeee! El solo es para Tenten nuestra amada maestra de armas, otra vez leo acerca del Neji sucio, pero en algo tienes razón que sea solo con Tenten o de perdis con migo no?! Jajajaja! Ho! ta´ bien es broma, en cuanto a lo demás, pues la nube negra (y no me refiero a la casamentera!) aún no se quita de sus cabezas pero te aseguro que Neji no será monje ni Tenten se hará madre superiora de un convento por qué no va ser la primera vez que tengan pasión entre los dos. Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

vanee: Pues aun que estés de paso te doy las gracias por los halagos que escribes, puesto que alientan a esta remedo de escritora y si seguiré escribiendo esta historia hasta terminarla, suerte y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

missclover: Claro que no! El cree pecado capital el sexo pero desgraciadamente ya descubrió sus delicias jajaja! Y luego que mejor maestra que Tenten no?! Si Neji es sucio…mmmm…..hay mana creo que tuve un dejabú ya lo había visto antes eso de Neji sucio y me encanta jajajaja! Y lamentablemente la casamentera hará su aparición en el próximo cap. Les advierto para que tengan las escobas preparada para darle sus coscorrones por que viene….huuu!!! Así que nos vemos en el próximo cap.

neji_hyuga: Pues Neji tampoco quería ser pervertido pero aquí nuestra Tenten se encargó en hacerlo :p… bueno los dos, que bueno que te agrado el lemon y eso que no son mis fuertes, ya que he visto otros fics con distintas escritoras que tienen una muy buena mano para los lemon que mis respetos y pues yo hay les ando aprendiendo dos que tres cosotas jajajaja! Pues espero no tardar en subir la otra conti, para que no pierdan el hilo. Salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22: Pues aquí te pongo una nueva continuación o proyecto que tenía en mente mi cabecita cuando escuche la canción de Katy Perry, sé que es cortita pero es como un intermedio para lo que viene jajaja! Así como ya dije (saco mi bola de cristal) es una vista hacia el futuro jujujuaaa!!! Salu2 y nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Vanesa: ñ_ñ Si tienes razón y es que ver un maratón de _Card captor Sakura_ pues me dio la idea ya que usa un vestido en rosa claro y sus zapatos rojos jajaja! Ok, ok, me barrio en la moda y ahora que lo pienso ya tengo que dejar el rosa de lado jajajajaja! Nos vemos en el próximo cap. y me alegro mucho que esta historia te siga gustando.

Valerii Hyuga: sep, lo mimso digo yo, no has actualizado y más en la historia de "Por qué" yo no quiero que Tenten termine enojada con Neji – Dice mientras junta sus dedos estilo Hinata- así que te digo amiga que ya desempolves los pergaminos para que actualices :p aún que eso de la tarea puede ser un problema y más si te quitan la compu!!!! No todo menos eso! :p qué bueno que te gusto, la historia y espero que sigas con tus fic cando tengas un tiempo libre.

I farruko: Que bueno que te gusto el fic y créeme que ya estoy descargando la música de Los_ Yetsons para escucharla, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

nota loca: Si que la música inspira, ya estoy descargando la música porque me entró curiosidad, bueno si es que este mugre internet que tengo se apresurara en la descarga creo que lo tendré listo antes de navidad :s, que bueno que te sigue gustando la historia y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Akanne Hygurashi: Pues a quien no le gustaría perder la virginidad y mas con un dios como lo es Neji Hyuga :p que de hecho creo que haré cola por que el papacito esta re bueno que no lo van a dejar ni a luz ni sombra, haaa!!! Quien lo hiso tan guapo al condenado jajajaja! Qué bueno que te gusto el lemon, espero que hay a muchos más, las fans lo aclaman jejeje y nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga : Siii!!!! Qué bueno es monologuear con una misma, jejejeje! ya hasta me antojaste las tostadas, gracias por las flores que me hechas, la verdad que me siento genial al leer tus cumplidos, que bueno que alcanzaste a ver las imágenes en cuanto a eso de los mentados pop pops que como los odio de esa página de galeón, ya estoy pensando en cambiar de dominio o al menos en los próximos cap, mandarles la url de ellos para que entren directo y los vean mejor. Qué bueno que esta historia te anime a lanzar la tuya mira que a mí me ha pasado varias veces y si me daré mis vueltas para leer tus historias, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

AisakaTaiga: Siempre va a ver un pelo en el arroz y siempre los remordimientos aparecerán después de que su mente estuvo segado por la lujuria, pero sé que este hombre podrá sobre llevarla y no se comportara como típica niña después de perder su virginidad con su hombre, bueno en este caso Tenten, ya tiene uno veintitantos jajajajajaja! ya no esta tan peque. Y no te preocupes tratare de relajarlo más seguido jajajajaja! Nos estamos leyendo.

Bien nuevamente paso a los derechos:

Como ya saben yo no soy Masashi Kishimoto por lo tanto no soy la dueña de Naruto ni de sus personajes y que las historias que hago son por ocio y hobbie y no por algún interés monetario.

Las letras de las canciones expuestas en este fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores en este caso la canción de……

Katy Perry – Hot' N' Cold

Traducida por……

Sandra Traducciones.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	13. Una cruda verdad

Una cruda verdad.

Delicadamente la chica apretó sus ojos, levantándose levemente de la cama y abriendo poco a poco sus ojos notó que en el cuarto todo era silencio salvo el sonido de las olas, escuetamente se apoya sobre su codo para que con su otra mano tallara sus ojos y lentamente se incorporaba sobre la cama, pero se sorprende al ver que Neji se encontraba ya arreglado, con su típica vestimenta blanca y sentado a los pies de la cama dándole la espalda, Neji al sentir el movimiento de su compañera mira por entre su hombro notando como su "esposa" se sorprendía mientras las sabanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo, esta intenta tomarlas con torpeza antes de que la descubriesen más a lo que una línea en los labios de Neji se alargaron mostrando un poco de gracia, entendía en cierta forma el pudor de la Kunoichi, pero la noche anterior la miró, saboreo, bueno hasta la mordió, notándose por algunas marcas que se mostraban en el cuello y hombros de la maestra de armas, bueno, solo de las que a simple vista se notaban.

- Buenos días……Neji.

Tenten no evita hablar casi en voz baja y ruborizarse un poco, pero Neji solo alargó sus labios nuevamente para levantarse de la cama y darle la espalda comenzando a encaminarse hacia la puerta.

- N..No sabía que ya te encontrabas despierto, debí quedarme dormida.

- Apenas son las 9:30 de la mañana.

Contestó secamente antes de estirar su mano hacia la manija.

- Neji….yo……

- Comprenderás que no podemos seguir aquí.

Neji contestaba seriamente mientras abría la puerta.

- Te espero en el lobby.

Este toma su morral el cual ya se encontraba preparado a un lado de la puerta y sale, Tenten solo se aferró a las sabanas apretándolas con fuerzas, era triste la actitud del Hyuga, pero ayer fue la experiencia que más había esperado, ella no estaba arrepentida, al contrario le encantó haber perdido su virginidad con él, a él estaba dispuesta a entregarse, a nadie más. No….no se arrepentía por nada.

Mientras el Hyuga no sabía ni donde tenía la cabeza, estaba nervioso, extremadamente tenso, solo quería regresar a Konoha y de ser posible encomendarse a la primera misión que la Hokague le encargara por más simple que se le hiciera.

Se dejó caer en el sillón de la recepción donde frotó sus ojos, esperando a que Tenten llegara rápido. Después de unos cuantos minutos Tenten aparecía con su mochila a su espalda y con una blusa china de manga larga y unos pescadores del mismo color, Neji al notarla se le queda mirando, era seguro que esa blusa que usaba era para ocultar las marcas de la noche anterior, que él solo recordarla le hiso erizar la piel, aunque renegaba de sus instintos humanos, tenía que admitir que aquel desfogue fue mejor que 10 entrenamientos juntos, pero aún le quedaba la duda, había sido tan estúpido que obviamente no pensó en protección, puesto que él, bueno "según él" no tocaría a Tenten, eso jamás, ni por la frente se le había cruzado y temía que Tenten se encontrara en sus días más fértiles, apretó el descasa brazos del sillón con fuerzas y decide emplear su técnica del ojo blanco, pero no cuenta con que Tenten pese a la distancia le arroja su mochila casi al rostro, Neji obviamente con sus espectaculares reflejos la toma en el aire y mira molesto a Tenten mostrando su vista normal.

- Porque diablos hiciste eso?

- Si no mal recuerdas genio, prometiste no escudriñarme con esa mirada tuya.

Neji no evita hacer un ruido con su boca en señal de inconformidad así que después de entregar las llaves estos parten de regreso a Konoha, pero esta vez en vez de ir en polos opuestos en el ferry iban ligeramente juntos.

- Pasa algo?

Tenten le preguntaba a su compañero quien no dejaba de verla.

- Tenten….tú……..si tienes…………

Neji aprieta sus puños mientras miraba a otro lado, temía hacer una pregunta estúpida a su compañera.

- Nada……….

No dijo más y este se apartó a otro punto del barco, ya se le hacía raro a Tenten tanto tiempo junto a ella. El camino a Konoha fue relativamente largo y eso a causa de la lluvia, cuando esta paro ya había oscurecido y estos por fin llegaban a casa.

- Tenten! Me alegro que ya estén de vuelta….pero….pensé que se quedarían un poco más?

Hinata fue la primera en recibir a la pareja y esta notó como su primo prefirió seguirse de largo.

- Pasa algo malo?!

- He!...no!……..solo es que está cansado, fue un largo viaje sabes.

- Ha!

No muy convencida Hinata acepta el pretexto de la ninja a la cual acompaña al comedor y mientras charlaban le fue preparada la cena. Neji no dio la cara en toda la noche y en cierta forma Tenten sentía algo de incomodidad con él desde que salieron de la isla. Cuando Hinata decide acompañarla a su recamara fingió una sonrisa mientras andaba pero con forme se acercaba al cuarto esta sentía los nervios de punta.

- Bueno hasta mañana Hinata.

- Que descanses.

Ambas se quedan en el pasillo, Hinata simplemente esperaba a que Tenten se metiera a su cuarto y Tenten quería que Hinata se fuera para emprender la huida pero ella no se movió.

- Bu…bueno……que descanses.

Decía nerviosa la kunoichi mientras abría la puerta.

- Buenas noches Tenten San.

Decía riendo Hinata quien ni siquiera se había movido ni un centímetro. Tenten no tuvo más remedio que entrar. Quería escapar de la mansión Hyuga e irse a su casa, seguir aparentando ser la esposa cuando amaneciera levantándose lo más temprano posible y alcanzarlos en el desayuno pero esa idea era patética, hasta cuando el Hyuga se dignaría a dar por terminado este "matrimonio"?.

Tomó su mochila y se pasó de largo al baño, Neji se encontraba ya dormido de lado a la ventana y ella decidió encerrarse ahí para no hacer ruido, se quitó su blusa para colocarla en el perchero del baño y al mirarse en el reflejo del espejo notó los moretones que su cuerpo presentaba a causa de la noche pasada, había varios en su cuello, hombros, pecho y ni que decir en el abdomen, Neji se le había prensado en esa parte no sabiendo porque, pero pareció excitarle demasiado. Tenten giró su cabeza con fuerzas, como podía estar pensando en eso ahora, que estúpida! Tomando una blusa sin mangas se la coloca para después introducirse en la vacía y fría tina, acomodo una toalla alrededor de su cuello y miró fijamente al techo, su mente daba una y dos vueltas si es que más al tratar de comprender el carácter de su amado Neji.

Al día siguiente unos golpecillos en su mejilla la hicieron despertar, frente a ella se encontraba Neji con una cara que mostraba enfado.

- Neji?!

- Eres una tonta, porque te quedaste a dormir aquí?

- He!

Tenten mira que se encontraba dentro de la bañera y esta vuelve a fijarse en Neji.

- Lo siento me quede dormida pensando.

Neji simplemente se dirige al lavabo como no dándole importancia y este comienza a lavarse la cara.

- Neji……yo estaba………….

- No es necesario que te justifiques con migo.

Neji interrumpe a su compañera mientras comenzaba a secarse su rostro.

- No soy nadie para que lo hagas.

Tenten abre repentinamente los ojos mientras se mordía su labio, sabía que si le decía lo de la noche pasada seguramente él actuaria de forma violenta, más molesto de lo que estaba ahora, Neji solo la pasó de largo y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Iras a desayunar?

Pregunto tímidamente Tenten.

- No, iré al hospital para que chequen mis heridas.

- Si quieres te acompaño solo……………..

- No es necesario Tenten.

Y sin decir más este pasa la puerta para después cerrarla tras de sí. Tenten se quedó sorprendida la verdad esto no era parte del plan y en cierta forma sentía el nerviosismo de su compañero así que esta decide poner fin a tanta mortificación, esperaría al Hyuga fuera de la casa para que así estos pudieran hablar, el llegó hasta ya pasada la media noche, Neji se encontraba con la cabeza baja cuando nota a Tenten sentada en el piso recargando su espalda en el muro de la mansión.

- Que es lo que haces aquí afuera?

- Neji quiero hablar contigo.

Neji no evita fruncir el seño sabía perfectamente lo que la castaña quería decirle.

- Si es por lo que pasó la otra noche solo diré que fue un error.

Tenten no evita sorprenderse, su mano impulsivamente subió hasta su boca tratando de ahogar un quejido de llanto, su cabeza lentamente quería bajar al piso pero esta apretando sus puños mira de frente a Neji con una mirada seria, se mostraba fuerte aún que Neji podía notar que hacia un gran esfuerzo para que hiciera eso.

- Así que, solo es parte de tu tan bien tramado plan.

- No Tenten esto no estaba en el plan.

- Ha! Lo siento, ya entendí, debo comprender al genio. Bien……y cuando se supone que nos separaremos?.

- En cuatro meses.

- Cuatro meses?! No crees que es mucho?

- Es como se supone debería de ser.

- No mas bien no quieres que nada te una a mí, este plazo es solo para comprobar si quede embarazada no?!

Neji abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Tenten se había dado cuenta de su plan.

- Tenten, entiende, fue un error, un maldito error!!.

Nuevamente esas palabras parecieron bombardearle el pecho pero esta tomó compostura, apretó sus dientes y su puño para fingir una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá conforme al plan.

Esta sin decir más se aleja tomando dirección a su casa dejando a Neji quien ofuscado y furioso aprieta su puño y lo dirige hacia el muro dejando un gran hoyo en este.

Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse peores, Neji había conseguido que se le asignasen a múltiples misiones, casi no se encontraba en la aldea y Tenten supuso que este quería mantenerse alejado de ella, ya no quería llorar más, era injusto que su amistad había sido arrojada al drenaje pero por fin su mente se consoló con el hecho que ella dio todo por mantenerla, así pasó mes y medio y el Hyuga por fin dio sus señales una mañana durante el entrenamiento de Lee y su antiguo mentor.

- Bien hecho Leeee!!!! Deja escapar tu llama de juventud!!!!

- Si maestro!!!!

- _"Esos locos siguen con lo mismo"_

Neji decía para sí mientras este caminaba a paso lento hacía ellos.

- Pero miren lo que la llama de la juventud ha traído, el capitán Neji Hyuga!!

- Maestro Gai! – Este hace una inclinación hacía su maestro.- He venido a buscar a Tenten.

- Tenten?! Mmmmh ahora que lo mencionas a estado practicando poco últimamente.

- Ha practicado poco?!

- Sí, bueno creo que se debe a que he estado preocupado solo por el entrenamiento de Lee.

- Si quiere, yo me asegurare de entrenarla.

- Qué buena idea Neji!!! Nuevamente el equipo está completo jajajajaja!

Este abraza efusivamente a su ex alumno quien simplemente muestra un rostro de desapruebo.

- Bien, nos veremos mañana a las cinco.

- De la mañana.

- No Neji, de la tarde, a esa hora es cuando Tenten aparece.

- _"Qué?!"_

- Bueno hasta mañana.

Dicho esto el maestro desaparece en una nube de humo mientras Lee solo había observado atento la conversación de ambos. Largo tiempo se quedó viendo aquel chico de mallas verdes a aquel hombre de pelo largo y azabache quien portaba un imponente traje ANBU y una máscara puesta a un lado. Lee simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando escucha la voz de su amigo.

- Tenten está bien?

- Creo que tu deberías preguntárselo, no crees?

- Solo lo digo por sus inasistencias al entrenar.

Lee no evita alargar su boca como mostrando burla.

- Eres su "esposo" y no sabes lo que hace?

Neji no evita apretar el puño pero Lee sorprendentemente había desparecido como lo hiso su maestro.

Al día siguiente y a la hora acordada Tenten llega al lugar y esta comenzaba a colocarse sus guantes cuando siente que alguien tocaba su hombro.

- Lee, tardaste sabes que no puedo esperarme mucho tiem………

Esta al dar la vuelta nota a Neji con un rostro serio y este le miraba fijamente.

- Y tú qué haces aquí? Pensé que por ser AMBU ya no entrenarías con el maestro Gai.

Esta comienza alejarse cuando Neji la jala del brazo.

- De ahora en adelante me he asignado como tu mentor, así que empecemos con la práctica.

Tenten no evita dejar escapar una sonrisa burlona mientras miraba al genio tomar una posición de ataque.

- Hay que buena broma.

- Crees broma esto!.

Este suelta uno de su golpes más fuertes y Tenten casi y no lo cuenta así que esta pone su brazo en muestra de defensa amortiguando el golpe.

- _"Le he fracturado el brazo, veamos si cree que esto sigue siendo un juego"_

Tenten muestra un rostro adolorido pero con su otra mano libre invoca una gran cantidad de armas que fácilmente el Hyuga esquiva.

- Tenten eso es de principiantes demuéstrame que tanto te has fortalecido.

Este siente la presencia de Tenten atrás de él, quien sorprendentemente ya no mostraba ni un rastro de dolor, Neji lo atribuyo a la adrenalina de la maestra de armas impidiendo que el dolor se manifestara más.

- Ya verás cuanto me he fortalecido!!!!!.

Sorprendentemente Tenten usa su brazo lastimado asombrando al Hyuga y está haciendo un ataque aéreo comienza lanzar sus Kunais de una forma realmente rápida, increíblemente una entra en el punto ciego de Neji quien apenas lo esquiva haciendo que su bata se rasgara.

- _"Cómo?!!! Cuando ella se volvió tan rápida?!!!!, además, su brazo estaba roto, no debería poder moverlo."_

Esta cae frente al genio tomando una posición defensiva y con su gran royo desplegado delante de ella.

- Barvooo!!!!!

Su maestro inesperadamente aparece aplaudiendo y a su lado su fiel alumno Lee quien mostraba una risa algo burlona.

- Es increíble tener a los antiguos oponentes de entrenamiento y mas que son marido y mujer, no es increíble este reencuentro?!!.

Como siempre Gai no perdía la oportunidad de exagerar las cosas a lo que ambos contrincantes no evitan mirar a su maestro de manera desaprobatoria, Tenten no evita suspirar cuando alza la mirada y nota a Shikamaru apoyado en un árbol.

- Es tarde!, bueno, nos vemos me tengo que ir.

- Tan rápido mi bella flor?!!

- Si!! Nos veremos después!!

Tenten se despedía mientras corría.

- Qué lástima y yo quería invitarlos a comer.

- Ya será en otra ocasión Gai sensei.

- Cierto mi fiel alumno.

Ambos sonríen dejando ver increíbles destellos salir de sus dientes a lo que Neji simplemente aumenta sus ganas de vomitar. Al mirar a donde Tenten corría nota como esta se incorpora con Shikamaru.

- Es la última vez que vengo por ti.

- Perdona Shikamaru.

Neji alcanza a notar la conversación de ambos, pareciera que Shikamaru e incluso Lee sabían mas sobre lo que había hecho Tenten en este mes que él.

La madrugada pronto llegó a la mansión Hyuga y Neji se había quedado por largas horas esperando a que Tenten apareciera pero esta no lo hiso, ella con mucho más razón no pondría un pie en esa casa, mas al saber que después de su pelea no había vuelto a pisar la mansión Hyuga. Este se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, sabía que se había comportado como el hombre más ruin al decirle a Tenten que aquella noche fue un simple error, más al ver cuánto amor y pasión sentía por él, así que decide ir a casa de Tenten. Mientras este caminaba nota las calles vacías de la aldea, esperando no espantar a su compañera cuando tocara a su casa, pero este se detiene al ver a Tenten recargada sobre la puerta y a Shikamaru frente a ella.

- No lo sé…..porque son tan problemáticas ustedes.

- Porque siempre dices eso?

- Porque es la verdad. - Este mira a Tenten y soltando un suspiro vuelve a hablar.-Bueno, haré lo que me dices. Pero……-Este jala el cuello de su camisa.- qué tal si lo hago mal.

- Pues práctica tonto.

- Bien.

Este se acerca a Tenten y pone su brazo sobre la puerta como prohibiéndole el paso y acercándose a su rostro, esto hace que Neji se sorprendiera mucho así que este se coloca a un costado de la casa de Tenten para poder espiar con más detenimiento.

- Más vale que no te rías.

- No lo haré.

Varios minutos pasaron mientras Neji notaba el nerviosismo de Shikamaru en su forma de tragar saliva antes de hablar.

- Yo….desde cuando…..siento algo por ti. – Este mira fijamente a la chica de ojos chocolate, Neji no evita apretar sus dientes con fuerza, una ira interna comenzaba a envolverle.- Yo…..te amo.

Neji estaba a punto de salir y partirle la cara en dos cuando escucha la última palabra de Shikamaru.

- Te amo….Temari.

Ese idiota había estado practicando con Tenten para poder declarársele a Temari, pero esto que sintió fueron, celos?!

Negando con su cabeza este se retira, necesitaba despejarse antes de ver a la Kunoichi pero esta siente un impulso de mirar a su lado y nota como el Hyuga se retiraba del lugar.

- _"Neji?!...el…habrá visto que Shikamaru……."_

- Y que tal me salió?.

- Bien, demasiado diría yo.

Esta se aparta de Shikamaru alejándose rápidamente en otra dirección.

- Oye tu casa está aquí!!!, Tsunade sama te quiere ver mañana temprano!!!.

Este mira como la chica no le hacía caso a lo que este suspirando pesadamente toma su cabeza con sus manos y se aleja de ahí con su peculiar mirada alzada al cielo.

- Sigo diciendo lo mismo, las mujeres nunca dejaran de ser tan complicadas.

Neji por su parte ya se había separado gran tramo hasta llegar al lugar donde siempre entrenaba con su equipo encontrándose con Lee.

- Aún sigues entrenando?

Decía Neji serio mientras Lee se detenía un momento y miraba por entre su hombro.

- Si, sabes que no todos contamos con una herencia tan poderosa como la que posee el clan Hyuga. –Este reanuda su entrenamiento dando varias patadas a un poste.- Yo, incluso Tenten tenemos que dar un plus más grande para poder alcanzar a los de su nivel.

Neji nota en Lee cierto desprecio así que este se acerca y se recarga en la esquina de los últimos postes de entrenamiento.

- Aún sigues enojado con migo por la forma tan despectiva en que te trate?

- No!

Este sigue entrenando sin mostrarle un poco de atención a Neji.

- A Tenten…yo……la hice mía.

Lee inesperadamente deja de patear el poste y mira a Neji quien se encontraba con la mirada hacia otro lado.

- Solo eso dirás?

- Que quieres decir?

Este enfoca su mirada en su amigo quien se encontraba encaminándose hacia él y lo miraba de forma seria.

- Pues parece que vienes aquí a presumirme lo que hiciste.

- No seas tonto Lee vine a ti para buscar consejo!

- Qué?!

- Esto me ha estado atormentando por todo este largo mes.

- A con que fue un tormento para ti!, no me puedo imaginar tanto sufrimiento.

Lee se aparta de Neji mostrando sarcasmo en sus palabras pero este lo detiene.

- Crees que lo hice porque la quise dañar?!!!!

- Pues eso parece, mas al saber que ella te amaba desde un principio, sabías que ella no te negaría nada!!- Lee aprieta sus puños con fuerzas.- Y aún así fuiste capaz de tomarla.

- Ya te dije que fue un error!!

- Y al echarla de tu lado crees que fue una gran solución?!!

- Yo no la eché!

- Si, sobre todo se nota por el hecho que no sabes ni siquiera lo que hace en todo el día.

- Ella se me entregó!!!

- Y tu abusaste!!!, no finjas demencia!!, te aprovechaste de que ella te amaba!!

- No digas estupideces Lee!!!

Neji había agarrado a Lee del cuello de su traje activando su técnica por la furia, Lee no se había quedado atrás y este furioso apretaba los brazos de Hyuga con fuerzas, pero el ruido de una rama al quebrarse hace que ambos volteen, notando a Tenten quien se encontraba lentamente retrocediendo, su cuerpo se petrifico al sentir la mirada de ambos en ella y sus ojos llorosos comenzaron a brillar ante la luz de la luna.

- Tenten!!

Neji suelta rápido a Lee quien simplemente miró a su compañera, pareciera estar entrando en shock.

- Tenten por tu mirada se que has acuchado parte de la conversación pero déjame explicarte que………………

Un sonido agudo cubrió el silencioso lugar espantando a varias aves, el rostro de Neji se encontraba de lado, sus ojos cerrados y este apretaba su mandíbula con fuerzas mientras su mejilla se encontraba completamente roja.

- Sa….sabias que yo……….-Las palabras de Tenten se atropellaban en su boca, sonaban entrecortadas hasta que toma un poco de fuerzas- Sabías que te amaba y aún así me trataste cual basura!!!......y aún sigues diciendo a todo el mundo el error que tuviste esa vez conmigo.

Neji mira a su compañera mostrando seriedad y este intenta tomar el hombro de Tenten pero esta se aparta bruscamente de él.

- Te odio!!!! TE ODIOOO!!!! NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER EN TODA MI VIDA!!!! TE ODIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Esta da media vuelta y se va corriendo dejando a Neji atrás quien simplemente miraba serio la escena, después de que este perdiera de vista a la chica golpea el piso con fuerzas dejando escapar un sonoro grito.

Tenten por su parte llegaba corriendo a su casa, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y desde que dejó el lugar no había parado de llorar, tenía gritos y emociones reprimidas, pero sus dientes y sus labios no los dejaban escapar, al llegar a su casa cierra la puerta y sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta su cuarto en donde arroja el pesado pergamino a la cama, esta al dar la media vuelta para ir al baño siente un agudo dolor en su vientre doblándola del dolor.

- _"Que…rayos….me pasa!!"_

Esta se dobla hasta caer de bruces al suelo y esta sostiene fuertemente la frazada de su cama arrugándola con su puño.

- Me duelee!!!

Un grito hace que la chica caiga al suelo temblando y sosteniendo su vientre con fuerzas.

Continuara………………

Pues ya estoy de vuelta y como en toda relación no todo es miel sobre hojuelas y aquí se muestra parte de un futuro muy loco, no se hagan ideas ya que esto puede dar un giro que no esperaban jajajajaja! Hay pero aún así amo a ese maldito Hyuga!! Te adoro papi jajajaja!

Mando un grito de alegría y de buena Mexicana ya que mañana se dará el grito (valla la redundancia) y se harán las pachangas celebrando al país.

Pongo también la primer url de mis fan arts ya que el hospedaje gratuito de galeón hace que muchas compus dejen salir un chorro de popops (o como se escriba) oceace basura cibernética.

h t t p : / / g a l e o n . c o m / s a r i o / n e j i t e n t e n b a i l e . j p g

Claro no olviden que son sin espacios y todo en minúsculas.

Y si, no se preocupen Tenten tendrá su regalotee!!! Ya los días malos para Tenten desaparecerán y ahora el que tiene que sufrir por reconquistar su amor es Neji.

Paso a los saludos………………….

NxH . S x T . I tsuke. NxT .SxS:Es que no es por ser mala onda pero como me encanta dejar en suspenso a la banda lectora jajajaja! Espero que este también te haya gustado.

Aliciajm: Para que vea que ella siempre le tenía guardado su tesorito nada más para él aun que en este capítulo vio lo valiosa que era Tenten y desgraciadamente le pasó lo que al dicho, "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ver perdido".

Zoey.44 : Gracias por ser una de mis seguidoras la verdad que gustazo me da leer eso, que bueno que no te esta traumando mi idea de los sonfics y sobre todo que te siga gustando la historia y pues yo ya también me muero de ganas de poder poner el siguiente capítulo para que vean por donde la cosa se esta yendo, un saludo y nos seguimos leyendo.

Vistoria:Y será todo un sucio ya que poco a poco dejara escapar sus deseos pues a fin de cuentas un dios no es……bueno para mi siiii!!!! Pero ese dios de hielo ya se está derritiendo por su diosa de fuego y claro!!! No los quiero ver de monjes en ningún convento o monasterio de hecho cuando lo ponía me mordí la lengua jajajajaja! Espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo.

nota loca: Claro!! si me ya me metí hasta en la cama que no cuente sus sueñitos húmedos del muchacho!! Jajaja bueno casi húmedos solo en la parte de Tenten enfermera y si, el mismo lo admite si le gusto y va por más!!! Jajja! Pero eso será unos cuantos capítulos más adelante ahun sigue mi martirio en Tenten, pobrecita prometo ya dejarla en paz.

Vanessa: Gracias por tus halagos la verdad me emociona saber que te gusta esta historia la verdad si me alzan las plumas como pavo real jajaja! Ya estoy empezando el otro capítulo, ve la hora en que subí este, ya que la verdad sus palabras me impulsan a seguir subiendo los fics rápido, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

I farruko: Pues yo no me dejaba atrapar por Tenten, más bien correría más rápido para alcanzar a este diosito de ojos blancos jajajaja! Ya pronto lo sabrás o con este capítulo te darás una leve idea aun que te prometo tratar de actualizar rápido ya que también me estoy picando en esta historia que espero les siga gustando.

Pau-chan22: Y eso que no te paso escuchando cuentos de fantasmas que pasó en el canal de The History Chanel que la verdad dejo pálido a mi novio jajajaja! Quien le manda a quedarse dormido en el sillón jajajajaja! Ahora si estoy súper picada y subiré más rápido las historias, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

neji_hyuga. Gracias por alagar mi son fics créeme que no hago muchos y espero no meter la pata jajaja! Suerte y pronto subiré el siguiente fic ya que este siento yo me quedo muy cortito.

missclover: Hay no!!!! echaría a perder la Luna de miel, yo creo que al verla ni ganas tendrían jajajaja! Pero no te preocupes que esta escritora se lo haré saber ajajajaja! Sin buena la de la escoba ahora ya que estamos en esos menesteres que de paso te preste su varita para convertirla en sapo o en un bicho más feo de lo que ya esta jajajaja! Saludos y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Ari Hyuga: Provechito jejeje! Ya puse la url de los fan arts en el próximo pondré otro y así sucesivamente para que los puedan ver mejor, espero verte el próximo cap e invitas las tostadas jajaja!

Valerii Hyuga: Hay que tediosa es la tarea, pero pus ni modo de por si apenas empezó el siclo escolar y ya tengo flojera jajajajaja! Espero te la ayas pasado bien en tu excursión y es que yo desde la primaria me quede con ganas de ir a una y a ahora que lo pienso mis salidas eran al panteón o_ou sip, por la rotonda de los niños ilustres, cielos que vergüenza jajajaja!!! Y siiii! Que vivan las hormonas, para que este chico sepa que también tiene deseos sucios jajajaja!

Ya pronto te dejare el mensaje, me gusto la idea de "POR LOS ESCRITORES DE FICKS QUE TIENE UN MILLON DE COSAS POR HACER Y NO PUEDEN SUBIR SUS FICKS" y ahí te aclaro mis dudas, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Akanne Hygurashi: Me encanta la voz de esa chica, mas su canción por que inmediatamente la identifique con mi Neji jejeje! Y claro a todas las seguidoras de la pasión entre estos dos muchachos, adelanto que seguirán teniendo cuchi cuchi, pero eso en unos capítulos más adelante, ya le estoy levantando la canasta a Tenten, ya en este cap. Neji no la vio con ojos de amiga. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Asukasoad: Pues lamentablemente Neji, temo decirlo, no sabe cómo reaccionar a este problema, se siente tan culpable que no sabe si él fue víctima de los deseos de su cuerpo o el mismo se entrego a sus deseos, en cualquier forma él se encuentra arrepentido por el daño que le ha hecho a Tenten aún que para ella el entregársele no le hiso tanto daño, bueno, ni a mi jajajajaja! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

kyo nakamura : La van a pasar muy duro, ya que se avecinan días feos para esta pareja demasiados, pronto sabrás porque pero créeme que si llegara la paz en ellos, ya verás! Sobre todo otro lemooonnn!!!! Jajajaa!

Vanesa: Gracias por los halagos espero te haya gustado el capitulo, ya se vendrán tiempos mejores para esta pareja lo prometo, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Bueno como notas finales pues he estado escribiendo como loca pero ya pro fin tengo un suspirito ya que este fin de semana para ser exactos el día 13 cumplí años!! Huy!!! Un año más vieja que horrorr!! :p y pues ahora si me anda acaparando la familia y mas que nací en víspera de las fiestas patrias pues mas pachangas!!! Jajajaja!

Bueno a otra cosa mariposa y es que a muchos le estoy diciendo que la vida de esta pareja seguirá estando igual o peor que dura, pero pronto le daré un respirito y sobre todo otro lemon, solo que capítulos más adelante y pa' rematar como podrán observar mucho he dejado otros fics inconclusos por que ando súper inspirada para terminar este, ya que me ha pasado que sigo con otro dejando mi inspiración y al rato se me pasa y hasta se me olvida jajaja! Mando saludos a toda la banda lectora, sobre todo a la anónima que está leyendo este fic, suerte y nos leemos pronto.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	14. La boda de Hinata

La boda de Hinata.

Quien dice que las bodas son alegría también hay sangre, sudor y lágrimas.

Neji había entrado furioso a su cuarto, continuamente restregaba su mano en su pelo e iba de un lugar a otro en la gran habitación, pareciera que se tratara de un león enjaulado, este después de exhalar continuamente sacude su cabeza guiándose a la puerta donde la abrió decidido a salir e ir en busca de Tenten para explicarle, pero este se detiene y cierra lentamente la puerta para después dejarse caer en el colchón de su cama, tomó su frente con la yema de sus dedos mientras miraba al techo.

- _"Tranquilo Neji, lo mejor será que la dejes por esta noche, mañana ya habrá tiempo de explicarle."_

No muy convencido trató de cerrar sus ojos y dormir, creía que esta estrategia sería la mejor, así él no se exaltaría mucho y le daría oportunidad a Tenten de calmarse.

Al día siguiente Tsunade se encontraba en su roll diario en el hospital y esta era seguida de cerca por su pupila e Ino.

- Ustedes sabían de este embrollo?

Decía Tsunade seria mientras veía con detenimiento un expediente.

- No!, desde que llegó a Konoha solo se ha dedicado a entrenar.

Tsunade después de echar un último vistazo cierra la carpeta y detiene su paso para ver a ambas chicas quienes se mostraban preocupadas.

- Lo que quieren que haga es una disparatada, no pienso meterme en problemas entre clanes por mentiras de colegialas.

- Tsunade sama por favor, recuerde que Tenten lo ha pedido así.

- Sakura, por muy amiga tuya que sea no debes de meterte en problemas entre clanes, menos si se trata de una rama hereditaria como los Hyuga.

- No es que nos metamos, pero………creo que así debe ser, Tenten ya empezado los papeleos de divorcio.

- Que dices?!!!

Exclamó la quinta con asombro, Ino quien en ese momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra extiende una carpeta a la godaime para que esta la tomara y la leyera con detenimiento.

- Así que solo falta la junta de clanes y la firma de Hyuga para que este matrimonio quede anulado.

Ambas asienten.

- Si que ustedes me dan dolor de cabeza.

Esta extiende la carpeta de nuevo a Ino.

- Al parecer Tenten tiene la primera batalla ganada.

Esta da media vuelta y comienza a caminar.

- Pero hasta que ese papeleo no esté firmado, las cosas para ella se verán muy negras.

- Godaime!

Esta se detiene y mira por entre su hombro a su alumna.

- Dime Sakura.

- Ella quiere seguir con los entrenamientos.

- Esta loca!!

Esta voltea completamente.

- Tsunade sama, ella ha aprobado con meritos el entrenamiento físico, solo falta el práctico, además ella ha demostrado tener buen control de su chackra.

- Si, de eso no tengo duda.-Esta baja la mirada mientras se sujetaba su barbilla con su mano mostrándose pensativa.- Bien, pero será todo el tiempo vigilada por una de ustedes, no deben tomar a la ligera su estado de salud.

- Si Tsunade sama.

Contestaron al unisonó las dos chicas para después guiarse a puntos distintos, Tsunade seguiría hasta la torre del Hokague para terminar algunos asuntos pendientes mientras Ino y Sakura iban con su amiga Tenten.

- Uffff!! Estuvo cerca.

Tenten quien se encontraba observando por la ventana escucha cuando sus amigas entran y más cuando Ino suspiraba de alivio.

- Que ha pasado? Ya lo sabe?

- No, la frentuda pudo con la situación.

- Menos mal. Si Neji se enterara, seria obvio que él no me bajaría de débil o tonta.

- Débil!!! Según tú nos comentaste que tuviste un encuentro con él y se sorprendió de tus movimientos.

- Así es Ino, pero aún así no quiero que Neji sepa que estuve entrenando todo este tiempo con Tsunade sama y con ustedes, quiero graduarme en la profesión de médico y especialista en hierbas medicinales.

- Sí, pero no por eso arriesgaras más tu salud.

Tenten no evita bajar la cabeza ante el comentario de Sakura pero esta vuelve a mirarla pero con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupen, se que cuento con ustedes.

- Claro!!!

Mientras, Neji ya había llegado a la casa de Tenten y este tocaba pero sin éxito.

- Tenten?! Estas ahí?!

Este recarga su rostro sobre la puerta suspirando.

- _"Seguramente aún sigue enojada con migo y no quiere abrirme."_

- Busca a la chica de los chonguitos?

La voz de una anciana hace que el genio de vuelta topándose en efecto con una viejecita de ojos diminutos y con una cubeta en la mano.

- Ella salió desde ayer en la noche junto a una chica de cabellos rosas.

- Cabellos rosas?

- Así es.

La anciana tomando el cucharon de madera de la cubeta comienza a regar agua a la calle.

- _"Sakura!"_ Gracias por la ayuda señora.

Este se inclina ante la viejecita quien sonriente lo ve alejarse.

- Pero que chico tan más guapo y atento.

Decía la anciana mientras en su rostro se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

- _"Bien la parte grande ya paso, ahora creo que lo demás será más fácil, solo debo mantenerme alejada de Neji lo mas que se pueda."_

Sakura pensaba para sí, mientras miraba la larga fila de carpetas acomodadas en la pared de la recepción tomando varias y saliendo del cubículo mirando para ambos lados cuando se topa con alguien.

- Perdón, lo siento, no sabía por donde iba.

Esta se fija que unos ojos aperlados la miraban seriamente a lo que Sakura sintió un gran escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo.

- Ne..Neji….que haces aquí?....pensé que tenías consulta hasta la semana entrante!.

Sakura decía nerviosa mientras Neji la escudriñaba con la mirada.

- Sabes dónde se encuentra Tenten?

- Tenten?!!......no!…….para nada.

- Enserio?! Una vecina de Tenten me dijo que pasaste por ella anoche, ella está bien?!

- Cl….claro!! porque no habría de estarlo?.

Neji no evita alargar sus labios cosa que hiso a Sakura ponerse más nerviosa.

- Sakura, sabes perfectamente que soy el capitán del equipo ANBU puedo detectar tu nerviosismo a kilómetros, que me quieres ocultar?.

- Yooo?!!!! Nada!!! Como crees!!

- Sakura.

- Está bien, Tenten me habló llorando a mi casa, dijo que había tenido una pelea contigo y me pidió que la dejara quedarse en mi casa a dormir, seguramente a estas horas ya se despertó.

- Sakura, si la vez dile que necesito hablar con ella, por favor.

- Está bien.

A Neji no le queda más que retirarse, sabía de más que cuando una amiga encubría a la otra era muy difícil que estas se traicionaran, era como Shikamaru había dicho, era demasiado problemático, mientras, Sakura veía al genio de la aldea alejarse, sabía de mas que este no se había tragado nada de su historia y que lo mejor sería que Tenten no se encontrara con el Hyuga, no hasta que saliera del hospital.

Neji por su parte había regresado a la mansión algo derrotado, cuando pasa por la estancia escucha algunos gritos por parte de Hinata que lo hicieron detenerse, no era muy común que su prima gritara o alzara la voz, así que decide recorrer la puerta topándose con Hiashi e Hinata teniendo una calurosa discusión.

- Es que no lo entiendes padre….yo lo amo!!

- Es que eso no puede ser Hinata, lo sabes.

- Entonces si no puedo casarme con Naruto no lo hare con nadie más, huiré con él si es preciso.

Neji no pudo evitar tener una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro, Hinata sentía un gran amor, puro y sincero hacia Naruto, era capaz de hacer todo por él incluso el de traicionar a su clan.

- Eso es traición Hinata y lo sabes!!

- Señor Hiashi.

Neji había interrumpido a padre e hija, el jefe de la rama principal ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.

- Hinata, ve ahora a tu habitación, seguiremos con esta charla después.

Hinata resignada sale de la estancia corriendo a su habitación no evitando sollozar, Neji simplemente miraba de reojo a su prima salir del lugar cuando escucha un pesado suspiro salir de labios de su tío.

- Lamento que hayas escuchado esta…….esta tontería.

Neji toma asiento frente a su tío mirándolo fijamente, se podía notar claramente estresado, y este no dejaba de frotar su sien.

- No se preocupe señor Hiashi, de hecho estoy aquí para abogar a favor de Hinata.

- Que dices?! acaso tú también estas a favor de esta disparatada?!.

Este no evita levantarse y darle la espalda a su sobrino para recargarse en la pared donde el escudo de la familia se representaba.

- No es que esté a favor o en contra, simplemente quiero ser igual.

- Que es lo que quieres decir?

- Usted mismo dijo que muchos protocolos de la familia fueron quitados para poderme casar con Tenten y no con una mujer de mi rama.

- Eso es diferente Neji, bien lo sabes, la rama principal debe permanecer pura, esa es la ley.

- Y permanecerá pura, Hinata dará luz a un niño con la marca hereditaria de los Hyuga.

- Lo creería más en los varones, pero en el caso de las mujeres.

- Los genes de Hinata son fuertes.

- Temo que al dejar entrar a otro clan a la familia, la herencia de los Hyuga se pierda.

- Véalo de esta manera, tendrá muchos nietos.

Escuetamente Neji mostraba una sonrisa a lo que Hiashi entiende soltando una carcajada.

- Tú sí que me haces reír.

Este se sienta nuevamente frente a Neji.

- Estas diciendo que si el primer nacimiento no sale con la herencia, deberá intentarlo nuevamente?

- Sí. Además, Uzumaki no tiene alguna herencia de sangre además aquí perderá el origen de su clan, que estoy seguro abandonara por Hinata. Conozco nuestra herencia y sé que es más fuerte que cualquier otra. No dudo ni un instante que Hinata dará a un niño con la herencia del ojo blanco a la primera.

- Uzumaki………- Este toma su mentón y se muestra pensativo.- Aún así, ese chico no me convence.

- Cómo?!

- Tengo entendido que es prácticamente el bufón de la clase y hace poco subió de rango, siendo que ustedes, más tu Neji, ascendieron antes.

- Eso es diferente, estoy seguro que si Naruto no hubiera dejado la aldea durante estos 2 años, se hubiera convertido en Jounin antes que yo.

- Que dices?!

- Los pocos que lo conocen ven de él un "bufón" tal como lo ha mencionado usted. Pero desde mi batalla con él en los exámenes chunnin supe que me había equivocado, gracias a él miré al destino con otro punto de vista.

Hiashi alarga sus labios como mostrando una sonrisa.

- Me resigno a creer que tú me estés diciendo eso.

- Qué?!

Hiashi no evita bajar su mirada con la misma sonrisa en sus labios para después levantarse e ir hacia la puerta.

- Y dime Neji, cuando me darás la noticia de que seré abuelo.

- He!

Sin decir más este cruza la puerta, Neji había notado en su Tío una gran sonrisa antes de irse, sabía que la situación con él había cambiado desde hace muchos años, pero que aún conservaba un poco de rencor hacía el Souke, como decirle que Tenten y él se separarían pronto.

- Todo está bien, te daré de alta ahora mismo.

- Gracias, Sakura.

En el hospital, Sakura comenzaba a quitarle a Tenten el suero, mientras la castaña miraba a su compañera sentada desde su cama.

- Neji vino ayer.

- Cómo?!

- No te preocupes no le dije que te encontrabas aquí, le dije que te habías quedado en mi casa a dormir, por mala suerte una vecina tuya nos vio salir esa noche de tu casa.

- Maldición! Espero que no se haya dado cuenta.

- Pues yo tampoco.

Tenten termina de vestirse y de arreglar su cabello mientras era vista por su amiga.

- Tenten no crees………..

- Cuando tendré mi primer servicio?

Tenten había interrumpido abruptamente a Sakura no dándole tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

- Dentro de un mes.

- Bien, tengo un mes para perfeccionar mi técnica.

- Hablas de……esa técnica?

La castaña asiente con una mirada de confianza en sus ojos.

En la casa de los Hyuga, Neji se encontraba pensativo mirando al patio de la casa, nuevamente varias aves habían acaparado el lugar, sobre todo su vista, este tenía en su mano sobre una caja de madera y al abrirlo levemente un pajarillo asomaba curioso su cabeza, con cuidado toma la caja para llevarla de nuevo a su cuarto, creía que liberar al pájaro en ese momento sería una gran idea, pero al recordar las palabras de Tenten, de dejarlo ir cuando estuviera bien causaba un gran peso sobre su pecho, no era tan fácil. De nuevo tomaría un lugar en la cómoda, justamente a lado del portarretratos que le había regalado a la castaña con la foto de ellos dos en el baile. Simplemente se mostraba asqueado consigo mismo, pero pronto cambia su semblante al escuchar unos pasos acelerados acerársele, al voltear siente que alguien se le prende de su cuello y lo abrasa fuertemente.

- Hinata- Sama!

- Neji- Niisan!!, gracias!. Hablé con mi padre y me dijo que tú ayudaste a que aceptara a Naruto en la familia.

Naruto en la familia? Sinceramente Neji no sabía porque, pero la sola idea de tener a Uzumaki cerca le hiso revolver el estomago, aun que por otro lado lo hacía por Hinata, quien rayos se hubiera imaginado semejante tontería.

- No hay de que………….Hinata- sama

Hinata se separa de Neji dándole una gran sonrisa.

- Por cierto, Naruto está aquí, vino esta mañana para pedir mi mano.

- Hoy?!!

- Sí, nos casaremos dentro de un mes.

- Un mes?!!

- Exactamente Neji!!

Una voz conocida se hace presente y Neji mira a su costado topándose con un rubio muy sonriente acompañado de Shikamaru y Sai.

- Dentro de un mes seremos cuñados.

Decía sonriente el rubio.

- Miren semejante tontería.

Shikamaru no evitaba hacer las primeras burlas, en especial porque antes Neji y Naruto no se tragaban, de hecho Neji odiaba también a Hinata.

- Deja de decir tonterías Naruto.

Decía Neji mientras miraba a Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

- Oye, odio decirlo pero te debo una, Hinata ya me conto.

- Olvídalo, de ser así yo también te debo varias.

Naruto no evita reír mostrando sus dientes.

- Oigan tortolos y no me refiero a Naruto e Hinata. –Shikamaru mira a Neji- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

- Cierto. Neji, la vieja Tsunade nos ha encomendado una misión.

- Una misión?.

- Si, dicha misión puede llevarnos mucho tiempo.

Decía Sai con su peculiar calma.

- Mucho tiempo? De que trata?.- Decía Neji seriamente.-

Shikamaru se adelanta y comienza a hablar.

- Dicen que los antiguos experimentos, por decirlo así, de Orochimaru han escapado de sus múltiples escondites, algunos fueron muertos a manos de Sasuke.-Shikamaru mira a Naruto observando su reacción de molestia.- la otra parte, escapo y están causando estragos en distintas aldeas, nuestra misión es capturarlos o eliminarlos, según sea el caso.- Este mira a sus compañeros.- Y bien, partimos?

Todos asienten.

- Bien, nos veremos en la entrada a Konoha al medio día.

Así todos se separan y se alejan para preparar sus cosas para el largo viaje, Naruto tardó un poco más en irse a su casa al estar un rato mas con Hinata prometiéndole que regresaría días antes de la boda, entre palabras de nervios por parte de Hinata y una que otra lágrima Naruto se despidió para estar con el grupo al medio día en las afueras de Konoha, el primero en llegar fue el genio, a los pocos segundo llegaron Shikamaru y Sai por último y como ya era de suponerse Naruto, todos comenzaron el viaje, pero Neji se aventuro a mirar atrás, como si buscara a alguien en especial.

- Tenten, aquí están las calificaciones de tu último examen.

- Tsunade sama! Gracias.

- Tuviste buenas calificaciones, no hay duda eres ya una experta en hierbas medicinales, el equipo médico te valorara mucho.

- Gracias Tsunade sama.

Los días habían pasado corriendo, Tenten había mejorado mucho en su especialidad de medicina y esta ya se encontraba haciendo su servicio social en el hospital de Konoha, pronto saldría a misiones como Ninja médico.

- Ya es noche, no quiero que te quedes aquí otra vez, puede hacerte daño.

- No se preocupe Tsunade sama estaré bien.

- Tsunade sama!!!! Tsunade sama!!!!

- Shizune?! Qué pasa?!

- El equipo encargado del rastreo de los hombres de Orochimaru ha regresado, tienen a un compañero herido de gravedad!!.

- Herido de gravedad?!

Las tres chicas bajan rápido a la sala de urgencias donde Sai se encontraba en la camilla recostado, su aspecto lucia muy mal y a su lado sus compañeros de quipo se encontraban custodiándolo además de los hermanos del desierto, Gaara y Kankuro, quien recientemente se les habían unido.

- Qué diablos ha pasado?

- Hemos logrado neutralizar a varios de los hombres en los que Orochimaru experimentaba, pero uno de ellos logró envenenar y lastimar gravemente a Sai.

Tsunade observa el cuerpo tembloroso de Sai quien ardía en fiebre y sangraba mucho.

- _"Este chico está sangrando no solo externamente sino internamente y con el veneno infectando las zonas abiertas dudo que salga con vida"._

Tsunade observaba atenta la situación viendo que las estadísticas se mostraban pesimistas, Tenten por su parte al escuchar que Neji se encontraba en la misma habitación no quiso encararlo y se quedo tras el biombo.

- Tsunade sama debe ser intervenido, debemos llevarlo a cirugía.

Decía uno de los especialistas médicos.

- No! si lo hacen el veneno se irrigara más rápido!!

- _"Tenten"_

Neji se sorprende al ver salir a su compañera, estaba tan concentrado solo en responder en las preguntas de la quinta que no se dio cuenta que Tenten se encontraba en la misma habitación.

- Y que es lo que sugieres Tenten.

Decía Tsunade interesada en la castaña.

- Podremos emplear la técnica de extracción con microcirugía.

- Extraer el veneno mientras suturas?

- Si.

Tsunade se acerca a la camilla junto a Tenten quien miraba a Sai y sus signos vitales.

- Tsunade sama, esa técnica es muy arriesgada no muchos médicos ninja han podido realizar con éxito esta clase de operaciones.

Shizune no evita hablar con nerviosismo mientras Tsunade solo alarga una sonrisa y mira a Tenten.

- Ya no hay tiempo y confió plenamente en Tenten.

La quinta solo asiente aprobándole a Tenten que realizara el trabajo, mientras los otros miraban expectantes, Gaara no había quitado los ojos de la Kunichi desde que entró, admiraba el valor de tomar la vida de su compañero en sus manos y eso era una responsabilidad muy grande, por su parte, Tenten preparaba el antídoto en varias bandejas, mientras el equipo médico simplemente se disponía a auxiliarla, un chakra verdusco comenzó a emanar de las manos de Tenten y el liquido de la solución se le unió a su palma, con cuidado introdujo el liquido en su cuerpo produciéndole dolor al chico el cual se movió violentamente.

- Sujétenlo!

- Si!

Naruto al estar cerca de los pies de Sai lo inmovilizo con sus manos, Neji sostuvo desde el otro extremo sus manos con tal de no entorpecer la labor de Tenten, a quien observo cuidadosamente, prácticamente el sostener a Sai había pasado a segundo término, ahora sabía por qué su brazo en esa ocasión había salido ileso, ahora sabía por qué Tenten era más rápida, había sido entrenada para ninja medico y se había superado.

En la mente de Tenten el hecho de que el ninja genio estuviera presente observándola en su labor paso desapercibido, esta se concentraba en que aquella solución absorbiera el veneno mientras era envuelto en esa capa de solución y suturar las heridas internas al mismo tiempo, la verdad Tsunade y Sakura se habían sorprendido de que hubiera desarrollado las técnicas más difíciles en tan poco tiempo.

- _Tenten no crees……….._

- _Cuando tendré mi primer servicio?_

_Tenten había interrumpido abruptamente a Sakura no dándole tiempo de terminar lo que estaba diciendo._

- _Dentro de un mes._

- _Bien, tengo un mes para perfeccionar mi técnica._

- _Hablas de……esa técnica?_

_Tenten asiente con una mirada de confianza._

- _Hablas de operar mientras extraes químicos del cuerpo?_

- _Así es._

- _Tsunade sama dice que es una técnica muy pesada además que debes saber exactamente que antídoto aplicar para no dañar los órganos mientras operas._

- _He encontrado yerbas que neutralizan el veneno. Su duración es lenta pero me permitirá controlar el veneno el mayor tiempo posible, dándome facilidad de operar._

- _Así nada mas extraerás por último el veneno, con una solución más fuerte._

_Decía sorprendida Sakura._

- _Si, igual como lo hiciste con Kankuro._

Aquel recuerdo se materializo en la mente de Tenten dibujándole una sonrisa, había logrado con éxito separar el veneno de los órganos internos y operar a tiempo antes de que el cuerpo de Sai muriera.

- Bien, ahora suministremos el antídoto.

Tenten era ayudada a limpiar sus manos mientras que otros le acercaban el material necesario para hacer el antídoto.

- Toma.

- He!

- Esta hierba solo crese en las lejanías de la aldea de la arena, servirá de antídoto para curar a su amigo.

Gaara se había acercado a Tenten a ofrecer su ayuda, al parecer tanto él cómo su hermano ya se habían topado con el mismo contrincante del equipo y habían analizado el veneno.

- Gracias, Kazekage.

Tenten tomo rápido las yerbas y comenzó a crear el antídoto que fue inmediatamente suministrado a Sai.

- Pronto se recuperara.-Atino en decir Tsunade quien volteo hacía Tenten.- Gracias a ti, Tenten.

Tenten sonrió dando un tímido gracias a Tsunade, al ver a sus compañeros nota como muchos de ellos le devolvían las gracias con una sonrisa menos Neji quien se encontraba con la mirada puesta a un lado, Tenten simplemente dio media vuelta y salió de ahí, después de entregar las respectivas carpetas del ingreso de Sai se dirige al baño donde se desata el gorro blanco de su cabeza, pero en cuestión de segundos esta se sostiene fuertemente del lavabo, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sentía que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear.

- _"Creo que gaste mucho chakra."_

Fuera del hospital Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru y los hermanos de la arena caminaban y hablaban de planes.

- Bien chicos iremos al bar de siempre, cuento contigo Neji o mejor dicho, cu-ña-di-to.

Todos a excepción de Gaara comenzaron a reírse y a silbar por el comentario sarcástico de Naruto.

- Ya vas a empezar, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy hermano de Hinata.

- Pero actúan como si lo fueran, además no me importa te seguiré diciendo cuñado, se lo mucho que te revienta que te lo diga.

Naruto sigue con sus tonos sarcásticos mostrando una sonrisa.

- Entonces Neji qué? Vienes con nosotros? Todos nos vamos a cambiar el la casa de Naruto, verdad rubio?

Naruto asiente a lo Shikamaru decía pero Neji seguía igual de serio.

- No, creo que no, será mejor que me vaya a descansar para estar listo en la boda mañana.

- Ho! Vamos Neji! Ni siquiera Tenten que va ser dama de Hinata vendrá y ya viste está saliendo de trabajar apenas ahorita.

Entre ruegos gritos y palmadas Neji es convencido aún que en su mente estar en la misma reunión que Tenten solo pronosticaba desastre, pero al menos después de casi dos meses podría hablar con ella, sobre todo de lo pasado en el campo de entrenamiento.

Después de unas cuantas horas los chicos ya habían abarrotado el bar, todos se encontraban ahí además de la maestra de Hinata, Gai y Kakashi. La fiesta de despedida fue hecha para ambos en ese mismo día, ya que durante ese periodo, las misiones acapararon a los dos ninjas, se decidió que fuese en un bar y que todos sin excepción fueran vestidos de negro, obviamente elegantes, ya que según el tema era el funeral de Naruto y de Hinata y hay que despedirlos como se merecen, según los términos puestos por Kiba.

- Naruto se va a morir!!!! Naruto se va amorir!!!

- Ya de esta nadie te salva hermano.

Todos los hombres gritaban expresando sus condolencias a Naruto mientras Kiba arremetía con palabras de ánimo.

- Porque dicen que se va a morir? Si vieran que lindo es este momento.

- Hay Hinata, los hombres solo piensan en estupideces, ve, parecen animales.

Hinata mira hacia donde Temari le decía encontrándose a Kiba encima de Shikamaru y este salpicaba con cerveza a Naruto.

- Oye!!!

- Te estamos dando los santos olidos.

Todos empiezan a gritar a echarle de cosas a Kiba desde botana hasta las colillas de cigarro por la falta de ingenio, Shikamaru prefiere soltar a su amigo antes de ser colgado junto con él.

- Ves a lo que me refiero?

Decía Temari con una sonrisa mientras veía la escena al igual que Hinata.

- Oye Ino como esta Sai?

- Está bien Hinata, gracias a que Tenten estaba cubriendo mi horario.

- Oye Inocerda no abuces.

- Cálmate frentuda, ya se lo agradecí de corazón, verdad manita.

Esta abraza a Tenten quien casi tira su copa.

- No..hay de qué.

Todas las chicas se encontraban en la barra mientras los hombres ocupaban la mayoría de las mesillas a excepción de Gai, Kakashi y Kurenai que se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa.

- Oye Ino préstame tu cámara.

Shikamaru llega de improviso hacía la barra y le arrebata la cámara a Ino quien furiosa le reclama.

- Oye tarado ten cuidado aún no he pasado las fotos a mi computadora!!.

- Yo te la cuido.

Ya gritando del otro extremo Shikamaru comenzó a tomar fotos a sus amigos haciendo estupidez y media.

- Pobres tontos parecen niños que se reunirán por última vez a jugar.

Las chicas ríen de lo que Temari decía, mientras del otro lado Neji las observaba con detenimiento, sobre todo a Tenten que lucía muy bien en ese vestido entallado color negro, escote en frente y atrás, sobre todo de gran abertura de lado izquierdo de su pierna, se veía realmente bella, sobre todo en ese peinado que hacía que su pelo quedara puesto del lado derecho dejando caer su cabello en su ceno. Un flash hace que pierda la concentración y segundos después Shikamaru colocaba la cámara frente a él para que viera la foto.

- Dicen que las fotos duran más.

Este se sienta a un lado de su compañero mientras Neji tomaba la cámara y miraba con detenimiento la foto.

- Desde hace dos meses, para ser exactos el día que regresaron de su grandiosa luna de miel, Tenten ingresó a clases de medicina con Tsunade y Sakura.

Shikamaru hablaba calmado mientras veía a las chicas en la barra y fumaba un cigarrillo.

- Porque tanto énfasis en "la grandiosa luna de miel".

- Vamos Neji, no me lo tomes a mal y no hay que ser un genio para ver que la relación entre ustedes dos valió mierda.

Neji sacó un pesado suspiro.

- Enserio?!

Neji no evita hablar con tono sarcástico, mientras mejor se distraía viendo las fotos de la cámara.

- Oye después de todo eres nuestro amigo, quieras o no muchos queremos ayudarte.

- Solo necesito hablar con Tenten a solas por un momento.

- No te preocupes entre todos podemos atraparla y amarrarla a un árbol para que hables con ella, como vez?, solo por ti amigo.

Shikamaru le da unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda cosa que hace que Neji solo alargue sus labios, pero pronto sus labios se convierten en una "o" perfecta al ver las fotos de Tenten luciendo vestidos de novia.

- Oye, esa es Tenten?

Decía Shikamaru mientras intentaba ver la imagen y tomaba la cámara, pero Neji se lo impedía.

- Oye esto no es de tu incumbencia.

- Tuya tampoco hermano.

Entre tanto alboroto ambos nunca supieron cuando fueron rodeados por los demás chicos encabezados por Naruto y comenzaban a consolar a Neji, diciendo que ayudarían para poder arreglar su matrimonio con Tenten, Neji solo tragó saliva y metió la cámara en su saco.

- Hay, ya comenzó a sentirse el mártir.

Decía Tenten mientras bebía de su copa.

- Déjalo que la haga de señora dolores y tu ya no tomes.

Ino aleja la copa de manos de Tenten.

- Apenas es la primera.

- Y la última jovencita.

- Vamos Ino!.

- Nada de "vamos Ino" que bien sabes que te va hacer mal, mas porque usaste mucho chakra el día de hoy.

- Grr!! Como detesto que el geniecito se haga el mártir, ojala contara la verdad el muy imbécil.

- Tranquila Tenten no ves que Hinata se encuentra a unos cuantos metros de aquí.

- Esta con Temari Sakura, dudo que ahorita escuche lo bestia que es su adorado primo.

Ino no evita reír por lo que la castaña decía pero los ojos furiosos de Sakura demostraron que ahorita no estaban para bromas.

- Ho!!! Vamos frentuda eso estuvo bueno.

Esta sigue riendo mientras Sakura subía los ojos desaprobatoriamente.

- Voy a vomitar.

- Te sientes mal Tenten!!.

- No! Es sarrrrrcasmo.

Esta baja del asiento largo de la barra y se dirige al tocador sola, Neji ve que la jauría de la manada protectora de mujeres (así como les había llamado Shikamaru) no acompañaban a la castaña, así que decide seguirla no importando que fuese dentro del tocador de damas.

Tenten por su parte se recargaba en el gran lavabo mirándose al espejo, estaba furiosa por la actitud del Hyuga, esta se lava las manos cuando su bolsa cae al suelo, al intentar levantarla un nuevo mareo la invade y esta estúpidamente se incorpora inmediatamente, sentía que la sangre le drenaba a la cabeza punzándole, esta cierra los ojos sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano y recargándose en el filo del lavabo cuando escucha que alguien entra al baño.

- Te encuentras bien?

La voz masculina la hace reaccionar rápidamente abriendo los ojos notando a Neji frente a ella.

- Si, perfectamente.

Esta pasa de largo a Neji, quien se inclina a tomar el bolso de la castaña para dárselo.

- Hemm! Tu bolso.

- Ha! Si.

Esta se lo intenta arrebatar pero Neji lo sostiene fuertemente.

- Aún no me has dado la oportunidad de hablar.

- Hablar?! Hablar, mmm!!, boda, sexo, error grandísimo, la estúpida y fácil fui yo…mmmmh!…no!, no tenemos nada que hablar ya fue aclarado.

Esta toma su bolso y abre la puerta pero Neji la sostiene de su brazo y la introduce nuevamente al baño.

- Sigues con lo mismo?, al menos déjame explicarte!

- Ya lo hiciste y si no te acuerdas genio intente hablar del asunto barias veces y si no te negabas llegabas a la conclusión de que fue un error, así que para que dar más vueltas al asunto.

Nuevamente un mareo pero mucho más grande hace que Tenten pierda la fuerzas en sus piernas y por unos segundos su vista se obscureciera.

- Estas bien?!

Neji la sostiene antes de que cayera al suelo notando la palidez de la chica.

- Si, solo es la falta de chakra, ahora si me das permiso quiero irme a casa y descansar, no quiero asustar a Hinata un día antes de su boda.

- No. te llevaré al hospital estas muy pálida.

- No!!! Estoy bien, solo necesito descansar.

Tenten se aparta de Neji y sale del baño, atravesando rápidamente el lugar sale del bar pero nuevamente la falta de fuerzas hace que se sostenga de un árbol.

- Tenten deja de hacerte la fuerte, ven, vamos a casa.

- No necesito de tu ayuda.

Neji la toma y la acerca a él abrasándola contra su cuerpo, Tenten lo veía débilmente y Neji pronto sintió que el cuerpo de Tenten se desvanecía en sus brazos, este la toma y la lleva a la mansión donde la recuesta en su cama, después de ponerla cómoda este se aparta en busca del médico de la familia pero se topa con la señora Huno quien miró despectivamente hacía dentro de la recamara.

- Valla, hasta que la "señora" se atreve a regresar a su casa!.

- Señora Huno, por favor, ahora no.

- Tu sí que eres un tonto, aparte de una muchacha manchada todavía se digna a hacer espectáculo trayéndola a casa ebria.

- De dónde saca esas estúpidas conclusiones?

- No hace falta preguntar con lo que veo me basta.

Esta comienza a retirarse mostrando una sonrisa demasiado burlona cosa que Neji no aguantó más y apretando su puño la alcanza entorpeciéndole el paso.

- Ya me harté de sus estupideces, quiere la verdad se la diré. Tenten está así porque perdió mucho chakra al salvar a un compañero nuestro herido en la batalla!, acaso sabía que ahora es un ninja medico?!

La casamentera no hace más que un gesto de incomodidad cuando ve que Neji comenzaba a acercársele a ella.

- En cuanto a lo de pura, ya comprobé que ella era virgen cuando se me entrego no paraba de sangrar mientras lo hacíamos toda la noche.

- Por dios!!! Donde quedaron sus modales!!.

- Lo mismo digo señora Huno.

Sin decir más este se aleja dejando a la señora demasiado sorprendida, a los cuantos minutos Neji regresaba con el médico.

- Dice que ella gasto mucho chakra?.

- Sí, además que en estos dos meses ha estado entrenando bajo la tutela de su amiga Sakura y la godaime.

- La quinta?!! Entonces ya veo por qué el cansancio, supe que esa mujer exagera en los entrenamientos.

Neji no evita rascarse la cabeza pensando que el hombre no conocía a su maestro Gai y a Lee, eso sí era exagerar.

- Le he aplicado una solución que hará que su presión se estabilice, está muy baja, ahora solo necesita descansar para que recupere su chakra.

- Gracias doctor Chang.

Después de que el doctor saliera de la habitación Neji se sentó a un lado de Tenten, al tomar su mano la siente muy fría así que la cubre y la deja descansar.

- Hinata, apúrate!!!

- Ya voy Hanabi.

- Se te hará tarde!!

Algunos gritos conocidos llegaron a oídos de la castaña, esta abre los ojos lentamente su cabeza solo captaba la voz de Hinata y su hermana, pero ella no se iba a cambiar en su casa!?, pero por que estaba en su casa? A menos que…….. Esta se levanta rápidamente notando la gran habitación del Hyuga y a este recargado en la ventana.

- Buenos días.

Dijo burlonamente el genio a lo que Tenten solo se limitaba a verlo con duda.

- Porque estoy en tu casa?

- Te dije que te llevaría a casa, más nunca especifiqué que seria a la tuya.

Esta niega con la cabeza y aparta las frazadas para levantarse, Neji nota lo que su compañera estaba haciendo así que se acerca a ella quien ya se estaba colocando una de sus zapatillas cuando Neji le toma la otra.

- Emmm!! Necesito la otra para poder irme.

Decía sarcásticamente Tenten a lo que Neji solo alargó el labio.

- Ya lo sé. Porque no te quedas?.

- Estas demente?!.

Esta le arrebata su zapato y se introduce al baño donde trata de arreglarse el cabello algo alborotado.

- Creo que todos ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra separación.

Neji hablaba seriamente mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta del baño, Tenten solo mira por entre su hombro mientras se quitaba algunas horquillas se su cabello.

- Y no era eso lo que querías?

- Digamos que si, aunque no hemos planeado lo que diremos al consejo para que aprueben nuestra separación.

- ¿Planeado?!! Tu sí que hay veces que te tomas enserio el "trabajo en equipo".

Tenten no evita sacar una risa de burla que Neji nota a través del reflejo del espejo.

- Solo faltan dos meses, tiempo justo para que iniciemos el trámite de divorcio.

- No Hyuga no cuentas con dos meses mas y el tramite ya lo realice desde hace tiempo, hoy mismo te traigo el papeleo.

Esta se acerca a la puerta e intenta esquivar al genio cuando este le impide la salida.

- Y según tú que especificaste para que se anulara el matrimonio.

- Abandono de hogar.

Tenten contestaba seriamente mientras se apartaba del genio y tomaba su bolsa de la cama para irse.

- Abandono de hogar? Si yo no…….

- No tonto, no tú, yo!!! Así, el genio queda limpio. Satisfecho?!

Esta recorre la puerta para salir cuándo Neji la cierra nuevamente.

- Como se que vas a venir.

- Pues porque le prometí a Hinata ser su dama.

Nuevamente el juego de impedir la salida se hacía presente cuando Neji aparta la mano de Tenten de la puerta.

- Y ahora qué?!!

- Vístete aquí, mañana podremos ir con más calma por el papeleo además, las madrinas tienen que cambiarse aquí cierto?!

- Si, nada más me ahorraste el viaje.

Esta intenta salir pero Neji no se quitaba de la puerta.

- Neji enserió este juego ya me está cansando.

- Hagamos una tregua, después de todo somos compañeros de equipo.

- Si, compañeros de equipo.

Tenten no evita decirlo con un tono lleno de desaire cosa que Neji nota.

- Tenten sabes perfectamente que no puedo corresponder a ese sentimiento que sientes por mí.

- Lo sé.

Este aparta a Neji y sale del cuarto pero este la sigue.

- A dónde vas? La ceremonia es hasta las seis.

- Voy a desayunar me muero de hambre.

- Ven, yo te invito.

- Pero no quiero rameen.

- A donde tú quieras.

- No seas lambiscón.

- Soy atento que es otra cosa.

- Si, sobre todo atento.

Así estos partieron mientras eran observados por Hinata y Hanabi, quienes soltaron unas pequeñas risillas, después de que la pareja había saldo a desayunar Tenten regresó a la mansión para arreglarse para la ceremonia, al parecer la tregua sin haberse pactado se realizaba, ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino de regreso y estos al llegar a la mansión no se vieron hasta el momento de la ceremonia.

A las 6 de la tarde la feliz novia salía de la mansión y esta era llevada al templo donde recorrería el pasillo junto a su damas y padrinos, obviamente todos iban en pareja, a la cabeza y por ser miembro de la familia Neji acompañado por Tenten, Sakura con su maestro Kakashi, Ino con Shino quien suplía a Sai, Temari con Shikamaru y Matzuri con Gaara. Todas las damas lucían vestidos largos y sencillos en color celeste y sus cabellos eran sujetos en un chongo elegante con pequeños adornos brillantes adornando sus cabezas, los hombres lucían trajes en color negro, camisa larga con cuello alto y en vez del típico moño un botón negro resaltaba en el cuello. Todos lucían verdaderamente increíbles, al principio de la ceremonia las chicas y los chicos se encontraban a los costados de los novios, Hinata no quiso celebrar la típica boda de la familia Hyuga enfureciendo a la casamentera por lo mismo, así que cambió todo poniendo damas, un vestido de novia espectacular en color perla y la misma ceremonia familiar dentro del templo. Cuando la ceremonia del té iba a dar comienzo los padrinos y madrinas en parejas tomaron asiento, después del rito ambos intercambiaron anillos, curiosamente el Hyuga había pedido que esto no se celebrara en su boda ya que Tenten ni siquiera lucía anillo de compromiso, ya que él lo vio como algo innecesario, Tenten no evita mirar su mano y su dedo desnudo rosándolo con su otra mano, Neji, nota el movimiento de la Kunoichi y toma la mano de Tenten cubriéndola con la suya.

Un hermoso salón recibe a la pareja después de la ceremonia, lleno de candelabros y flores, Neji y Tenten prácticamente no supieron cuando pero fueron apartados, Tenten convivía con la feliz novia y sus amigas acaparándola casi todo el evento, Tenten no evitaba sentir un poco de envidia al ver a Hinata realmente feliz, con una boda para ella de ensueño donde bailaba cada segundo con su amado Naruto, esta sale un momento del salón necesitaba un poco de aire, la soledad de aquel pasillo le hicieron desestresarse un poco recargándose en uno de los pilares de mármol del desolado lugar, mirando a los jardines principales del lugar, no escuchó ni siquiera lo pasos de alguien acercársele cuando siente que le coloca su saco en su espalda.

- Está comenzando a refrescar.

Decía Neji quien permaneció a un costado de la castaña con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- No me había dado cuenta que el tiempo vuela rápido. Ya son las dos de la mañana.

- Estas cansada?

- Algo.

- Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.

- No, no es necesario.- Esta se quita el saco y se lo devuelve a Neji quien lo toma.- gracias.

Esta comienza a encaminarse al salón para despedirse de Hinata y felicitarla nuevamente para emprender el regreso a su casa cuando escucha una canción tranquila sacándole una sonrisa.

- Que te es tan gracioso?.

- Desde que llegamos Hinata no ha perdido la oportunidad de poner música tranquila y bailar con Naruto.

Neji solo hiso un pequeño sonido en muestra de afirmación cuando detiene su paso para después detener a Tenten de su brazo.

- Yo……..

Tenten no evita mirar al Hyuga con curiosidad.

- Estaba pensando que……… no hemos bailado juntos esta noche.

- Me estas proponiendo que bailemos……ahora?

Neji se acerca a Tenten y la sostiene de su cintura acomodando con su mano libre la mano de Tenten sobre su hombro comenzando a bailar, Tenten no supo porque lo hacía, Neji le estaba castigando mucho de esa manera así que prefirió ocultar su rostro bajándolo, Neji por su parte había visto esta reacción por parte de Tenten y poco antes de que la canción terminara con un pesado suspiro apartó a la chica de su lado.

- Yo……..

- No digas nada….. Así está bien, mañana paso a tu casa a dejarte los papeles ok, hasta mañana.

Tenten comienza a caminar cuando inesperadamente Neji la detenía pero esta vez tomo su cintura y parte de su vientre con su mano, esta la quita rápidamente y voltea notando una cara de sorpresa en su compañero de equipo.

- Tenten!

Tenten intentaba formular palabras y movía sin resultado sus labios pero esta mejor dio media vuelta e intenta alejarse pero Neji la detiene.

- Estas embarazada verdad?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Esta se vuelve a zafar y camina rápidamente a la salida pero Neji no se rinde y la detiene nuevamente.

- Cuanto tiempo tienes?

- Ya te dije no te importa!! Y no estoy embarazada, no sé donde sacas eso.

- No me hagas ver como un idiota, tu vientre no estaba así cuando te toque.

- Eres un idiota!.

- Contéstame!!

- No te tengo por qué contestar!!.

- Tienes mes y medio o dos.

- Cállate!!

- Escúchame Tenten, tienes que perder a ese bebé.

Esas palabras dejaron helada a Tenten y Neji no bromeaba, se veía bastante decidido.

Continuara………….

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, la escena de la curación la pirateé del capítulo en donde Sakura cura a Kankuro, bueno añadiéndole otras cosas para que no se viera tan robada la idea jajaajaja! Que quieren?!! quise hacer lucir como súper heroína a nuestra Tenten y que Neji se sintiera un poco mosca, (perdón chiquito ñ_Ñ).

Pasando a otra cosa atención, atención a todas, les repito no hay que hacerse conclusiones por que las cosas pueden dar un giro muy drástico y cambiar toda la trama, solo quiero anticipar que si, la pareja tendrá su reencuentro y momentos de pasión, que claro!!! Nunca deben de faltar en mis fics jajajaja! Aunando que esto podría verse pasando 3 capítulos más o si es que menos depende como organice los capítulos, suerte no desesperen Neji no están malo como parece (aun que el capitulo diga lo contrario :p.)

Mando claro esta!! Un enorme saludo a todos los Inner que llevamos dentro, porque ahora si salieron varios y pues para mí cuenta como review doble jajaja!

Link fan art numero dos.

h t t p : / / g a l e o n . c o m / s a r i o / t e n t e n s a l o n . j p g

recuerden que es sin los espacios.

Saludos a…….

.........

0_0u pues igualmente te mando saludos :p

Vane: Perdona la demora pero con tantos trabajos pues no me doy abasto pero aquí está la conti, espero te siga gustando :p.

Vitto-H: Nombre al contrario no me causo ninguna molestia, pues la verdad también a mi me ha pasado que leo el summary o el titulo y no me agrada a simple vista pero al entrar me quedo picada jajajaja! Y algo que a mí me ha gustado de la banda lectora es que es sincera y en cuanto a tu Inner pues yo también pienso a horrores en Neji….ha!!! Mi adorado dios de porcelana…..mmmhhh….. jeje! Ya entrado en compostura, pues espero la historia te siga gustando, bienvenida a este fic de esta loca servidora y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

AisakaTaiga: Sep, lo mismo dije yo, pero ya verá que pronto esa careta de hombre frío se le va escurrir por que Tenten ya le causo mella y ya derritió gran parte de su capa, si es que toda entera jajaja!! Salu2 y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Ana: Jejeje! Aquí dejo la actualización, las preguntas que me pones se responderán en los próximos capítulos jajaja! Es que me encanta hacer la cosa interesante :p pero prometo que se te resolverán tus dudas jojojo!

Anika-san: Pues tienes razón aquí al muchacho no se le pasara nada por alto a menos que siga cumpliendo con la promesa de Tenten o pase otra cosa jejeje! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga: Gracias!!!!! Por la felicitación y pues lástima que ya se fue el pequeño puentecito de estas fiestas, (aunque no las disfrute mucho u_U) pero ya estamos de vuelta y ahorita que tengo tiempecito pues decidí subir este cap. En cuanto a las cosas con nuestra pareja favorita dudo que tengan días soleados por el momento pero de que habrá días geniales los habrá así que no se me apachurre ya verás en los próximos capítulos, (hay que mala soy) jajajaja! Salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.

Vistoria: Siiii!!!! Vivan los orgasmos!!!! Jajajajaja!!!!! Créeme que si va seguir la práctica, el cachondeo, manoseo, agasajo y………pues todo lo demás, perooo!!! A su debido tiempo, todo esto se solucionara en los próximos capítulos ya que escribirlo de a fregadaso, pues se pierde el interés jajajaja! Aver cuando me das unas clasecitas de lemon, ya leí uno de tus fics y si esta bueno jejejeje! Sobre todo el agasajo, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Asukasoad: Siii!!! Estamos en el clímax del asunto, bueno se podría decir, ahora el cazador se convirtió en cazado (o será en la presa?) jajaja! Como sea, ahora una linda Kunoichi lo trae de un ala y el reconquistarla le costara un hu…. O_O hueso ñ_Ñ jejeje! Suerte y pues nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura: Que le pasa? Pues…..podría ser un gran!!!! Cólico jajajajajajajaja! Ya ve para que hace corajes :p pues eso se demostrara en los próximos capítulos, ténganme paciencia, de consuelo te diré que si, le costara trabajo reconquistar a la Kunoichi y hasta se arrodillara y sufrirá lagrimas de sangre!!! Jajaja!! A qué mala soy pero así va el guion :p. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Missclover: Noooo!!!!! En la casamentera nooo!!!! Es muy guapo!!! :p. No te preocupes el hombre ya va a cambiar aún que en esta parte se pudo ver que este ya está despertando más que amistad por la Kunoichi ya que la defendió a capa y espada no importando dejar al descubierto su intimidad con ella así que no habrá necesidad de escobas, bueno por el momento. Por ahora pues te dejare con la intriga pero no desesperas en los capítulos siguientes vendrán las respuestas jejeje! Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Iron-Lilith: Que bueno que te está gustando la historia, se que en este momento habrá momentos malos para la pareja pero créeme que pronto se resolverán jejeje! Si no yo misma les daré a ambos unos buenos zapes en la cabeza para que reaccionen jajaja! :p suerte y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Vanessa: Gracias, espero te siga gustando y pues seguimos con mas Neji & Tenten jejeje! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Karina Natsumi: Que bueno que cada capítulo te de emoción jejeje! espero no regarla después puesto que se viene la parte macabrona de la historia jaja! Por así decirlo jejeje! Salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga: Gracias por la felicitación ya soy un año más vieja :p espero te la hayas pasado bien en el grito por que con estas lluvias pues con trabajos y encendimos cuetes jajajaa! No hay que cuidar el ambiente y cómo no! las enchiladas deben ser las primeras en estar puestas en la mesa jajajaja! En cuanto a los fan arts voy poniendo de uno en uno para que no se haga el amontonadero y entren fácil al vinculo jajaja! Y si tienes razón todos tus mensajes hablan de comida por eso cada vez que veo tu Nick me da hambre jajaja! Todavía sigo con ganas de tostadas jajajaja! Ha! No te me espantes que Tenten solo va a tener ojos para Neji, bueno si es que el muy sonso no la abandona :p el embarazo?!!! Mmmmmhhhh te lo digo en el próximo cap. Jajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22 : Sii!! un Baka muy guaappppooooteee!!!! Hay como adoro a ese cubito de hielo y si en base a lo que dije en que Neji sufrirá como muestra un botón, o más bien este capítulo jajajaja! suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

..SxS: Si, lo mismo digo yo, pero siento que así son los hombres(bien lo dijo tu Inner), aun que queda constar que Neji tiene un poquito de orgullo además que se cree experto en tácticas pero no en cuestiones amorosas pero en fin ya le tocara pagar su errorcito al niño jajajaa! Y si veremos al Hyugita de rodillas y a sus pies jajaja! Hay que emoción pero eso va hacer más adelante así que por lo mientras sigue trayendo las Scooby galletas a tu inner para que se entretenga un rato o de perdis unos cuantos capítulos más. jojojo! Mira qué lindo hasta soñaste un capitulo, tengo que hacerlo yo misma para ver a mi Hyugita tan lindo ha!!! No te preocupes yo le curó su ojito para que en la escena salga igual de guapote jajajaja! Claro gracias por la invitación pasare a dar una vuelta por tu historia, mas que hay un Neji & Tenten, Bueno, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Aliciajm: Gracias por los halagos jeje me agradan mucho y pues parecerá raro pero hasta me dan mucha inspiración jajaja! Y si déjame decirte que Neji es todo un genio, en lo estratégico claro! Porque en cuestión de las mujeres pues…..temo que no es muy bueno que digamos en ese tema jajaja! pero ya aprenderá jajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Vanesa: Haaa!! Que emoción que desde el otro lado del mundo se esté leyendo este fic la verdad halaga un montón gracias por la felicitación y pues claro! seguiremos con este fic. Saludos enormes hasta Sevilla.

Akanne Hygurashi : Pues eso del bebé y con Tenten se verá en los próximos capítulos, ahora deje un poquito de intriga y más coraje con Neji pero se resolverá jajaja! Nada mas no odien tanto a Neji jajajaja! Prometo que babeara las calles por Tenten jajajaja! saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

I farruko: Seee!!! De que le gusto le gusto no lo puede negar el sexo es como la droga, (pero una droga rica jajajaja) lo pruebas una vez y ya quieres otra sesión jajajajajaja! Ha que loca estoy, que bueno que te siga gustando y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

nota loca: Si, ya lo dice el dicho, "no sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo ve perdido", lo bueno es que Naruto ya lo volvió lo suficientemente testarudo para no creer en que el destino ya está escrito en piedra y ahora si le tocará luchar por el amor de Tenten. En cuanto a lo de Tenten en un Top Secret jajaja! Ni tanto solo que se develara capítulo a capítulo, saludos y gracias por las porras, valen un montón.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	15. El secreto de Tenten

El secreto de Tenten.

Aún no lo podía creer, era como si hubiese visto una película grotesca y sin chiste pero esta se le había grabado en la mente a tal punto que esta se reproducía continuamente. Increíblemente desde que salió presurosa del salón no dejo de correr y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se encontraba abriendo la puerta de su casa y esta cerrándola rápidamente se apoyo en esta comenzando a jadiar por aire, cuando esta ya se hubo recuperado dejó caer las llaves al suelo y como en un estado de trance simplemente subió las escaleras dejando caer la delgada estola en ellas de forma descuidada, al llegar a su cuarto se quitó las zapatillas por simple inercia en vez de haberlas dejado abajo, su cabeza se mostraba baja y sus flequillos cubrían sus ojos mostrando sus labios completamente cerrados, sin mostrársele alguna expresión en ellos, una lágrima no evita rodar por su mejilla pero es removida rápidamente, acercándose a su tocador se quita las horquillas del pelo para después guiarse al guardarropas donde saca su pijama pero una prenda sin querer cae a sus pies, esta se agacha para recogerla notando que se trataba de la camisa que Neji le había prestado el día de su supuesta "noche de bodas", no evita apretar sus dientes con fuerza al mismo tiempo que arrugaba la prenda con sus manos, pero después esta deja caer su pijama para después acomodarse en su cama, abrazo la prenda con fuerzas, odiaba admitirlo pero aún su corazón lo amaba.

- No entiendo porque no fui notificado inmediatamente.

- Digamos que tenía las manos atadas.

En la mañana muy temprano Neji había ido a la oficina de la Hokague y este pedía explicación del supuesto estado de la chica, este no evita mirar a la Hokague de forma seria mientras recordaba como Tenten se había quedado helada al escuchar sus últimas palabras, podría jurar que su cuerpo ligeramente tembló como resignándose a creer lo que había escuchado, mientras veía que con trabajos negaba con la cabeza para echarse a correr.

- Atadas?!

- Neji, entiendo que tu eres el esposo de Tenten y por tal motivo se te debió notificar en cuanto se supo de su estado.- Esta se queda callada mirando Neji.- Sabes perfectamente que yo como Hokague de la villa, no quiero tener problemas con el Clan Hyuga. Pero Tenten al mostrarme los papeles de divorcio me dejó en un punto medio.

- Entonces si calló, no fue para apoyar a Tenten?.

- Así es.

- Necesito su expediente clínico.

La Hokague simplemente alargó los labios.

- Sé que puede hacerlo, está en un punto medio no? Además aún sigo siendo su "esposo".

Tsunade se levanta de su asiento y rodea su escritorio para quedar frente a Neji.

- Creo que aún te cuesta decir es palabra, verdad…Neji?.

Neji intenta no desviar la mirada para demostrar firmeza frente a la quinta quien simplemente sonreía.

- Este es el expediente.

Tomando con su mano derecha una carpeta que tenía a su lado la deja caer en su escritorio para después acercarse a la ventana. Neji miró la carpeta con seriedad y algo de molestia para después tomarla y salir de la oficina.

- Espero que sepas lo que haces……..Neji.

Susurró la quinta al mirar por el reflejo del cristal cuando Neji salía.

- Tenten!!! Tenten!!!

Sakura llegaba a la casa de su amiga, desde que tuvo que llevarla al hospital Sakura había conseguido un juego de llaves de su compañera y así ella entraba a su casa cuando esta se encontraba cerrada. Al entrar se encontró con las llaves de la castaña tiradas aún lado, cuando subió por las escaleras la estola estaba regada en las escaleras, así que esta subió rápido para ver a su amiga.

- Tenten!…..por fin te encuentro.

La chica rodea la cama notando como Tenten aún se encontraba bajo las frazadas.

- Aún sigues en la cama?!! Recuerda que hoy tienes turno en la tarde, muévete!!

Al estar frente a la castaña nota como ella lloraba y sus ojos se mostraban muy hinchados.

- Tenten!! Estas bien?!

Tenten abraza a Sakura volviendo a llorar asustando a la peli rosa.

- Tenten que pasó?!

- Sakura…….el…..el se enteró.

- QUEE??!!!!!!!

Neji se encontraba mirando alrededor de hospital de Konoha esperando a ver a alguien conocido, este decide tomar asiento manteniéndose atento a ver a cierta trigueña entrar a su trabajo en el hospital, impaciente balanceaba la carpeta marrón entre sus manos cuando este lo abre unos cuantos segundos para volverla a cerrar.

- _"Positivo"._

Mientras en casa de Tenten Sakura veía a la maestra de armas arreglarse mientras se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, la chica parecía un tornado, después de tomar una ducha rápido comenzó a vestirse y arreglarse con un pantalón de vestir y una blusa holgada en color blanco con motivos orientales y mangas holgadas.

- Eso te dijo?!!

- Si.

- Ese Neji es un desgraciado!!!! Como fue capaz de…………….aggghhh!!!! lo mataré cuando lo encuentre!!!

- Tranquila, ahora lo que es más importante es que el consejo me escuche, anule el matrimonio y por fin salga de este estúpido plan.

- Salir de este estúpido plan?!!, Tenten que tonterías dices, pareciera que hablaras de una simple broma.

- Y es una estúpida broma. – Esta se agacha poniéndose sus zapatos.- Una maldita broma de mal gusto para el Bouke y el Souke de parte de Neji.

- Tenten! Las bromas no dejan secuelas.

Tenten baja la cabeza y suelta un pesado suspiro, su amiga la había dejado con la boca cerrada, tenía razón.

- _"Ya demoró mucho."_

Decía para sí el Hyuga cuando al voltear nota a la Yamanaka saliendo por los pasillos algo despistada.

- He!!! Neji!, que haces aquí?, vienes a ver a Sai?

- Por el momento no, estoy buscando a Tenten.

- _"Directo al punto así es Neji"-_Pensaba Ino con los ojos a medias.- No, ella tiene turno hasta en la tarde.

- Ha! Entiendo, será que mejor vuelva después.

- Si.

Algo dudosa Ino ve al genio alejarse hasta que este sale del hospital.

- Cubito loco.

- Señorita Ino, le han traído este mensaje.

- Ahora quien?.

Dijo con desgano la Yamanaka para abrir la hoja de papel y leer en voz alta.

- Hoy es el día, hoy se rompen las negociaciones, si vez al capitán compórtate normal, sigue todo de acuerdo al plan…blablablá….ya lo sé, me lo han dicho un trillón de veces.

Esta arruga el papel y lo tira a la basura encaminándose de nuevo hacia los archivos.

- El plaannn!!!!!. Que tonta y esa tempano se fue y lo más seguro es que a su casa, debo alcanzarlo!!!!

Ino salta rápidamente el mostrador siendo observada por una de las enfermeras.

- Inooo!!!! Aún no terminas tu turno!!!

- Cúbreme es una emergencia, te lo compensare!!!

- Otra vez?!!

Esta ya no pudo decir mas ya que Ino había salido del hospital con la esperanza de alcanzar al genio o de menos advertir a las chicas.

Mientras Tenten y Sakura habían logrado tener la junta que esperaban y en cierta forma era una bendición el que Neji no se encontrara en ese momento en la casa.

Los miembros del consejo como era normal encabezados por el señor Hiashi se reunieron de forma rápida, junto a los ancianos y la odiosa casamentera que intercambio miradas con Sakura quien se encontraba en una esquina sentada, dejando a Tenten al centro.

- De que se trata esto Tenten?.

Preguntó con tranquilidad el señor Hyuga mientras Tenten tomando aire se dispone a hablar.

- Señor Hiashi, los he mandado llamar para………..- Esta traga saliva, lo que próximo que iría a decir no era fácil de decir.- para anular el matrimonio con Neji Hyuga.

Como era común toda la sala exclamó con asombro, mientras la casamentera frunció el seño.

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho para anular este matrimonio, es el señor Neji Hyuga, quien debe hacerlo!!.

La casamentera con su peculiar tono de autoridad y agrio semblante miraba a Tenten quien mostraba molestia.

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor Hiashi, sé que no tengo como dice la señora Huno "ningún derecho" para pedir la anulación de este matrimonio pero………- Esta aprieta fuertemente su pantalón.- Se que Neji, le daría vergüenza en hacerlo, además…..usted y yo sabíamos que este matrimonio simplemente no iría a funcionar.

El lugar quedo en silencio mientras Sakura desde su esquina simplemente veía con molestia lo que Tenten decía.

- _"Aggghhh!!! Tenten!! Porque lo sigues poniendo como héroe al bastardo ese!!……..deberías soltar todo lo que ese idiota ha hecho a ambas ramas y sobre todo a ti!!!!i"_

Sakura estaba que se la partía la………..patria, bueno era más bien Inner Sakura quien hablaba, al ver a su amiga actuar de esa forma tan noble con el genio, mientras exteriormente ella apretaba sus puños con fuerzas haciendo que un rechinido por parte de sus guantes se escuchara.

- Deberíamos tomar enserio su palabra señor Hyuga, esta chica no tiene el mas mínimo interés en preservar su matrimonio.

Tenten sentía como si le hubieran dañado hasta lo más profundo de su dignidad arrugando más los pliegues de su pantalón, que diablos iba a saber esa casamentera tan metiche.

- _"Pero si es Neji el que no quiere poner nada de su parte para cambiar."_

- Tenten.

Por fin el señor Hiashi toma la palabra sacando a la Kunoichi de sus pensamientos, desde que Tenten empezó a hablar sobre la anulación del matrimonio se quedó petrificado, no se esperaba esto.

- Entiendo que fue muy repentino el matrimonio entre ustedes dos y sé que en cierta forma la culpa ha sido solo mía. Si es por el poco interés que tienen Neji a la relación entonces, permíteme hablar con él yo estoy en la mejor disposición.

- No es necesario señor Hyuga, además no le quiero causar más problemas, sobre todo a Neji.

- Pero niña, dijiste que traías los papeles preparados, debemos ver el justificante escrito en ellos por el cual se te permitió la transacción para el divorcio.

Tenten estira la carpeta a uno de los consejeros de más edad quien con detalle leía cada párrafo.

- Abandono de hogar?

- Si ustedes lo han notado, yo no he venido a esta casa desde que me case con Neji.

- Pero eso está justificado por las listas de la academia de medicina.

Neji había entrado de improviso al recinto junto a una rubia quien nerviosa y jadeante venía detrás de él.

- Ino?!!!

Susurro la peli rosa dándole tiempo a llegar junto a la rubia.

- Intente detenerlo pero es más listo de lo que pensé.

Neji nota molesto la complicidad de ellas hacia Tenten así que acercándose a ellas les susurra.

- Si me disculpan, esto no es de su incumbencia, les ruego esperen a Tenten en el hospital.

- ¿Quuueeee!!!!???

Sakura no evita hablar en voz alta pero de nada sirve ya que Neji cierra las puertas y Husume les indicaba la salida.

- Valla hasta que alguien con coherencia puede venir a explicarnos este embrollo.

Decía la casamentera con dolo mirando a Neji.

- Neji, estas consciente de esto? de un divorcio tan repentino?

Habló Hiashi preocupado viendo a su sobrino.

- Si.

- Entonces estás de acuerdo con la separación?

Todos voltean a ver al Hyuga incluyendo a Tenten.

- No.

- Cómo?!

Tenten no evita decir en voz alta mientras los del consejo comenzaban a murmurar.

- No te entiendo Neji tú querías terminar esto, hazlo!!

La maestra de armas no teme decirle a Neji lo que pensaba sin importar si los del consejo, el tío de Neji o la casamentera metiche escucharan.

- Eres un tonto chico, si vez que esta niña no quiere crecer, que razón de peso puedes dar para seguir con ella?

Neji clava sus ojos aperlados en la casamentera para después hablar de forma seria.

- Ella está embarazada, está esperando un hijo mío.

Un murmullo mucho más grande se escuchó en el salón, el señor Hiashi no cabía en la sorpresa y ni que decir de la casamentera que se quedó con la boca abierta, los ojos como platos y completamente callada, cosa que es mucho para ella.

- De donde sacas semejante mentira!!!

- No es ninguna mentira Tenten, esta mañana me presente con la quinta quien está a cargo de tus entrenamientos como ninja medico y sobre todo del hospital de Konoha, obviamente ella sabía de tu estado y me entregó el expediente.

Neji camina hacía su tío estirándole la carpeta.

- Como vera aquí están los resultados, ella cuenta con mes y medio de gestación.

El señor Hyuga abre la carpeta notando los exámenes médicos en las que había sido sometida Tenten.

- Es cierto. Neji y Tenten están esperando un bebé.

Tenten no evita ocultar su rostro con sus manos, después de eso escuchó que el señor Hyuga se levantaba a abrazar a un inexpresivo Neji, quería matarlo ahora mismo por la hipocresía que llenaba al genio, era increíble que en las noticias que según en un matrimonio causaran gran alegría el siguiera como si nada y claro! Otra vez salió como el bueno de la historia.

- Señor Hyuga, si me permite, me gustaría hablar con Tenten a solas.

- Claro!

Con pasos rápidos los consejeros, el señor Hiashi y una casamentera aún petrificada, salían del lugar, un anciano del consejo sonriente le daba unas palmadas al genio mientras le entregaba la carpeta de papeleo del divorcio, al parecer esto significaba que ya no había anulación. Cuando todos salieron del lugar Neji se encargó de cerrar la puerta, al dar la vuelta vio a una Tenten extremadamente furiosa, así que arrojo la carpeta al piso para después cruzarse de brazos.

- Eres peor que una rata Neji Hyuga!!!!!

Tenten sin pensarlo arroja barias kunais a Neji quien fácilmente las esquiva, Tente toma vuelo y apareciendo un **BÔ **se coloca detrás de Neji soltando con este un gran golpe en su espalda arrojándolo al otro lado de la gran sala, este se enfurece y antes que caiga al suelo pone su mano en el piso para darle impulso a su cuerpo y quedar de pie dándole la oportunidad de correr hacia Tenten desarmarla y empujarla a un lado dando de lleno en su brazo derecho en la pared de madera.

- Más vale que te detengas Tenten! No estoy jugando!

Tenten quien había apretado sus ojos con fuerzas mira a Neji de reojo, para después incorporarse.

- Yo tampoco estaba jugando!

- Atentar contra mi vida no te hace inteligente.

- Tu atentaste contra mi vida primero!.

Neji no evita fruncir el seño y apretar su puño con fuerzas.

- No te entiendo!!!! Tenías la maldita oportunidad de acabar con este infierno y no lo hiciste!!!! Tenías la oportunidad de hacer tu vida soñada de soledad quedando como el héroe de la historia y tampoco lo hiciste!!! Qué demonios te pasa?!!!

- Porque me engañaste?!

- Qué?!

- Porque me mentiste cuando te pregunte si estabas embarazada? Porque no me lo dijiste cuando regrese a la aldea, ha! ya recordé que la señorita se dignaba a no hablarme.

- Y de que sirve que te lo dijera!! Ya habían pasado meses!!

- Con razón tantos desmayos!! No eran en realidad por falta de chackra!!

- Me estás diciendo que ahora soy yo la mala del cuento?!!

Neji se acerca a ella y la toma de los hombros.

- Tenten que no te das cuenta, mientras ese bebé siga creciendo dentro de tu vientre no podemos separarnos.

- Eres un idiota!! No me importa que esté ligada por un simple papel y las oraciones absurdas de un monje, no me seguirás usando!!!.

Tenten se encamina hacia la puerta pero Neji la toma del brazo y la aprisiona contra la pared.

- Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo!

- Suéltame!

- No Tenten!, entiéndeme, esto no puede continuar, tu embarazo no puede continuar!!!

- Callateee!!! Anularemos este matrimonio ahora y no me importa como lo haga!

- En tus manos esta que esto acabe.

- No, estaba en tus manos y lo echaste a perder, ahora suéltame!.

- No! hasta que tengamos un plan para resolver esto!!

- Quieres un plan?!! este hijo que espero no es tuyo!!!

Neji no evita mirar a la kunoichi para después reír a carcajada abierta pero de forma doliente.

- Porque clase de idiota me crees!!!!

- Créeme que desde ayer la palabra "Idiota" te queda muy chica.

- Tenten, desde que te conozco se que siempre has sido fieles a tus principios y a tus ideales, por el amor que les profesas a tus amigos se que eres incapaz de mentirles, que puedo decir de la persona que amas.

- No te creas tanto "genio".

- Creerme un genio?!! Bien Tenten te lo demostrare de esta manera, se que tal vez desde lo que pasó en el campo de entrenamiento te hubiera dado motivos para desquitarte con otro, pero eres tan débil que estoy seguro que desde que te acostaste con migo no lo has hecho con nadie más.

- Deja de creerte tanto!.

Neji esboza una ligera sonrisa de confianza.

- No Tenten, te estoy abriendo los ojos de que a mí no me puedes engañar con tales simplezas.

- Ho! Por favor!!

Esta se guía a un lado para salir de aquella pared pero Neji la detiene.

- No, ahora me escucharas, si eres una mujer enfréntalo como tal y no como una niña o que!! No te acuerdas de esa noche en el hotel?! Pude sentir que te me entregaste con verdadera pasión, lo que tal vez yo pude llamar sexo tu lo viste como amor, por cómo te movías y danzabas sobre mí, por aquellas palabras que repetías en mi oído y creías que no escuchaba, por aquellos orgasmos en los cuales tu me tomabas fuertemente y no me dejabas que saliera de tu cuerpo…..

- Cállate!!! No quiero escucharte!!

Tenten sentía gran dolor y vergüenza en como el genio se expresaba de aquella noche tapándose los oídos con sus manos.

- No, no quieres escuchar la realidad!!!

- No, el que no quiere saber nada de la realidad eres tú Neji Hyuga.

- Tenten entiéndeme no lo hago por ti, lo hago por el bien de los dos!!

- Que bien puede traer la muerte de una criatura inocente!!

- Entiende Tenten!! Por más que jures que ese hijo no es mío se verá en la línea sucesoria que le herede, por desgracia a esa criatura le arruine la vida naciendo con mi misma sangre y peor mi misma rama!!

- Y sigues con lo mismo?!!! No quitas el maldito dedo del renglón!!!

- Es que no puedo. Tenten!!! No quiero en mi vida ver a mi hijo marcado con ese maldito sello!!

La castaña se sorprende de lo que Neji le decía, se quedó completamente callada, no eran por aquellas palabras que con ira expresaba, eran más bien esos ojos suplicantes que le pareció ver que se cristalizaban por lágrimas retenidas que inmediatamente el Hyuga notó que la chica se había dado cuenta así que decide darle la espalda y caminar hacia el centro del salón.

- Sé que por esa razón mi padre le tuvo mucho rencor a la rama principal, porque me veían una persona de temer.

Este voltea y mira furioso a Tenten.

- O es que acaso quieres ver como tu hijo sufre con esa marca en su frente?! Que tu hijo llore cuando yo muera de la misma forma en que murió mi padre, protegiendo al Souke?

- No Neji.

- He!

- Tú nunca morirás por el Souke por que jamás darás tu vida por ellos, lo harás pero bajo el mismo ideal que tuvo tu padre al dar su vida y la razón más importante es que el hijo que espero me tendrá a mí.

Sin decir más Tenten pasa de largo a Neji quien ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarla, se encontraba en shock, jamás creyó que Tenten le respondería de esa manera y en cierta forma lo dejó callado, la diferencia de él y su "hijo" es que el sí tendría una madre que lo consolaría.

- Tenten!

Este jira tratando de detener a la maestra de armas pero esta ya se había marchado. Bajó su rostro con desilusión, se encontraba desilusionado de sí mismo, en qué clase de monstro se había convertido?. Movió su cabeza y salió, no sin antes echar un vistazo al suelo notando que Tenten se había llevado la carpeta de los trámites de divorcio con ella.

- Tenten! Ya es tarde, necesitas hacer tu ronda.

- Ya voy Kysu!

5:00 de la tarde Tenten había ingresado un poco tarde al hospital así que Tsunade le entregó un par de horitas mas como amonestación, por desgracia Tenten no tenía tantas ganas de ir a trabajar pero al menos las horitas extras le apartaban de lo que hubiera sido su tediosa estancia en su casa en donde posiblemente se quedaría horas abrazando la camisa del Hyuga y empapándola con sus lágrimas, no, otra vez no.

- Tenten!

- Si.

- Oye el día de hoy necesito llegar más temprano a mi casa, podrías dejar mi reporte a la Hokague?, no te demorara mucho.

- Claro, yo se lo llevaré.

- Mil gracias Tenten de debo una, prometo traerte más fresas con crema mañana.

- Conste es una promesa!!.

- Prometido, hasta pronto!!

La compañera de Tenten no pierde más tiempo y se aleja corriendo dejando a una kunoichi algo pensativa, suspirando decide dar su ronda normal de todas las tardes, cuando llega de nuevo al mostrador a acomodar las carpetas en su lugar no evita sentirse orgullosa por su primera intervención de emergencia, en su ronda pudo notar a un Sai muy despierto ya que la Yamanaka no dejaba de platicar con él desde que despertó, eso decía que las cosas iban perfectamente y pronto este estaría dado de alta. Al voltear a la barra nota el expediente de Kysu y sacando un pesado suspiro sale en dirección a la oficina de la godaime, bueno al menos el salir un poco la distraería mas. Al llegar a la puerta esta estira su mano para tocar pero esta se detiene al escuchar a la quinta hablar de manera nerviosa.

- Esto es una sentencia de muerte para la familia Hyuga.

- Tsunade sama, no puedo entender por qué el país del rayo vuelve a tomar represarías contra este clan.

- Al parecer, no han cesado en el hecho de conseguir el secreto del Byakugan, la línea sucesoria de los Hyuga, según el espía que nos mandó la advertencia, mandaran a tres de sus soldados a reclamar de nuevo por la cabeza del líder del clan Hyuga. Esto no traerá nada bueno.

- Tsunade sama, que aremos?

- Podría hacer junta de consejo de aldeas, en donde les expondremos que la aldea de la hoja no quiere más represarías con la aldea de la nube.

- Pero Tsunade sama, aun que traigamos a todos los Kagues de las aldeas, estoy segura que el líder de la nube no vendrá con nosotros tan fácilmente, apoyan fervientemente al país del rayo.

- Tendrán que hacerlo venir, ya que los demás Kagues se lo exigirían, prácticamente los pondríamos entre la espada y la pared, además que verían que en Konoha no queremos quebrantar los tratados estipulados.

- Pero para eso necesitamos tiempo y no tenemos ese lujo.

- Si, y tampoco podremos acarrear a los Kages a que vengan a Konoha. – Esta baja la cabeza con algo de temor.- Esto es una trampa sin salida.

- Tsunade sama, hay una manera de retrasarlos!!

Tenten entraba imprudentemente a la oficina de la Hokague quien al verla se levanta rápidamente de su asiento.

- Y tú qué rayos haces husmeando tras las puertas!!!, debería amonestarte con mas horas de servicio en el hospital!!

- Tsunade sama, no hay tiempo y sé que mi idea ayudará a retrasar a la corte de la aldea de la Nube.

- Habla.

- Tsunade sama!

Exclamó Shizune con preocupación pero la quinta la ignoró.

- Sabemos que para llegar de la aladea escondida entre las nubes a Konoha tienen que atravesar la zona montañosa que abarca desde la aldea del sonido hasta las inmediaciones del país de las olas.

- Si pero eso se acabó cuando construyeron el túnel que atraviesa esa zona montañosa.

- Hay que hacerla volar.

Tsunade no evita fijar su vista en Tenten mientras Shizune abría su boca exclamando con nerviosismo apretando más de la cuenta a Tonton.

- Pero sabes cuantos problemas tendríamos si hiciéramos volar ese túnel?, dirían que Konoha está intentando dejar al país de la Nube sin comunicación.

- No! Tengo entendido que ya están realizando los nuevos pasos atreves de la aldea del sonido, precisamente para limpiar el lugar de asesinos.

- Sí, algo he escuchado de eso por parte del feudo de las cercanías.

- El paso de las montañas se ha clausurado por que en las últimas lluvias, la montaña se ha ido aflojando, cruzar por ahí ya es un riesgo.

- Pero no debemos dejar rastro de un atentado de Konoha.

- Tsunade sama, no olvide que soy experta en explosivos, puedo poner los sellos especiales y en lugares estratégicos, se darán cuenta que se venció de manera natural.

- Eso nos daría un poco de tiempo. Shizune!!, prepara las cartas para los Kagues de las diferentes naciones, Tenten al menos nos ha dado 3 semanas de tiempo, no debemos perder ni un solo segundo.

- Enseguida Tsunade Sama.

Shizune sale corriendo de la oficina mientras Tsunade veía a Tenten de manera preocupada.

- _"Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a esto."_

Neji ya había terminado de dar su diezmilésima vuelta por su cuarto, pareciera que dentro de poco el piso de madera sedería, la casa se encontraba envuelta en gran silencio y mas que nada se debía a que Hinata había partido a su luna de miel con Naruto e Hiashi se la pasaba más tiempo con Hanabi, el único ratón de la casa era Neji.

Después de pensar en su error salió rumbo al hospital, debía hablar con Tenten y disculparse, pero antes de llegar decide desviarse a su casa, estaba seguro que ahí ella no escaparía y podrían charlar, por suerte la ventana de la cocina se encontraba abierta y entró sigilosamente por ella, este prende la luz sorprendiéndose que la casa se encontraba amueblada, Tenten al parecer se había tomado su tiempo para re decorar la casa e incluso su habitación. Neji se sienta en la orilla de la cama viendo hacia la ventana, ya había oscurecido, sabía que Tenten no tardaría en llegar.

- Tenten, el tiempo esta contado, según nuestras fuentes nos han dicho que un par de mercenarios de la aldea del rayo se han adelantado y atravesaran la montaña en la madrugada.

Tsunade le explicaba a Tenten los pormenores de la misión ya encontrándose en las afueras de la villa y Tenten lucía su traje ANBU y una máscara de gato a un costado de su cabeza.

- Llegaremos antes, así los desviaremos tardándose más, se sorprenderán que la aldea tenga reunión de Kages.

- Si, no tendrán más remedio que irse con las manos vacías.

Tsunade termina en decir a Tenten mientras dos ninjas de la elite de ANBU aparecían a lado de ella.

- Ellos te respaldaran en la misión, deben tener mucha precaución y no dejarlos pasar.

Tenten se coloca la máscara asintiendo al mismo tiempo que los otros dos lo hacían, para después desaparecer.

Neji sin querer se había quedado dormido en el sofá de la sala, si saber que Tenten había partido a las fronteras de la aldea de la Nube.

- Corre muy rápido!

- Se parece a la velocidad del capitán Hyuga.

- Es porque ella es su esposa.

- Ella!?

- Si dejan de chismear allá atrás podremos llegar a la frontera de la nube más rápido, así que guarden silencio!.

- Si!

Dijeron al unísono los dos chicos y apresuraron mas el paso para llegar al lugar especificado e insertar los explosivos.

- Bien, con cuidado insertaré los explosivos, ambos vigilen los dos lados mientras termino.

- Si.

Los dos salen de prisa y comienzan a vigilar cuando uno es tomado por sorpresa y comienza a luchar con alguien pero este increíblemente le gana.

- Este es un perro de Konoha, seguramente hay más.

Tres individuos de aspecto terrible con espadas a sus lados atraviesan el lugar con el chico arrastras, Tenten ya había terminado cuando escucha que alguien se aproximaba, esta se esconde pero al ver que traían a uno de sus compañeros y este era arrojado con brusquedad al piso supuso que la situación se había complicado.

- _"Maldición! Esto no se ve bien, no puedo hacer explotar la cueva con uno de los nuestros aquí."_

Tenten no tiene más remedio y salta tras de ellos para distraerlos, estos no debían salir del túnel, el cual continuamente dejaba caer tierra del techo signo que se encontraba débil.

- Otro perro de la hoja acábenlo!!!!

Ágilmente la Kunoichi ataca a los tipos logrando tomar al chico herido y empujarlo más a la salida donde el otro al escuchar los ruidos entra.

- Llévatelo de aquí!!

Gritó Tenten poniéndose al frente de los bandidos.

- No dejen que se escapen, mátenlos!!!

Tenten saca sus pergaminos invocando dos katanas, por el momento no podía lanzar objetos si no quería dinamitar el lugar.

- Maldita bruja enmascarada de Konoha, te has metido en problemas al enfrentarte con nosotros, verán las demás aldeas que se han levantado en armas contra los de la nube.

- Si no mal vi, ustedes tenían herido a uno de mis compañeros así que simplemente estamos defendiéndonos.

- Bueno, porque no mejor lo olvidamos y mueren tú y tus compañeros, así aquí no habrá pasado nada.

Uno de los hombres más altos se abalanza sobre las chica quien detuvo la espada larga de su contrincante con las das hojas de su katana empujándolo hacia adentro con fuerzas llevándose con él a uno de los suyos, el tercer hombre libre saca sus espadas y con estas comienza a darle batalla a la castaña quien detenía sus espadazos sin retroceder, al contrario su contrincante retrocedía, pero no contó que él le daría una patada en su abdomen apartándola y azotándola al suelo, el arma del hombre iba directo a su corazón cuando esta se aleja pero es herida en el hombro.

- Juzke! Estas bien?.

- S..si, adolorido, esos malditos me emboscaron, son bastante fuerte luchando juntos.

- Regresare a apoyar a la kunoichi.

El hombre adolorido asiente mientras se dejaba caer al piso, el otro corre al túnel, pero un estallido dentro del tunes se escucha, una nube de polvo y varias piedras salían de la entrada, el chico al ver el desastre y la puerta bloqueada en tierra y piedras comienza a gritarle a su compañera.

- Tenten Ama!!!!-Este guarda un momento en silencio.- Esto no se ve bien.

Un estallido al romperse un cristal alerta a Neji despertándolo, mirando a su alrededor nota que Tenten no había regresado, al mirar al piso ve al pez tropical que había atrapado para Tenten y este rápidamente lo toma para ponerlo improvisadamente en un florero cercano.

- Te tendrás que conformar con esto por lo mientras.

Este jira hacía donde se encontraban los cristales de la pecera, una pequeña grieta había sido el talón de Aquiles para crear el desastre pero Neji lo vio de otra manera.

- "Mal augurio"

Este se levanta y sale de la casa, algo dentro de él le decía que algo no andaba bien así que no supo cuando pero este empezó acorrer al hospital. Sabía que Tenten estaba de servicio en el hospital y que todo estaba bien, por fin este llega notando que el lugar se mostraba tranquilo, pero algo no cuadraba en la escena, Hiashi se encontraba junto a la Hokague y este se mostraba realmente preocupado, estos pronto notan la presencia de Neji quedándose pálidos, esto no era bueno.

- Tsunade –Sama, Hiashi- sama. Todo está bien?

Hiashi mira a la Hokague como expresándole que él se haría cargo, a lo que tomando del hombro a Neji lo sienta en una de las bancas comenzándole a hablar, la quinta solo vio como el líder del Souke movía los labios hasta que Neji levantándose con brusquedad intentaba hablar pero por una u otra razón sus palabras no salían de su boca, su puño se apretó y el señor Hiashi solo pudo poner su mano en el hombro de su sobrino en forma de apoyo.

- Estamos cerca! Según lo que nos dijo el chico ANBU este es el lugar, debemos estar alerta, no sabemos si esos bastardos salieron.

Una nueva misión de rescate se había organizado con Shikamaru a la cabeza, Sakura como apoyo médico y con Kiba y Akamaru como rastreadores, Neji por mas que le suplicaron que se quedara en el hospital ya que por la cercanía con la victima podría entorpecer la labor de búsqueda, a lo que el agarrando fuerzas de donde podía prometió que guardaría compostura, era una misión después de todo. Al llegar Kiba y Acamaru empezaron a olfatear de entre los escombros, la entrada había sido ligeramente tapada, pero a unos cuantos pasos más adelante una pared de rocas lo cubrían.

- Debemos rodear el perímetro, no sabemos si durante la batalla Tenten haya logrado acercarse al otro extremo de la salida.

Shikamaru decía mientras Kiba olfateaba a lo que los dos treparon la gran columna de piedras dejando a Akamaru olfatear la parte de abajo. Neji se encontraba de espaldas mirando las grietas de la entrada mientras Zakura esperaba para entrar rápidamente a socorrerla dándole los primeros auxilios.

- Byakugan!!!!

Neji miro en la parte media empezando desde el oscuro rincón en busca de resultados cuando escucha a Akamaru ladrar, este comenzaba a rascar cuando una mano sale de entre los escombros.

- Tenten!!

Este corre quitando con cuidado los escombros con tal de no enterrarla mas, Shikamaru y Kiba bajaron rápidamente deslizándose por las piedras y estos comenzaban a quitar las piedras de encima de Tenten.

- Hay mucha sangre!

Decía Sakura mientras observaba el estado de su compañera comenzando a aplicar su chackra en Tenten, un rostro mostrando sorpresa y una exclamación por parte de Sakura alertaron a los ninjas, Neji se esperaba lo peor.

- Tiene hemorragia interna!!

- Debemos llevarla al hospital cuando antes.

Kiba hablaba alarmado mientras tomaba a Tenten con cuidado de las manos de Neji quien había quedado estático, Shikamaru toma las piernas de Tenten y estos acomodan a la chica encima de Akamaru, Sakura voltea a ver a Neji quien lentamente desaparecía su técnica.

- _"Ya lo sabe"_

Neji al ver el rostro de Sakura mira con su técnica el cuerpo de Tenten, la vista no mostraba resultados nada alentadores.

Continuara………………..

Corte informativo……………..

Las noticias de tus personajes favoritos en la nueva sección La vida de las Estrellas de la Fiction Novela "El fin de la rama secundaria."

Debido al capítulo pasado Neji ha necesitado de guardaespaldas por las continuas amenazas de las aficionadas, también cartas bomba, con ántrax, amenazantes y con ropa intima……ejemm!! No esas siempre le llegan :p. En un comunicado exprés con el protagonista de "El Fin de la Rama Secundaria" nos comentó que pronto dará una conferencia de prensa para después entrar rápidamente a su auto, el guaperrimo chico no solo se encontraba cubierto por unas gafas oscuras si no por su fuerte dispositivo de seguridad. Entre otras noticias la casamentera no sale de su casa porque no hay guarda espaldas que quiera socorrerla, no es por debilidad o por miedo, si no que ellos también quieren descuartizarla en nombre de la maestra de armas.

Por el momento es todo y esto fue La vida de las estrellas, inspirados en los finales de capítulo de la serie de Naruto Shippuden jajajaja!!! Suerte.

Saludos a……………………

Aliciajm: El Hyuga está empezando a tener chispazos que jamás había tenido con su castañita jejeje! Yo creo que lo que pronto va a pasar se pasara de la escala de dolor del bizcochito ya que son cosas en las que jamás tuvo agradezco las palabras de aliento que me diste, la verdad me dejó pues muy sorprendida y súper animada ya que no muchas se expresan así de mis fic, muchas gracias y la verdad me halaga tanto saber que les dejo una sonrisa a una que otra lectora por aquí para seguir sus historias o inspirarlas. Suerte y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

nota loca: Pues no, Tenten ya entró en razón de que ya hiso mucho por el Hyuga y al menos este por fin le expresa el por qué quiere que el bebé no nazca en vez de decirlo como una especie de orden o reclamo, aun que en este capítulo te diste cuenta que las cosas darán el famoso giro de 360 grados o más, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura:Siii!!! Esa es la descripción de mi genio cachondo, jajajaja! Y en algo tienes razón, malo no es, todo hay un porqué, que en ciertamente el está expresando, lento, pero claramente. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero no te desanimes las cosas cambian o vuelven a empezar desde 0 pero bien. Besos y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Vanessa: Del dicho al hecho hay mucho trecho, espero que con este capítulo vean que el Hielito tiene corazón y demuestra que le cuesta trabajo sacar sus sentimientos con alguien, aún tratándose de su amiga, la cual poco a poco fue rompiendo su escudo, Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga : Si Sasuke en cierta forma es el punto en el que les hace abrir los ojos a la pareja pronosticando una reaparición en mi fic y seguro se le vera en una fiesta, en cuanto al bebe, pues……. Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo, jajaja no desesperes, pero de que habrá mejoras en la familia Hyuga las habrá, ya que el giro comenzó en este capítulo, pronto veremos llorar a Neji lágrimas de sangre. Hay que mala soy. Nos estamos leyendo.

Vistoria: Sorpresa!!!! Jajajaja! El día se rebeló la verdad que escondía Tenten, pero con ello también mucho de los sentimientos del Hyuga y por otra parte este capítulo comenzó con su giro por qué Neji, antes de que pasara el accidente de Tenten iba a pedir perdón, cosa no muy normal en el Hyuga ya que con esto admitía en el hecho que se equivocó, pero eso nunca lo supo Tenten. Suerte y espero sigan leyendo, el último trago amargo está por terminar para dar comienzo al lado romántico, meloso y como dices sucio de la historia jajajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

I farruko: De que habrá estrellas invitadas habrá, sobre todo al marionetista que dará mucho de qué hablar, bueno eso te lo dejo como pequeño adelanto, en el capítulo de hoy al menos Neji mostro algo de sus sentimientos y este ya se está comenzando a fumar su orgullo al ir en busca de Tenten a pedirle perdón. Espero te siga gustando y pues te leo en el próximo Fic.

Zoey.44 Que bueno que ya te pusiste al día porque la historia esta empezando con un giro distinto, (espero les siga gustando ñ_ñu), A mí también me gusta esta pareja de NaruHina ya que con la peli rosa pues….como que no….la veo mejor con el Sasuke jejeje! Aquí parte de las intrigas fueron resueltas, pero empezaron otras hay que mala soy siempre hago eso. Pero no desesperen los días tristes ya están por finalizar. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vanesa: Las escenas de pasión no van a tardar en llegar, ya que estamos en el giro radical de la historia, pero de que las habrá las habrá, espero que hoy perdonen tantito al Neji jajajaja! Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Anika-san: Yo también mendigo Neji que se creee!!! :p pero el capitulo expresa el por qué quiere que el niño o niña no nazca, demostrando así un poquitito de sus sentimientos. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vitto-H: Esa palabra es buena "Morbosear con Neji" la tengo que poner en el cap. la verdad esta buen la palabra jajaja! Espero subir rápido el otro capítulo para no dejarlas en ascuas jajaja suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22 : Hacerlo sufrir más!!! Jajaja! Creo que en este capítulo apenas el embarazo de Tenten fue la punta del Iceberg porque si ya estaba perdiendo a la castaña ahora la perdió enserio y si quiere reconquistarla le costara muchissssiiiimoo mas, me pregunto que será capaz de hacer el genio para arreglar la situación :p. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

missclover: Así es como mujeres debemos echarnos porras no nada más babear por los hombres fuertes y musculosos como mi Neji, sobre todo lo inteligente…..emmm….siguiendo a lo de Tenten, que bueno que te gustó esa parte a mí también me gusto poner a la maestra de armas como heroína y sobre todo su superación personal jejeje! Lamento que en este capítulo no se dieran aun los días felices pero de que habrá, habrá. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Iron-Lilith: Por eso el Hyuga necesito de guaruras por todos los cocos que le querían dar al decir eso, pero la explicación se dio en este capítulo demostrando poco de sus sentimientos, espero te siga gustando los días difíciles aún no terminan pero ya se verá la luz no te desanimes, espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga: Ya me di una vuelta por t fic, déjame decirte que me quede con la espinita del que hicieron ese par de ninjas jajajaja! Gracias por considerarme una de tus autoras favoritas me halaga mucho, ya eres la segunda que me dice acerca del anillo y qué bueno que se dieron cuenta en ese simple y mísero simbolismo que la verdad quise detallar en la historia, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, suerte con tu fic va en buen camino y nos estamos leyendo.

Karina Natsumi: El cubito creo que está dejando de ser cubito, ya que al parecer el día de hoy el hielo se le derritió por completo ya que le demostró a Tenten que el también el tiene sentimientos y no quiere una infancia así como él la tubo en el pasado. Espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo.

Akanne Hygurashi : Ups!!!! Creo que las cosas ya pasaron a color de hormiga, pero t prometo una gran noche de pasión entre estos dos ninjas :o espero leerte en el próximo fic.

Asukasoad: Si aquí se comprobó al secretito, además que salieron a flote los sentimientos del Hyuguita haa!!! Espero te siga gustando porque aquí comienza el giro ahora el tendrá que luchar por su amor. Espero te siga gustando y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

..SxS: Jjejejeje! Si le llovieron los palazos a Neji, pobrecito, pero espero lo comprendan es un Baaka que no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, aun que saco un poquito de ellos en este cap. explicándole el por qué a Tenten. Espero te siga gustando por que la historia comienza con su giro. Te leo en el prox. Cap.

Pues como estuve escribiendo las cosas aquí van a dar un giro distinto, en este los sentimiento de Neji se destaparon un poquito pero para mí es un gran cambio, espero les siga gustando el fic y remarcándole que la pareja seguirá teniendo sus momentos de pasión. Mientras espero poner el siguiente capítulo antes de que finalice la semana ya que mi hermana viene de visita y pues pensamos pasar la semana próxima teniendo tiempo de calidad las dos juntas, suerte y pues espero les siga gustando el fic, suerte a todos!!!

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	16. El sacrificio del más débil

El sacrificio del más débil.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, todo lo veía completamente borroso, podía distinguir que ya no se encontraba sepultada debajo de piedras y tierra, por suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo y alejarse lo mas que pudo del desastre cayendo en ella tierra suave pero barias piedras, la presión comenzó a estrujar su cuerpo a los pocos minutos, era tan grande que por un momento pensó que la montaña entera la aplastaría por completo. Perdió la conciencia por falta de oxigeno y el cuerpo le ardía internamente, sin mencionar que sentía que se desangraba, sintiendo gran liquido en su entrepierna, las voces conocidas de tres chicos y una chica apresurándose entre si la hicieron volver a la realidad en la cual no debía estar consciente, sentía un pelaje relativamente suave bajo ella pero entre algunos balanceos de parte del animal esta aprieta sus ojos con fuerzas a causa del dolor para voltearse a un lado cosa que Kiba nota.

- Detente Akamaru!!

Todos detienen el paso con sorpresa, Tenten giraba vomitando mucha sangre.

- Está empeorando!!

Decía Sakura mientras insertaba su chackra en Tenten.

- Resiste Tenten ya casi estamos en la entrada!!

Tenten continuaba apretando sus ojos con fuerza escuchando aquella voz tan Familiar perteneciente a Neji incluso en su estado pudo notar su preocupación.

- Sigamos, esto está mal.

Sakura se incorpora tratando de hacer lo más que podía en el cuerpo de Tenten pero necesitaba más atención. Pronto llegaron a la aldea, el hospital ya se encontraba esperando a la kunoichi con una camilla en la cual subieron a la chica rápidamente y esta quejándose amargamente entraba a la sala de emergencia acompañada por Neji y Sakura.

- Iré por mi equipo médico mientras los ayudantes prepararan a Tenten para la cirugía.

Sakura se apresura dejando a Neji y a Tenten relativamente solos mientras el equipo médico se encargaba de quitarle el equipo.

- Porque lo hiciste?

Decía Neji con algo de rabia.

- Soy una estúpida……….verdad……..arggghhh!

- Debiste decirme, pude haberte ayudado.

- Solo recuerdo que peleaba con ese maldito del país del rayo………..cuando el alzo su espada y golpeo uno de los sellos……………..cuando vi lo que iba a hacer me aleje lo mas que pude………. pero no fui tan rápida.

Neji ve el estado de su compañera, su traje estaba ya de un color carmín, el hombro no paraba de sangrar, incluso veía asombroso que está aún le contestara, este no evita mirar a su entrepierna, la hemorragia era peor y Tenten entre bocanadas de aire y mirando al techo comenzaba a llorar amargamente mientras esta tocaba su pequeño vientre, Neji nota eso y coloca su mano encima de la de Tenten.

- No quiero…………………..

- Sshhh! …….no digas nada………….estarán bien.

La voz del Hyuga sonaba entrecortada mientras Tenten trataba de hablar.

- Creo…..que….tu plan se cumplió.

- No digas eso!! Yo……….nunca desee que esto pasara…………..Tenten yo………….

Lo que nunca había pasado, más bien después de varios años algo en el rostro de Neji resbalo de sus ojos, era tibio y corría sin que él pudiera evitarlo, el había dejado correr una lágrima.

- Ya la hemos anestesiado, debemos irnos ya!

Un paramédico avisaba a Neji quien aun perplejo se hiso un poco atrás para que la camilla pasara y Tenten fuera llevada a cirugía, con un rápido movimiento quitó aquella lágrima de su rostro con su manga, por inercia el genio se encaminó a la sala de espera donde todos sus amigos lo esperaban, este actuó como si no estuvieran ahí tomando asiento y mirando fijamente al piso, una mano mucho más firme que la de sus compañeros se posó en el hombro de este, sabía que era Hiashi, quien no se había despegado del hospital hasta saber sobre la condición de Tenten. Largas horas pasaron cuando la Hokague hacía su aparición y esta de forma seria llamaba a Neji, ambos se alejaron a la zona más apartada del pasillo de espera y esta le estiraba una hoja a Neji, el cual obviamente sabía de que se trataba así que se negó a tomarla.

- Tenten sigue sangrando, ha llevado varias transfusiones pero su estado es bastante crítico, debemos…..-Esta calla por unos segundos para hablar en el tono más apropiado para la noticia.- Debemos extirpare al bebe, si no, ambos morirán.

Neji tensó la mandíbula y apretó sus puños con fuerzas.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, aún eres el esposo de Tenten, por lo mismo eres quien debe tomar las decisiones.

Neji bajó la mirada.

- Eso es lo que es el matrimonio Neji, no solo es una cortina para simular falsas apariencias, es responsabilidad, compromiso.

El chico no evita sacar un leve ruido de su boca mientras sus puños comenzaban a temblar de lo fuertes que se encontraban apretados.

- La vida de Tenten se encuentra ahora en tus manos.

Con furia este deja de apretar sus puños y toma la carpeta con brusquedad plasmando la firma de autorización, Ino quien se encontraba con el grupo y un Sai con una bata de hospital acompañando a la rubia nota como esta se pegaba a su pecho gritando un "no" desesperada comenzando a llorar, Ino sabía perfectamente a que había venido la Hokague desde el principio, aunque estos se apartaran 50 kilómetros, sabía que esa hoja no representaba nada bueno para Tenten.

- Lo hiso!, lo hiso!, como pudo………..

Ino susurraba a Sai quien la toma de su mejilla haciendo que esta levantara el rostro notando que el guiaba su dedo índice a sus labios en muestra de que guardara silencio y después mirar al frente, Ino mira a donde Sai había guiado su vista notando a un Hiashi bastante decaído.

Neji no había regresado a la banca, prefería mantenerse alejado, no quería ver a nadie ni estar con nadie, se había quedado estático, el señor Hyuga entendió lo que quería su sobrino y decidió apoyarlo quedándose en donde estaba, 3 horas más pasaron para saber nuevamente sobre el estado de Tenten cuando Sakura sale del quirófano y todos comenzaron a rodearla.

- Como se encuentra Tenten?.

Preguntó Kiba con impaciencia.

- Lo siento Kiba, pero al que primero debo responderle sus dudas es a Neji, protocolo del hospital.

- Entiendo.

Con rostro algo desanimado se apartan del paso de Sakura quien nota a Neji parado casi al final del pasillo, esta se acerca y con algo de tristeza miraba al genio a quien en cierta forma siempre le había causado una gran impresión y cierto complejo, por su altura y gran seriedad, pero ahora se encontraba más serio y frio de lo normal, sobre todo que este le prestaba completa atención en ese momento, que incluso sentía que esos ojos perla se le clavaban hasta el alma.

- Tenten…….perdió mucha sangre y se encuentra muy débil………………..ahora está siendo sometida a transfusiones…….logramos suturar las heridas internas y curar su brazo, se estabilizara en unos cuantos días.

Sakura aprieta sus labios con sus dientes, no quería llorar frente a él, pero una lágrima sin querer rodó por su mejilla.

- Por la hemorragia interna y lo lastimada que estaba, Tenten tendrá problemas para embarazarse de nuevo.

Neji miró hacia otro lado apretando sus puños nuevamente.

- Como…..como esta….el bebe.

Con voz casi inaudible le hablaba a Sakura quien no aguantó más y bajó la cabeza.

- Fue…..fue….necesario removerlo del vientre de Tenten, por desgracia, era tan pequeña que……….

- Era una niña?

Sakura asintió, Neji no aguantó más y se alejó de ahí, el señor Hiashi notó la reacción de su sobrino así que se dispone a seguirlo dejando a Sakura en medio del pasillo con el rostro bajo.

Neji se había alejado del hospital tan rápido que Hiashi increíblemente no pudo seguirle el paso pero agudizando su vista supo a donde su sobrino pudo haber ido.

Una gran llovizna azotó el lugar, el aire se arremolinaba y en algunas esquinas o a causa de las hojas de los arboles podía escucharse un quejido o un tétrico sonido que no dejó que el genio se inmutara, frente aquella lapida perteneciente a su padre se encontraba arrodillado conteniendo su ira al apretar con fuerzas el pasto y tensando su mandíbula con fuerzas.

- ¿Por qué? –Se repetía entre dientes.- ¿Por qué a mí?.

Este después reacciona rápidamente al sentir que alguien le tomaba de su hombro, este mira a su tío quien lo veía de forma paternal y se encontraba a su lado pese a estar también empapándose, Neji aparta la vista de forma brusca notándose su furia.

- A que ha venido señor Hiashi, no debe estar aquí.

Neji contestaba de forma seria pero el Hyuga mayor no se apartaba de él.

- Lo lamento.

- No debe lamentarlo, son cosas que siempre pasan en la vida no?, la muerte es una cosa segura en nosotros.

- Neji ya no!, ya no me mientas más.

- He!

- Crees que no sabíamos lo que estabas haciendo?

Neji voltea a ver al hombre junto a él quien ya se había arrodillado y este le tocaba su hombro.

- Pero si sabían que estaba cometiendo una locura, como es que………

- Por que estabas haciendo lo correcto para la rama secundaria. Neji, aún no te has dado cuenta?, según dices que quieres que la rama secundaria desaparezca, odiando aceptar tu destino como líder del Bouke que no te diste cuenta que tus planes cambiaron desde que Tenten entró a tu vida?.

- Qué dice?

- Tú amas a Tenten, la amaste desde que era tu compañera y aún que lo niegues te avergonzaba preguntarle si ella también te amaba.

- Con el debido respeto señor Hiashi, pero no diga tonterías.

- Te niegas a creerlo?

Neji no contestó solo bajó su cabeza y su cabello comenzó a cubrir su rostro.

- El odio a tu rama te segaron nuevamente y comenzaste a olvidar este sentimiento conforme la herencia te llamaba.

- Era una niña.

Súbitamente Neji había interrumpido al líder del Souke quien se quedó callado.

- Era una niña, seguramente sería igual a Tenten, una damita para mi tal vez, una nueva maestra de armas para Tenten.

- Neji, basta! Te hará daño.

- Y pensar que yo quería que muriera para que no sintiera vergüenza de mi sangre, que mal hice, olvide el precepto de tener cuidado con lo que deseo….se puede hacer realidad…………

- Neji, vamos a casa.

- No!!! Quiero confesarle lo patético que soy!!

- Neji!.

- Lo patético que el destino me trató, más bien, no fue el destino, fui solamente yo, yo lo forje.

- Neji para.

- Nooo!!! Yo soy el peor hombre que hay sobre la tierra!!! Que no fui capaz de decirle a Tenten que la amo!!! Que no fui capaz de decirle que huyéramos así como Hinata se lo dijo en cuanto a seguir su relación con Naruto, estaba tan enfrascado de salirme de la rama de forma ética que no supe que perdería a quien más amo en este mundo, perdí a mi hija!!! A mi pequeña hija!! Y ahora a Tenten!!! SOY UN INBECIL!!

Neji golpeo fuertemente con su puño el pasto, se encontraba realmente agitado y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Hiashi intentó levantarlo y llevarlo con trabajos a la casa, sentía una gran pena por su sobrino y se sentía apenado que frente a la tumba de su padre, después de largos años su hijo volviera a llorar.

Al día siguiente el escenario se mostraba gris, ligeras gotas de lluvia caían en la familia Hyuga quienes se encontraban rodeando una tumba perteneciente al antiguo líder del Bouke y todos tenían ropas oscuras, varios amigos de Neji se encontraban con el acompañándolo a enterrar en cierta forma, los restos de su pequeña hija, apenas tenía unos cuantos meses que podría ser comparada con el tamaño de su dedo pulgar, pero para Neji, su pequeña había ofrecido su vida por su madre y su familia, para él era su pequeña heroína y debía ser enterrada como tal, no importando su minúsculo tamaño.

En el hospital Tenten seguía conectada a diversos aparatos y en esta sección no podía tener visitas. Sakura continuamente la monitoreaba no evitando mostrar un rostro de tristeza por la castaña, desde ayer en la noche ella no había despertado y en cierta forma era lo mejor, ya que en cuanto lo hiciera era seguro que ella moriría de tristeza.

En la pequeña ceremonia varios familiares quisieron dar consuelo al genio del Bouke en especial sus amigos pero no había resultado él se encontraba completamente serio.

- La reunión será para la próxima semana.

- Ahí estaré.

La Hokague había ido a la ceremonia y esta hablaba con el señor Hiashi, quien recibió la mala noticia de que uno de los tres convictos encargados de venir a la aldea en busca de su cabeza había sobrevivido y este junto al feudal y el Kage de ese lugar habían prometido tomar represarías contra los de la hoja en esa junta.

- Le dirá a Neji?

Pregunto la quinta mientras miraba al ANBU.

- No. Ahora me toca a mí responder.

Tsunade voltea a ver al líder del Souke quien se mostraba serio mirando a su sobrino.

- Debí haber ido yo, ahora…..no sé ni en donde meter la cabeza, en años anteriores era sabido que el Bouke debía preservar la rama del Souke, pero desde el sacrificio de mi hermano y ahora el del primogénito de mi sobrino me han hecho ver que el Souke es la rama mas débil.-Este baja la cabeza apretando sus puños.- Neji ya ha pasado por pruebas muy difíciles, primero su padre y ahora. – Este deja escapar un pesado suspiro.- Ahora, debo ser yo el que termine con este infierno para que no se vuelva a repetir. Agradezco enormemente la ayuda de Tenten, pese a no ser miembro directo de la familia Hyuga, demostró su sacrificio a Neji, si ella se sacrifico por él, por nadie más, por no volverlo a ver sufriendo.

- Y sé que de eso ya se dio cuenta.

Termino de decir Tsunade mientras se encaminaba unos cuantos pasos al patio y se cruzaba de brazos.

4 días después……..

- Estás loca yo no he tenido relaciones con Sai.

- Hazte la mosca muerta Ino que si eres capaz de ir a brincar gustosa sobre su cama y de paso en él.

- Cállate Yuka, que tú no eres considerada la más pura de las enfermeras.

Sakura regresaba de sus rondas matutinas cuando Ino ve que la peli rosa se acercaba, notando que esta tenía un semblante decaído.

- Frentona!! Que pasa?.

- Nada.

Esta colocaba una carpeta metálica en su lugar sin decir palabra y con el mismo semblante.

- Nada!! No algo pasó, no me digas que……….

Esta asiente.

- Tenten ha…………….

Tenten después de cuatro días había despertado y desde hace 3 había dejado la sala de terapia Intensiva, Sakura por su desgracia se encontraba checándola cuando nota que ella abría los ojos, un rostro de confusión se había dibujado en la castaña mientras miraba a todos lados, al ver a su amiga notó como ella se encontraba viéndola, pero no con esa mirada alegre como el de darle a una bienvenida a una vieja amiga, más bien era de amargura por ella, no quería ser la portadora de tan malas noticias. Un grito acompañado por llanto se escuchó en los siguientes segundos, Sakura abrazaba a su amiga y rompiendo esa coraza dura que caracterizaba a la peli rosa no evita comenzar a llorar. Su mente regresó a esa hilera grande de carpetas para después salir e irse.

- Sakura, a donde vas?

- Tenten me pidió que le llevara algo de su locker.

Y sin decir más esta se retiró. Después de unas horas, Neji como todas las tardes iba a visitar a su bella durmiente, siempre había estado preparado por si ella despertara decirle el por qué de su decisión sin contar que ese día seria hoy. Ino le había comentado antes de entrar que ella había despertado esta mañana, como tratándole de desanimar y que viniera mejor el día siguiente pero él como siempre no hiso caso. Llegó a su puerta y entró sin tocar, en efecto la chica se encontraba despierta y esta se encontraba completamente de lado mirando hacía la ventana, Neji podía ver claramente que ella había llorado mucho y esta contenía aún un pañuelo en su mano.

- Tenten!

- Ya estarás feliz!

- Tenten yo…………

- Ya lo sé, tomaste la mejor decisión. Nuevamente quedaste como el héroe.

- Yo solo quería que vivieras.

- Pues me hubieras dejado morir!!!

- No digas eso. Yo…….yo puedo……yo puedo devolverte lo que perdiste.

Tenten mira a Neji.

- No Neji, no puedes…..nadie puede!

- Créeme que haría lo que sea para enmendar mi error.

- Lo que sea?

Neji no evita tragar salía, temía lo que Tenten iría a decir.

- Firma!

Con ojos llorosos Tenten hablaba, Neji miró a su costado notando nuevamente la maldita carpeta marrón entendiendo a lo que la castaña se refería. Tenten volvió a quedarse de lado y Neji con un suspiro abrió la carpeta y firmo, Tenten escuchó claramente como el Hyuga plasmaba su firma al oír el ruido del bolígrafo y cuando este cerró la carpeta. Si decir más este salió no sin antes voltear a ver su ya ex esposa abrazarse a sí misma y llorar amargamente.

Caminó todo el día hasta que el sol se oculto, se encontraba tan desanimado que no supo qué hacer o a donde ir, al pasar por casa de Tenten notó que las luces se encontraban encendidas y la puerta abierta, pensó que Tenten había regresado como pudo del hospital reusándose a seguir el tratamiento médico, subió en silencio las escaleras escuchando algunas voces provenir de la planta de arriba.

- Ya esta! Solo nos falta desarmar una cosa y ya.

Ino decía mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de cartón topándose con Neji.

- Hyuga!! Que haces aquí?!!

Esta voltea a ver a Sakura quien se encaminó a donde estaba su amiga y cierra la puerta rápidamente pero Neji lo impide entrando a la habitación contigua a la de Tenten. El panorama no era alentador después de que las chicas le dijeron que no pasara, una habitación que apenas había sido pintada de amarillo en la primera pared pero ya atiborrada de osos pandas, pequeños mamelucos y varias botellas que se encontraban en cajas de cartón. Una cuna adornaba una esquina y este apretando el barandal sintió desvanecerse pero tomando fuerzas miró al frente para después girarse y ver a las dos chicas en la entrada de la habitación.

- Que es lo que piensan hacer con esas cosas?

- Pensamos que para Tenten se le haría muy doloroso verlas a así que pensamos en guardarlas para que ella no se sintiera mal.

Sakura contestó casi en automático, de hecho no tenía grandes deseos de hablar con el Hyuga pero este tomó la caja que tenía Ino en sus manos.

- Yo me encargare de esto.

- Neji, por favor!, Tenten ya no debe sufrir más.

- No lo hará, lo prometo.

Después de dos horas más el genio ya se encontraba en su casa y este se acerca a la estancia en donde su tío se encontraba tomando el té.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar con migo.

- Así es señor Hyuga.

Hiashi nota esa seriedad en su sobrino que siempre le caracterizaba así que lo ínsita a proseguir.

- Señor Hiashi vengo aquí a abogar por mi descendencia.

- Tu descendencia?

- Así es, yo ya he sacrificado a un padre y una hija por la rama secundaria, así que ruego que la siguiente familia no tenga el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Hiashi solo baja la cabeza y coloca su taza de té sobre la mesilla notándose un gesto serio.

- Neji, entiendo que no quieres que tu siguiente descendencia no tenga el sello de la rama secundaria, pero el sacrificio, lo hiso Tenten, en pocas palabras te perdonare la rigurosa tradición siempre y cuando sea con ella con quien engendres descendencia.

- Y así se hará.

- Neji. Hoy me entere que te habías divorciado de ella, el abogado me presentó los papeles.

- Es solo eso señor Hyuga, unos simples papeles.

- Que quieres decir?.

- Que esos papeles no me restringen en absoluto de volver a cortejar a Tenten.

- Piensas de nuevo cortejarla para luego lastimarla?.

- No señor Hyashi, las cosas ahora son distintas, quiero a Tenten a mi lado, la quiero demasiado y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer pero tendré a Tenten de nuevo a mi lado.

Continuara

Si salió un poco corto pero aseguro que este ya es el último capítulo amargo para la pobre Tenten, y pues es obvio lo tomé como el bloque quita dudas y que explique a detalle (según yo) que fue lo que pasó con Tenten aún que si me aluciné y es que quise poner de una vez el sexo del bebé, más que nada para que no se queden con que fue quimera el primer bebé de esta pareja jajajaja! y claro está, el maratón de obstáculos para Neji a empezado y les aseguro que la meta se encuentra muy retirada y claro que si, habrá escenas salvajes, un Neji arrodillado, arrepentido, furioso y sobre todo celoso jajajaja! Espero tener rápido la actualización porque a veces el tiempo me come, rayos nunca hay tiempo! Agrego nuevamente, Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo soy una simple sierva que se inspira en el sexy Hyuga para crear fics, estas si son de mi propiedad, a los que se desilusionen por los acontecimientos no esperados déjenme recordarle que no soy Disney, pero que si puedo dar toques de felicidad y de cachondeo en cada capítulo, y por qué no? algo de comicidad, quesque. Jajaja paso a los:

SALUDOS

Vitto-H: Gracias amiga, pues si pongo que Tenten sigue con su bebe pues sería otra alucinación de mi parte y en cierta forma pues perdería credibilidad, lastima haci ya lo tenía planeado y pues no hay marcha atrás aun que todavía puedo escribir zonas sexosas como tu las quieres para los próximos capítulos juajuajua! Gracias por los halagos que me escribes que la verdad me emocionan y pues a mí me impulsan a seguir escribiendo, un saludo enorme y nos estamos leyendo.

Zoey.44: Pues si pasaron cosas tristes pero si habrá conciliación, eso te lo aseguro, abra un revolvedero de sentimientos que uju! Para que te cuento, gracias por seguir leyendo la historia y qué bueno que te siga gustando, suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

..SxS: Pues aquí la nueva feseta en Neji apareció, Tenten por fin rompió ese bloque grueso de hielo que Neji siempre tenía y pues los verdaderos problemas para él apenas están empezando ya que él quiere recobrar el amor de Tenten nuevamente pero no será tan fácil, suerte y espero te siga gustando.

Pau-chan22: Sep, el pobre ya firmo su sentencia de sufrimiento, pero ahora si lo hace por amor, no por otra cosa y si, aquí la cosa va estar igual los dos sufren por = jajajaja!ya lo veras en la próxima continuación jejeje! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura: Decidido, Tenten ya no sufrirá mas, como que ya me ensañe con la pobre pero ahora le toca al Hyugita ya le tengo reservada dos que tres escenitas que….bueno…para que me adelanto mejor se las escribo en la historia completa jajajaja! No sé, como que en esa escena en la que irrumpe de esa manera lo vi tan varonil, como diciendo te quedas porque te quedas, jajaja! Salu2 y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Vistoria: Pues aquí ya le abrieron los ojos al geniecito, ya que el amaba a la kunoichi desde hace tiempo pero por su frialdad y por la presión de casarse hicieron que este olvidara por completo el sentimiento que sentía por Tenten, bien el primer capítulo lo demuestra cuando le dice a Tenten de que le da gusto que estuviera de regreso y si ese perdón sigue pendiente y se lo hará saber en el próximo capítulo en donde habrá sufrimiento para el Hyugita y para que digo que no, se avecinan los momentos más candentes de la pareja, porque un solo lemon, pues como que no basta hay que repetir como la buena comida jajajaja! Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Anika-san: Gracias por las porras y pues este giro está empezando a agarrar vuelo, espero te siga gustando. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capi.

blacklady-moon: Si estoy de acuerdo contigo Neji Tenten es una de mis parejas favoritas y ni que decir de menudo genio, guapo y sexi, por eso me animé a subir el capitulo, esta pareja merecía tener un fic, más bien cientos de fics, porque me encantan, la verdad me encantan! Mas Neji jajajaja! No te preocupes la historia dio su giro, como siempre, dramático, pero ya vienen las mejores partes, en cuanto al pata tus, no te preocupes a mi me do la lala la diarrea por la mugre casamentera metiche, el accidente de Tenten y pues ahora la muerte de su bebé, suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

missclover: Pues ahora si después de varios capítulos no deje la intriga, pero si la curiosidad de cómo el genio se las arreglara para reconquistar a su amada maestra de armas y si ese capítulo lo tengo pendiente en donde no solo ofrecerá millones de disculpas si no que se mostrara a un Neji muy decidido a reconquistar a Tenten, huuyy!!! Las pachangas estarán pero si al tiro jajajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

tsunade25:El país del rayo se encuentra en el país de la nube, según lo que he leído ellos son muy unidos por eso apoyan fiel mente al creo feudal o líder del país del rayo, por eso las represarías con el clan Hyuga se volvieron tan pesadas a tal hecho de mandar el cuerpo muerto de su líder, o en este caso del padre de Neji. Lamento pero ahora si no puse final feliz y si la muerte del primer bebe de Neji y si como le he dicho a muchas, este cuerazo va a sufrir la gota gorda si quiere salvar el amor de Tenten y si entre ellas una oleada de celos. Saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga: Cumplido amiga hoy en este capítulo por fin le abrieron los ojos y en uno de los siguientes capítulos el por fin entenderá el verdadero significado del matrimonio y este se lo hará saber a Tenten. Si ya vi el perfil de Vistoria y hare lo posible para que en esta nueva etapa Tenten sea la mujer perfecta para el Hyugita y en todos los sentidos sí que sí. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Asukasoad: Pues lamentablemente lo perdió, pero de que habrá más oportunidad para practicar mas y darle una docena de chamacos a la maestra de armas jajaja! Y si Neji ahora está sufriendo las consecuencias y con ello el que se le vulva mas difícil el de reconquistar a su querida castaña. Espero te siga gustando y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Akanne Hygurashi: Espero que sigas picada y no te me apachurres por lo escrito en este capítulo pero al menos habrán visto que el Neji por fin se quito la venda de los ojos pronosticando escenas de celos y mucho trabajo para al menos salir con Tenten, espero te siga gustando y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Aliciajm: Si este fic se debió llamar Reto al destino pero me hubieran multado por solo usar su título :p jajaja no te preocupes muchacha las cosas si estaban de color rojo ahora están negras pero va a cambiar ya que Neji está decidido a reconquistarla no importando si Tenten lo manda al infierno un millón de veces, el regresa jajajaja, espero te siga gustando la verdad a mi me encantan siempre tus alegres saludos y claro también te envió un abrazo fuerte y toda la suerte del mundo hasta tu linda Costa Rica.

neji_hyuga: Que bueno que te siga gustando, prometo ya no ensañarme con Tente ahora será con Neji jajajaja! Pero de que habrá cambio habrá cambio, suerte y nos leemos en el próximo capi.

Karina Natsumi: 0_0 Me quede así cuando leí la primera parte de tu review, pero ya después vi que si te gusto, que bueno, ya en este capítulo puse como a Neji le abrieron de golpe los ojos por los acontecimientos sucedidos y claro está con eso un cambio, espero te siga gustando y nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Ari Hyuga: Gracias por que a pesar de tus deberes diarios tienes un tiempecito para leer mis fics garx de corazón, espero no te desilusiones por los gemelitos pero te prometo que habrá traites para después :p jejeje! Aún que por el otro lado estos acontecimientos hicieron ver a Neji que el matrimonio no es solo cosa de farsa si no una gran responsabilidad en la cual él no estaba preparado y mucho menos pensó que se vieran las cosas tan difíciles, espero verte en el próximo capítulo y pues nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	17. Consecuencias por una mala decisión

Consecuencias por una mala decisión.

Dentro de una gran oficina, barios hombres de gran renombre se encontraban sentados alrededor de una larga mesa redonda, en donde Tsunade encabezaba como Hokague y anfitriona de la junta, barios murmullos opacaban la tranquilidad de la mañana, mientras la rubia simplemente miraba como cada uno de los presentes se sentaba y guardaba compostura, pudo notar que el viejo rival de la aldea de la nube no venia solo y este se presentaba con un hombre de tosca apariencia vendado de la mitad de su rostro y un torniquete en su brazo izquierdo.

- Bien, los he citado aquí, para exponer diversas cuestiones, una de ellas y la más fuerte es el débil laso de paz que lamentablemente tenemos con los de la aldea de la Nube y por lo cual, veo en la necesitad que el Raikage nos dé una explicación.

- Tsunade, no es necesario que des tanta elegancia a tus palabras, bien sabemos que tú querías emboscar a mis hombres y cerrar comunicaciones con la aldea de la nube.

- Yo no veo el hecho de cerrar comunicaciones, era cuestión de tiempo para que la cueva que serbia de paso se viniera abajo.

Contestó Gaara con gran tranquilidad.

- Además, recuerde que el paso por la aldea del sonido es de más fácil acceso y sin riesgos.

Tsunade no evita contestar con una sonrisa en sus labios como queriendo fingir demencia.

- Señor Raikage, quiero saber la explicación de el por qué envió matones a nuestra aldea.

- Matones?!! Eran mis embajadores, hombres honorables que venían a servir tratados de nuestro país.

- El es uno de los "embajadores" que menciona?.

Tsunade mira hacía la puerta donde el hombre permanecía arrodillado.

- No me haga reír, no me diga que uno de sus embajadores pertenecía al difunto grupo de los Destajadores, mejor conocidos como asesinos a sueldo.

El Raikage no le queda más remedio que bajar levemente la cabeza y apretar sus dientes.

- Ya han pasado muchos años desde que la vida de uno de los integrantes de nuestras familias más prestigiadas de nuestra aldea fuera muerto por causas injustas, créame que yo no tendré la misma paciencia que el Tercer Hokague.

- Déjese de tonterías, su ninja los ataco.

- El ninja no hacía más que cumplir con su deber, evitar que cualquier acecino entre a la aldea. Además, un miembro AMBU resultó herido y el declara que sus hombres atacaron primero.

- No quiero escuchar más tonterías, he escuchado que esa jovencita que embosco a mis hombres es la esposa de uno de los herederos del clan Hyuga, exijo su cabeza.

- Vuelven a exigir cabezas nuevamente?

La puerta era abierta y todos los que estaban escuchando las palabras de la godaime y el Raikage de la aldea de la nube miran a la entrada notándose al líder del clan Hyuga entrar y hacer una leve inclinación en muestra de respeto.

- Pues es la única manera para que preserve mi firma en un tratado de paz. Exijo la cabeza del heredero Hyuga, uno de sus miembros debe morir a causa de este atropello.

- Y lo ha conseguido. .- Contestó Hiashi con seriedad.- En lo que a mí concierne estamos a mano

- Cómo?!

- La chica que se encontraba esa noche era en efecto esposa de Neji Hyuga, por el derrumbe en la cueva ella quedo aplastada en medio de piedra y tierra.

- No me van a engañar, su sacrificio fue vano, esa chica aun que sea la esposa del heredero Hyuga, no era de la línea sucesoria del clan.

- En efecto ella no era de la rama de los Hyuga, pero el hijo que traía en el vientre sí.

El lugar no pudo evitar llenarse con rostros de admiración, Gaara quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados los abre en muestra de sorpresa.

- Exijo entonces el cuerpo del bebé.

- Esta demente?! – Exclamo Tsunade con molestia.- Con esto compruebo que sus ganas de apoderarse del secreto de línea sucesoria del clan Hyuga vuelve aparecer, no estoy dispuesta a permitir que por cosas absurdas la guerra se haga en mi país y que a un clan respetado de esta aldea pierda nuevamente integrantes.

Todos los Kagues asienten poniendo su mirada en el Raikague de la Nube.

- Creo que ya hemos visto sus bajos intereses, Raikague, así que como Kages al servicio de las aldeas en las que pertenecemos no estamos dispuestos a quebrantar un tratado de paz por condiciones vanas, se sabe desde mucho tiempo que la aldea de la hoja nos ha brindado su apoyo infinidades de veces, créame que estamos dispuestos a donarles a nuestros mejores ninjas en caso de que una guerra por parte suya se presente.

El Tsuchikage perteneciente a la aldea de la roca había tomado la palabra y este hablaba por todos quienes asintieron en manera de aprobación.

- Bien, creo que ahora debemos firmar los nuevos acuerdos.

Decía Tsunade triunfante.

- Ten mucho cuidado Tenten!

- Lo tendré Ino.

- Perdónanos por no poderte acompañar a tu casa, pero nos tocó servicio en la mañana.

- No te preocupes Sakura estaré bien.

Tenten por fin de una larga semana dentro del hospital era dada de alta. Ya ansiaba sentir el aire fresco y no estar todo el tiempo en cama pero, era obvio que algo le faltaba. Tocando con cuidado su ya vientre plano recordó melancólicamente que una criaturita estaba creciendo dentro de ella, pero lamentablemente, no salió todo bien. Había pensado muchas veces, sobre todo cuando se enteró de su embarazo, que este angelito era la recompensa que tanto había anhelado después de las groserías del Hyuga, pero ahora?

Entró a su casa recibiéndola un aroma a encerrado, dispuesta a poner fin a la semana de encierro abre todas las ventanas dejado correr el aire. Subió con cuidado las escaleras topándose con el picaporte de la puerta que según ella pertenecería al cuarto de su hija, preparándose para un nuevo golpe sentimental al ver la cuna y diversas cosas que le había preparado a su bebé se topa con una habitación bacía, si, era lo mejor, acariciando la única pared amarilla recuerda que nunca tuvo el suficiente tiempo para decorar el cuarto, pero, en cierta forma, fue lo mejor.

Simplemente suspiró para después salir de ahí pero algo la sorprende, más bien alguien. Neji se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta y este miraba a la Kunoichi.

- Que haces aquí?! Me has dado un susto de muerte!.

- Me enteré que hoy salías del hospital.

- Ha!, pues ya viste que estoy en casa, puedes retirarte.

Tenten pasa de largo al Hyuga y entra a su recamara donde abrió la ventana de su cuarto.

- Venía a ver en que puedo ayudarte.

La castaña voltea ver al genio por entre su hombro con un rostro que mostraba molestia.

- En nada, puedes irte.

Esta vuelve a mirar por la ventana.

- Lo que te hicieron no fue cosa sencilla de solo estar en cama unos días, tuviste una operación riesgosa, una cesárea en donde perdiste mucha sangre.

Tenten voltea bruscamente y se encamina a Neji y lo toma del brazo guiándolo a la puerta.

- Sabes Neji, tienes razón, tuve una cesaría, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas embarazadas que se practican una yo no salí con mi bebé en brazos, ahora si me disculpas, lárgate y no regreses!!

La castaña había enviado al chico al vestíbulo y de ahí a la puerta de manera rápida que por poco y pierde el aire, esta empuja la puerta para azotarla tras de Neji después de salir de la casa pero este la detiene con su mano, mostrando seriedad.

- Tenten, necesito hablar contigo, dame al menos un minuto.

- No lo creo.

Esta intenta cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero Neji la sostenía fuertemente.

- Neji, que no entiendes que no quiero verte jamás!!

- Solo quiero decirte donde se encuentra tu hija.

- Cómo?!

Como un auto reflejo Tenten dejó de empujar la puerta.

No supo cómo o cuando pero esta ya se encontraba camino a la mansión Hyuga siendo guiada por Neji, ambos no decían nada y el genio en millones de ocasiones intentaba hablar con la chica pero este se quedaba con la palabra en la boca, algo dentro de él no le permitía formular ni una y este furioso solo apretaba sus manos. Al llegar a la casa estos se desvían al cementerio familiar de la familia llegando a la lapida perteneciente a su padre pero este tenía un listón rosado a su alrededor.

- Espero no te moleste que la haya puesto junto a mi padre, se que él la cuidara.

Tenten se arrodilla ante aquella lápida intentando no llorar haciendo que todo quedara en silencio.

- La familia la honró en una ceremonia, pese a ser diminuta, muchos en la familia agradecieron su sacrificio.

- Sacrificio?!!

Tenten se incorpora y voltea a ver a Neji , se mostraba muy molesta y sus ojos comenzaron a retener lágrimas.

- Ella no se sacrifico, fue una estúpida decisión mía, nada más, o es que acaso así lo ves porque te cumplió lo que querías, que no naciera!!

Barias lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas ya que la Kunoichi había cerrados sus ojos con fuerzas, pero una mano rosó su mejilla y limpió con delicadeza aquellas cristalinas gotas, cosa que hace que Tenten abra los ojos notando a un Neji con la cabeza baja, de hecho sus ojos fueron ensombrecidos por barios mechones y su banda.

- Te equivocas.

- He!

- Si, fue un maldito error, pero mío, fue algo realmente imperdonable y deshonroso lo que hice contigo, jamás me perdonare por haberte pedido semejante salvajada.

Tenten estaba dispuesta a recriminarle ya que sentía falsas sus palabras, pero Neji la abraza fuertemente dejando a la Kunoichi sorprendida y en silencio.

- Por favor, solo quiero un minuto, sé que mis palabras no te sonaran sinceras, pero esa noche, te estaba esperando en tu casa, quería pedirte perdón, quería que huyéramos para que la pequeña jamás tuviera que avergonzarse por la marca de la rama secundaria, quería decirte que…………

- Calla!!! Por favor.

Neji abre los ojos con sorpresa, Tenten se mostraba con el rostro bajo y nuevamente lloraba.

- No es necesario que me digas esas palabras, no estás en deuda con migo, simplemente quise hacer algo por el padre de mi hija.

- Tenten yo no……….

- Que no entiendes Neji!! No estás en deuda con migo para que hagas esto!! Solo déjame.- Esta se zafa un poco y mira a Neji quien mostraba sorpresa en su rostro.- Yo estaba dispuesta a dejarte ir, para que hicieras tu vida soñada, yo ya había aceptado criar a mi bebé sola, no te necesitaba, no te necesitábamos!!.

Esta se suelta bruscamente de sus brazos y comienza a correr a la salida, Neji sale tras ella pero por su mala suerte la sirvienta abría la puerta dejando entrar al señor Hiashi, Tenten decide salir rápidamente importándole poco saludar, Hiashi nota a Neji a los cuantos segundos pero este en vez de dejarlo pasar lo detiene.

- Hiashi-sama!

- Déjala Neji, ahora necesita estar sola, si la sigues solo empeoraras las cosas.

Neji solo baja la cabeza e Hiashi lo suelta.

- Vamos, un poco de té te caerá bien.

Neji no contesta y es guiado por Hiashi al comedor, donde ya tenían el té preparado.

- Buena estrategia Tsunade Sama.

- Gracias Kazekage.

- Espero que no sea inoportuno para mi petición.

- Claro que no, como aliados debemos apoyarnos.

El chico pelirrojo esboza una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba a la quinta.

- Como habrá visto en la aldea de la arena, contamos con muy pocos conocimientos médicos, en cuanto a antídotos y hierbas, el invernadero de la aldea surte de algunas necesidades, pero nos falta apoyo, tenemos un proyecto de hacer crecer el invernadero y fortificar los conocimientos de medicina, realmente me avergüenzo decirlo pero la otra vez que vi a una de sus discípulas haciendo una operación riesgosa usando dos técnicas curativas a la vez me sorprendió, no muchos de nuestros médicos son tan calificados.

Tsunade no evita sonreír mientras miraba al Kage de la arena.

- Habla de Tenten, cierto?.

El chico asiente.

- Bien, ella es nuestra mejor especialista en hierbas medicinales, sería de gran ayuda para su propósito.

Gara solo alarga la boca en muestra de aprobación cosa que la Godaime nota.

- Señorita Tenten, la quinta y el Kazekage la solicitan urgentemente.

- Urgentemente!

Tenten se extraño de la llamada por parte de uno de los ninjas que siempre se encontraban con la Hokague así que esta decide ir lo más rápido posible, al entrar a la oficina se topa en efecto con la quinta y Gaara el Kasekage de a arena, pronto la misión le fue expuesta, tenía que acompañar al Kague de la arena hasta Suna y apoyar en la misión de hacer crecer el invernadero y enseñarle las técnicas que había aprendido en ese tiempo como especialista en hierbas medicinales, tiempo estimado de la misión 2 años aproximadamente.

Como una música melancólica dentro de su cabeza esta se dispone a empacar y hacer los arreglos necesarios ya que a la anochecer partía junto al Kage de la Arena rumbo a Suna, su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba decidida pero algo le apretaba el pecho con fuerzas, sabía que en este momento estar en la aldea le traerían recuerdos nada gratos, estaba segura que extrañaría mucho a sus amigas, a la gente como la quinta que la apoyo mucho en sus estudios, pero siendo realistas, necesitaba mucho esa salida, tal vez dentro de esos dos años Neji por fin habrá salido de su corazón y hasta seguramente habrá hecho su vida con alguien más, mientras ella, estaba dispuesta a rehacer la suya aun que sea lejos de la aldea.

El equipaje ya estaba hecho y esta nuevamente cerraba todas las ventanas y puertas con llave para poder partir a Suna.

- Esta misión es rango S por la magnitud de las consecuencias es necesario que esta misión sea terminada en el menor tiempo posible. Capitán Hyuga. Cuento con su equipo.

Este asiente y este junto a los otros integrantes del equipo se dirige a la puerta pero antes de salir Shizune entraba rápidamente.

- Tsunade sama, aquí están los papeles aprobando la partida a Suna de Tenten.

Neji se detiene pensativo, desde cuando se tenía que hacer tremendo alboroto y papeleo para una simple misión a Suna?.

- Tsunade sama, espero no importunar con mi pregunta pero, desde cuando se tiene que hacer tanto papeleo con una simple misión a tierras de la Arena?

- Neji, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de papeleos se hacen cuando un ninja de nuestra aldea es trasladada por tiempo indefinido a cierta ciudad o aldea.

Neji había palidecido.

- Cómo?! Esta diciendo que?!!

- Tenten está por partir a la aldea de la Arena para un proyecto el cual tardara un par de años.

- Años?!!

Sin decir más este sale de la oficina importándole poco dejar a su equipo ahí y con dudas, empleando la mayor velocidad este se aleja hacia la entrada principal de la aldea esperando que Tenten aún se encontrara ahí.

- Lista.

Decía Gaara con expresión serena mientras Tente simplemente asiente. Gaara se adelanta mientras Tenten mira por última vez su aldea, suspirando esta decide empezar el largo camino pero una mano la detiene con fuerzas.

- Tenten!

Algo sorprendida Tenten voltea a ver a quien la aprisionaba fuertemente encontrándose con Neji.

- Neji!

- No te vayas!!

- Cómo?!

- Lo que estás haciendo no es una buena idea. Irte no es la respuesta!.

- No Neji, estas equivocado, en Suna me necesitan.

- Yo también te necesito Tenten!!

Esta se zafa de las manos de Neji y lo mira seriamente.

- No Neji, no me necesitas, desde que te conozco jamás me necesitaste.

- Tenten no digas tonterías.

- Adiós……..Neji Hyuga.

Y esta comienza a caminar sin voltear, dejando a un Neji completamente decaído, Tenten podía jurar por un momento que Neji se encontraba llorando pero si ella volteaba, seguramente se le aria mas difícil seguir adelante. Seguir con una nueva vida.

CONTUARA…………………………………..

Lamento la tardanza pero se me avecinaron muchos problemas y pensar que se vienen mas pues si que quitan la inspiración. Bueno dejando la nube negra relativamente atrás les dejo este capítulo, relativamente corto, porque lo que quería en realidad era poner todo en uno pero se veía del nabo, así que hice mis cortes así que espero yo tener la continuación esta noche para que no se me apachurren mucho jajajajajaja! La reconquista Hyuga ya está empezando sí que sí. Bueh! paso a los…..

Saludos………………

nota loca: Si, aquí se van a ver los dos lados de la moneda y ahira le toca al biscocho Hyuga pelear por ella para remediar su triste divorcio jajajaja! Espero te siga gustando y nos seguimos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

Zoey.44 : O_O Pues ni yo sé cómo podría pasar por algo así. Aún que Tenten es muy fuerte, tiene que serlo jejeje! Mas por que los sexis encantos del genio no tardarán en aparecer, gracias por apoyarme con la historia la verdad esas lectoras de hueso colorado como tu pues no hay en muchos lados jajaja! Gracias amiga y nos estamos leyendo.

I farruko: Si extrañe tus comentarios, pero la ventaja es que te fuiste de viaje a mí como me encanta salir de viaje pero lamentablemente la patria anda pobre y no hablo literalmente. Si tenía pensado ponerte como invitado especial del fic para darle celos al Neji quien por fin aprendió la lección y saco sus sentimientos, tarde, pero los saco, jajaja, suerte y espero leerte en el próximo capítulo.

Valerii Hyuga: Si, muy triste el hecho de tener la recamara casi lista pero pues, ya no va a ver alguien que la ocupe, si triste. Si, tienes bola de cristal, por que abra muchos enredos, planes de los amigos y porque no decirlo de los familiares para volverlos a unir y si te complaceré en el hecho de volver a pasar como pareja y eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo, espero ponerlo pronto ya lo tengo casi listo la cosa esta en grande chicos vs chicas jajaja! jajajaja! En cuanto a lo de pedir perdón pues ya me lo había imaginado poner en una situación como en este cap. donde explicara todo pero no alcanza a decirle te amo, eso lo quiero poner en otro capítulo aparte jajaja!. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

neji_hyuga: Si, lamentablemente, pero ahora me toca ensañarme con el Genio del clan Hyuga, sorry Hyuguita precioso pero le toca, suerte amigo y créeme que las cosas para Tenten ya se están viendo color de rosa jajajaja! Por decirlo así, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Vistoria: Oye que buen tema "La conquista de Neji" suena bien jeje! Las escenas candentes si es que mi cabeza lo aprueba pues lo pondré en el siguiente capítulo por que luego pongo algo, hago muchos borradores y termina gustándome otro y lo vuelvo a cambiar precisamente para no saltarme cosas importantes y que ya había dicho anteriormente jejeje! Si tienes razón tiene que embarazarse cueste lo que cueste, por eso habrá de más de una noche de caldeos y agasajos, ya lo veras jajajaja! Y pues nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura: Si, esta es la primera llamada para Neji sufra y aun que no es del estilo del Hyuga estar enamorando a su chica o no verse tan meloso lo hará, porque yo lo controlo jajajaj! Hem! perdón, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Salu2.

Eli-Nejiten: Gracias amiga la verdad me halaga mucho que les este gustando este fic pese a que en estos días pues lo que menos tiene uno es tiempo y aún así lo sigues leyendo, un millón de gracias amiga y si, te prometo que esos dos testarudos vuelven por que vuelven. Nos estamos leyendo.

Ari Hyuga: Hay copiona yo también quiero una niña jejejeje! Te prometo una familia de 12 Hyugitas jajaja o un Neji bastante cachondon jajajaja! Lamento el capitulo triste, mas porque te quite las ganas de comer y mira que estaba esperando el platillo del día, no se me apachurre ya las cosas están cambiando suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vitto-H: Es que dicen que siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para volver a empezar y hacer las cosas mejores jejejeje! Y como dice Visitoria la operación "Conquista de Neji" ya ha empezado así que Neji se valdrá de algunos consejillos de sus amigos y aun que estos no le parezcan tendrá que hacerlo si es que no quiere que otro le gane a Tenten jajajaja! Gracias por tus comentarios, sobre todo que te siga gustando este fic y claro nos seguimos leyendo.

missclover: Sip, en mucho de los casos de alto riesgo sobre embarazos o diversas situaciones piden a la familia directa tomar las decisiones difíciles, que en este caso, obviamente Neji no contaba pero lo hiso por el hecho de no perder a las dos de un tajo, y si también hay algo sobre las noche pasionales jejejeje! Pues Neji no es muy romántico pero ya lo cambiaremos por Tenten jajajaja! Y si hay que hacer nuevos votos matrimoniales como no y sin esa vieja metiche jajajaja! Ya veras ajaja, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Akanne Hygurashi: Perdón, si que hice el clímax de la historia algo critico, pero creo que se me paso un poquito la mano pero ya las cosas cambiaron y si te prometo los gemelos jajajaj! Upss!!!!Perdón señora por espantar a su hija! Créame que no era la intención ya prometí gemelos, gracias porque te sigue gustando la historia y ser parte de esas lectoras de hueso colorado, besos y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.

Karina Natsumi: Si ya tengo a Neji listo para la conquista además de uno que otro cómplice por ahí y este genio no es de rendirse tan fácilmente, que bueno que te sigue gustando y nos estamos leyendo el próximo cap.

Aliciajm: Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan y yo siento que la relación de estos dos habitantes del país del fuego arden de solo pensar el uno del otro, las trampas ya están puestas y los compañeros ya están armando planes y formando la estrategia para juntar de nuevo a la parejita.

Gracias mil y un gracias por tus comentarios, la verdad es que yo misma me inspire de muchas escritoras cuando apenas empecé a leer esto de los fics, precisamente para tratar de escribir como ellas, aún me falta mucho pero la verdad agradezco de todo corazón tus comentarios y qué bueno que en cierta manera te doy inspiración. Nos estamos leyendo y un """ENOOOORRRMMMEEEEE SALUDO A COSTA RICA!!!!""".

..SxS: Antes que todo perdona que en los Reviews no salga completo tu nik le intentado de todo y me sigue comiendo letras esta página cada vez que la subo pero si ves nada mas SxS es para ti.

Valla sí que te sabes los nombres de todos los dioses, o el nombre de dios en todos los idiomas jajajaja! Pues lamentablemente la bebé pago los platos rotos para salvar a su papá y ahora el esta que se come las uñas por no saber qué hacer, lamento las lagrimas pero pues ya vienen tiempos mejores, gracias por tus comentarios y mas porque te sigue gustando la historia y pues nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Salu2.

Pau-chan22:Pues aquí ya se está viendo el cambio y las artimañas que Neji usara para salvar su relación con Tenten, mas por que habrá competencia de por medio, quien dijo que le iría resultar todo fácil jejeje, suerte y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.  
Ja ne*!

blacklady-moon: Si Neji ya se está ejercitando por que hasta la ara de caballito para salvar su relación con Tenten jajaja! no cierto pero de que se arrodilla se arrodilla, lamento la tristeza pero te prometo que en el siguiente capítulo las cosas cambian jajaja! suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

tsunade25 : Claro! Cruz Treviño de la Garza y Garza cumple su palabra, jajaja! Y si el cambio se estará viendo en los próximos capítulos, gracias por levantarme el ánimo con tu chiste, perdona por no haberte escrito antes las gracias pero más vale tarde que nunca. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Asukasoad: Sip la noche para Neji ya llego si es que una que otra nubecilla gris se le interpondrá en su camino, Neji por su propia inexperiencia en reconquistar bueno más bien en conquistar a una chica es realmente difícil porque en primera todo lo tubo a la mano y sin esforzarse, ahora que va solo sin la ayuda de su amiga, bueno de hecho tiene que reconquistar a su amada amiga, pues las cosas se le harán más difíciles por la competencia, que harán arder al Hyuga en celos jajaja! va estar bueno, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	18. Una reunión familiar

Bienvenidos a la sección de 2 capítulos del fic "El fin de la rama Secundaria" un pequeño regalo por la tardanza y el corto capitulo, pensé poner primero uno pero mejor pongo los dos de una vez, bueno sin más que decir los dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

No importaba el tiempo, no importaban los años, siempre te mantendré marcada en mi piel.

Una reunión familiar.

Había pasado un año ya desde que Tenten había partido a Suna, por comentarios escuchados en algunas misiones con Sakura o Ino supo que ella se mantenía en contacto con sus amigas por carta, se le hizo realmente increíble que durante ese periodo ninguna misión fuera hecha en esas tierras.

Neji sin mucho ánimo cruzaba las calles de Konoha, al atravesar el ruidoso riachuelo que corría en medio de la aldea hacía la bulliciosa calle infestada de comercios suspira pesadamente, tenía que recoger un paquete en la pastelería, increíblemente Naruto había sorprendido a la familia diciendo que había embarazado a Hinata y se encontraba en el periodo de los antojos, la verdad le enfermaba un poco la idea pero prácticamente había hecho lo mismo y en la noche de su "supuesta" luna de miel, pero a diferencia de ellos el……….bueno….para que contarlo.

Sin mucho ánimo recogió el paquete y salió del establecimiento, pero al mirar al puesto de té de enfrente algo le hiso petrificarse e increíblemente su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, después de tanto tiempo, ella! por fin estaba en casa.

Sentada con al parecer una carpeta llena de papeles, Tenten se encontraba en una mesa del establecimiento, al parecer esas hojas percataban toda su atención, según este parecía ser el primer informe para la Hokague sobre sus avances médicos en Suna. Neji decidido, decide ir hacía la castaña cuando……………

- Toma, justo como te gusta.

- Gracias Kankuro.

- Has hojeado ese expediente tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta.

- Lo sé solo quiero dar un buen informe a la Hokage.

- Oye, no quiero que esos preciosos ojos chocolate se irriten otra vez.

- Gracias Kankuro…no es necesario.

Este inesperadamente toma la mano de la castaña acariciando sus dedos con sutileza.

- Me preocupas, no quiero verte dormida en esa incómoda posición sobre un escritorio.

- De hecho no te he dado las gracias, siempre me has pasado a mi habitación como niña pequeña.

- No me importa, si con eso puedo tomarte entre mis brazos para hacerlo.

Tenten se sonrojó mucho cosa que el oji perla pudo notar perfectamente pese a la hilera de personas que transitaban por la calle, su puño y su quijada se cerraron bruscamente y partió lejos de ahí dejando a la pareja.

Al llegar a la mansión deja la bolsa en manos de Husume y se encierra en su cuarto, en donde golpeo la pared de madera con fuerzas, sus ojos mostraban una gran ira retenida, quería gritar romper cosas, que lanzo un puñetazo a la cajonera de madera rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

- Neji- Niisan!

Hinata había entrado a su cuarto sin tocar para agradecerle el que trajera su encargo cuando ella nota el desastre que Neji había hecho en su habitación, el genio solo mira por entre su hombro para regresar su vista al frente.

- Disculpe mi desorden Hinata – Sama.

- Te encuentras bien….. hermano?!

Este mira a su lado notando que Hinata ya había caminado hacía él y tomaba con delicadeza su brazo.

- Lo siento…yo…no quiero angustiarla.

Este se sienta en la orilla de la cama y baja la cabeza, Hinata solo lo mira con tristeza y se sienta a su lado.

- Neji, no habías estado así desde……………

- Lo sé…..desde que ella partió.

- Eso significa!

Neji da un pesado suspiro, era irremediable ocultarlo a la heredera del Souke.

- La vi hoy en la casa de té, por fin regreso.

- Pero Neji, esta puede ser tu oportunidad!.

- No Hinata -Sama. Tal vez no sea así.

- He!

- Ella no venía sola.

- Me estás diciendo que viene con……un esposo?!

- No, al menos no miré alguna sortija en su mano. Pero venía bien acompañada por Kankuro de la villa de la arena.

- No te preocupes hermano, yo te ayudare, haré lo posible para que Kankuro se aleje de Tenten lo más pronto posible.

Neji solo alargó sus labios para después tomar la mano de Hinata quién tiernamente le sonríe, pero a los pocos segundos de haber quedado en silencio el piar de un pajarillo los hace mirar a la cómoda destruida.

- Un pajarillo azul!

Dijo sorprendida Hinata, cuando Neji se levanta y toma a la pequeña ave con su mano quien saltaba y tenía una alita completamente estirada y temblorosa.

- Se ha lastimado el ala, seguramente por la caída.

Neji decía ligeramente molesto mientras tomaba la pequeña cajilla y colocaba al ave dentro.

- Pobre!

Decía Hinata tiernamente.

- No se preocupe Hinata –Sama, se quien puede curarlo.

Neji no dice mas y sale del cuarto, Hinata algo triste solo aprieta su puño y lo guía a su pecho, sentía pena por su primo a quien lo consideraba como un hermano, después de dejar salir un pesado suspiro su pie ligeramente tropieza con la esquina de un porta retratos, Hinata al sentirlo se detiene y se agacha, tomando el marco con cuidado nota a Tenten y a Neji juntos en esa foto.

- _"Te prometo que ella regresara a tu lado…lo juro"_

En la aldea de Konoha el sol ya estaba por ocultarse dejando matices anaranjados y azulinos en el cielo y el aire comenzaba a ser frio por la entrada del otoño.

- Es en realidad fría la aldea en esta época del año, verdad?

- Si Kankuro, es muy fría, tal vez lo resientas más tú por provenir de tierras tan calientes.

- Tienes razón Tenten, aquí el frio me está matando.

Tenten por fin llegaba a su casa después de una larga junta con la Hokage y Kankuro le acompañaba.

- Pero esta en tus manos el poderme quitar este frio.

Sensualmente el marionetista le decía a la kunoichi a quién ya había aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta de su casa.

- Kankuro….yo!

Decía nerviosa la chica, mientras Kankuro la besaba en el cuello suavemente.

- Lo sé, lo sé……..aún no te has recuperado por lo qué ese bastardo te hiso, pero Tenten, déjame esta noche y veras que por la mañana el habrá desaparecido por completo de tu vida.

Kankuro ya había abarcado gran terreno al meter su mano bajo la blusa de la ninja cuando este es apartado por la castaña.

- Perdóname Kankuro, por favor…No.

- Está bien, seré paciente, pero espero me des una oportunidad pronto.

Este le sonríe pícaramente a lo que Tenten solo pasa a su casa y la cierra rápidamente para después dejar salir un suspiro de alivio.

- Espero no interrumpir.

Una voz excesivamente seria proveniente del interior de la casa de Tenten hace que la castaña grite asustada y prenda la luz rápido.

- Pero!!. Quien rayos te dejo pasar?!!!

- Digamos que en el tiempo que estuviste fueras me hice cargo de tu casa.

- Hecho cargo de mi casa?!…hemm! .- Esta sacude su cabeza.-A qué rayos has venido?!

- No te preocupes, solo necesitaba un poco de tu ayuda, solo era eso y con gusto me marcho.

Este se acerca a la ninja y le entrega una cajita de caoba obscura.

- Y esto?!

Con cuidado ella abre la tapa reconociendo su obsequio al salir un pajarillo azul de esta y con su ala dañada.

- Esta lastimada!

- Yo, sin querer… tire la caja en donde estaba.

Tenten con dulzura toma al ave y se introduce a la sala donde deja la cajita en la mesilla de centro, después de sacar algo de su bolsillo se lo da a comer al ave rompiendo un trocito, para después aparecer un aura verde de su palma y cubrir completamente al pajarillo.

- Listo! Estas como nuevo.

Nuevamente el ave plegaba su ala a su cuerpo y este alegre brincoteaba sobre el dedo de Tenten, después de algunos segundos pone al ave en la cajita para cerrarla nuevamente.

- Gracias, espero no haber interrumpido algo por mi emergencia.

Neji atinó a decir con algo de desprecio y molestia en sus palabras.

- Perdona?!, pero que quieres decir con "espero no haber interrumpido algo"?

- Creo que no necesito de una buena vista para ver que has tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos muy cariñosos en la aldea de la arena.

- Kankuro es solo un amigo.

- Se nota, no sabía que a tus amigos les dabas la oportunidad de tocarte.

- Kankuro es solo un amigo y el solo…………..un momento! porque te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?

Tenten furiosa le da la espalda al Hyuga quien inesperadamente la toma de la muñeca y la acerca a él.

- Acaso?, ya te acostaste con él?.

- Estupido! Como puedes decirme eso!.

- Estupido?!, ja! pensé que era un bastardo.

- Suéltame! Acaso yo te estoy cuestionando si te has acostado con todas las mujeres de la villa o alguna princesa en tus misiones?

- No, pero con gusto te respondo.

Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo estaba por dar comienzo en la pequeña estancia, cuando alguien toca a la puerta frenándolos en el momento.

- Quien?………..madre!!!

- Hija!!! Que gusto que estés de vuelta!!!

Su madre con algo de angustia en su rostro se arrojaba sobre los brazos de su hija mientras su padre miraba desde fuera.

- Hueles a alcohol.

- Es que viene del hospital.

Shikamaru, quien se había encargado de escoltar a la pareja hasta casa de Tenten contestaba con algo de nervio.

- Del hospital?!!

- Tu madre….supo de la noticia…….de que perdiste a tu bebé, se puso muy mala, sabíamos que te habías ido a una misión a Suna y que hoy regresabas temporalmente así que decidimos venirte a visitar, pero obviamente nos topamos con esa fatal noticia.

Contestaba su padre con algo de pena, mientras la madre después de haber llorado con Tenten un rato mira al interior notando al Hyuga parado en el centro del lugar.

- Hijoooo!!!

- He!

Neji no supo cómo reaccionar ya que la mujer se le había prendido del cuello y lloraba ligeramente, a lo que el padre de Tenten apenado se adentra para tranquilizar a su mujer.

- Tenten, tu madre sufrió una gran recaída con la primera noticia, obviamente todos fueron discretos en cuanto a su divorcio, ella sabe que solo fue un rumor.

Shikamaru decía serio a Tenten, quien simplemente al observar la escena de cómo su madre abrazaba a Neji y a su avergonzado padre tratándosela de zafar pues no le quedó de otra más que empezar a fingir.

- Papá, mamá, apenas estoy llegando a casa pero por qué no suben y se ponen cómodos.

Después de despedir a Shikamaru Tenten no evita hablar nerviosa a sus padres.

- Claro hija, hem!, vamos!

Con trabajos el padre de Tenten toma a su esposa y estos suben las escaleras, cuando estos ya no los veían Tenten jala a Neji a la Cocina.

- Hemm!....necesito tu ayuda. -Decía Tenten con voz muy baja y con su rostro volteado a otro lado.-

- Perdón no te escuché.

- Que necesito tu ayuda!-Dijo mas alto la castaña-

- Perdón?!

- QUÉ NE………

Neji le tapa la boca a Tenten.

- Si lo escuché, lo dije por asombro.

Este quita su palma y deja a Tenten continuar.

- Mi madre se puso mal al saber que……..perdí a….bueno el caso es que si se entera que nos divorciamos recaerá mucho más.

- Quieres que finja que aún seguimos juntos?

- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mi!

- Tranquila! no me he negado, lo haré.

- Bien, para que te sea más fácil irte a tu casa, puedes decir que tienes una misión.

- Haaaa!!!!....el cuarto del bebé!!!

Un grito hace que repentinamente los dos abrieran los ojos con sorpresa, Tenten solo se rascó la cabeza, olvidó que el cuarto en donde sus padres se quedarían iba a ser la del bebé y su madre nuevamente entró en crisis por la pérdida del nieto.

- Temo "querida" que eso será muy obvio.

Tenten se queda callada y esta cruza sus brazos mostrándose nerviosa.

- Está bien, quédate.

Neji alarga una sonrisa mostrando una mirada confiada, mientras Tenten se encaminaba a la sala.

- Pero dormirás en el suelo.

- Como gustes.

Decía Neji confiado mientras salía de la cocina detrás de Tenten.

- La verdad es un alivio que solo hubiera sido rumor su separación.

Después de algunos minutos, los padres de Tenten se encontraban en la cocina junto con la pareja preparando la cena pero obviamente la castaña no evitaba sentirse nerviosa con algunos comentarios de sus padres.

- S-si…papá….que gente tan chismosa…jaja.

Tenten no evitaba sacar su nervio a flote cosa que Neji notaba.

- Tenten, supimos que no podías volverte a embarazar, pensamos que por eso se habían separado, por eso venimos rápidamente para acá, créanme que fue un gran alivio encontrarlos a los dos aquí.

La madre de Tenten no evita hablar más relajada y contenta, mientras miraba a Neji quien se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

- Neji, espero que no se separen por una cosa de nada verdad?! Sé que tu familia está llena de tradiciones, el que tengan un heredero es primordial, pero sé que Tenten podrá hacerlo, mi hija es fuerte.

El padre de la castaña no evita aconsejar al yerno mientras lo tomaba del hombro, Tenten sentía que iba explotar de los nervios.

- Si, es cierto, Tenten, mañana te acompaño al hospital para que te revisen, tal vez ya estás bien como para procrear.

- Mamá!!

- Ho! Hija porque te da pena somos tu familia y tu esposo!

Neji no evita ver la ironía dentro de esta escena.

- No se preocupe señora yo……

- Ho! No me digas así, mejor dime madre, que acaso no eres el esposo de mi hija?!

Tanto el padre como la madre de Tenten ríen por la supuesta bromita a lo que Tenten simplemente apretaba más fuerte el mango del cuchillo que traía en sus manos.

- Bien Neji qué opinas sobre los hijos que vienen en camino.- Decía alegre el suegro quien pareciera no quitar el dedo del renglón.-

- Simplemente no quiero presionar a Tenten, quiero que se recupere totalmente, no quiero exponerla.

- Ha!! Es cierto!!, ahora que me acuerdo, tu padre es gemelo. –Decía la madre de la castaña pensativa.-

- Si, así es.

- Tenten!!! Tienes herencia de gemelos!!! Te imaginas querido!! Gemelos!!!

- Tienes razón querida, dos nietos.

Tenten ya no sabía en donde meter la cabeza, sus padres se estaban haciendo suposiciones falsas, más bien falsas ilusiones.

- Sí, todo un semental.

Tenten no evita hablar con sarcasmo mientras le daba la tabla de picar a Neji para que continuara.

- Vamos hija!, lo hombres no se deben meter en la cocina.

- No te preocupes papá a Neji le encanta hacerlo.

Esta toma a Neji de los hombros quien solo muestra una mirada a medias mientras la castaña reía.

- Estuvo sorprendente la cena.

- Hay querido si sabes que tu hija a tenido buena mano para la cocina, aun que odia hacerlo.

Neji no evita asentir con burla.

- Oye!

Tenten nota el gesto del Hyuga y le reprochaba con un ligero codazo en su brazo.

- Por cierto Neji, que platillo te ha gustado más que cocine mi hija?.

- De hecho, desde que la conozco me ha gustado mucho como prepara el té.

Si, era de admirarse, Tenten siempre admiró eso de su compañero, no mostraba ninguna clase de emoción, en ninguna de las veces que era bombardeado con tantas preguntas de sus padres jamás perdió la compostura o mostro algún nervio y lo que era increíble siempre era rápido al contestar.

- Por cierto, se nos hiso raro que estuvieran aquí, pensamos que los encontraríamos en la mansión.

- Hem! Papá yo…..

Neji toma la mano de Tenten haciendo que ella callara, aquella mano tibia simplemente le hiso estremecer por un momento pero solo parpadeo para centrarse en la realidad.

- Como Tenten apenas regresó de su misión, era lógico que quisiera checar la casa.

- Veo que la han arreglado bastante!

- De hecho…madre. Fue Tenten quien lo hiso, digamos que es nuestro refugio cuando nos escapamos un rato de las cuestiones familiares.

- Ha!! Ya entiendo!

Decía contenta la madre de Tenten.

- Bueno, será mejor dejar descansar a la recién llegada.

Su padre no evita hablar con algo de cansancio mientras este se levantaba y se estiraba un poco, todos hacen lo mismo, mientras la madre de Tenten tomaba las tazas de té de la mesa.

- No te preocupes madre, yo los levanto.

Tenten le hablaba sonriente a su madre mientras le tomaba las tazas, Neji por su parte toma las otras dos para ponerlas en el fregadero.

- Bueno, siendo así, hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana madre.

- Que pasen buenas noches y descansen.

- Gracias Neji igualmente.

La kunoichi muestra una sonrisa fingida, después de que sus padres los perdieran de vista al subir las escaleras, la chica no evita ver al joven quien mostraba una gran seriedad en su rostro, Tenten solo desvía la mirada y comienza enjuagar los vasos notando que el genio no dejaba de mirarla.

- No hay al menos un gracias?!

- Cenaste gratis no?!

- Me conformo con las gracias.

Tenten termina de acomodar y se encamina a su recamara.

- Gracias.

Dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la cocina no importándole que Neji aun siguiera recargado en el fregadero, este simplemente sonrió y se encaminó detrás de la castaña, después de tomar la caja de madera de la mesilla de centro, este sube las escaleras hacía el cuarto de Tenten donde ella comenzaba a sacar frazadas del closet.

- Toma, el piso está muy frio.

Decía con sarcasmo mientras le daba las cosas a Neji y cerrara la puerta para que sus padres no escucharan.

- Bien.

Decía tranquilo Neji quien se acercaba a la ventana y este colocaba las frazadas en una silla mientras cerraba las cortinas, al dar media vuelta nota a la castaña ya sin blusa y esta comenzaba a quitarse el sostén cuando siente la mirada del chico.

- No deberías hacerlo en el baño?

Pregunto Neji.

- Mira genio, este es "mí" cuarto, tu como buen caballero deberías cerrar los ojos.

Neji no evita mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno, si eso crees que lo soluciona.

Tenten entiende el sarcasmo y después de sacar su pijama de la maleta se adentra al baño donde termina de cambiarse ante una sonrisa burlona de parte de Neji, después de unos segundos esta sale notando que Neji ya había hecho su cama a un lado de la suya, Neji ya se había quitado su camisa y este entraba al baño, la castaña saca su cepillo de dientes y toma uno nuevo de su cajonera para dárselo a Neji, quien se encontraba en el lavabo lavando la camisa.

- Y ahora!

- Le cayó salsa, intento sacarle la mancha.

- Hay Neji, que sucio?!

- Si no te acuerdas querida, fue cuando me pasaste la salsa sin querer mirarme.

- Ha!

Esta irónicamente solo se limita a cepillarse los dientes, después de que terminaran, ambos comienzan a acomodarse, Neji simplemente quedó de lado viendo de reojo la cama de la chica quien se encontraba hasta el otro extremo y de espaldas.

No evitaban sentirse incómodos, Tenten no soportaba la idea de estar con él ya que al regresar aquí, en vez de adentrarse de nuevo a su pasado de forma gradual las dos cosas le cayeron de nueva cuenta de golpe. Pero pronto sus pensamientos se esfuman al escuchar que alguien toca a su puerta, ambos se incorporan de golpe, Tenten con las manos incitaba a Neji a subirse a la cama, este entiende y arrojando rápidamente las cobijas bajo la cama se acomoda a un lado de la chica.

- Pasa!

- Perdona hija, lamento si los desperté.

- No padre, que sucede?

- Veras…..es vergonzoso decirlo…pero….tu madre quiere que dejes la puerta abierta, teme que…..bueno….ella quiere que te cheques mañana para que este más tranquila, no quiere que corras riesgos....S-si me entiendes!.

El padre de Tenten se encontraba realmente avergonzado, que si no fueran por las luces apagadas de la casa se hubiera visto su rostro completamente rojo.

- Hem!! Si, no hay problema. Pero……… Neji ronca mucho.

- Oye!

Esta le da un codazo al genio quien entiende la indirecta.

- Ha! No te preocupes hija, ya estamos acostumbrados a dormir con ruido.

- Jejeje! S-si….papá….no te preocupes…dejaremos la puerta abierta.

El señor sonriente deja a la pareja solos, notando que sus padres también dejarían la puerta abierta dejándolos en un gran predicamento.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver eso de la revisión con que deje la puerta abierta.

Susurro con molestia Tenten.

- Temen querida que tengamos sexo.

Tenten se sonroja demasiado a lo que Neji simplemente con una ligera risa en sus labios toma la almohada que se encontraba bajo la cama.

- Bien!

Tenten toma su almohada y la pone en medio de los dos.

- De aquí no pasas. Ha! No me digas "querida".

Y dicho esto esta le da la espalda a lo que el chico solo niega con su cabeza.

3:30 am, por más que quisiera no podía conciliar el sueño, era realmente increíble que teniendo a su amada castaña a unos cuantos centímetros, bueno a una almohada de por medio no pudiera acercársele, era increíble, una maldita almohada los dividía!!, frotó sus ojos con frustración, levantó la cabeza un poco notando que Tenten había sido vencida por el sueño, era obvio, después de el viaje tan largo, la pesada junta con la quinta y obviamente el manoseo del marionetista, maldición! y doble maldición! Ese hijo de…..ya se había pasado de la raya, lo más probable era que en cuanto estuvieran frente a frente ambos se partirían la cara. Pues quien rayos se creía ese niñodonte del mameluco oscuro, no tenía ningún derecho de tocar o de besar el cuello de su kunoichi.

Con cuidado retiró la almohada de en medio y la colocó en la parte superior de la cama cuando siente que la chica se movía, temía haberla despertado pero esta solo emitió un gemido y se giró hasta quedar en el pecho desnudo del genio, Neji solo abrió los ojos de par en par, no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad y este se acomodo abrazando a la chica de paso, pronto el sueño le invadió y se quedó dormido.

- A desayunar!!

El olor a panqueques dulces hicieron que la chica despertará poco a poco, era agradable aquella tibieza de su cama que no quería dejarla y esta se acurruco mas, pero su estomago gruñía de hambre así que esta abrió los ojos topándose con una piel blanca frente a ella y un peso sobre sus caderas, que mas bien era el brazo del Hyuga encima de ella.

- Qué?! Pero!

- Toc-toc…arriba dormilones ya son más de las 10.

Decía alegre el padre de Tenten para después alejarse a la cocina.

- Me quedé dormido!!

Decía Neji quien se levantaba de golpe. Tenten simplemente al voltear a verlo nota la almohada en la cabecera de la cama.

- Porque la quitaste?

- Neji solo la miró de soslayo y comenzó a levantarse de la cama.

- Tu cosa no me dejaba dormir.

- Oye, no abarcas tanto espacio.

- Bueno si comparas tu cama con la mía notaras que es incomodo dormir en tan pequeño espacio.

Tenten solo subió los ojos algo molesta, Neji por su parte se levanta y se dirige al baño.

- Si me permites tomare una ducha rápido.

- Oye!

Tenten abre presurosa la puerta notando que Neji comenzaba a desvestirse.

- Qué?!

- Es mi casa, así que yo me baño primero.

- Ho por qué no……-Neji jala a la chica a dentro del baño y cierra la puerta.- Nos bañamos juntos, digo, somos esposos.

La maestra de armas no evita ponerse nerviosa al sentirse tan cerca del genio y mas al tener este la bragueta medio abierta de su pantalón.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Báñate tu primero.

Esta le arroja una toalla a la cara y Neji la toma.

- Ha! El grifo del agua fría es la del lado derecho, te caería muy bien.

Sin decir más esta sale del baño dejando a Neji solo. Después de que ambos se bañaran bajan para desayunar nuevamente en familia, Neji por su parte tuvo que retirarse y dejar a Tenten sola con sus padres, tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

Al salir puede percatarse que Kankuro venía a la casa de la castaña, solo alargó los labios y ambos pasaron juntos hacía distintas direcciones, solo rosando ligeramente su hombro junto al del otro.

- _"Y ese idiota a que habrá venido para acá"._

Se decía para si Kankuro quien había detenido su paso y miraba ir al Hyuga en sentido contrario al de él.

- _"Pronto lo averiguare."_

Este sigue su paso hacía la casa de Tenten, mientras el Hyuga simplemente reía por dentro de la rabia que le hiso pasar al enviado de la arena cuando nota a Shikamaru recargado en la orilla de un callejón.

- La primera fase del plan fue completada, tuviste éxito?

Neji solo alargó sus labios mostrando una mirada de confianza.

- Si, ya lo creo que sí.

Este mira por entre su hombro recordando a Kankuro.

- Bien, ahora sigue la segunda parte.

- Pensé que no tenías aun un plan.

- Yo no.

- Entonces?!

- Tú prima Hinata sí.

- Hinata – sama.

Shikamaru asiente y este le extiende un sobre de color negro y sello rojo.

- Y …esto?

Su compañero ínsito al Hyuga a abrirlo, cuando nota una invitación.

- Valla, no me imaginaba esto.

- Pero se amolda a nuestros planes.

- Pero ella……como…..

- Supo de la primera fase? al principio pensé que estaría en contra y a favor de Tenten pero la cosa cambió cuando no reclamo y dijo que quería ayudar.

Neji solo baja la cabeza y medio sonríe.

- Bien…encárgate que el plan 2 siga su curso.

- Y ya está hecho. Tenten se topara con alguien de nuestro grupo hoy en el hospital.

Entre una mirada de confianza y sonrisas escuetas ambos chicos se separan para seguir con…….su plan?

- No entiendo porque debo ir al hospital…odio el hospital.

- Vamos Tenten, se que sientes repulsión al hospital por lo de tu perdida pero debes de ser fuerte.

- Madre, no digas eso, entiendo que te preocupas mucho por mí pero….no sabes por lo que aún estoy pasando.

- Que no se por lo que estas pasando?! Tenten! Te has preguntado alguna vez porque eres hija única?

Tenten niega con la cabeza.

- Yo tuve muchos problemas para tener un bebé, cada vez que salía embarazada y por muchos cuidados que tuviera tenía un aborto espontaneo a las siguientes semanas, no sabes el dolor que sentía cada vez que eso pasaba.

- Madre…perdón….yo…..no.

- No digas nada, no es un reproche y mucho menos quiero que te sientas mal, solo quiero que sepas que tu eres fuerte, apuesto que ahora te dirán que estas lista para embarazarte, eres una mujer fuerte, incluso mas fuerte que yo. Tenten, entiende, en la vida las cosas tienen solución, mírate! Estas aquí! si yo me hubiera rendido a la primera, tu jamás hubieras nacido.

- Madre….yo….perdóname.

Tenten no evita sentirse mal y abraza a su madre escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

- Tranquila Tenten, todo se solucionara, solo depende de ti.

La castaña asiente y quitándose las lágrimas del rostro muestra una sonrisa y siguen su camino al hospital.

- Tenten!! Que milagro que vienes para acá.

- Ino! Y Sakura?.

- No tarda esta en consulta, pero que pocos modales, pensamos que después de ir con la Godaime pasarías a saludarnos.

- Disculpa Ino pero mis padres vinieron de visita.

Esta guía la mirada a tras e Ino nota a una mujer saludándola con su mano y una sonrisa.

- Ha! Ya veo.

- Tenten!!!

- He! Hinata!

Tenten se sorprende al ver a su amiga abalanzarse sobre de ella y saludarla con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte!.

- Hi…Hinata…estas?

- Esperando un hijo, de Naruto.

Hinata no evita decirlo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas a lo que Tenten simplemente ríe tiernamente diciéndose que pasara el tiempo que pasara Hinata jamás dejaría de sonrojarse.

- Valla sí que no pierde el tiempo.

- Qué bueno que te veo, quiero contarte tantas cosas que han pasado en la aldea.

- Ha!, no es para tanto Hinata, son cositas de nada.

Decía Ino con algo de aburrimiento en sus palabras.

- Ha! por cierto. Toma.

- He!

Tenten toma un sobre negro con un sello rojo en el centro.

- Y esto?!

- Es una invitación, Naruto y yo organizaremos una fiesta de noche de brujas.

- Si tienes razón es la temporada…jajajaja!

- Te espero sin falta.

- Claro Hinata ahí estaré.

La Kunoichi se despide de la tierna y futura mamá con alegría en su rostro, pero sentía que algo dentro de su corazón comenzaba a hacerse tiritas.

La revisión fue rápida y esta salía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando se topa con Temari, su madre se separa un rato de su hija junto con su padre, ya que sabía que Tenten quería convivir con sus amigos después de un largo tiempo fueras de la aldea.

- Tú sí que eres una tonta Tenten.

- Perdona Temari, no quiero lastimar a tu hermano.

- Lastimar a ese gusano?! No te preocupes por él, es más mujeriego que el propio Jiraiya.

- Es que….no quiero que pienses que yo…….

- Te aproveches de mi pobre hermano, mas si no eres virgen?!

- Mmmm…algo así.

- No digas estupideces Tenten, la única que se sugestiona y se hace ideas ridículas en la cabeza eres tú!.

- Lo digo por lo que pasó hace unos meses en la aldea.

- Ha! Eso! Por qué crees que Kankuro está así contigo.

- Cómo?!

- Cuando aquellos ANBU de tu aldea vinieron a Suna y te echaron los perros salieron despavoridos y pálidos al solo mencionar tú nombre y créeme que no fue por el hecho de que eres una de las kunoichis médicos más mortales de la aldea.

- Lo sé, lo supe cuando el último en salir pidió millones de disculpas arrodillado y que no le contara lo ocurrido a………….

- Dilo! Al capitán Hyuga. Ese chico sí que tiene bien marcado su territorio.

- Eso es lo que más me molesta, no puedo formar una nueva relación puesto que estoy bajo la sombra de una de las familias más respetadas de Konoha y lo que es de ellos no se toca. Arggg!! Yo ya no soy propiedad de Hyuga Neji, cuantas veces lo que tengo que decir!!!!

- Tranquila chica, créeme que va a ver muchos chicos que igual que Kankuro te cortejen.

- Que quieres decir?

- Es tan transparente como el agua, a Kankuro le excitan los retos, el hecho de quitarle lo prohibido a alguien, en este caso, quitarle su tesorito a Neji Hyuga, el chico genio de la aldea de Konoha.

- Sí que es un tonto.

- Por eso te dije que no te preocuparas por el estúpido de mi hermanito es realmente idiota.

- Pensé que sentía algo por mí, esta mañana fue a buscarme a mi casa y me dijo con un tono algo celoso que por que Neji venía de esta dirección, obviamente al ver a mis padres se dio una idea, me pareció que hasta suspiro.

- Ese idiota! Solo quiere que no le ganen, odia perder, de eso si estoy segura.

Tenten no evita suspirar pesadamente y notársele un rostro triste, este día realmente le había deprimido mucho.

Entrada ya la noche Neji se encamina a casa de Tenten, estaba dispuesto a no quitar el dedo del renglón e iría a hacer todo lo posible para que su chica de ojos chocolate volviera a su lado. Al llegar a su casa notó la luz de la cocina prendida, supuso que Tenten se encontraba ahí, tocó un par de veces pero se le hiso extraño que nadie respondiera, después de unos segundos más este entra tocando repetidas veces en la puerta.

- Tenten?

Este entra y cierra la puerta, preocupado se dirige a la cocina al no escuchar contestación por parte de la kunoichi.

- Tenten!

Sorprendido Neji se da cuenta que la chica se encontraba en la mesa y esta sostenía una pequeña copa de porcelana blanca y esta lo mecía con cuidado con sus dedos.

- Estas tomando?

- El día de ayer la quinta estaba tan feliz con mi reporte que creo que inconscientemente me regalo una botella de sake.

- Y tus padres?!

- Salieron, unos amigos que tenían de años en la aldea organizaron una gran fiesta para ellos, tal vez regresen hasta mañana.

- Y tú por qué no fuiste?

- No tenía ganas.

Esta toma un gran sorbo y llena nuevamente el pequeño cuenco.

- Hoy vi a tu prima en el hospital.

- A Hinata?

- Si, lucía….estupendamente, el embarazo le sienta muy bien.

Esta vuelve a tomar y nuevamente de un sorbo se termina el contenido de su pequeña copa.

- Sera mejor que dejes de tomar, te hará daño.

Tenten no evita sacar una sonrisa burlona.

- Oye Neji, no se a que viniste pero el día de hoy no requeriré de tus servicios.

Esta intenta tomar la pequeña jarrita para llenar de nuevo su copa cuando Neji se la quita, Tenten no evita sacar un pequeño chasquido de su boca para recriminar el acto del Hyuga cuando nota que este se sentaba frente a ella y se servía.

- Por tu futuro, Tenten.

Neji no evita decirlo seriamente mientras Tenten veía a su amigo brindar por ella y después tomar un ligero sorbo.

- No te valla a hacer daño niño.

Decía Tenten burlona mientras se servía más.

- Se me hace realmente estúpido……..yo….convertido en tío en unos cuantos meses. Me enferma.

Este toma de un sorbo lo que quedaba del líquido a lo que Tenten simplemente esboza una sonrisa burlona.

- Pero si te enfermaba también la idea de ser padre….estás loco.

Nuevamente Tenten tomaba de golpe su bebida a lo que Neji simplemente por el comentario vuelve a servirse, tomar todo el contenido del pequeño cuenco y volverse a servir.

- No Tenten, no le temía a ser padre, temía a que le heredara mi odio a mi hija, solo eso. Pero desgraciadamente eso me llevó a comportarme como un verdadero imbécil.

Sin decir más este acaba con su bebida y vuelve a llenarla.

- Otra vez compadeciéndote?

- No, acepto mi error.

Tenten solo enchueca un poco su labio inconforme con el comentario del genio.

- Me resigno a creerlo.

Esta se levanta de la mesa para tomar una manzana ante la mirada del Hyuga.

- Dudas que yo pueda arrepentirme?

- Vamos Neji, tu lo has demostrado siempre, "un Hyuga jamás comete errores" va en contra de tu credo.

Está furiosa decía mientras sacaba un cuchillo y comenzaba a pelar la manzana comiéndose barios gajos.

- Sabes, no tengo ni la más remota idea del porque estés aquí. Ya estás en tu futuro ideal no?!

- No, este no es mi futuro ideal, mi futuro ideal es que regreses a mi lado.

Tenten deja la fruta en la mesa y esta se inclina frente al genio quien aun permanecía sentado en la silla.

- Sabes Neji…eres un IDIOTA! Si piensas que regresare contigo. Búscate a alguien más, a mí ya me heriste lo suficiente como para que siga a tu lado.

Esta se endereza y camina hacia la salida de la cocina.

- Tú no querías este futuro, así que resígnate.

Sin mas esta se encamina a las oscuras escaleras cuando siente que alguien la aprisiona de sus muñecas y la coloca entre la pared.

- Que?! un hombre no puede equivocarse?!

- Tú!! Equivocarte?! No me hagas reír.

- Tenten, lo que te digo es enserio yo te a……..

- Calla! No quiero que me lo digas, no sabes cuanto odie eso de ti, desde que estas con migo te has retractado muchas veces y la verdad no quiero……………..

Tenten no termina de hablar cuándo siente que unos labios habían terminado aprisionando los suyos y estos simplemente saboreaban una y otra vez su boca, pero Tenten inesperadamente lo aparta.

- No, para, no quiero otro error. Simplemente no lo soportare.

- Y quien te dice que será un error.

- Tú me lo dijiste después de………….

- Mentí.

Este vuelve a besar a la chica pero con más pasión que antes, la castaña tal vez por la bebida o por lo que sentía correspondió al beso cosa que Neji pudo notar. Este sin perder más tiempo toma a su maestra de armas entre sus brazos y la lleva a la alcoba donde la deposita en la cama.

Lentamente comienza a despojar a la chica de su traje comenzando con la blusa, aquellos botones chinos comenzaron a fastidiarlo y este de un tirón desgarra la prenda y logra quitársela de tajo dejando ver su sostén, separándose un momento de su compañera este acaricia con la yema de sus dedos su garganta y así lentamente baja hasta el broche del sostén de la chica que precisamente se encontraba en la parte de enfrente, con un simple movimiento de sus dedos logra abrirse dejando salir aquellos senos redondos que tanto había anhelado volver a ver, su mano lentamente seguía recorriendo su abdomen mientras el aprisionaba lentamente con su boca uno de sus senos, el cuerpo de la maestra de armas comenzaba arquearse, varias sensaciones que consideraba haberlas ya borrado de su mente comenzaron a revivir en su piel, Neji ya había ganado terreno al llegar a sus caderas donde redondeando su glúteos y comenzó a bajar su pantalón con todo y ropa interior, dejando por fin a la chica desnuda, un escalofrió invadió el cuerpo de la kunoichi al sentirse desprendida de sus prendas pero el genio se coloca encima de ella al sentir que esta comenzaba a querer escaparse de la cama.

- Que sucede?!

- Neji, no…..no quiero.

- No te are daño, lo juro.

Neji susurraba al oído de la chica quien sentía que comenzaba a sollozar, ligeros besos recorrían su cuello y estos volvían aprisionar sus labios.

- Tenten, te lo tengo que decir te am……

Neji nuevamente se quedó con la palabra en la boca, inesperadamente la Kunoichi había tomado la adelantara y esta besaba frenéticamente al Hyuga.

- No Tenten…no hagas eso.

Tenten abrió los ojos y notó que Neji había parado y este le miraba serio, sin querer soltó un suspiro y desvió la mirada a un lado, ambos se encontraban sentados en medio de la cama, Tenten se encontraba enzima del genio completamente desnuda y este la seguía aprisionando de su cintura cuando siente que su mano suelta su pelo y este caía completamente a los lados.

- Neji yo……..

- Shhhhh

Neji nuevamente sigue con la sesión de besos en su cuello, hombros y pecho, pero estos eran como pequeñas caricias que hacían la chica estremecerse.

- Estas muy tensa.

Las manos del genio recorrieron la espalda de la chica con demasiada suavidad, cuando siente que este presionaba en un punto especial haciendo que sacara un gemido y está nerviosa se tapara la boca.

- Tranquila.

Con voz ronca el Hyuga decía susurrándole en su oído mientras quitaba con cuidado la mano de su boca, después de observarla unos segundos vuelve a poner ambas manos en su espalda y nuevamente precio naba con sutileza, Tenten intentaba hacerse fuerte pero cada contacto que este hacia la hacían estremecer, se sentía afiebrada y sin querer esta se contorneaba encima del chico quien pareciera excitarse por sus movimientos.

Varios gemidos suaves por parte de la chica hicieron que descuidara la demás parte de su cuerpo, cuando este vio que ella sensualmente recorría su cuerpo con su mano recorriendo y contorneando sus senos de forma provocadora haciendo que genio no se contuviera ante esos movimientos y sensuales gemidos.

Lentamente terminó con el ritual del masaje y tomando sus brazos se acerca al cuerpo de la chica volviéndola a saborear, lentamente la acomoda en la cama y este comienza a lamer y morder su abdomen, Tenten simplemente dejaba que aquellos torrentes de placer siguieran, manteniendo sus ojos entre cerrados dejando que sus brazos tomaran la cabeza de Neji el cual se sumergía en su abdomen y luchaba por que su chica no se le escapara entre cada contorneo de su cuerpo, la manos de Tenten simplemente seguían juguetonas, era algo que no podía controlar, estas comenzaron a recorrer el cuello del chico después de que con sus caricias alejara su largo cabello a un lado y comenzaba a meter las manos bajo la camisa del genio y con desesperados movimientos y con ligeros rasguños incitaban al genio a pasar al siguiente nivel. Neji supo que su chica lo deseaba al sentirla húmeda cada vez que tocaba su entrepierna, aquella camisa que había quedado a la mitad de su espalda la jala rápidamente arrojándola al piso, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo y dejar de tocar a su chica, nuevamente se coloco encima de la chica pero este no perdía la oportunidad de seguir contorneando el cuerpo de su compañera a la vez que este la besaba y saboreaba su cuerpo, Tenten sintió aquel pesado cuerpo demasiado caliente cuando nota que las manos del chico dejaban de acariciarla y este simplemente sacaba su miembro del pantalón, la chica supo que el Hyuga no quería perder tiempo y lo notó cuando este se introdujo en ella de golpe, Neji se asusto por el movimiento brusco que acababa de hacer, pero al ver que Tenten simplemente gimió de placer supo que la chica ya se había acostumbrado a él, lentamente comenzó a envestirla mientras los gemidos de la chica comenzaban a subir de tono, al principio sabía que esta quería retenerlos dentro de su boca cerrada apretando con fuerzas sus labios, pero al comenzar a hacer movimientos rápidos la chica comenzaba a abrirlos lentamente sacando ligeros gritos, simplemente le encantaba mirarla de esa manera, a pesar de tener las luces apagadas del cuarto, la ventana dejaba pasar la luz de la luna que en cierta manera reflejaban el afiebrado rostro de Tenten, pronto algo sorprende al chico, con un ágil movimiento por parte de los pies de su castaña, hacen que estos deslizaran la única prenda que Neji traía encima, aun que la prenda quedó simplemente tendida en la orilla ya que el genio no le daba tanta importancia arrojarla al suelo y esta comenzó a caerse conforme las envestidas del genio comenzaron a volverse más rápidas, Tenten ya no tenía los labios apretados y estos comenzaron a emitir gritos de placer, algunos gemidos mas grabes por parte de Neji comenzaron hacerla estremecer ya que la primera vez este había permanecido algo callado pero en esta ocasión prácticamente gritaba junto con ella, Neji sentía una ola de placer e intenso calor, besaba frenéticamente todo el cuerpo de su compañera mientras los movimientos seguían. Tenten en ciertas ocasiones pareciera alejarlo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho del genio, pero este simplemente la toma comenzándola a besar y acomodándola sobre su nuca para volverse a recostar sobre de ella, al ver aquella reacción de parte de Hyuga al haber alejado su mano tiernamente ya no pudo contener las exigencias de su cuerpo comenzándole a suplicar por mas o simplemente que el genio se moviera mas rápido.

Un grito por parte de chica hicieron excitar mas al Hyuga y venirse de lleno en ella, había logrado que su pareja tuviera un orgasmo y este cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas abrasa a su chica dejándose caer sobre ella, Tenten sentía una aguda sensación provenir de su vientre no dejando salir al genio de ella y por lo mismo lo aprisionaba fuertemente con sus piernas y sus brazos, mientras sentía el aliento del oji perla sobre su pecho al tratar de recuperar el aire. Neji se sintió increíblemente agotado, la tibieza que emanaba el cuerpo de su amada le hicieron permanecer ahí, no quería alejarse de ella, después de unos minutos y al haber recuperado el aliento mira a la chica notando que se había quedado completamente dormida, tomado con cuidado del suelo la cobija que había sido tirada por los movimientos, cubre el cuerpo de su amada y este se acomoda a su lado abrasándola y besando con delicadeza su hombro, le importaba poco lo que llegaría a suceder mañana cuando la luz del sol iluminara la habitación.

Si ya lo se me tarde a horrores pero es que ahora si estuve muy ocupada, pero al menos algo bueno salió de esta espera y es que por fin me entregaron mi modem y ya me puedo conectar a internet y sobre todo rápido!!! Gracias a los de la pin…compañía de teléfonos que por fin se dignaron en ponerme las cosas completas, pero en fin para que hago más bilis ya por fin tengo mi conexión yuuujjuuuu!!! Después de tres años…creo que voy a llorar, haa!! Que sangrona jajaja.

Bueno dejando de lado el momento cultural estoy preparando nuevos estrenos y la nueva galería para poner mis fan arts y ustedes puedan verlos, criticarlos, verbiarlos bueh! el caso es que también me digan sus comentarios sobre los dibujos de esta loca servidora.

Saludos……….

Es un gustazo tener gente nueva, la verdad les doy una gran bienvenida a Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga Bienvenida al fic! y no te preocupes que si soy bien lenta, pero de que termino las historias las termino jajajaja! Suerte y pues nuevamente bienvenida, espero te siga gustando.

Diana: Si ya me jale un poquito de los pelos al actualizar pero siempre que lo hago aun que sea un pequeño pilón les dejo. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Les dejo un nuevo fan art espero les guste y es que tengo muchos atravesados entre ellos un pequeño manga, (ya saben la locura a veces trepa por la tatema de esta servidora) dejo este remedo de url, ya saben solo quítenle los espacios para que puedan entrar a verlo ya que aquí no me dan mucho chanse para poder subir direcciones, esta "prohibido!" jajaja

h t t p : / / i 1 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 8 5 / S a r i o / p r i m e r b e s o c o f f 1 . j p g

h t t p : / / i 1 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 8 5 / S a r i o / p r i m e r b e s o d e t a l l a d a . j p g

Si tienen algún problema con las direcciones avísenme.

Ya para rematar mando una felicitación a mi hermana que cumplió años este domingo y la cual fue la razón que no terminara a tiempo el fic, jajajajaja! avisan que se casa dentro de 3 meses que me la haga buena!! Ya por fin dejare de hacer los boletos de rifa para que ya se salga! Jajajaja bromita jajajajajaja!

Bueno me despido no sin antes mandar un

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	19. Tres estaciones a tu lado

Tres estaciones a tu lado.

Un otoño escalofriante.

11:00 de la mañana y Tenten seguía completamente dormida, aunque en su cabeza la conciencia comenzaba a recordarle que tenía que levantarse, lentamente abrió los ojos y con pereza se incorporó de la cama quedando sentada en la orilla, pero a los pocos segundos un terrible dolor de cabeza la invade y esta con sus manos sostenía su sien.

- _"Maldición! Se me olvidó que ayer tomé como tonta"_

Decía para sí, pero pronto un escalofrió invadió su cuerpo, al mirar abajo nota que se encontraba completamente desnuda y esta se cubre completamente con la frazada.

- _"Que rayos?!"_

Esta mira a su lado notando al Hyuga todavía dormido cosa que la hicieron alarmarse más y saltar de la cama con la frazada, tapándose escuetamente su cuerpo.

- Pero qué rayos haces aquí?!! En mi cama y……………….desnudo!!!

Neji se incorpora algo somnoliento mientras se cubría la parte media de su cuerpo con la sabana, a los pocos segundos este se sentaba en la orilla y frotaba sus ojos con pesadez.

- Creo que la respuesta es obvia.

Dijo seriamente Neji a lo que Tenten simplemente se sonroja.

- Pensé que fue…….!

- Un sueño?

Interrumpió el chico quien ya se había levantado y puesto rápidamente el pantalón.

- Eres un aprovechado Neji!

- No. No lo soy.

Este se acerca donde se encontraba la kunoichi la cual apretaba fuertemente las sabanas, las cueles únicamente le cubrían la parte de enfrente.

- Ha! No lo eres?!, entonces a que le llamas a esto?!

Tenten no evitaba hablar nerviosa al ver venir al genio hacía a ella mostrando un rostro demasiado seguro, sexy para otras, como una pantera asechando a su presa y con ojos piadosos, la castaña no evita echarse un poco hacía atrás, topándose con la puerta del closet cosa que Neji aprovecha para quedar a centímetros de ella, simplemente se quedaron cayados mientras el Hyuga la contemplaba, el nervio de la chica se hiso más notorio al sentir que las yemas de los dedos de su compañero comenzaban a acariciar la parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierto comenzando a descender y estos ligeramente contornearon sus glúteos que se encontraban al descubierto.

- No me toques!!.-Dijo Tenten alejándose del chico y agachando la mirada.- Eres un aprovechado!

Neji simplemente dejó escapar una sonrisa escueta y volteo a ver a Tenten.

- Aprovecharme de ti?!! De la maestra de armas?! .- Este se acerca nuevamente a ella con tranquilidad.- Tenten, si en verdad hubieras querido, ya me tendrías ensartado en la cama con todo tu arsenal de armas.

- Ja! Como si eso hubiera servido para detenerte.

Tenten desvía la mirada a otra parte cuando siente que Neji tomaba un mechón de su cabello y lo enredaba delicadamente en su dedo.

- Te estás diciendo débil?!

La chica se sorprende al sentir como Neji susurraba en su oído y le deposita un beso en su hombro sin dejar de juguetear con su cabello.

- Solo diré…..

Tenten toma aire y mira a Neji quien estaba entretenido besando su cuello.

- Que fue un error.

Neji se detiene y mira a la chica seriamente.

- Sí, eso es, un error, un maldito error, creo que tu lo entiendes verdad?

Tenten notó como el chico no despegaba esa mirada seria de ella y sus manos dejaron de jugar con su cabello, los ojos chocolate de la castaña se tornaron burlones y confiados, pareciera que había anotado un punto, pero le sorprende que Neji solo alargara parte de su labio como muestra de burla.

- Eso crees?!

Solo atinó a decir a lo que la castaña solo asiente.

- Entonces no te importara que haga esto.

Este jala a la chica hacía el comenzándola a besar, Tenten respinga soltando una mano de la sabana pero Neji se la arranca de su otra mano y la tira al suelo evitando que la chica lo golpeara, al sentirse desnuda las manos de Tenten impulsivamente suben tapando sus senos, pero Neji aprovecha la distracción de su compañera para ponerla sobre el colchón y volverla a tocar.

Otra lucha comenzaba a jugarse arriba de la cama, claro está Tenten intentaba quitarse al Hyuga de encima pero este simplemente la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y sus labios dejando que sus manos juguetearan libres por su cuerpo.

- Basta!! Suéltame!!!

En un pequeño momento que el oji perla dejó sus labios para besar su cuello y comenzar a descender Tenten lo aprovecha para gritarle y que este se detuviera, Neji levanta su cabeza pero en vez de estar molesto, este le miraba con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y sus ojos se mostraban serios. Tenten nota que Neji se le quita de encima y esta abraza su cuerpo para que este no la viera, pero nota que el genio ya había abarcado mucho terreno, ya que antes de que él se detuviera, ya le había abierto las piernas y apretaba con fuerzas sus muslos, de hecho aun sentía la presión.

- Que es lo que te hace gracia?! Acaso pensabas violarme de nuevo?.

- Violarte?!! Esa es una palabra muy fuerte Tenten.

- Pero es lo que hiciste anoche!!.

Neji deja escapar de nuevo una sonrisa y este se dirige a un lado de la cama donde recoge su camisa y comienza a vestirse.

- Por si no lo has notado, violación es que la pareja no aprueba o no da consentimiento en el acto sexual.

- Si, y tú te aprovechaste de eso anoche.

- No lo creo Tenten, tú estabas de acuerdo en seguir.

- Cómo?!! Estás loco?!! Yo jamás…..

Neji le arroja la sabana a Tenten para que se cubriera y este se acerca a ella quien en un reflejo cierra los ojos con fuerzas pero siente como este le depositaba un beso en la frente.

- T u me dejaste seguir.

- Que yo que…….?!!

- Ayer, antes de que te penetrara o te tocara no te escuche que me alejara, al contrario simplemente parecías un pajarillo asustado y simplemente te di confianza.

- No creas que me vas a convencer.

- Tenten, te lo probé hace unos segundos, me alejaste de tu cuerpo en barias ocasiones y rezongaste, pero ayer vi en tus ojos que en verdad querías hacerlo.

- No digas tonterías!.

Esta se jira quedando sentada en la orilla de la cama y dándole la espalda al genio.

- No puedes ocultarlo más Tenten. Fuiste la primera en mi vida y aunque lo hemos hecho solo dos veces puedo jurar que tu cuerpo me desea ahora.

Este besa con delicadeza su espalda a lo que Tenten salta rápido de la cama.

- No digas tonterías y vete de mi casa!, solo con esto me compruebas el hecho de que fue un maldito error!!.

Neji solo alarga sus labios y comienza a salir del cuarto.

- Sea o no sea un error, me convencí de algo. – Neji la mira fijamente a los ojos.- Me encanta cometer errores contigo.

Cachetada con guante blanco, Tenten se sorprende de las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Neji antes de que saliera de la habitación, al escuchar que la puerta de la entrada se había cerrado esta pierde fuerzas en sus piernas, increíblemente durante el tiempo que estuvieron hablando sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, arrodillada en el piso esta se abraza a su cuerpo apretando las mantas contra su pecho, varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, maldecía con todo su corazón a ese genio de endemoniada piel blanca y voz grave.

Al salir, el Hyuga caminó varias cuadras cuando este entra a un callejón, al quedar en medio, aprieta tan fuerte su puño que por la fuerza retenida comenzaba a temblar.

- _"Un error?"._

Este baja su cabeza apretando sus dientes con fuerzas.

- UN ERROR!!!!??

Descontrolado golpea barios botes de basura incluyendo el muro que se encontraba en su costado. Tenía tanta ira que no sabía cómo descargarla, así que se apresuró a su casa y entró al dojo donde simplemente se quitó la camisa y este comenzó un duro entrenamiento, cada golpe lanzado al aire, cada movimiento iban acompañados por una gran fuerza y furia.

- _"Un error?!como descargarlaclullendo fuerza retenida comensaba a temblar._

- _cuerpo apretando las mantas a su c"_

Pensaba una y otra vez, de hecho se admiraba que el hubiese aguantado cuando la chica le dijo eso, en su cara y sin tapujos.

**"Solo diré…..Que fue un error. Sí, eso es, un error, un maldito error, creo que tu lo entiendes verdad?!"**

Neji lanzó una patada con una fuerza indescriptible que el eco del salón amplificaba cada sonido como si se tratara de los rayos de una tormenta.

- _"Para mí no fue un error!!"_ – Molesto pensaba, mientras colocaba sus brazos fieramente al frente.- _"Te sentí, te toqué, por un momento pensé que me correspondías en cada caricia en cada beso!. Para mí no fue un error_". – Su cuerpo se movía rápidamente y sus puños continuaban apretados.- _"Pero para ti…solo fue un……..."_

**"Que es lo que haces aquí afuera?"**

Neji inesperadamente se queda parado con una posición defensiva en medio del Dojo y los ojos muy abiertos.

**"Neji quiero hablar contigo."**

Aquel dojo parecía haberse desvanecido y en su lugar un escenario conocido se materializaba frente a sus ojos, era de noche y él había tardado más de la cuenta al ir con la quinta en busca de nuevas misiones, Tenten lo había esperado varias horas fuera de la mansión y este exasperado la recibía.

**"Si es por lo que pasó la otra noche solo diré que fue un error."**

Un quejido salió de su garganta al recordar cómo le contestó de una manera tan déspota e hiriente a la castaña.

**"Así que, solo es parte de tu tan bien tramado plan."**

**"No Tenten, esto no estaba en el plan."**

Neji no evita cerrar sus ojos y tomar su cabeza con fuerzas tapándose con ello sus oídos, no quería escuchar más, pero esas voces seguían comenzándole a taladrarle la cabeza con fuerzas.

**"Tenten, entiende!, fue un error!, un maldito error!!."**

- BASTA!! DETENTE!!

Gritó con fuerzas el genio pero desgraciadamente las voces no paraban.

**"No te preocupes, todo saldrá conforme al plan."**

Sus ojos repentinamente se abrieron, estaba de vuelta en el dojo, pero la suave voz de la castaña seguía en su mente, con esto había captado el sufrimiento de Tenten, si a él le partió el corazón que ella pronunciara esa simple palabra, ella, quien había puesto su corazón desde un principio mas.

Escuetamente se levantó del piso de madera, se encontraba realmente agotado, salió del dojo directo a su cuarto donde se dejó caer a su cama, era tan grande su agotamiento que quería dormir toda la vida si era preciso, sin querer había sacado toda su energía con la ira que tenía que le importó un bledo gastarla en ese entrenamiento y meterse sudoroso a la cama sin tomar un baño antes, estaba muerto.

- Este es lindo!!!

- Enserio Ino?!!

- No! Veré otro.

Sakura se encontraba exhausta al esperar a Ino, sabía que acompañarla a ir de compras o al elegir una simple prenda esta se tardaba horas.

- Sakura! Que haces aquí?!

- Tenten! Donde te habías metido?.

- Estuve todo el día en el hospital, al no verlas supuse que su turno fue en la noche.

- Si, por eso Ino y yo venimos a la tienda a rentar el vestido para la fiesta de Hinata hasta ahora, claro si es que esta se apresura.

- Tataaaa!!!

Ino canturreaba cuando muestra un vestido largo de terciopelo morado acorde a los vestidos del siglo XVII.

- Que les parece?! A mí me fascino!!

- Ese!!!

- Cálmate frentuda hay que tomarlo con calma.

Decía Ino mientras se miraba al espejo y veía todos sus ángulos con el vestido.

- Ino, créeme que si tengo la intención de perder mi virginidad y no quedarme aquí hasta que este vieja.

- Huuyy!! Desesperada Sakura?! Ya sabemos que tu tesorito se lo estas aguardando a …..Sa..su..ke.

- Ja! tu qué vas a saber!.

- Tranquila frentuda solo lo decía porque estamos en tiempos muy fríos, hay que estar con alguien que nos dé el suficiente calor para superar la temporada.

Tanto Tenten como Sakura se le quedan viendo con los ojos a medias y una ligera gota de sudor a los lados.

- No inventes Ino!

- Ha! Pero mira quien lo dice! Si aquí tenemos a alguien que perdió su virginidad y a la buena y no lo niego con un chico guapo.

- Ino cerda mejor cállate!

- Tranquila Sakura! a comparación de ti, Tenten ya superó su situación con Neji. Verdad?!

Tenten rie nerviosamente y mira a otro lado, se sentía acorralada por la rubia quien la sostenía de los hombros y no la perdía de vista.

- Sabes Ino, no es tan fácil como lo estás diciendo.

- Ho! Vamos Tenten, deja eso ya en el pasado!! Ya sabes!, palomita y a lo que sigue.

La castaña toma aire y esta mira a Ino.

- Sabes qué? tienes razón, no dejaré que un don nadie me patee o me use.

- Si!, ya no más!

Decía Ino en complicidad con Tenten mientras Sakura las veía detenidamente.

- Olvidaré el pasado y seguiré mi vida.

- Exacto!

- Olvidare que lo ame y borraré para siempre todo rastro de afecto que tuve con él.

- Así se habla amiga!!.

- Y no me atormentara más el hecho de que me acosté con él de nuevo.

- Si!! mándalo a la mier………….que hiciste qué?!

Tenten se encontraba realmente apenada, sin querer se le salió ese comentario de sus labios dejando a sus amigas con los ojos cuadrados.

- Hemm!! Por cierto no me han dicho por que están en esta tienda de reta de trajes…je..je.

- No cambies el tema Tenten, en serio te acostaste de nuevo con Neji?!

Decía Sakura intrigada a lo que Tenten se sienta en un pequeño puf de terciopelo.

- Soy patética verdad?!

Tenten no evita hablar con desilusión.

- Que estás diciendo Tenten?, algo debió pasar para que lo hicieran!

La peli rosa se había inclinado para continuar consolando a su amiga quien simplemente había bajado la cabeza y una tristeza la embargaba.

- Creo que…. me….. violo.

- QUEEEE!!

Dijeron al unisonó las dos chicas.

- Esto es serio! Neji jugando sucio?! No lo puedo creer!!

- Cállate Ino cerda deja que hable.

- Lo que pasa es que….bueno…..todo empezó cuando regrese a casa, el ya estaba dentro y empezamos a discutir por una insignificancia.

- Cual insignificancia?

Preguntó Ino.

- P-pues antes de entrar a mi casa Kankuro comenzó a ponerse muy meloso con migo y Neji lo vio.

- No!!! Se pelearon?!!!

- No Sakura, simplemente aguardó en la casa hasta que entrara, por eso discutimos.

- Con que al niño le dieron celos.

Decía Ino juguetonamente.

- La verdad no sé, el caso es que a los pocos minutos mi padres vinieron en compañía de Shikamaru y este me explicó que mi madre había sufrido una gran impresión al saber que había perdido a mi primer bebé, bueno como sea, el caso que ellos aún no están enterados que yo ya terminé mi matrimonio con Neji. Estaba tan alterada mi madre que abrazó a Neji al verlo y agradecieron que simplemente fueran rumores lo de nuestra separación. –Esta deja escapar un pesado suspiro.- No tuve más remedio que fingir un feliz matrimonio, por suerte el estúpido se encontraba ahí. Después de que nos sermonearon y nos hicieran millones de preguntas terminé agotada y ambos nos fuimos a dormir.

- No lo puedo creer!! Neji aprovechó la situación!.

- Bueno, de hecho le dije que durmiera en el suelo, pero las cosas se complicaron al venir mi padre, quería que durmiéramos con la puerta abierta y pues eso lógicamente impedía que Neji regresara a dormir al suelo.

- Entonces?!

- Fue justamente ayer que salí del hospital, me sentía tan deprimida que tomé la botella que me obsequio Tsunade – sama y comencé a beber cuando él llegó.

- Maldito!! Aprovechó que tú estabas tomada.

Decía Sakura molesta mientras apretaba su puño con fuerzas.

- El…él..me llevó a mi cama y luego…bueno, el empezó a presionarme en ciertos puntos del cuerpo, estoy segura que eso hiso que no me resistiera y termináramos teniendo sexo.

Decía Tenten con seguridad mientras sus amigas la miraban con ojos a la mitad y una enorme gota de sudor resbalar literalmente por su sien.

- Estabas tomada y recuerdas todo?!!

Decía Ino con ironía.

- Neji sabe los puntos de relajación del cuerpo, muchos de ellos inducen a que el cuerpo se estimule, pero no te deja en un punto inconsciente.

Tenten mira avergonzada a sus amigas.

- Eso quiere decir que……..

- QUE NO FUE VIOLACIÓN!!!!

- Tranquilas! Tranquilas! No es necesario que griten.

- Hay Tenten a ti sí que te gusta el riesgo.

- Porque lo dices Ino?, yo no incité al genio a hacerlo.

- No, pero los dos estaban de acuerdo. Tenten está más claro que el agua, el Hyuga siente algo por ti.

- O simplemente quiso más sexo.

- Ino si vas a decir estupideces mejor cállate!

- Tranquila! sabía Sakura, se me olvidaba que eres la experta en sexología de la aldea, perdón! La experta sexóloga virgen!

- Cállate Ino!! Bueno, en cualquiera que sea de los casos te protegeremos del genio, si en verdad quieres olvidarlo.

- Sí, estoy segura, no más, esa noche no fue nada para mi, ninguna de las dos.

Algo triste y decidida Tenten decía, mientras Sakura le daba un abrazo y una cálida sonrisa.

Una semana después y todos habían partido a la fiesta de Noche de Brujas de Hinata y Naruto, se había acordado que esta fuera temática y no con los típicos disfraces grotescos que representaban ese mes, a Hinata le había encantado la idea que todos usaran trajes del siglo XVII y antifaces, nadie debía revelar su nombre y sobre todo convivir con todos o con la persona que más le simpatizara hasta que se descubrieran los rostros.

La fiesta sería en una de las propiedades de los Hyuga y esta se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, mucha gente fue invitada, sobre todo los maestros y kagues conocidos, en este caso Gaara y Tsunade.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Naruto e Hinata para arreglar las decoraciones y detalles finales, aun que estas eran mínimas, las casa era de un estilo antiguo y se acoplaba bien a las necesidades de la fiesta, como querían que esta fuera más acorde a la reunión se arregló una mesa sumamente larga para la cena y se utilizó de la vieja iluminación de la casa a base de arañas de velas, candelabros y velas de madera, eso le daría más misticismo a la reunión.

Después de unas horas Neji arribó al lugar y este no se le vio bajar en toda la tarde, poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, entre ellos sus amigos más cercanos, como la fiesta iba ser larga y la casa era grande asignaron habitaciones a los invitados para su mayor comodidad.

- Ya llegaron las chicas!!

Gritaba Naruto entusiasmado.

- Hinata!!

Decía alegre Ino.

- Pasen les mostrare su habitación.

Neji escuchaba desde el pasillo la gran algarabía que la fiesta propiciaba, había toda clase de gritos, risas, preguntas, bueno, todavía no empezaba y esto ya era un desma…...

La noche cayó y estaban a unos minutos de que la fiesta diera comienzo, Neji ya se encontraba arreglado y este se encontraba en la orilla de la cama sujetando una máscara blanca, su chaqueta descansaba en un sillón que era el único accesorio que le faltaba colocarse, pero simplemente este se mostraba pensativo.

- Plan 2.

Este se levanta y mira por la ventana, la entrada estaba tapizada de hermosas hojas naranjas y era iluminada por antorchas y calabazas decoradas. Entrando al lugar llegaba una chica rubia trajeada en un vestido verde oscuro y antifaz negro, seguida por dos caballeros, uno de cabellos rojizos y el otro con el pelo castaño, no era muy difícil de adivinar que se trataba de Kankuro y sus dos hermanos de la villa de la arena.

Un rostro lleno de furia embargo al oji perla, quien simplemente regresó a sentarse a la orilla de su cama.

- Todo por ella.

Neji no evita decirlo con melancolía mientras cerraba los ojos y este recordaba el día en que Tenten había regresado a la aldea.

Se encontraba en el lobby del hospital y sentado esperaba a alguien con una caja entre sus manos.

- Así que….vienes a chequeo médico? Neji!

Shikamaru se había topado con el genio quien simplemente no lo había visto llegar.

- Shikamaru! Que haces aquí?

- Hemm! Bueno…es complicado pero por la flojera de apagar el despertador me corte la mano.

Neji solo alarga su labio para poner la mirada al frente.

- Veo que las noticias corren rápido.

- He!

El chico no evita mirar al genio con algo de burla.

- Lo malo de la aldea es que las noticias corren muy rápido.

- Asi?!

- Para ser un genio no disimulas bien, todos saben que Tenten está ya en casa.

Neji no evita bajar la mirada cuando un silbido proveniente de la caja que traía desviaron la atención de Shikamaru.

- Que traes ahí?! Un regalo para Tenten?

- Creo que esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Neji algo serio se levanta de la banca y se dirige a uno de los pasillos del hospital.

- Oye!. Oye! Tranquilo solo quiero mostrarte mi solidaridad.

El oji perla no evita poner un rostro más serio.

- No me crees?!, si los chicos me dijeron que están dispuestos a ayudarte.

- Creo que puedo solo.

- Ha! Ha!, serás un genio experto en estrategias pero eres malo e cuestiones de mujeres, ella son demasiado problemáticas. Anda! Somos amigos.

El Hyuga no evita mirar más serio a Shikamaru.

- Y que te hace creer que yo no puedo dominar la situación.

- Fácil, el pajarillo que tienes es muestra de que es un cebo, lo traes para que Tenten lo cure o lo revise, lo puedo saber por lo inquieta que se escucha el ave, además habiendo tantas enfermeras y sobre todo estando en el turno de Ino y Sakura se me hace increíble que no las hubieras llamado, además que la hermana de Kiba es una experta veterinaria.

Neji no evita sacar un pequeño sonido de su garganta y desviar la mirada.

- Valla, no estaba del todo errado.

- Que pasó que!!!!

- Tranquila señora, todo estará bien.

Los gritos de una mujer hicieron que Neji y Shikamaru desviaran la mirada hacía una pareja y un par de enfermeras.

- Ellos dos son los padres de Tenten.

- Así es genio.

Neji intenta salir del pasillo pero Shikamaru lo detiene y lo regresa a su lugar.

- Qué rayos haces Shikamaru.

- Esto nos puede ser de gran ayuda. Tú espera.

Shikamaru sin decir más se aleja y se acerca a la pareja y las enfermeras.

- Pero como no fuimos notificados.

Decía la mujer con la reparación agitada.

- Fue muy rápido de hecho ocurrió en el lapso cuando salió a su misión a la aldea de a arena.

Contestaba la enfermera.

- No lo puedo creer.

Decía la mujer quien rompía en llanto y se tapaba la boca.

- Si se puso así ahora que se entere que el capitán Hyuga y ella están separados.

Murmuraba una enfermera pero fue inútil ya que la madre la alcanza a escuchar.

- Que se separo?!!

- No!...no!! señora. alcanza a escuchar.

- se tapava la boca.

- las .

- na pareja y un par de enfermeras.

- saver Confundió mis palabras, yo quise……

- No se guie en esos chismes baratos señora.

- He!

- Soy Shikamaru, amigo de su hija y le puedo asegurar que ella y el capitán Hyuga siguen casados, solo son rumores por la repentina misión al valle de la arena.

La señora solo asentía parecía entrar en shock.

- Ahora si es tan amable pase con las señoritas para que le hagan un chequeo, yo la esperare aquí y con gusto la escoltare con Tenten.

Con cuidado Shikamaru toma el brazo de la mujer y a guía con una de la enfermeras seguido de su esposo.

- A la próxima vez manténganse calladas.

Decía seriamente Shikamaru a la enfermera quien por pena solo asentía.

- Ha!, más vale que me sigas la corriente, si no quieres infartar a la pobre mujer.

- S-si Shikamaru – san.

Sin más que decir la enfermera se aleja mientras que en el rostro de Shikamaru se reflejaba una sonrisa.

- Listo, ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer.

- Que hiciste Shikamaru.

- Solo te ayude a acomodar las cartas del juego, ahora depende de ti lo que siga.

- Me niego, no voy a participar en bajezas como esas.

- Es eso, o ver a Tenten de por vida con el marionetista, tú decides.

- Tsk.

Neji no evita apretar sus dientes con fuerzas.

- Está bien, cual es el siguiente paso?

- Ir a la casa de Tenten.

- Si mis planes no fallan la tendremos entre la espada y la pared.

Una sonrisa de confianza se dibuja en el rostro de Shikamaru, Neji dudó al principio pero después salió del hospital, sabía que esta oportunidad era la mejor para acercarse a Tenten.

- Shikamaru eres muy bueno haciendo planes.

Este da media vuelta para adentrarse al pasillo cuando se topa con Hinata quien le miraba seriamente que le hiso quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

- Hinata!! Ja..ja..ja…no..no sabía que estabas por acá, que sorpresa! Oye no creas que….sabes es una pequeña bromita….es una amiga que no conoces yo….

Hinata se veía aún más seria de lo normal así que Shikamaru solo deja escapar un pesado suspiro.

- Está bien, no lo negare mas, esto es para ayudar a Neji a reconquistar a Tenten y no importa lo que tú y tus amigas opinen sobre él, vamos hacer que regresen…..

- Quiero ayudar.

- Que quieres qué?!

- Quiero ayudar a Neji.

Decía Hinata seria.

- _"Hasta ahora, gracias a aquellos planes tan desesperados, me han resultado, me han permitido estar contigo, incluso en situaciones que jamás creí volver a pasar a tu lado."_

De vuelta a la realidad Neji seguía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras sus manos jugueteaban con la máscara que traía en sus manos.

- Ya todo está listo, solo falta a que bajemos al salón donde nos espera Hinata.

- Shikamaru!

- Jeje! Kiba y los otros están abajo, Hinata tuvo buena idea en la temática de la fiesta, la mayoría de los chicos usa cabello largo oscuro sostenido por una coleta igual como la usas tu eso más la poca iluminación nos dará la oportunidad de confundir a Tenten durante la fiesta.

- Bien, pero supe que Tenten vino con las chicas.

- No te preocupes, ya está todo controlado.

Le decía Shikamaru mientras le ayudaba a colocarse el saco, después de que ambos se pusieran sus respectivas máscaras bajan las escaleras notando en el gran salón a todas las chicas arremolinadas en una esquina, obviamente Neji pudo destacar a Ino que venía en un traje morado, Sakura en un vestido rojo, Hinata en un vestido azul marino y claro está a su Tenten en un vestido vino, destacándole por sus dos chonguitos.

- Ya la identificaste, verdad!

Le decía discretamente Shikamaru a lo que Neji solo asiente.

Después de que estos se perdieran entre la multitud de enmascarados invitados la música comienza a sonar abriendo el baile Hinata y claro esta su esposo Naruto, la siguiente fase comenzó, Kiba sacó a Ino a bailar, Sai a Tenten, Shikamaru a Sakura y Shino a Temari, continuamente estas comenzaron a cambiar de parejas hasta que los nervios comenzaron a dominar a Tenten cuando un caballero de larga cabellera azabache la tomó para que bailaran.

- Si me disculpa quisiera salir del baile.

- Tan pronto?!

- Kankuro?!

- Shhh! No nos dejan decir nuestros nombres recuerdas.

- Ha!! Si es cierto.

Decía apenada Tenten al comparar la voz con la de Neji pero este se encontraba bailando con Temari quien ya se encontraba confundida, ya que tres chicos con el mismo corte de cabello la habían sacado a bailar y por la tenue luz del salón estos no podían ver fácilmente los ojos de su compañero. Así en barios cambios Tenten y sus amigas se confundieron, por lo mismo estas no pudieron advertirle a la castaña quien era Neji, el final del baile estaba punto de terminar y con esto se decidirían las parejas de la velada, así que los chicos toman a sus respectivas parejas y Neji obviamente a Tenten. Neji en ese momento iba a formular una palabra cuando la chica repentinamente lo calla.

- No, no hable señor.

Neji se sorprendió.

- Sabe, durante esta noche he evitado a alguien y lo he estado confundiendo con otras personas y como el final del baile está por terminar quisiera tener una velada tranquila.

Apenada Tenten decía, nada mas faltaba un trágame tierra para que el cuadro perfecto estuviera terminado pero nota en su compañero que el simplemente asentía.

Como era previsto Neji acaparó a Tenten, mientras Kankuro exhausto de que le ganaran a su chica simplemente se conformaba con la señorita frente a él.

La cena comenzó y Neji como todo un caballero y sobre todo silencioso le acomodaba la silla a Tenten, Hinata simplemente reía alegre al ver a su primo con su chica de ojos chocolate, pese a que este no mostraba algún gesto sabía que él se encontraba contento. Barios murmullos se escuchaban además de música suave, Tenten en cierta forma se sentía feliz ya que este desconocido le ponía atención y este solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza o en ocasiones reía.

- Hay perdón dirás que te prive de hablar y la única que esta como perico soy yo.

Neji no evita sonreír bastante cosa rara en él.

- Oye tienes muy linda sonrisa!

- Igual que tú.

Neji se sorprende, temía que hubiese reconocido su voz pero gracias a la música y a los gritos de sus amigos Tenten no le identifico la voz.

- Gracias! Oye! Vamos a bailar.

Tenten jala al chico a la pista, dentro de ella estaba segura que no se trataba de Neji ya que este no sonreía y seguramente se hubiera negado a bailar, la castaña sin imaginarlo se sentía cómoda con el chico y en ciertas ocasiones miraba a los lados a ver si encontraba al engreído Hyuga sentado en algún rincón viéndola.

- Tenten!!

- Que pasa Ino?

- Ven acompáñanos.

- Si, cl-claro, me permites? Enseguida vuelvo.

Tenten sonrojada se aleja de aquel chico quien solo la veía alejarse.

- Y bien quién es él?!

Decía Ino interesada.

- No, lo sé, pero es tan encantador! es todo un caballero!, me ha escuchado toda la noche.

- Entonces no es el Hyuga.

Decía Temari.

- No estoy segura que no. Por cierto y sus parejas?!

- Es un amor!!

Decía contenta Ino.

- Es algo callado pero hay algo sexi en el.

Temari no evitaba decir con algo de picardía en sus palabras.

- Y Sakura?!

- Increíblemente le toco Kakashi sensei.

Decía Temari con poca sorpresa.

- Si, no es tan difícil de reconocerlo con esa cosa cubriendo su boca y un antifaz ósea!!!

Ino no evita decirlo con un tono burlón haciendo que las chicas rieran divertidas. Mientras Neji se alejaba al pasillo con un rostro alegre.

- A mí no me engañaras tan fácilmente.

Una voz conocida hace que Neji voltee y note a Kankuro recargado en la pared.

- Realmente crees que fue cosa de suerte el que te quedaras con Tenten el resto de la velada?!

Neji no evita fruncir el seño mientras el marionetista se incorporaba y comenzaba a caminar hacía Neji.

- Me dan pena los hombres como tú, se resignan a creer que perdieron, pero déjame decirte algo, yo si voy enserio y haré de Tenten mi esposa.

Neji no responde pero simplemente aprieta sus manos con fuerzas.

- Quien te hace creer que ella será tu esposa.

- Tengo las cartas a mi favor, además bastardo engreído, ya perdiste tu oportunidad, así que resígnate, dentro de poco Tenten regresara a Suna y esta vez cuando regrese a Konoha será como mi esposa oíste!!

Neji no evita apretar sus dientes con fuerzas Kankuro simplemente reía le encantaba provocar al oji perla.

- Me das lastima, resígnate!, después de todo, los de tu rama están acostumbrados a perder y a quedarse solos.

- Maldito!

La paciencia del genio se termina y se abalanza sobre él, Kankuro pone una posición defensiva para atacarlo cuando alguien, más bien dos personas detienen a Neji.

- Ya basta! Aquí no queremos pleitos de ningún tipo.

Decía Shikamaru seriamente mientras sostenía a Neji junto con Sai.

- Jjajajaja! Acaso temen que le haga daño al niño ricachón?!

Shikamaru solo alarga su labio y este ríe burlón.

- Daño?! Oye amigo te estamos haciendo un favor en sostener a Neji, porque era obvio que él iba a matarte.

- Que dices?!

- Que si en verdad valoras tu vida, aléjate de aquí, no queremos que esta fiesta se vuelva en un funeral real.

- Ja! Cuando no tengas niñeras, ven a buscarme maricón. Jajajaja!

Sin decir más Kankuro se aleja mientras Sai y Shikamaru sueltan a Neji.

- No debieron meterse, desde cuando tengo ganas de partirle la cara.

- Y arruinar el plan?! No, es ahora o nunca, recuerda hay que ser fríos en este tipo de situaciones.

Las risas de varias chicas acaparan la atención de los jóvenes, Tenten y compañía salían de nuevo hacía el gran salón donde por fin reconocerían a su pareja de toda la velada.

- Bien, fuera máscaras.

Decía Shikamaru mientras le daba una rosa roja a Neji.

- Toma, te ayudara, créeme.

Con algo de dudas Neji toma la rosa y nota que sus compañeros se habían adelantado ya, echándole un último vistazo a la rosa mira al salón notando que Tenten lo buscaba con la mirada.

- Bien a llegado el momento de quitarnos las máscara!!

Decía alegre Hinata, pero Tenten simplemente miraba a todos lados y ni rastro de su pareja.

- Bien para hacerla de emoción contaremos hasta 10 entendido.

Muchos asienten ante la recomendación de Naruto pero Tenten se apartaba del bullicio en busca de aquel caballero.

- 10…..

- 9…..

Tenten se sentía algo deprimida, algo en aquel chico le habían embelesado y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo, pero este increíblemente se había esfumado.

- 7….

- 6….

La castaña simplemente se sintió algo triste así que se sentó al final de la escalera y se quito el antifaz, sentía que el chico tal vez se había hartado de ella cuando una fragancia la distrajo al momento que una rosa roja le era puesta al frente.

- Pensé que……….te habías ido….

El chico simplemente niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Tenten tomaba la rosa.

- 1…..CERO!

Varios gritos de sorpresa invadieron a los invitados, varios murmullos opacaban la plática de la pareja alejada del salón.

- Eres muy hermosa.

Como una colegiala Tenten no evitaba sonrojarse ante las palabras que logró leer de labios del chico al no escucharlo por los gritos y risas de los invitados, la kunoichi no evitaba sentirse avergonzada al sentir ligeras caricias de aquellas manos enguantadas, cuando siente que el chico se incorpora y se aleja subiendo las escaleras.

- Oye no sé quién eres?!

El chico simplemente se despide con un ligero movimiento de su mano y se adentra en una habitación.

Neji simplemente se sentía morir, quitándose la máscara la bota hacía la cama y este se recarga en la ventana, simplemente se sentía miserable, pensaba que las puertas se habían cerrado completamente para él y ahora que realmente sabía lo que Tenten siempre había querido de él simplemente huía. Simplemente quiso quedarse en la oscuridad de ese cuarto y no salir más, pero no cuenta con que la astuta castaña lo siguiera y está abriendo la puerta de golpe entra.

- Perdona! Sé que no es apropiado que entre a una habitación así pero me gustaría saber tu nombre.

Neji voltea a ver a la castaña y los rayos lunares descubren su rostro a lo que Tenten se sorprende.

- Neji!

El Hyuga simplemente baja el rostro, mientras Tenten al ver la máscara sobre la cama se da cuenta que realmente era él el caballero con quien había estado toda la noche.

- Entiendo……….- Esta da media vuelta.- Creo que otra vez fui tu burla.

Tenten abre la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando Neji se apresura y la sierra impidiéndole que la chica saliera.

- No Tenten no s lo que tú piensas!

- Que no?! Rayos Neji desde que llegue a la aldea solo te la has pasado atormentándome!

Esta intenta de nuevo salir pero Neji se lo impide.

- Por favor Tenten créeme!

- No te quiero escuchar más! Solo quiero irme a mi cuarto a descansar.

- Tenten entiende!

Tenten voltea a ver al Hyuga quien seguía sosteniendo la puerta y esta simplemente restriega su mano en su frente.

- Sai!! Eres todo un pícaro!

La voz de Ino hiso que ambos permanecieran callados. Después de unos segundos unas risillas muy coquetas por parte de Ino y algunos movimientos por parte de algunos muebles hicieron entender a la pareja que estos chicos no iban a tener un simple juego de ajedrez.

- Temo que por el momento no puedes regresar a tu habitación.

Tenten suspira pesadamente y esta intenta abrir la puerta para salir.

- Pues ya tendré que dormir a fuera.

La puerta medio se abre pero Neji nuevamente la cierra y se recarga en ella.

- O estarás pensando en ir a buscar posada con Kankuro?

- Qué buena idea Neji!, al menos el es un caballero.

- Un caballero?! Por favor!

- Hay! No tengo que pedirte permiso para casarme con Kankuro o sí?

Neji parece arder en cólera pero este se controla y sostiene de la cintura a la chica.

- Demuéstramelo!

- Qué?!

- Demuéstrame que ya no sientes nada por mí.

Mientras en el salón varios seguían conversando y otros como Shoji seguían comiendo.

- Sakura?! Estas bien?

- Kakashi sensei, pues si, solo que estoy cansada.

- Pues en ese caso vete a dormir.

- Sería bueno pero Ino y Sai se encuentran en la habitación.

- Pues ya saca a Sai.

- Lo haría pero seria desnudo.

- Hem!... ha!! Ya!

- No me entendió verdad sensei.

- Ja..ja..ja. Ando algo lento.

- Me pregunto dónde estará Tenten seguramente ya se dio cuenta que la habitación está ocupada y está buscando refugio, mmmh! con quien estará?!

En la habitación de Neji barias cosas eran tiradas de las cajoneras al chocar dos cuerpos con ellas, un golpe en la pared aprisionaron a la castaña en esta mientras las manos veloces de un chico trataba por todos los medios quitarle el corset a la chica quien pareciera estuviera en una prueba de fuerzas.

- Y esta es la única manera?!

Decía Tenten con voz agitada.

- Si.

Contesto Neji mientras se quitaba el saco y sacaba su camisa del pantalón.

- Entonces es el adiós?!

Neji no contesto simplemente siguió besando su cuello e hincándose logra sacar la larga falda de la chica comenzando a saborear su vientre y recorrer con besos el liguero. Un gemido sacó la castaña al sentir una nueva técnica por parte del chico ya que este se había sumergido en su intimidad. El ruido de la noche opacarón sus gemidos y descontrolados deseos del Hyuga quien no quería terminaran.

Continuara……..

Ejem…perdón por la tardanza pero este capítulo ya estaba listo desde el viernes, solo que por las pachangas del día de muertos más aparte el cortón de luz, (mugre GEO no da una jajaja!) pues no pude actualizar a tiempo, de hecho ni mi correo pude ver jojojo! Con decirles que apenas acabo de terminar de poner la ofrenda, que barbará me vi, pero de que la puse la puse jajajaja!.

Claro está que por este día de muertos pues les mando una postal de regalo pensé en dárselas por mail, pero no muchos de los fiction maniacos lo ponen en este espacio así que pongo aquí el link se los mando con todo cariño a toda la gente chula que me escribe y me anima a seguir con este fic. Saludos a todos y felices fiestas ya que se vienen las mas gruesas jajaja! Suerte…..

h t t p : / / i 1 9 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / b 1 8 5 / S a r i o / p o s t a l 2 . j p g

Saludos a……

Akanne Hygurashi: No hay de que es lo menos que puedo hacer por la tardanza jajajaja!

Vistoria: Ups! Ahora si demore pero lo traje con todo y pilón jaja! te agradezco mucho el interés, así también soy yo cuando me encanta una historia y quiero leer la conti. Si a mí también se me cae la baba con este diosito con cara de porcelana, hay!!! Hasta se me hiso agua la boca jajajaja!

Si, va ver más porquería departe de este genio, que ya conociendo los placeres de la vida pues está dispuesto a sacarlos y ya no reprimirlos, con Tenten claro esta!

Gracias por felicitarme por el internet y es que jajaja! Toy Feliz! hay es que después de tres años pues uno si se vuelve loca! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Pau-chan22: Jeje! Pequeño chascarrillo, pero qué bueno que te gusto!

Ari Hyuga: Huuu!!!! Y yo cuando te vi dije a ver ahora con que comida me sorprende, más bien me antojas, no anoréxica no!! Mejor sigue con tus recomendaciones de tostadas jajaja!

Qué bueno que les gustan los fragmentos, digamos, claves para el desarrollo futuro de la historia jajaja! Y si! cuando me entregaron el aparato casi, casi fui iluminada y unos cantos se escucharon, bueno es que andaban cambiando el foco y hay una iglesia cerca del edificio de Teléfonos jajajaja! Suerte y espero te siga gustando.

Tsunade25: Jejeje! No lo creas el genio aun va a sufrir y al parecer Tenten lo va a agarrar solo como juguete sexual jajajajajajajajaja! Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de la reunión espero no haberte aburrido pero pus, no muchas les gustan estas clase de cosa tan diplomática y sobre todo aburridísimas de la historia, pero se tienen que escribir para detallar mas la cosa jejeje! Suerte y no te preocupes Neji aun está muy lejitos de Tenten.

Asukasoad: Si, estaba bien pe….herm! bueno, algo tomadita, pero con esto ella le dio una cuchara de su propia medicina a al genio, para que vea que lo que sintió Tenten no fue de a gratis, espero te siga gustando la historia.

NejItEN 4ever:Jejeje También eres del club del Neji sucio, puercote! Jajja! A mí también me gusta así, concuerdo contigo yo tampoco me haría del rogar, además que lo usaría de muñeco sexual o que no? Jajajaj! Y si tienes razón una cosa es Sexo y otra es Hacer el amor, huu!! Esta historia va a tener de todo ya veras jajaja! Además que si van a mandar a volar a Kankuro, bueno Neji, y eso se verá con una buena pelea entre ellos, si pelea! Pelea! Pelea! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo.

kyo nakamura: Suertudote el muchacho! Aun que con esos amiguitos pues hasta yo, aquí se dio a ver un poco del plan del genio para que vean que aprovecha muy bien la situación y demuestra que no seguirá siendo el lindo niño de siempre haaa!! Que emoción jajajaa! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Karina Natsumi: Yo también deseo que el geniecito sea de carne y huesos, o al menos que se aparezca uno como el que estoy escribiendo jajaja! Qué bueno que te gustan los capítulos espero no fallar, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

SxS: Que bueno que te siga gustando y no importa la tardanza, pues yo también me llego a colgar no te preocupes jejejeje ñ_ñu, te agradezco de todo corazón que estés al pendiente del fics y muchas gracias por felicitarme por los lemons y por lo de excelente escritora la verdad me ponen como pavo real la verdad me halagas muchísimo créeme que por eso estoy llorando de alegría, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Anika-san: Pues aquí les di una adelantadita de cómo se formó el dichoso plan, pero se vienen mas espero no me haya quedado muy soso jejeje! Y claro! Como he de olvidar esa parte territorial de los Hyuga a mí me encanta! Jajaja suerte y nos estamos del dichoso plan, pero se vienen mas espero no me haya quedado muy soso jejeje! y pendiente del fic, su

...: Qué bueno que te guste a ti también te dedico esta postal de día de muertos.

Zoey.44: Gracias amiga que bueno contar con fans de hueso colorado como tú la verdad me alaga muchísimo espero te guste la postal que les dedico con mucho cariño jejejeje, suerte y no te preocupes yo también me tardo un poquitín, pero de que lo acabo lo acabo jejej suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

missclover: Si por un mundo mas sucio! Bueno con un Neji sucio jajaja! Y pues ya sabes lo que dice el dicho cuando el gato no esta los ratones bailan y es que ya después de una año el Hyugita ya se lo meriecia jajaja, no te preocupes como ya se los dije a varias pues hay veces que el tiempo nos come y no podemos terminar las cosas a tiempo pero de que llegan, llegan jajaja! Espero te siga gustando el fic y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga: Yo creo que ahora Tenten le está jugando sucio a Neji por que las cosas no son de color de rosa todavía sufrirá un poco el Hyugita y no me refiero a tener sexo otra vez jajajaja Suerte y espero te guste la postal.

Diana: No te preocupes más vale tarde que nunca, que bueno que te siga gustando la verdad no quiero fallarles jejeje! Y en más acción te refieres a peleas o cositas malas jejejejeje! :P Suerte amiga y nos estamos leyendo.

I farruko: Y si que seguirá teniendo Kachos enormes ya que el Kankurito aún no sabe que estos siguen dándole vuelo a la hilacha jajaja la verdad me alegra muchiiisssiiimmoo que te guste la historia aun que últimamente he traído puro sexo entre estos dos jajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vitto-H: Hay con ese adonis frente a mí se me cae no solo la baba si no hasta los cal…cetines jajajaja! pues como muestra de mi penita, porque si tarde, te mando esta postal, solo copia el link de aquí arribita para poder verlas ojala les guste ya que se las dedico con mucho cariño.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	20. Tres estaciones a tu lado II

Tres estaciones a tu lado II

Una confusa Navidad.

Tenten sigilosamente se alejaba del cuerpo de Neji quien permanecía dormido y con varios mechones de su pelo cubriendo su rostro, jamás lo había visto dormir de esa manera, se encontraba realmente rendido. Con cuidado tomo sus prendas del suelo y de una que otro lugar que realmente pareció que hubieran sido voladas por la técnica defensiva del genio. Con cuidado y mordiéndose el labio intenta quitar con agiles movimientos su pantaletas que habían quedado justamente abajo del oji perla, increíblemente al sacarla Neji ni se inmuto. Al ya tener la mayoría de sus prendas intenta vestirse con lo esencial para poder salir de la recamara aun que esta con sus manos escondiera las medias y el liguero. Cerró la puerta del cuarto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras, al principio al ver dos cuerpos tirados en la alfombra del suelo la alarmaron un poco pero sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de Kakashi y Sakura quienes se aventuraron a dormir sobre el gran tapete que decoraba la sala y estos se encontraban junto a la fogata, por suerte una frazada en un sillón individual se encontraba abandonado y esta cubriéndose se acomoda en aquel mullido sillón individual para poder dormir. Por unos segundos su vista quedo embelesada en aquel chispeante fuego, parecían figuras danzantes envueltas en fuego, tal pareciera recordarle lo que hace unos momentos había hecho con Neji, la similitud ante esos jadeos y cuerpos ardientes le hicieron tiritar.

Era increíble que ella misma se desconociera, sobre todo sus sentimientos, pese a que estaba decidida a terminar por completo aquellos lazos entre el ninja elite y formar una nueva vida se topó con el peor de los deseos de una pareja, el sexo, Neji se había vuelto un experto, incluso sentía algo de molestia al pensar que el genio se hubiera ido a acostar con cualquier chica calenturienta de la aldea pero esa idea se le fue de la cabeza y hay que admitirlo, Neji no es de esas personas, sobre todo lo había visto en sus propias acciones, parecía felina sobre un bocado suculento, lamiendo y mordiendo.

Después que Neji comenzara a saborearla, sobre todo en partes que jamás pensaba se atrevería hacer Tenten sintió por primera vez una humedad indescriptible, sobre todo en sus muslos, mientras Neji seguía sentía que iría a gritar fuertemente cuando esta se tapo la boca asiendo que la mirada del Hyuga subiera y dejara de hacer su trabajo.

- Porque lo callas.

Susurro el Ninja, pero Tenten simplemente lo miraba con aquella respiración agitada que pareciera que de un momento a otro sus pechos romperían el corset y aquella mirada a medias enmarcada en un rubor carmín.

- Quieres saber que tan deliciosa estas?

En definitiva el sexo cambiaba mucho al genio, solo ella había visto esa faceta en él y mas cando aquellos encuentros íntimos se presentaban.

Tenten simplemente miro sus labios y Neji bruscamente la tomo de su cintura para acercarla a él y besarla con mucha pasión, claramente se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones, nuevamente sus mentes se nublaban de cualquier ruido, incluso los fuertes golpes de una cama al ser agitada violentamente contra la pared a causa de Ino y Sai pasaron desapercibidos por la pareja.

Lentamente estos se separaron no sin antes aprovechar a morder el labio inferior de Tenten, quien de manera algo ardiente miraba al genio, la suave mano de la chica subía despacio hasta aquella abertura de la camisa donde la apretó con ambas manos para después abrirla de tajo sin impórtale que se llevara los botones de paso, Neji lo vio como reta así que este jala a la kunoichi hacía él para romper los listones que sujetaban el corset pero no cuenta con que esta nota la intención del Ninja y lo aleja para llevarlo lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama donde el chico quedo sentado.

- Qué tal si jugamos un poco.

- Un juego?

- Sí, me tienes que quitar el corset sin romperlo.

- Eso es fácil.

Pero Neji nota unos ojos maliciosos en ella, sabía que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles, y en verdad no iban a ser fáciles cuando noto que la chica lentamente se arrodillaba frente a él y bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón sacando con ello su miembro.

- Bueno….-Esta mira a Neji.- Hazlo.

Suavemente e incitadora Tenten pronuncio la última palabra, ni si quiera ella se reconocía y apenada de acordarse simplemente se cubrió el rostro con la frazada pero aquel recuerdo seguía, pareciera que Tenten hubiese sido atrapada por algún Jutsu y a su conciencia dentro de su cabeza para que fueran espectadoras de primera fila ante los movimientos de su propio cuerpo, ya que después de decirle al Hyuga esta introdujo su miembro a su boca escuchando en el genio un gemido de placer incluso podía jurar que hubiera retenido la respiración al sentir tremendo placer al momento que su castaña aprisionara con su boca el glande para después bajar lentamente.

Tenten noto que había acaparado toda la atención de su compañero, es mas estaba tan fascinado por esa acción que no sintió movimientos en el o intentos por quitarle el corset, Neji noto la difícil tarea que le había propuesto su compañera y este arrugaba con fuerzas la frazada con sus puños intentando desesperadamente quitarlas de la cama para despojar a la chica de la prenda.

En un esfuerzo sobre humano este logra tomar uno de los listones rogando porque estos no estuvieran tan apretados y de un solo jalón pudiera desamarrarlo, por suerte si fue fácil desatar el moño principal ahora debía quitar las cintas de los múltiples ojales y eso comenzaba a desesperar al chico por que los movimientos de su maestra de armas habían cambiado la estrategia y esta vez su lengua se volvía mas juguetona, las oleadas de placer habían aumentado que Neji tuvo que volver a sujetarse de la cama y echar su cuerpo y rostro hacia atrás.

- Tenten para, no puedo seguir jugando.

La castaña pudo escuchar un tono suplicante salir de labios del genio asiéndola enloquecer mas.

- Pero solo llevas la mitad.

Neji sobre agitado se acerca a su oído mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

- Me estas volviendo loco.

Con estas simples palabras parecieran que habían invocado a la iner Tenten o la darck Tenten puesto que si había algo de cordura o conciencia dentro de ella con esas palabras las había perdido.

- Pero si faltaba tan……..- Esta jala ágilmente los listones haciendo que el corset quedara en el suelo dejándola simplemente con el ligero y las medias.- Poco.

Aquella voz y aquel movimiento de la chica hicieron encender mas al genio, de hecho la cordura lo había abandonado al ver a su chica frente a él casi desnuda, sus ojos la recorrieron una y otra vez aprovechando que ella ahora se soltaba el pelo que este aprovecho para saborear su vientre y caderas, una suave fragancia pronto invadió su olfato, supo que Tenten ya había terminado con su labor y este la miró expectante cuando nota que la castaña ponía su mano en su pelo y le incitaba a retroceder para ponerlo justamente en medio de la cama, despojándolo de su camisa Tenten aprisiona su cuello, vientre y pecho mientras sus manos juguetonas recorrían su virilidad suavemente, Neji intenta acariciar el cuerpo de su maestra de armas cuando nota que ella las alejaba.

- No….prohibido tocar.

Decía Tenten juguetona mientras seguía torturando al chico con besos, carisias y ligeros rosones entre sus partes intimas y sus pechos.

Neji en vano podía meter las manos ya que la chica las alejaba o las aprisionaba mientras ella restregaba su cuerpo en el.

- Tenten…..por favor…tengo que……..

- Shhh! No digas nada, vas a romper el encanto.

- Encanto?! Me estas torturando!.

- Es lo que te mereces.

Neji sintió algo de ira en las palabras de Tenten que se zafa de sus manos bruscamente, levantándose ligeramente toma a la castaña de los brazos, para aproximarse a su rostro.

- Bien, entraré a tu juego pero con mis reglas. Si quieres verme sufrir, ya lo hiciste, al regresar a la aldea junto con ese idiota, al entregarte como lo has hecho hoy, al torturarme tan deliciosamente con tu cuerpo, pero ahora, yo no te torturare, te are mía de un modo que jamás habías sentido, te marcare de tal manera que mi piel se quedara en la tuya que al querer tener algo con otro hombre solo me recordaras a mí.

Tenten no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su compañero quien se abalanzo hacia su cuerpo, un gemido salió de su boca acompañado de ligeros gritos al ver que las manos del genio la recorrían con maestría, escucho como las medias las desgarraba de un tajo, nunca supo cuando Neji se despojo completamente de sus ropas cuando este ya la estaba penetrando.

- Tenten!!!

- He!!

- Tenten te encuentras bien?!

- Sakura?!

- Estabas muy agitada, estas bien?.

- Si Sakura estoy bien.

- Estas algo afiebrada.

- No te preocupes amiga estoy bien.

Tenten había despertado de su sueño y sus recuerdos, tanto que le daba la vuelta al asunto se quedó dormida, pero con las escenas de la noche anterior reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

- Ya es tarde, muchos ya comenzaron a levantarse.

- Tienes razón Sakura, lo mejor es ir a arreglarnos.

- Vamos, Hinata nos prestara su recama para ducharnos y cambiarnos.

Tenten asiente y esta sigue a su amiga sin quitarse la cobija de encima para aparentar, ya que el vestido había quedado hecho jirones y demasiado arrugado como para una simple siesta en un sofá.

- Sakura te importa si me ducho primero, este corset me está matando.

- Claro amiga.

Cual corset ajustado ni que ochocuartos, el vestido estaba hecho un desastre el corset mal amarrado y algunas prendas como las medias completamente desechas, además que su cuerpo despedía una aroma familiar, si era el aroma de Neji, no bromeo cuando dijo que el se grabaría en su piel sobre todo en sus sentidos ya que al estar desnuda bajo en chorro de la regadera simplemente pareciera sentir al genio nuevamente tomándola, una pasión distinta se desato en la chica, se sentía muy afiebrada y sus manos recorrían frenética su cuerpo para poder tranquilizarse pero no conseguía nada.

Al salir se encuentra con Sakura y su equipaje quien amablemente Ino sin abrir completamente la puerta había dejado afuera del pasillo, así que Tenten toma rápidamente ropas limpias para cambiarse aprovechando que Sakura se metía a bañar, al salir la peli rosa nota la rapidez de Tenten para guardar unas cosas y terminar de arreglarse.

- Porque la prisa Tenten?, aún no terminan de hacer el desayuno.

- Lo siento Sakura, no puedo quedarme para el desayuno.

- Cómo?!

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo irme.

- Amiga si es por Neji no te preocupes nosotras……

- No Sakura!, por favor!, no insistas, solo…..solo quiero irme.

Sakura baja la cabeza ligeramente.

- Entiendo.

Tenten simplemente da media vuelta para acomodar el vestido en la maleta y terminar de peinarse.

- Te….te enviare algo para que te lleves y comas.

- Gracias…Sakura.

Esta con una ligera sonrisa sale de la habitación, Tenten termina de acomodarse su pelo para después cerrar la maleta y colocársela en el hombro. Presurosa camina por el pasillo para pasar lo más rápido la puerta de la habitación de Neji y bajar las escaleras cuando siente una mano tapar su boca ahogando un pequeño grito e introducirla a la recamara.

- Tan rápido nos dejas?

- Tengo cosas que hacer.

- Tenten……ya me perdonaste?

- Qué?!

- Quiero saberlo.

- Neji si fue por lo de ayer…yo.

- Me vas a decir que fue un error.

- Neji fue solo sexo!

- Ha!, solo sexo!.

- Si sexo común.

Esta nuevamente emplea el mismo método de salida de la noche anterior pero nota nuevamente que es en vano abrirla con el Hyuga de guardia.

- No sabía que tenías sexo común con quien sea.

- Vamos Neji eres como una pareja sexual solo eso.

Nuevamente toma el picaporte para abrir la puerta pero es cerrada por Neji.

- Sabes ya me estoy cansando de este juego, las mujeres con sentimientos como los tuyos no se andan buscando parejas sexuales, así que dime de una vez, que soy? que somos?

- Nada.

- Que fácil lo dices.

- Neji no actúes como novia primeriza, sabes perfectamente que no puede haber nada entre nosotros.

- Nada! Porque tan segura?

- Porque en el fondo te sigo odiando.

Tenten hablo decidida a lo que Neji simplemente se alejó de la puerta para caminar hacía la esquina, Tenten intenta abrir la puerta pero antes de hacerlo Neji jira y comienza hablar.

- Sabes que Tenten, antes esas palabras me hubiesen dolido, pero ahora siento que voy por buen camino.

- Estás loco!.

- No, no, en cuestiones de pareja hemos progresado, ya incluso siento que tienes más confianza al hacerlo con migo, porque dios! No puedo decir que el hecho de meterte mi miembro en tu boca haya sido idea mía.

- Ha! ya veo! Ahora empieza la sesión de hacerme sentir vergüenza, pero sabes que no voy a seguir con esto.

Tenten decidida jira la puerta pero Neji la toma de los hombros y la sienta en la orilla de la cama.

- Estas equivocada, lo digo porque te abriste más de la cuenta con migo, yo lo veo como un progreso.

- Pues no te hagas ilusiones por que de donde vengo el sexo es solo sexo.

- Lo dices por la gente de Suna o por Kankuro?!

Tenten mira fijamente al genio quien mencionaba las palabras de forma seria y molesta, una idea vaga y estúpida cruza su mente haciéndola sacar una ligera risa de sus labios.

- Que es lo que te hace gracia?

- Sabes, por un momento pensé que tu…..jajaja…hay que tonta soy.

- Que yo qué? Que pudiera haber sentido celos?!

Tenten baja la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios para después bajar la mirada.

- Pues si tienes razón.

- No digas estupideces Neji.

Esta se para y camina hacía la ventana.

- El gran genio sentir celos de una simple kunoichi de mas bajo rango que él? por favor!, no me hagas reír.

- Pues créelo.

Un gran silencio se apodero de la habitación, Tenten se reusaba a mirar a Neji y está nerviosa se sujetaba de sus brazos y mordía su labio inferior con fuerzas.

- Eres un estúpido Sai!!!! Como que no te cuidaste!!!

- Ino tranquila!

- Nada de que me tranquilice te di el maldito preservativo desde el principio!!!!

Tenten abre los ojos de par en par, las palabras de Ino le hicieron sentir un balde de agua helada y un nervio se apodero de ella.

- Adonde piensas ir?

- No te importa, solo quiero salir de aquí.

- Tenten si es por……………

- No es nada!! Así que si no te importa me urge regresar a Konoha.

Esta toma su mochila y bruscamente aparta a Neji abriendo la puerta con rapidez, podía seguir escuchando los reclamos de Ino pero esta entró en pánico y rápidamente abrió la puerta de la casa para salir huyendo de ahí pero no cuenta con que Neji la toma de su brazo asiéndola girar hacía él.

- Aun no hemos terminado de hablar.

- Si, ya lo hicimos.

- Tenten se porque estas nerviosa y quiero decirte que yo…………

- Ya basta! En lo que a mi concierne esto se acabo, ya no mas encuentros como este, ya no mas sesiones personales en tu cama que un no sé ni por qué lo hacía, pero estamos a tiempo así que por favor te ruego, me dejes en paz.

Con un tono suplicante Tenten hablaba al genio y esta avanzó unos cuantos pasos para después voltear.

- Hem! Por favor discúlpame con Hinata…dile…..que se ve fantástica embarazada.

La voz de Tenten no evita quebrarse al decir las últimas palabras y sin más que hacer esta se retira dejando a Neji en medio del camino solo, sin contar que desde la ventana Hinata veía con tristeza la escena.

- Tenten lamento decirte que te tocan las listas de altas y hoy tenemos muchas, así que debes apresurarte.

- Si Kana.

Desganada Tenten empezaba un nuevo día, habían pasado varias semanas desde la fiesta de Hinata y estos entraban al mes navideño, mientras la aldea se vestía con adornos y numerosos moños rojos.

Durante ese tiempo ella no había vuelto a ver al genio y tal parecía que el ya se había resignado a la respuesta de la Kunoichi, la semana de por si había sido demasiado ajetreada como para pensar en ello, ya suficientes problemas tenía con una Ino paranoica por temor al haber quedado embarazada el día de la fiesta de Hinata y siempre se le veía tensa y tronándose los dedos, sin contar las numerosas escusas, pretextos, reclamaciones etc. etc. que sentía por la vida si ella se encontraba en cinta. Si supiera lo que Tenten sentía cuando ella hablaba de esa manera.

Neji por mientras decide ir al hospital en busca de Tenten, por algunas misiones y cosas que tenía que hacer no coincidía en los horarios de la maestra de armas pero esta vez estaba decidido ir en busca de ella, al entrar a la estancia del hospital nota con desagrado que el marionetista se encontraba en el mostrador junto a Ino y Sakura, la idea de que ellos simpatizaran le izo rabiar así que este decide esperar a la chica de ojos chocolate en un pasillo contiguo al mostrador y que lo mantenía oculto de la vista de los tres.

- Anden vallan por ella.

- Lo haríamos con mucho gusto Kankuro pero luego no sabemos en qué parte del hospital se encuentra.

- Es obvio que en los cuneros.

Decía Kankuro con seguridad.

- Como se nota que la conoces muy bien he!

Decía Ino con cierto tono entusiasta.

- Oigan yo quiero a Tenten a la buena, lo juro!, por eso quiero salir con ella esta noche.

- Qué?!! Piensas darle un anillo de compromiso?!!

- Ino!!!

- Déjala Sakura y sí, estoy pensando muy seriamente en eso, ayer fui a diferentes joyerías, pero pienso ir en un par de días a una aldea que especialmente hace joyería fina, me tocó una misión bastante jugosa por esos lugares.

- Y de ahí traerás el anillo?!

- Claro!

Neji ya no aguantó más y decide escabullirse dentro del hospital, pese a estar oculto en una área algo separada del grupo pudo escuchar claramente la plática de las chicas con el chico de la arena a quien el Hyuga ya le había declarado la guerra desde que lo vio a lado de su maestra de armas la primera vez que Tenten llegó a la aldea. Peores disgustos había sufrido al saber que durante estas últimas semanas el chico había movido bien sus piezas y había logrado salir con la kunoichi en varias ocasiones provocándole oleadas de rabia y celos al imaginarse a ellos dos solos.

Gracias a sus técnicas y en cierta forma la poca seguridad del hospital a esas horas de la noche pudo pasar al área de enfermeras, al escuchar los murmullos femeninos pudo percatarse que Tenten no se encontraba ahí, con algo de molestia decide probar lo que el payaso en mameluco oscuro había dicho, ir al área de infantes, el encontrarlo no fue difícil, mas al escuchar los pucheros y llantos de los pequeños. Tras el cristal pudo notar en efecto a la maestra de armas de espaldas y sentada junto a los pequeños observándolos detenidamente, se maldijo por lo bajo al ver que ese payaso había acertado y Tenten se encontraba ahí, con cuidado pasó al área y tocó el hombro de la chica quien parecía estar en transe viendo los rostros infantiles de los bebés.

- Que haces aquí?!

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Es área restringida, sobre todo esterilizada no puedes entrar aquí!.

- No me iré hasta que hayamos hablado.

- No sé porque estas tan empeñado en hablar.

Tenten decía en voz baja mientras sacaba un cubre bocas y una bata para dársela a Neji.

- Ponte esto y no toques las cunas.

Decía con algo de molestia mientras tomaba la temperatura de los pequeños y los checaba detenidamente.

- Puedo preguntar por qué es tan especial este lugar para que vengas seguido.

Tenten mira de reojo al Hyuga para después regresar la mirada al bebé.

- Como lo sabes.

Decía seriamente la maestra de armas.

- Escuché al marionetista abajo en el vestíbulo, creo que ya te conoce bastante bien.

- Es un buen chico.

Neji no evita sacar una sonrisa socarrona en muestra de burla.

- Permíteme que lo dude.

- No es necesario tus consejos.

Tenten deja con cuidado al pequeño en su cuna para después guiarse a un pequeño escritorio y hacer algunas anotaciones.

- Pero aun no me has dicho por que tanto interés.

- Es un lugar tranquilo, me ayuda a relajarme.

Neji no evita mirar de reojo el lugar, una pálida decoración con varias cunas apiladas y algunos bebés llorando le hicieron dudar.

- Tranquilo?!

- Para mi si, de hecho desde que estuve en Suna lo he hecho.

- Ha! ya veo por qué el tonto con gorro de orejas lo menciono.

- Si, en varias ocasiones el me sorprendió en los cuneros.

- Veo que ya se llevan bastante bien.

- Si, mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Neji no evita acuchar el sarcasmo por parte de Tenten y no evita molestarse.

- Lo lamento, lamento haber sido cruel y déspota contigo.

Tenten incrédula mira al genio.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde para disculpas.

Tenten sale de los cuneros mientras Neji se despojaba rápidamente de la bata y cubre boca para alcanzar a la chica.

- Cuando me darás una oportunidad.

- Nunca me diste una a mí, porque habría dártela yo?.

- Tenten.- Este se pone frente a la chica para pararla y mirarla de frente.- Entiéndeme que fui un ciego.

- Jaja! Esa estuvo muy buena, tu! Ciego?

Neji comenzaba a molestarse con los comentarios de la castaña así que este la mira de forma seria.

- Perdona, es que últimamente me rio de la ironía.

- Ironía?! Quieres saber que es ironía?, Ironía es tener a una buena mujer a mi lado y ser estúpido al dejarla ir, al herirla de esa manera, verla alejarse de mí y peor con un don nadie.

- Puede que sea un don nadie pero demuestra el chico que tiene corazón!

- Se nota que lo conoces bien para decir eso de un chico como él.

- Un chico como él? y según tu como son los chicos como él.

- Vamos Tenten, a leguas se ve que el chico es en extremo irritante, retador, quiere demostrarme que él es mejor que yo al tenerte a ti a su lado.

- Ha! Por eso estas aquí, por orgullo!

- No!, para salvarte de rufianes como él que solo quieren acostarse con las chicas y votarlas al día siguiente. O acaso ya te metiste a su cama?

Tenten arde en furia y esta apretando sus dientes agita su palma para votarle tremenda cachetada al Hyuga pero esta detiene su golpe, el rostro de Neji ni se inmuto, parecía sereno y ni siquiera movió un dedo para detener el golpe, Tenten solo esboza una sonrisa de burla e ira mientras agitaba su mano la cual se encontraba ya cerrada,

- Sabes, ya no me importa lo que me digas, después de todo es mi vida.

- Porque detuviste el golpe, lo tenía bien merecido.

- Porque no basta una simple bofetada. Tú no sabes lo que es el dolor.

Neji mira sorprendido a Tenten quien se encontraba con la cabeza baja y esta mantenía el mismo puño cerrado junto a su pecho.

- Aquella vez que me dijiste que nunca me ibas a poder corresponder con el mismo sentimiento con el que yo lo hacía, sentí un golpe mucho peor que el que me hubieran dado físicamente.

Neji pudo sentir un gran dolor provenir de su compañera a través de sus palabras, más al ver que aun que aquellos flequillos cubrieran su rostro casi por completo sus mejillas comenzaban a dejar ver ligeros hilos cristalinos proveniente de las lágrimas de Tenten.

Los días volvieron a transcurrir, ahora le tocaba al año nuevo entrar, desde la orilla de su cama Neji veía aquella foto con Tenten, la tenía tan cerca y ahora la veía tan lejos, desde aquella discusión en los pasillos del hospital Neji y Tenten se dirigieron a puntos distintos, no hubo despedidas, ni disculpas, nada, simplemente se alejaron, era increíble que siempre que el intentaba hablar con las castaña terminaba regándola más, menudo genio era.

Como era normal los Hyuga festejaban en grande el último día del año, claro está Neji evitó las celebraciones familiares, aun que contaba con la compañía de su tío y primas este no evitaba sentirse solo, había escuchado que Tenten había partido a la casa de sus padres a celebrar las festividades así que ella no se encontraba en casa.

Abrigándose este decide dejar la casa escabulléndose cual sombra de los invitados de la familia, simplemente no tenía ganas de celebrar.

- Animo Tenten, las cosas van a cambiar este año, ya lo estoy viendo.

Tenten se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo a su madre terminar se cocinar, mientras ella simplemente se escudaba tras una taza de té caliente.

- Tu madre dice que encontró una pitonisa en el pueblo.

- Una pitonisa?!

- Una adivina.

Decía entusiasta la madre de Tenten.

- Más bien me suena a estafadora.

- No, no, es reconocida aquí y sobre todo en las montañas, es buena para las predicciones. Es muy certera.

- Certera?!

- Si, le conté tu caso y que te sientes deprimida por la pérdida de tu bebé pero ella dijo que te iban a bendecir con un nuevo embarazo.

- De Neji!!!

- Si.

- No era de otro matrimonio o algo así?

- No. claramente de él. Y te embarazaras precisamente en este nuevo año.

- Ja! Pues ya estuvo que es una estafadora y fallo.

- Cómo?!

- Nada mamá, voy por leña ahora vengo.

Algo desanimada Tenten se aleja de la casa, estar ahí un rato mas escuchando de cuentos con finales felices le hacían vomitar, mas si la trataban de asociar con un futuro de cuento de hadas que jamás se cumpliría.

Se acercó al lago congelado y comenzó a arrojar barias piedras a este tratando de picar el débil hielo con las piedras cuando escucha los pasos de alguien acercársele.

- Neji!

Neji seriamente veía a la chica y este ni siquiera hablo, solo se aventuro a abrazar a la chica fuertemente.

- Perdóname Tenten te lo digo de corazón.

Continuara……………………

Que dijeron uno de los tres fantasmas de la navidad apareció!, jajajajaja! Ahora si me volé la barda y es que ahora si me pego la gripe infernalmente, sin contar que por la misma razón no pude terminar con mi proyecto de "El santuario de Gaea" un lugar dedicado a los fanfiction que lamentablemente sigue en principios de construcción, espero tenerla pronto.

También para que no se me desanimen pondré mañana la continuación de este fic finalizando así las sección de Tres estaciones a tu lado, solo digo la sección no la historia, aún que dejo mencionar que esta ya está por tocar su fin, que la verdad agradezco mucho tener tantas fanfiction maniacas leyendo esta historia.

Bueno nuevamente me vuelvo a disculpar, como lo he hecho desde que empecé el fic pero al menos la temporada sirvió para darle más ambiente al cap. Suerte! y nuevamente disculpas, sobre todo a las que me mandaron varios mails para que actualizara.

Saludos a…………..

Izumi hyuga: Dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso y este es el caso de estos dos, aun que Tenten se resigna a la idea de olvidarlo pues no puede pero eso no quiere decir que siga dolida ajajajaja, no te preocupes Kankuro aprenderá una gran lección con esta pareja jejeje, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Zoey.44 : Se hacen del rogar, pero al menos Neji ya noto que la necesita a morir y le repudia la idea de que se valla con Kankuro así que no te preocupes porque él no se va a dejar. Gracias por el comentario de la postal qué bueno que te gusto y es que también mi vicio es hacer fanarts y dedicarlos, sobre todo hacerle regalos a mi banda lectora de hueso colorado jajajaja!, a mí también me gustan las parejas como Ino y Sai, Sakura Sasuke bueno me inspiré mucho al leer el manga o no sé si es Doujinshi de Konoha High School, donde salen estas parejas y sobre todo Tenten con el amado bizcochito de ojos perlas. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Vistoria: Amen hermana!, es que es la moda del va y regresa jajaja! Además quien dice que la suciedad no ayuda a veces en una relación :P y si tienes razón, después de probar al Hyuga nadie puede dejarlo, es como las papas, a que no puedes comer solo una, o en este caso Tenten no puede dejar de comérselo jajaja! Es adictivo el hombre jajaja! Y seguimos trabajando con el bebé, hay que hacer las cosas bien…….mmmm…. sobre todo practicar mucho para que salga bien jajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Neji_hyuga: Si extinción a los de su especie!!! Jajaja! Pero al menos le pone las cosas algo difíciles al Hyugita jajajja! Es que hay que recordarle que las cosas fáciles se aprovechan a la primera :P, nos leemos en el próximo cap.

missclover: No te preocupes siempre hay tiempo para una golpiza jajaja! Tengo que ponerla bien y me están llegando ideas a mi azotea muy macabras para el Kankurito :p. Ya dicen que la vida es como un boomerang todo lo que lanzas te es devuelta y Neji recibió lo que arrojó.

nota loca: Tienes razón nada más me faltó la lluvia, pero eso se puede arreglar, ya me dio otra idea loca jajaja! yo siento que esta relación es como querer quitarse la adicción al tabaco pero no pueden y regresan otra vez al vicio jajajaj! Espero te siga gustando y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

I farruko: Como se lo había dicho a Visitoria, los deseos carnales también liman asperezas o los hacen adictos jajajaja! Además que me gusta este tipo de relaciones, más cuando se cruza siempre un niño con aires de grandeza y mucha confianza osease el Kakuro, gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te siga gustando, suerte y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Lupixhyuugafan: Gracias por la firma, no te preocupes no me molesta, menos al ver que tengo una nueva fan aquí la verdad que halago tan grande y más al ver que ya tengo tu review. Gracias por ser fiel a la historia, que bueno que si se pudo trasmitir ese tipo de emociones que en cada historia plasmo y es por eso que me he prometido no fallarle a mi banda lectora y no dejar la historia a medias, créeme que ya me he topado con muchas buenas historias que me dejan en la angustia y estas salen siempre incompletas u_U. Gracias una vez más por los comentarios que me haces, la verdad me halagan muchísimo no sabes cuanto, en cuanto a la dirección de tu flog creo que esta cosa la mocho por qué no aparece completa, pero mándamela por correo a sario_ arroba Hotmail y con gusto te escribo.

Asukasoad: Si lucha libre en el cuarto y es de a dos o tres caídas sin límite de tiempo, aquí no es máscara contra cabellera y se vale repetir xP y si esta relación sin compromiso aun no se define pero ya verás que cambia la cosa jajaja! Siempre y cuando sigan los planes como hasta ahora :p, suerte amiga y espero te siga gustando.

..SxS : Espero te gusten los capítulos largos y temo decirlo pero son mi especialidad jajaja! Pero ya veré si los hago más cortos, gracias por las felicitaciones y no te preocupes intentare darte consejos de lemon, ya me puse roja :P, ha! Déjame decirte que tu también escribes genial, me gusta tu manera de escribir mas si son temas de mi pareja favorita NejiTeten jajajaja! nos vemos en el próximo cap. :P

Anika-san: Tienes razón en eso que el amor cambia a las personas, Neji nunca había sentido esto por nadie y el sentimiento que sentía por Tenten pensaba que era solo de amistad y camaradería nada en especial pero desgraciadamente se dio cuenta al final que era amor, si el amor nos hace algo sonsos jajajaja! A mí también me gustan esos bailes con máscaras y trajes largos, tengo que proponer una fiesta así jejeje! En cuanto a Shikamaru creo que ahorita está ayudando con la segunda temporada de Los Simuladores a ver si lo prestan al rato jejeje! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Vitto-H: Que bueno que te gusto la postal y es que me encanta también hacer fan arts jejeje! Y sobre todo dibujar a Neji más maldito jajajajaja! Me alegra mucho que te guste al igual que el fic y como se va desarrollando la trama, sobre todo esta genial pareja que a mí me encanta mucho, suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Tsunade: Digamos que fue una escusa o una pantalla hacia sus propios sentimientos de Tenten, pero ya vio que no es sencillo librarse del Hyuga, con el que paso muchos años juntos, aun que sea como amigos. Y si yo también quiero un violador igualito a Neji jejeje! Qué bueno que te guste como está quedando la trama sobre todo las venganzas poéticas y los planes, por cierto con tu comentario de que la flota le este ayudando se me vino a la mente los mosqueteros jajajaja! nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Pau-chan22: Yo también que no daría, pero al final de cuentas la carne es débil, mas con ese chico tan lindo como lo es Neji. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Ariasujm-chan: Huuu!! Para pasar una velada así tendrás que hacer fila jejej! Ya que muchas de las fanfictionmaniacas quieren lo mismo jajaja! Incluyéndome XD. Si, vamos a alejar al Kankurito pero vamos hacerlo sufrir un poquito jejejeje!

Valerii Hyuga: Desgraciadamente Tenten ahora tiene un corazón terco y se resigna a ser dura ya que al regresar a Konoha sus sentimientos se movieron ablandandola un poquito. Ya vi que labalanza esta en contra del marionetista nadie lo quiere XD y no aquí la cosa continua…..de diferente forma pero continua. Nos leemos en el proximo cap

Akanne Hygurashi: Hooo!!! Esto no es como hacer palomitas! Jajaja! Hay que practicar mucho para que salgan los gemelitos XD yo quiero unos -_- e intentare ser menos cruel con el Hyugita, nadamas que hise algo terca a Tenten, bueno Neji la hiso terca XD suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

NejItEN 4ever: Ha! Mendiga carnalita!! Neh! Que bueno que tubiste la oportunidad de mandarme un review aun que te quitaran de la compu. No te preocupes Kankuro pronto entendera el dicho amar a dios en tierra de indios XD, En cuanto a nustra pareja, parece ue a Neji el amor lo hiso mas testarudo y arriesgado mas por que asepto la ayuda de sus amigos para formar una reconciliasion con Tenten, pero el desamor y la perdida de su bebé hisieron a Tenten mas terca y algo dura. Y si la primera ves nunca se olvida. Cuidate mucho nos estamos leyendo y tienes razón abajo las parejas innombrables, son malas! Jajaja suerte!

NeJiTeN 4EvEr: Bueno contestandote el mensaje antes de que te corriera tu carnala, pues si, no hay segundo malo y como dice el comercial de papas no puedes dejar de comer solo una, bueno en este caso no puedes dejar de comerte al Hyuga es pecado!!! Jajajaja! Tenten no solo estaba algo tomada, bueno alegre jajaja! Sino cansada y comoda con un osito de felpa como Neji a su lado pues quien quiere salir de la cama, bueno Neji la hace mas comoda jejejej! Si ahora Neji sintio la roca de regreso y Tenten fue muy astuta en decircelo jejeje lindo toquesito :P Que bueno que te esta gustando como va la trama sobre todo como dices los momentos Kodak tengo que hacer una seccion de eso que buena idea me diste jejeje. Y si Kankurito se paso de copas, mas bien de confiado y arrogante, ya vera le va a tocar a el. Suerte amiga!

kyo nakamura: Que bueno que te esta gustando, sobre todo los nuevos complises, gracias tabien por la confiana espero no caga….bueno arruinarla y claro ya prometo no ensañarme mas con el Hyuguita :p suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Salu2 a la banda lectora.

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario®


	21. Inter Dedicado

_Inter…….._

- El sol…..ha comenzado a ocultarse.

Suavemente una chica de unos 15 años decía mientras miraba de reojo el paraje desde la ventana del lujoso carruaje mientras una mujer de unos 25 años la observaba con algo de dulzura.

- Pronto llegaremos las tierras de la hoja, no están tan lejos.

- Si…solo…solo es que estoy algo cansada hermana.

Decía con voz casi inaudible.

- Ya son menos días.

- Pero nos faltan dos más a partir de la hoja.

- Deja de quejarte, mira a Lisa, no se queja.

Ambas posan la mirada en el asiento de enfrente notando a una niña de escasos 4 años profundamente dormida.

- Lástima que ya no soy como ella.

- Lo dices porque te acomodabas fácilmente en cualquier lugar para dormir?

- Si.

Ambas hermanas ríen cuando un golpe estremece el carruaje, segundos después son alertadas por varios gritos de los guardias que las custodiaban, un sonido aun mas fuerte producido por algún artefacto explosivo hiso que solo tinieblas y un agudo zumbido retumbara en sus oídos, al despertar podía sentir un putrefacto aroma a carne quemada y sangre que pareciera encajarse de manera salvaje en su nariz.

El zumbido en sus oídos seguía retumbando en su cabeza haciendo que sus gritos sonaran acompañados de un eco molesto, su cabeza se movía de lado a lado hasta que dio con el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, arrastrándose llega alcanzarla de entre de los escombros del carruaje, el cuerpo inerte de su hermana pequeña yacía en sus brazos, al tocar su mano helada se suelta a llorar, sabía que ellas desde hacía rato habían dejado de existir.

**El lamento de las hermanas.**

- Recientemente se presentó un ataque justamente a las afueras de Konoha. Las princesas, hijas de un fallecido emperador del país del pájaro se encaminaban a la Isla Nagui para los tratados con el terrateniente de la Isla, al parecer ellas empezarían con el proyecto de un puente para unir las tierras de Nagi con las de la Isla O´uzu para el bienestar del pueblo, ya que hay mucho riesgo el atravesar el rio por las diversas corrientes que se producen ahí. Esta es una misión de rango S, Konoha debía escoltar a las tres princesas a la Isla Nagi pero ahora debemos escoltar a la única sobreviviente, a la princesa Karin, ella debe llegar sana y salva a la Isla Nagi hasta que los tratados del puente se lleven a cabo, por eso he pedido que tú, Neji Hyuga encabeces la misión.

Neji asiente mientras miraba seriamente a la godaime.

- Tendrás a dos Anbu más contigo incluyendo a Tenten como apoyo médico.

- Tenten!.

Exclamaba el ninja serio.

- Ella fue la primera en partir por la gravedad del asunto, seguramente ella ya está con la princesa.

- Bien, partiremos ahora mismo.

La hokague asiente cuando de un salto los tres ninjas frente a ella desaparecen.

- Toma, esto aliviará el dolor.

Tenten suavemente decía a la joven princesa quien se encontraba sentada en el piso cubierta con una cobija y la mirada perdida.

- No, gracias.

- Debes hacerlo, si no podrías empeorar.

Tenten decía algo insistente al ver el estado de la chica.

- No quiero!.

Decía la pequeña monarca al momento de que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

- Sé que fue muy doloroso lo que ha pasado pero debes recuperarte.

- Te he dicho que no!!!!

Tomando el vaso de las manos de la maestra de armas la arroja al frente chocando en el tronco de un árbol y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Lárgate!!

Levantándose de golpe esta entra a la tienda que Tenten había acomodado para la joven princesa, la mirada chocolate de la castaña no evita sentirse triste por lo sucedido a la monarca que intenta ir a consolarla cuando siente que alguien la tomaba de su hombro.

- Lo que ella necesita es un tiempo a solas, entrar ahí no le ayudara de mucho.

- Neji!

Lentamente Tenten retrocedía mientras el Anbu se colocaba de lado su máscara.

- La hokague me encomendó a mí la misión de llevar a la princesa sana y salva a las tierras de Nagi.

- Entiendo.

Sin decir más Tenten se aleja del genio para sentarse al otro lado de la fogata.

- A dónde vas?

- Are la primera guardia, lo mejor sería que te quedaras con la princesa.

- No te preocupes Tenten, de eso ya se encargaron mis compañeros de equipo, ya custodian el perímetro en estos momentos.

Tenten no ve otro remedio que regresar a donde el Genio se encontraba y este ya había tomado asiento cerca de la fogata.

- Descuida, protegeré a la princesa y a ti con mi vida, llegaran a salvo a sus destinos.

Seriamente Neji decía mientras veía aquel ardiente fuego el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos, Tenten simplemente se quedó petrificada con el comentario cuando simplemente sacudió su cabeza y esta toma asiento frente al Anbu dejando que la fogata quedara de intermedio.

- No es necesario, se cuidarme sola, además si piensas así en la misión solo harás que maten a la princesa.

- No me lo tomes a mal Tenten pero…………… eres la única mujer dentro del equipo, es obvio que en ciertas situaciones es necesario que te quedes junto a la princesa, además, en las misiones como esta, donde hay un complot para que la princesa no llegue a su destino, harán lo posible para que ella se encuentre lo más desprotegida posible, en este caso el ninja medico es el primero en ser eliminado, es como un juego de Shogi.

Tenten no evita morder su labio y mirar a otro lado sabía que tenía razón. Neji por su parte nota como la kunoichi se mostraba inquieta y que esta evitaba lo más posible estar en contacto con su mirada.

- Te encuentras bien?

- He!

- Desde que llegue te noto inquieta.

- Estoy bien.

Decía la castaña arreglando su gaban blanco y acercándose su mochila.

- Si es porque estoy aquí deberás ser más profesional, recuerda que aun que no nos llevemos bien, somos un equipo en las misiones y pueden hacer que las cosas resulten bien o mal.

- No te preocupes genio no es por eso.

Molesta Tenten se levanta dejando sus cosas y se aleja del chico hacía otra parte.

Después de unas horas el capitán del equipo recibe el reporte notando que todo se encontraba tranquilo, lo más seguro era que los captores hallan creído a las tres princesas muertas y eso en cierta forma les daba ventaja.

Por su parte Tenten no podía pegar los ojos, después de un rato de checar los alrededores y poner sus exclusivas trampas regreso donde Neji se encontraba custodiando a la princesa, no pronuncio palabra alguna simplemente quedo en el polo opuesto de la hoguera y esta se quedo viendo al ninja por varias horas, el simplemente se encontraba tranquilo, como odiaba eso de él, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza baja y los brazos cruzados, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que estaba durmiendo pero este era como una fiera en alerta que al menor ruido abriría sus ojos perla y atacaría sin piedad, simplemente ahogó un suspiro y abrasándose de sus piernas recargo su cabeza en sus rodillas y trato de dormir.

En la madrugada los ojos perla del genio se abrieron de par en par, había escuchado ruidos, como si alguien gimiera, su primera inspección fue hacía la princesa, pero esta dormía plácidamente gracias al sedante que Tenten bien había camuflajeado en el té. Al pensar en la castaña su mirada se posó en el otro extremo de la hoguera, su vista se engroso al ver que la maestra de armas no se encontraba. Inmediatamente se movilizo y sacando su técnica puedo encontrarla rápido.

- Tenten!

La chica se encontraba completamente pálida, sus ojos demasiado abiertos y dilatados, esta se sujetaba las piernas con fuerzas y no dejaba de temblar, Neji pudo ver que ella pareciera que había entrado en Shock puesto que no pareciera darse cuenta que el estaba ahí y su mandíbula no dejaba de tiritar y chocar con sus dientes.

- Tenten! Qué ocurre?!

Neji ya se había inclinado frente a ella y en vano este le hablaba puesto que la chica pareciera no hacerle caso. Algo nervioso Neji sujeta los brazos de la maestra de armas y sacudirla bruscamente pero nota que ella había abierto sus palmas tirado algo al suelo escuchándose como habían caído las cosas al suelo.

- Son sus Kunais. Acaso hubo un combate?!

Nervioso Neji comienza a ver el lugar con mas detalle, los arboles se encontraban derribados y varias armas incluyendo los shurikens de Tenten se encontraba enterrados en diversas partes, pronto dio con el cuerpo de un bandido crucificado en un árbol.

- Tenten?! Qué rayos paso aquí?!!

Tenten seguía temblando, Neji quiso hacerla reaccionar cuando nota sus manos llenas de sangre al igual que aquel gabán.

- Estas herida!!

Rápidamente el ninja recuesta a la chica notando que ella solo tenía simples rasguños, al parecer esa sangre no le pertenecía a ella.

- Tenten!! Tenten!!! Háblame!! Reacciona!!

Neji hablaba en vano la situación era la misma Tenten seguía temblando y ella simplemente tenía la mirada hacia la nada.

- Muerte!, Muerte!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar la castaña.

- Entonces no te diste cuenta?

- No, soy un estúpido, mataron a mis hombres justo frente a mis narices y ni si quiera me di cuenta, lo peor es que casi se llevan Tenten de por medio.

Yamato y Kakashi habían llegado justamente al amanecer para servir de apoyo al genio y este les contaba lo sucedido.

- No fue tu culpa Neji. Tú y Tenten han caído en un jutsu bastante fuerte que creí jamás volver a ver.

Kakashi decía serio mientras miraba a los ninjas médicos de apoyo levantar los cadáveres de sus compañeros mientras otros observaban al crucificado.

- Un jutsu?!

- El sello de la parca.

- El sello de la parca?!

- Así es Neji, ese sello fue prohibido en varias aldeas por lo mortal que puede llegar hacer.

- Pero Kakashi sensei, tengo entendido que un sello similar usaba el tercer Hokague.

- No Neji, puede parecer igual, pero el jutsu que el tercero utilizaba tenía un gran precio y era utilizado si su oponente era en verdad fuerte.

Kakashi no evitaba hablar igual de serio mientras Yamato y Neji no le perdían de vista.

- Obviamente notaron que ese gran precio fue su vida.

- Pero si el tercero, uno de los más grandes ninjas de la hoja tenía limitaciones, como es que estos pudieron emplear esa técnica tan sencillamente.

- Puesto que se valieron de artes oscuras y técnicas prohibidas. Se dé una aldea que dejó que este tipo de jutsus se crearan y con fines malvados, varios imperios cayeron y cuantiosas vidas se perdieron, Tenten tuvo suerte en salir viva.

Neji no evita mirar hacia otro lado con gesto molesto y los puños cerrados.

- Tranquilo Neji, ni siquiera el tercero hubiera podido con esa técnica.

Decía Yamato tratando de consolar al genio.

- _"Lo que no entiendo es cómo Tenten pudo terminar con este oponente, por la mala reputación de esta técnica era una muerte segura"_

- Kakashi sensei.

Yamato interrumpe al espantapájaros de sus pensamientos y mira a sus compañeros.

- Sera mejor seguir, seguramente ya saben la posición de la princesa.

- Tienes razón Yamato, aun que nos deja en una gran encrucijada.

- Lo dices por Tenten?

- Si, no podemos dejar que ella regrese sola a la aldea y no podemos perder más tiempo.

- Déjense de preocupar por pequeñeces y sigamos adelante.

- Tenten!!

Exclamaron los tres ninjas.

- Las cosas ya están listas desde hace rato debemos partir.

- Tenten! Te encuentras bien?

Preguntaba el genio.

- Si, ahora si no hay más preguntas debemos seguir.

De forma ruda la maestra de armas contestaba mientras se alejaba de los ninjas que la veian expectante.

- No entiendo, ayer era un cordero tiritando y ahora.

- Neji, no es el momento de hacer comparaciones de estado, la misión con Tenten dentro del equipo es riesgosa pero no podemos dejarla ir, además ni Ino ni Sakura se encuentran cerca para servirnos de apoyo.

- Tan grave es el asunto.

Decía serio Yamato al espantapájaros.

- Por ahora no, pero me preocupa cuando el sol se oculte.

- Cuando el sol se oculte?

Preguntaba Neji con seriedad.

Las cosas fueron normales durante el día, Tenten simplemente se preocupaba de vigilar de cerca a la joven monarca y Neji notaba perfectamente su estado de alerta, desde que salieron de los límites de Konoha y se adentraron mas al mar donde embarcarían a la isla Nagi las cosas comenzaron a complicarse. El atardecer se mostraba claramente y no tardaba en ocultarse el sol, los tonos anaranjados comenzaron a desaparecer dejando matices violáceos y azulinos en el cielo.

- Descansaremos aquí, ya llevamos un gran tramo, el día de mañana estaremos a tiempo para abordar el barco a la Isla Nagi, pronto la princesa llegara a su destino.

Yamato decía algo tranquilo y alegre pero nota como la princesa clavaba la mirada en él mientras se aferraba de la frazada que la rodeaba.

- Yo no le veo lo sencillo.

- Cómo?!

Yamato exclamo ante las palabras de la princesa.

- Hablas como si todo en trayecto hubiera sido juego de niños. Pero no sabes que esta misión ya está perdida.

- Princesa, con el debido respeto, pero ya casi llegamos a su destino y usted está sana y salva.

Decía Neji de forma seria, como siempre tratando de encarar la verdad y la razón, pero eso hiso que la mirada de la monarca se clavara furiosa sobre él.

- Eres estúpido o te falta materia gris en tu cerebro?!! Por si no lo has notado éramos tres princesas las que iríamos a la Isla Nagi y solo soy yo!! De cualquier modo no quiero seguir adelante!! No me importa!! Si construyo ese puente, cada varilla, cada pedazo de roca que la sujete estará bañado de la sangre inocente de mis hermanas!!!

Desconsolada la chica parte al la playa seguida por Yamato y Kakashi, Neji por mientras solo se había quedado parado mirando serio al frente, al parecer las palabras de la chica ni le inmutaron.

- La muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos en la vida.

Susurrando el genio decía cuando este mira a su costado notando como la Kunoiche se sujetaba al tronco de un árbol y pareciera volver a entrar en el estado de la noche anterior.

- Tenten!! Estas bien?!

- Muerte!, regresa la muerte!

Tenten se deja caer y es agarrada por el ninja, Neji claramente sentía su cuerpo tiritar de miedo, temblaba sin parar y sentía su respiración agitada.

- Tenten, que rayos paso anoche?!

La mirada de la chica se poso en Neji se mostraba vidriosa por las lágrimas y Neji no entendía lo que pasaba.

- La muerte, vino la muerte.

Tenten decía nerviosa Neji no le hallaba lógica. Durante la noche Tenten no pudo dormir, le aterraba cerrar sus ojos y esta se acurrucaba cerca a la fogata, temía entrar en aquella oscuridad que se producía en cada árbol que rodeaba la playa.

- Así que el malestar se volvió a presentar.

Decía Kakashi serio mientras Neji asentía.

- El jutsu de la Parca es como si vieras la muerte frente a tus ojos, para Tenten seguramente pelear contra la Parca fue algo que estaba fuera de sus limitaciones.

Decía sereno Kakashi mientras miraba al cielo.

- Debió tener algo en su interior que la hiso reaccionar y defender su vida a capa y espada.

Neji mira a su compañera quien tenía su vista clavada en la fogata, había tenido que sedarla por algunos momentos pero este no fue tan fuerte como para dejarla dormida.r su vida, es la unica mente pelear contra la parca fue algo que Se encamino hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

- Trata de dormir, te hará bien.

Tenten simplemente negó con la cabeza, Neji simplemente bajo la mirada cuando escucha la voz de su compañera.

- La princesa tiene razón, de que sirve crear un puente si este ya esta bañado de sangre inocente.

Neji miro a su compañera, varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus dientes.

- Si ni siquiera pudiste defender a la gente que mas amas en este mundo, mas si este está en contra tuya con que armas lo haces!!!

- Tenten.

Neji ya no pudo seguir con su compañera cuando escucha que una acalorada batalla se desataba en la playa, este intenta ir con sus compañeros a apoyarlos y evitar que estos pasen hacía la princesa y Tenten cuando escucha a Kakashi gritar.

- No te acerques!!! Son chamanes, normalmente siempre custodian al maestro, al que controla a la parca.

- Qué?!!

Neji se apresura y activa su Byakugan y observa los alrededores.

- _"Eso significa que él."_

Unos ojos realmente escalofriantes se muestran en la mente del Ninja seguido de un golpe que lo empuja hasta la arena.

- _"Que…rayos!!, esa mirada! Esa mirada realmente era escalofriante."_

Pensaba el genio sintiendo como su mandíbula había tiritado un par de segundo para después levantarse del suelo.

- Nadie se resiste ante la mirada de la Parca.

Neji pone una posición de defensa cuando un hombre corpulento y exageradamente alto se le ponía al frente.

- Tú…seguramente tú mandaste a uno de tus subordinados tras la princesa.

- Así es, pero lamentablemente mi camarada fue muerto por esta chiquilla!!

Una voz exageradamente ronca se dirigía a Tenten quien simplemente sequia en el suelo y su mirada completamente abierta.

- No puedo permitir que te des el lujo de que reveles el cómo sobreviviste ante los ataques de nuestro enviado. Pero antes, acabare con tu compañero, lo veras sufrir tanto que lo veras clamando por que lo mate!!

Una sonrisa burlona se muestra en los labios de este tétrico personaje que Tenten simplemente dejaba caer sus lágrimas en la arena y apretaba nerviosa la arena con las puntas de sus dedos.

Por su parte Neji ya había su posición de defensa cuando siente que este hombre había dado con su punto débil a la primera, la cosa no termino en ese momento cuando lo arremete con varios golpes arrojándolo a la arena una y otra vez, las aguas cercanas al enfrentamiento comenzaron a teñirse de carmín ante los golpes que el hombre le daba a Neji y este no había logrado hacer ni un solo movimiento, era claro que de seguir la contienda así Neji acabaría muerto en pocos segundos.

- Ya falta poco pequeña. Y tu pronto sufrirás por la misma técnica por la que morirá tu compañero.

La técnica de la Parca por fin se mostraba, un chakra que despedía un miedo indescriptible, acompañado por un ensordecedor silencio envolvieron al ninja en cuestión de segundos, pareciera que l tiempo se hubiera detenido y Neji de tanto golpe no sentía ni su cuerpo ni sus heridas, es como si comenzara a sentir lo que cualquier persona siente antes de morir.

- _"¡Tenten!......acaso es que……..ya no te veré nunca más?!!"_

Neji pudo ver el rostro aterrado de su compañera quien lloraba a mares.

- _"Ella….ella está llorando."_

**_"Debió tener algo en su interior que la hiso reaccionar y defender su vida a capa y espada."_**

Las palabras de Kakashi, quien en ese momento se encontraba luchando con otros dos ninjas de su rango le hicieron reaccionar.

- Ya entiendo, ese es su punto débil.

Haciendo un sobre esfuerzo Neji se voltea y logra darle una patada en las costillas de este ser impidiendo en cierta forma que este acabara de crear el sello, con el cuerpo tembloroso, jadeando y sosteniendo su abdomen Neji mira furioso al ser frente a él.

- No dejare, que la toques!!

Diciendo esto adquiere su posición defensiva, el Byakugan de nuevo se mostraba en sus ojos y este se veía mas furioso y decidido. Las líneas de juego se mostraban ante Neji y este tenía el combate a su favor, se encontraba justamente en la línea de Jaque.

- **Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!!!**

Varios golpes dirigidos a su oponente Neji asestaba sin compasión, en un principio este había aceptado tener un pánico frente aquel terrible ser pero ahora solo sentía furia y odio que una gran fuerza interior pareciera haber emergido, había aprendido de Naruto que no solo estaba en manos del destino la vida de uno mismo, si no que nosotros mismos debíamos de aprender a girarla a nuestro antojo. El último golpe fue dado con mucha fuerza que este lo empujo hasta la orilla del mar donde el mar comenzó a arrastrarlo, como queriéndoselo devorar.

Neji con los puños al frente miraba jadeante la escena cuando siente que su compañera trataba de hablarle.

- Ya todo pasó.

Este cae rendido pero Tenten se acerca y lo acomoda entre sus piernas.

- Neji!

- Ahora se como lograste derrotarlo.

Decia con algo de debilidad, mientras Tenten asentía.

- Yo….en todo momento pensé en protegerte, tú fuiste mi impulso de seguir y encarar a la muerte………

- Calla….debes ahorrar fuerzas.

Dijo Tenten con suavidad.

- No, hasta que me digas cual fue tu motivo para seguir viviendo.

La maestra de armas no evita sacar una sonrisa dejando escapar a una lágrima de sus ojos.

- No quise verme débil ante Neji Hyuga y en mi mente solo decía que aún debía enfrentarte.

Neji sonrió mientras sus ojos se serraban del cansancio.

- Todo bien por aquí?

- Kakashi sensei!

- Yep, perdonen que hayamos llegado tarde pero estábamos atendiendo un pequeño asunto, lo bueno es que esos tres jamás nos volverán a molestarste acabara de crear el sel.

Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír, siendo notado por el gesto que se presentaba en su único ojo descubierto.

- Neji está bien?

Yamato preguntaba a lo que Tenten miro al genio quien yacía dormido entre sus piernas.

- Si, no hay nada que un buen descanso y una ninja medico no puedan hacer.

Con una sonrisa la chica decía mientras empezaba a emplear su técnica curativa en un Neji inconsciente y ante la mirada de una princesa y dos Ninjas.

A la mañana siguiente la princesa por fin llegaba sana y salva a su destino, los cuatro ninja de la hoja aguardaban en un pasillo aledaño a la sala donde la princesa en privado hablaría sobre los tratados del puente.

- Crees que el puente se logre hacer?

- No lo sé Yamato, con lo inestable que ayer se encontraba la princesa estoy seguro que la princesa se mostrara inconforme con el tratado.

Kakashi decía algo desanimado mientras miraba al cielo desde la ventana donde escuetamente se encontraba recargado, cuando escucha que las grandes puertas del salón se abrían y varia gente salía, Tenten, Neji, Yamato y Kakashi observaban con detenimiento como varia gente influyente salía cuando una voz le llama.

- La princesa quiere hablar con ustedes.

Todos se miraron entre si y entraron a la enorme sala donde la princesa los esperaba sentada en el asiento principal con una sonrisa que les hiso extrañar a los ninjas de la hoja.

- Los tratados del puente ya han sido firmados, mi pueblo y yo les agradecemos mucho su ayuda y protección.

La princesa y algunos sirvientes se inclinaron ante los ninjas que se encontraban realmente sorprendidos.

- Disculpe princesa, pero me gustaría saber que fue lo que le hiso cambiar de parecer.

Neji se aventura a preguntar a la monarca quien simplemente alarga una sonrisa.

- Tú fuiste el que me hiciste cambiar de parecer.

- Nani?!

- Cuando te vi ayer protegiendo a Tenten ante esa terrible técnica la cual muchos me han contado es mortal y difícil de vencer pude ver en ti a mi hermana tratando de proteger a la pequeña Lisa, mi hermana mayor siempre nos enseño el de protegernos la una a la otra sobre todo a los más débiles, cuando paso el ataque en donde ellas murieron olvide esa enseñanza que tú me recordaste anoche. Sé que soy pequeña pero si sobreviví es porque tengo las esperanzas de mis hermanas dentro de mí, ellas ofrecieron su vida para que yo viviera y sé que firmar este acuerdo y salvar a varias vidas mas era su deseo, ahora sé que ellas descansan en paz por que dejan en mi todos sus deseos que juro cumplir. – Esta mira a los lados donde nota dos almohadones vacios que corresponderían a los asientos de sus hermanas con una ofrenda de flores sobre ellas.- Es una tarea difícil pero sé que lo lograre, no descansare hasta hacerla realidad.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios la chica despedía al grupo quien partía a casa.

- Fue muy amable la princesa en darnos mucha comida para el regreso.

Decía Yamato contento mientras caminaba y comía una gran bola de arroz.

- Sí, sí, yo digo que la Hokage estará contenta por el dinero que nos dieron por la misión.

Kakashi decía burlón mirando al cielo y con las manos en su nuca.

- Y tú qué dices Neji?

Decía Yamato mientras volteaba a ver a Neji, quien caminaba con una Tenten dormida en su espalda.

- No me quejo.

Este mira al cielo notando a varios pájaros surcar el cielo mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**_En memoria de_**

**_Ximena y María de los Ángeles_**

**_Como se menciono en esta historia el puente que se construya llevará sangre inocente de por medio, solo nos queda la esperanza de que su muerte no sea en vano y se haga justicia._**

**_Con cariño en donde quiera que estén de esta humilde servidora._**

**_Febrero 2010_**


	22. Tres estaciones a tu lado III

**Tres estaciones a tu lado III.**

**Hanami.**

Días intensos como este no se habían visto jamás, una carrera contra el tiempo aguardaba a los Ninjas más destacados de la aldea de la hoja, Sakura se veía realmente agitada, era la primera del grupo junto con Naruto, pareciera que ambos dirigieran al equipo y es que alguien sumamente especial los estaba esperando más allá del bosque.

Informes anteriores habían ubicado al último de los Uchiha sosteniendo una calurosa batalla con su hermano, batalla la cual había anhelado durante años, no sin antes toparse con una cruda realidad, su hermano a fin de cuentas lo había estado protegiendo durante ese largo tiempo e incluso después de su lamentable muerte.

- Es ahí!!.

Gritaba con cierta desesperación Sakura apuntando a unas ruinas cercanas.

- Bien, prepárate Sakura, esto no va a ser nada fácil.

El paso de los Ninja se aceleró mientras los últimos dos que viajaban con ellos simplemente agudizaron la vista para seguirles en silencio.

Después de un corto tiempo y ante ligeros jadeos de una peli rosa mirando con rapidez el lugar había localizado por fin el cuerpo.

- Aquí esta!!! Naruto!

Naruto y el resto del grupo se acercaron a donde Sakura había gritado, en efecto habían dado con el objetivo.

- Es el!

Decía con sorpresa Tenten.

- Si. Ahora debemos llevarlo al hospital.

Inconsciente el último de los Uchiha se mostraba en el piso, Sakura junto con Tenten le aplicaron los primeros auxilios, debían estabilizarlo un poco para aguantar su viaje al hospital.

Después de unas cuantas horas por fin Sasuke era ingresado, todo el personal incluyendo a Sakura se encontraba alrededor de Uchiha para resanar las heridas de su fiero combate con su hermano.

Tenten, Naruto y Neji se quedaron en la sala de espera inundados en un gran silencio. Naruto no dejaba de dar miles de vueltas frente a la puerta de la sala de operaciones, Tenten simplemente aguardaba en silencio sentada en la banca sin perder de vista el piso, mientras Neji se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Dime Tenten. –Naruto volteaba hacia la kunoichi mientras le hablaba de forma seria.- Sus heridas son de temer?.

La vista de ambos Ninjas se posan en la castaña mientras ella simplemente agachaba la mirada y tomaba sus manos con fuerzas.

- Por lo que noté, las heridas que tenía son de preocupar, seguramente por la batalla anterior a la de Itachi. Hablo de Deidara.

- Quieres decir que Itachi pudo haberse aprovechado de su situación y el esta…….

- No hay que sacar conclusiones a la ligera. -Tenten subió la mirada hacía Naruto interrumpiéndolo.- Ahora mismo se encuentra con Sakura y Tsunade – sama, las dos ninjas mas calificadas en especialidades médicas, la condición de Sasuke es delicada pero sé que ellas lograrán sanar por completo a Uchiha, lo sé porque tengo esperanzas en ellas y estoy segura que el mismo te explicará todo lo ocurrido en su batalla.

Naruto miró por unos momentos a Tenten cuando sacó una gran sonrisa de sus labios y este inesperadamente abraza a la maestra de armas, cosa que hiso que Neji se incorporara y viera la escena con detenimiento.

- Gracias. Concuña.

- He!

Naruto suelta a Tenten mientras mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se apartaba del pasillo, Tenten simplemente miró de reojo a Neji quien seguía observando a Naruto cuando ella simplemente se encamina y se aleja junto con Naruto, dejando a Neji solo en el pasillo.

Dos días habían pasado desde que trajeron a Sasuke al hospital, Tenten se encontraba entre el dilema de abrir o no el sobre que según ella cambiaría su vida por completo, al tomar aire y en un momento de valor esta abre el sobre, rompiéndolo sin cuidado para leer detenidamente el contenido, un desaire en extremo grande dejó salir la castaña para arrugar las hojas.

- Están equivocados…… claro que puedo.

- Tenten.

- He!

Tenten mira con sorpresa hacia la puerta notando al Hyuga parada en ella.

- Sakura nos avisó a todos que Sasuke despertó.

Este se acerca a la castaña.

- Quiere que vallamos a verlo.

- Hem! Si, vamos.

Dejando el papel medio arrugado de los extremos dentro de un folder, Tenten se adelanta mientras Neji se quedaba atrás y miraba de reojo la carpeta.

- Es un milagro, por fin Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra con nosotros.

Decía Ino emocionada ante una mirada seria de Sai.

- No es para tanto el alboroto.

Contestaba seriamente Sasuke.

- Vamos Sasuke tampoco les apagues los ánimos, tus amigos, en especial Naruto esperaba con ansias a que regresaras.

Kakashi decía algo alegre notándose por su voz y su único ojo libre. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Naruto quien desde hace varias horas se encontraba mirando por la ventana mientras Sakura aguardaba en silencio a su lado.

- Naruto.

Decía Sasuke llamando a su viejo amigo.

- Yo quiero decirte que…….

Sasuke no evita quedarse callado cuando Ino entiende que las cosas se iban a tornar algo sentimentales.

- Hem! Sai, será mejor que nos vallamos, hacemos mal tercio aquí.

- Mal tercio? Pero si somos más!

- Tu solo síguenos Sai.

Kakashi toma al chico del hombro saliendo junto con Ino a la cafetería del hospital. Las cosas no cambiaron en la habitación cuando ellos habían salido, nadie habló por varios minutos hasta que Sasuke con trabajos se incorporaba de la cama.

- Sé que lo que diré no aliviará lo que hice en el pasado pero……al menos quiero disculparme.

Nuevamente el silencio se presentaba y Sasuke no perdía de vista a Naruto, mientras Sakura aguardaba parada a un lado de Sasuke tomando con su mano su brazo derecho y su rostro ligeramente bajo.

- Naruto, entiendo el gran esfuerzo que hiciste al ir tras de mí, sobre todo me odié al verte dicho en aquella ocasión si ya habías cumplido tu sueño de ser Hokague con burla.

El recuerdo de aquella primera reunión después de dos años de no haberse visto llegaba a sus mentes, Naruto por fin tenía a su amigo frente a él y este con un ágil movimiento bajaba hasta donde él estaba sacando su espada de forma amenazante.

- ** _Dime Naruto, ya te convertiste en Hokague?!_**

Los ojos de Naruto mostraron furia ante la mirada burlona de Sasuke.

- _**Como diablos voy a convertirme en Hokague si ni si quiera he podido traer de vuelta a mi amigo**._

Por un momento, casi por milésimas de segundos el rostro de Sasuke se sorprendió, pero este simplemente guardó compostura terminando así el recuerdo de aquella ocasión.

- Esa vez aquellas simples palabras me atormentaron por muchos días, ardía en una gran furia y no sabía por qué diablos era. – Este mira a Naruto quien seguía de espaldas y sin cambiar de postura.- Lo siento…..Naruto.

Naruto voltea notando a Sasuke quien seguía mirándolo, barios segundos se habían quedado en silencio cuando Naruto simplemente asiente. Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en labios del Uchiha cuando Sakura decide encaminarse a la salida pero es detenida por la mano de Sasuke.

- Aguarda Sakura, también quiero pedirte disculpas a ti.

- No es necesario Sasuke.

Sasuke nota la resistencia de Sakura al quedarse, así que este tomando un poco de fuerzas la jala hacía el.

- Sakura se que no tengo perdón por lo que hice.- Este hace una pausa.- Pensar en lo valioso que tenía en mis manos y había dejado ir.

- Sasu..ke!

Una gran pedrada habían sentido una pareja que todo ese tiempo aguardó en silencio detrás del biombo, el entrar fue fácil pero la salida era bastante ruidosa así que decidieron aguardar hasta que pudieran salir sin problemas, pero en ese momento Tenten y Neji sintieron que algo similar es había pasado y aquellas palabras que Sasuke decía se amoldaban a su situación, por unos segundos se miraron antes de que Tenten guiara su vista a otro lado, pero Neji simplemente tomó su mano con delicadeza.

- Oigan tortolos, al menos dígnense a saludar.

Tenten y Neji se sorprendieron ante la voz de Naruto y estos sin más que hacer se encaminaron hacia la cama de Sasuke quien ya había sido recostado por Sakura.

- Hola, perdonen, no fue nuestra intención escuchar..nosotros solo.

- No importa.

Decía Sasuke a la trigueña quien nerviosa saludaba.

- Valla, si que las cosas en Konoha han cambiado bastante, mira que toparme con la noticia de que Naruto se había vuelto tu cuñado Neji.

- Por desgracia.

Decía serio Neji mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mientras Sakura y Tenten reían.

- Pero más sorprendido fui yo al escuchar que el respetable señor Hyuga había contraído matrimonio con su compañera de equipo.

- Bueno hay veces que no es bueno creer en los chismes.

Tenten no evita sonar sarcástica ante las palabras de Sasuke.

- Pues en el país de la tierra ya lo saben y ni que decir de la del rayo.

Neji no evita apretar su puño con molestia al escuchar el nombre de la aldea que mas detestaba.

- Disculpen lamento entrar sin permiso pero solicitan a Tenten y a la señorita Sakura en urgencias.

- Si.

Las dos chicas asienten ante la llamada de la enfermera quien salió junto con ellas dejando a los tres hombres solos en la habitación.

- Bueno, no quiero fatigarte así que me iré para que descanses.

- Aguarda Neji.

Neji quien ya había comenzado a encaminarse a la salida se detiene al escuchara al Uchiha.

- No pensaras decirme ahora alguna cosa sentimental o sí?

El Hyuga no evita sonar burlón mientras una ligera línea de su labio se aparecía en su rostro.

- Hablas sobre tu participación en la Célula?

Este asiente.

- Debo admitirlo, me sorprendí cuando escuché que esos idiotas habían perecido bajo sus manos, no lo niego eran bastante fuertes. Yo mismo no pude con uno de ellos.

Sasuke no evita bajar la mirada.

- Pero eso ya está en el pasado, lamento haber puesto tu vida en peligro sé que tuviste una pelea muy fuerte.

Neji simplemente alargó más su escueta sonrisa para cruzarse de brazos.

- Pero en realidad yo quería hablar de otra cosa.

- De qué.

- Por tantos rumores que circulan con base a tu relación la verdad me han confundido mucho, sinceramente no quiero saber su situación, no me considero una persona entrometida y aun sigo siendo frio en cuestiones sentimentales. Pero…..-Este mira fijamente al Hyuga.- Tenten está en peligro.

- Qué?!

Mientras Tenten se encontraba junto a Sakura en urgencias, ambas habían terminado con el trabajo rápidamente pero ni una pronuncio palabra y estas se encontraban acomodando vendas y medicinas en las gavetas.

- Sakura.

- He!

- Te….encuentras bien?

- Si, solo…solo me encuentro muy confundida.

Esta se encamina a la ventana para recargarse en el pequeño barandal y mirar fijamente a fuera.

- Confundida?

- Parece que fue ayer cuando Sasuke me dejó inconsciente en una banca para después marcharse. Ahora después de unos años el por fin está de regreso y yo simplemente tengo millones de sentimientos encontrados, lo extrañe, lo odie, mas al ver que él a pesar de haber matado a Orochimaru él……-Esta baja su cabeza no evitando comenzar a llorar.- No regreso!

Amargamente se suelta a llorar en el hombro de Tenten, la castaña no evita sorprenderse ante la reacción de la peli rosa pero esta al comprender su dolor simplemente la abrazo.

- Pero no quiero ser débil, se que Sasuke tenía una razón de peso para no regresar, no debo ser infantil, después de todo simplemente somos compañeros, nada más. Debo aprender a tragarme mi orgullo…pues a fin de cuentas él….esta aquí sano y salvo.

Tenten no evita sentirse mal, a pesar de la difícil situación que tenía su amiga supo que ella tenía una gran ventaja, Sakura siempre estuvo lejos de la persona que mas amaba, mientras ella a pesar de tragarse sus sentimientos, siempre estuvo junto a Neji, los sentimientos de Sasuke aun eran una incógnita, sobre todo sus planes, Neji por fin había demostrado que la amaba, aun que el sentimiento de duda seguía en su corazón, en verdad la amaba o era porque simplemente él no quería tener remordimientos.

- Qué hermoso día y nosotras aquí encerradas.

**PRIMAVERA, HANAMI…………..**

- No seas dramática Ino, no estamos encerradas.

Decía Tenten mientras hojeaba varias carpetas.

- Pues a mí me parece que sí, hermosa estación del año, se podría decir que una de las más románticas al ver que los cerezos por fin están en flor y en vez de estar con Sai en un espectacular día de campo simplemente estoy aquí en la recepción de un aburrido hospital.

- Es nuestro trabajo y por ser parte de un hospital no tenemos días festivos, recuerda que la salud siempre es irregular sobre todo las emergencias.

- Bah! Las únicas emergencias que se han tenido son infecciones estomacales y niños descuidados al correr. Mmmh! Por cierto Tenten, que buscas? has estado así toda la mañana.

- He! Ha! es que dejé un expediente traspapelado en una de estas carpetas.

- Oye eso es una amonestación grave, si Tsunade sama se entera.

- No te preocupes la hoja era mía. Pero ya busque y no la encuentro.

- Y ni la encontraras, recuerda que muchos toman los papeles traspapelados y en ocasiones los tiran a la basura más si son nuestros.

- Pues ya que, tendré que pedir un repuesto en el laboratorio.

- A ver si Tatsumi no se tarda como es su costumbre.

- Ya que, bueno hare mi ronda e iré al laboratorio.

- Ha! Me dejas aquí sola y aburrida, si me encuentras muerta va a ser tu culpa la causa de mi suicidio.

- Tranquila! dudo que te puedas abrir las venas con una simple goma de mascar.

- Ja-ja que graciosa.

Tenten se aleja con una risa en sus labios pero al entrar al pasillo su rostro cambia de semblante, en realidad le preocupaba su situación y quería una segunda opinión.

- Tú sí que eres realmente problemático.

- Shikamaru!

Shikamaru después de estar recargado en la pared contigua a la puerta de la oficina de la Godaime se incorpora para caminar lentamente a la salida al ver al Hyuga salir.

- Y se puede saber que tienes pensado hacer? he! Neji.

- Al parecer escuchaste todo.

Neji había salido de una pequeña junta con la quinta topándose con un serio Shikamaru quien lo había estado esperando desde que este entro.

- Parte, pero al menos lo suficiente para sacar algunas conclusiones.

Ambos Ninjas caminaban lentamente, Neji notaba que su amigo ni siquiera le daba la mirada al hablar y este solo se concentraba al frente.

- Sinceramente no quisiera estar en tus zapatos.

Finalizo Shikamaru.

- Lo que yo vi un buen plan de escape, ahora es una jaula más pequeña y lo peor de eso es que marque a Tenten de por vida.

Shikamaru detiene el paso sorpresivamente y mira al Hyuga quien se había detenido sorprendido.

- Dime una cosa Neji. En verdad estás haciendo esto porque la amas? O solo para aliviar tu culpa?

La mirada de Neji se agrando ante la pregunta de Shikamaru. En el hospital tres chicas por fin salían de su turno y estas se encaminaban juntas a sus casas.

- A el hospital tres chicas por fin salian de su turno y estas se encaminaban juntas a sus casas.

- a Tenten de por vida.

- entraba así que no piensan ir al campo?

- No, preferimos ir a nuestras casas a descansar, no es así Sakura?

- He!...Si.

Sakura contestaba sin mucho ánimo a lo que Ino obviamente quiso sacar sus conclusiones.

- Y a esta que le pasa?

Decía susurrándole a Tenten.

- Digamos que el día deprime.

- No será a caso que después de una semana de que Sasuke fue dado de alta no ha vuelto ni a mostrar las pestañas por aquí.

- Etto….yo……..

Tenten no evita sentirse algo avergonzada, ciertamente las conclusiones de Ino eran ciertas y no quería hacerlo tan público, mas si Sakura se encontraba frente a ellas.

- Bueno nos vemos mañana par de simplonas yo tengo una cita con Sai y tal vez hagamos travesuras jajajajajaja!

- Pues al menos esta vez protégete!, no quiero escuchar de nuevo tus quejidos como la otra vez.

- Jajajaja!, no te preocupes mamá Tenten, ya tengo un paquete de 10 y pienso usarlos todos!!!!

Tenten no evita sacar una ligera gota de sudor al escuchar como su amiga había gritado a los cuatro vientos sobre sus planes sexuales.

- Sí que es algo descarada.- Esta voltea a ver a Sakura quien se encontraba cabizbaja.- Anda amiga animo! Es más, vamos por una ronda doble de helado de chocolate.

- Gracias Tenten pero…… no estoy de humor.

- Sakura!

- Otro día será.

Con una sonrisa en exceso forzada Sakura se alejaba de la trigueña quien simplemente se despidió agitando su mano.

- Creo que…….. yo tampoco estoy de humor.

Algo decaída Tenten se alejaba a su casa, varios pétalos habían sido arrastrados por el aire y regados por toda la calle, no evitaba pensar que en otra situación ese día sería perfecto.

Al llegar a su casa esta deja en la mesilla contigua a la puerta varios papeles y con desgano comenzaba a desabotonarse la blusa blanca.

- Un buen baño no me caería nada mal ahora…….aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!! Pero qué rayos haces aquí!!!!

- Esperándote.

- Tonto me diste un susto de muerte.

- Eres demasiado distraída, cómo es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta que estaba aquí sentado en el sillón.

- Sabes que Neji hay veces que me resultas verdaderamente imposible.

Esta se encamina a la cocina mientras Neji la seguía.

- Y se puede saber a qué has venido?

Decía Tenten mientras tomaba una soda del refrigerador.

- Quería hablar contigo.

- Siempre sacas eso.

Tenten no evita decirlo con algo de molestia mientras dejaba su bebida en el filo de la tarja.

- A ver, ahora con que pelearemos?

Neji no evita sacar una ligera sonrisa de burla cuando Tenten nota que saca un papel y este se lo entregaba a ella.

- Esto, son mis estudios! los estaba buscando como loca… como tú?....

- Los tengo?

- Eso es robar Hyuga!

- Yo no lo veo así.

- Aparte sínico, esto es algo que no te importa, no sé por qué andas metiendo las narices en donde no debes.

- No digas estupideces Tenten y sabes bien que si me importa! El hecho de que te sacrificaste por mi plan posiblemente te haya dejado estéril de por vida, si yo, hubiese cumplido mi palabra o mejor a un jamás a verte pedido semejante disparatada tal vez no tendrías miedo al ver un papel así en tus manos.

Tenten no evita bajar la cabeza, ciertamente se sentía morir al saber que su matriz aun se encontraba débil como para que ella pudiera quedar embarazada, esa noticia la hiso verse…….

- Débil……….. soy débil.

- No digas eso Tenten.

- Yo no sé porque te enteraste, no quería que nadie se enterara de mi debilidad mucho menos tu!

- Aun hay solución, Tsunade –Sama me dijo que hay un tratamiento que puedes tomar.

- No!.

- He!

- No quiero más esperanzas banas. No quiero!

Tenten se echa a correr a su habitación donde comienza a llorar amargamente sobre la cama. Neji al ver la reacción de la castaña simplemente sale de su casa.

- Toma, seguramente estas hambriento.

Algo desganada Sakura llegaba a su casa donde un pequeño felino le resabia restregándose en sus piernas, después de darle de comer esta sube a su habitación donde dejaba su pequeña bolsa en su tocador, su rostro se encontraba cabizbajo y se notaba que una gran melancolía le invadía por dentro, después de unos segundos parada esta se encamina al baño cuando escucha una voz conocida.

- Sakura.

- He! Sasuke!

Sasuke se encontraba en el borde de la ventana cuando llama a su amiga y esta lentamente se acercaba a él.

- Sasuke que haces………….

- Quería verte.

- Creo que tuviste una semana para hacerlo.

Sakura no evitaba escucharse sarcástica mientras reía hipócritamente.

- Sí, pero no estabas sola.

- He!

- Siempre te he buscado, aun que no me vieras siempre estuve ahí, te veía cuando llegabas en la noche y lo agotada que te encontrabas que solo me quedaba viéndote por largo rato.

- Me…veías dormir?

Sakura decía sorprendida mientras retrocedía dándole a Sasuke la oportunidad de pasar.

- Si.

Contestó Sasuke con suavidad.

- Has crecido mucho Sakura.

Una risa se dibujó en el peli negro que hiso estremecer a Sakura.

- Lo dices enserio?

Sasuke asiente mientras este se acercaba lentamente a la chica, para después depositarle un beso en sus labios.

- Había esperado muchos años para hacer esto.

Decía algo pícaro mirando el rostro sorprendido y sonrojado de Sakura.

- Yo…..

Sakura no evitaba tener muchas emociones encontradas que incluso sus palabras se atropellaban en su boca, una lágrima no evita escaparse de sus ojos cuando Sasuke vuelve a aprisionar sus labios con los de ella abrazándola fuertemente, lentamente ambos retrocedían hacia la cama cuando varias prendas comenzaban a caer al suelo.

Ya el sol se había ocultado desde hace unas cuantas horas cuando los ojos chocolate de una maestra de armas comenzaban a abrirse lentamente, se había quedado dormida desde que había dejado al Hyuga solo en la cocina, al escuchar tanto silencio supo que el chico desde hacía varias horas había dejado el lugar, secándose con cuidado algunas lágrimas esta parte al baño donde abrió las llaves de la regadera dispuesta a tomar una ducha, al regresar su mirada a la habitación nota en el marco de la ventana un sencillo pero hermoso arreglo floral , extrañada se encamina a este notando una pequeña tarjeta, por un momento pensó que era de Kankuro pero al leer supo que se trataba del Hyuga.

"_Concédeme este día, te espero en el parque a las 8:00 pm."_

Tenten simplemente rió, para dejar la nota descuidadamente a un lado del arreglo y meterse a bañar.

8:25 y ni rastros de la castaña, Neji no evitaba mirar de vez en cuando a su lado para ver si la Kunoichi se presentaba, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas con algo, que prefirió guardar en su bolsillo cuando nota a la maestra de armas venir.

- Tenten!

- Lamento la tardanza ….pero no noté la nota hasta que desperté.

Neji no evita alargar su labio para después acomodar a Tenten en el asiento.

Mientras el Hyuga se acomodaba en frente suyo, Tenten no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor el restaurante improvisado que todos los años varios comerciantes aprovechaban al ver los cerezos en flor. El lugar se encontraba tapizado de Sakuras y el techo ahora se convertía en un paraje lleno de diminutas flores, que la ser conjugadas con algunas luces parecieran dar destellos rosados y blancos alrededor.

- Hermoso lugar.

Decía Tenten casi en voz baja.

- Si, por eso te cite aquí.

- Tu?!!

Tenten no evita sacar un tono de burla.

- Tenten, se que tu tono demuestra que me conocías bastante bien hace años y que estas invitaciones no eran muy de mi estilo.

- Te conocía?! Hablas como si no te conociera genio.

- Temo decirte Tenten que no, ya no me conoces tan bien como antes.

Tenten no evita mirar al Hyuga más seria.

- Veo que ya tengo tu atención. Mira, la cosa es sencilla y la entendí muy tarde. Nosotros éramos un equipo Tenten, yo diría que el mejor, nos sincronizábamos tan bien, como si fuéramos uno, como gemelos aún sin ser nada de sangre, te acoplabas bien a mí y yo contigo, pero ahora siento que la persona que tengo frente a mi es una completa desconocida.

La maestra de armas no evita mirar hacia otro lado poniendo en evidencia un seño mas fruncido.

- No, no me lo tomes a mal. – Este toma la mano de la chica asiendo que esta saliera en cierta forma de su enojo y volviera a ver a Neji a los ojos.- Tenten lo que quiero decir, es que cuando iniciamos este plan, yo pensé que por tener tanta confianza en ti nos sincronizaríamos tan bien como en cualquier misión, pero no contaba con tus sentimientos, esto para ti no era como una misión sencilla y esos sentimientos salieron a la luz, cuando Lee me dijo, no pude evitar quitarme esa venda de los ojos, asiendo que te viera de manera distinta, en cierta forma me parecía más un reto el de sobrellevar esta farsa . En un lado estaban tus sentimientos y del otro mis planes y siempre incline la balanza hacia mis planes, por eso me comporte tan rudo contigo.

Tenten no evita bajar la mirada pero el Hyuga tomó delicadamente su mentón y lo alzó para que sus ojos chocolate volvieran a verlo.

- Estoy seguro, que ni siquiera sabes el por qué te he traído aquí, verdad?

Tenten niega con la cabeza.

- Mi compañera de equipo en cualquier misión sabría, pero las cosas han cambiado y quiero que esa sincronización regrese, no como compañeros de equipo. Sino como pareja.

Neji no evita hacer una pausa y sacar algo de su bolsa que ocultó unos segundo debajo de la mesa hasta que este tomara un poco de aire.

- Tenten, quiero que seas mi esposa.

Una cajita de un color marfil Neji ponía frente a la chica que al destapar mostro un hermoso anillo hecho en oro blanco con la forma de un pequeño pájaro que en su pecho mostraba un bello diamante.

- Neji…yo……

Tenten no evita morder su labio inferior cuando mira fijamente al Hyuga.

- Acaso esto es un premio de consolación?

- No Tenten, lo digo enserio.

- Neji…..entiende….ya no puede haber nada entre nosotros dos.

- Aun no he perdido las esperanzas Tenten dame una oportunidad.

Neji aprisionaba las manos de la chica mientras ella lo miraba de forma triste.

- Neji, la razón por la que vine aquí es porque quería decirte que te he perdonado, ya todo quedó en el pasado y quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, aquellos gemelos que fuimos antes.

- Tenten………

- Neji, no quería decirte pero, me marcho mañana de nuevo a Suna.

Los labios de Tenten no evitaron temblar ligeramente antes de decir lo último.

- Kankuro me propuso matrimonio la semana pasada e iremos a formalizarlo con sus hermanos.

Neji no pudo evitar quedarse estático y cerrando la cajita junto con sus ojos quedo un minuto en silencio para después abrirlos y mostrar una mirada pacifica.

- No entiendo…..Kankuro?

- Me ha demostrado que es un buen chico.

Decía Tenten nerviosa.

- Pero?!….no temes que lo nuestro haya dejado secuelas.

- No Neji, estoy bien, no hay nada que me ate a ti, ni tú a mí.

Tenten muestra un rostro de reproche para sí misma y esta simplemente agita su mano.

- Lo siento, no es reclamo …..no quiero que………..

Inesperadamente la mano de Neji se había extendido frente a la castaña sorprendiéndola.

- Amigos!

Neji decía con una sonrisa algo forzada pero Tenten sonriendo la toma.

- Mejor como hermanos.

- Ejem….si…….Hermanos.

Ni ganas daban de tener una cena juntos, así que ambos parten de lugar, Neji se ofreció en llevar a Tenten a su casa por caballerosidad asiendo que el trayecto fuera algo silencioso e incomodo. Al llegar la castaña no evita mirar a Neji a los ojos y este desviándolos un poco saca rápidamente la cajita de su pantalón.

- Toma, al menos quiero obsequiártelo.

- No! Neji, es una joya muy valiosa como para que simplemente me la obsequies, dice mucho de ti.

- Exacto! Y se francamente que en ese sentido tú serias la única en saber el significado de esa joya.

Neji toma delicadamente la mano de la maestra de armas y se la coloca cuidadosamente en el dedo medio.

- Solo te diré, que como tu hermano mayor, estaré dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de verte feliz, así que si me entero que Kankuro te hace llorar no dudaré ni un minuto en matarlo.

- Gracias ……..Neji.

Con un beso en la mejilla la pareja se despide. Simplemente los cerezos, quienes eran empujados por el viento, eran testigos mudos de distintas parejas, pudiendo ser espectadores de primera fila al observar la pasión entre Ino y Sae, el cariño y la ternura entre Naruto e Hinata, la primera vez y el agotamiento de Sakura y Sasuke. La desilusión y tristeza de Tenten, sobretodo, la negación por parte de Neji.

Como acabara todo esto?

Continuara ……………..

Si ya me jale mucho de los pelos, pero por depres por causa de una muerte inesperada más la entrada a trabajar pues me dejaron muy poco tiempo para escribir las historias que ya muchos fanáticos por medio de mails o PM me decían que siguiera con las historias o incluso ofrecían su apoyo como lo es el caso de Itsuke-Hyuuga, disculpa que no te contestara pero este cap. Va por ti y gracias a todos los fanáticos que me mandaron reviews para continuar la historia sobre todo una enrome disculpa.

Aclaro (como siempre) que mis historias siempre dan giros inesperados, así que manténganse al pendiente puesto que el final está cerca.

A todos mis fanáticos mil disculpas y aclaro que estoy poniéndole ganas a las continuaciones de mis historias como lo son:

**El fin de la rama secundaria.** (Fic. De la serie Naruto)

**Año 2000, Raccoon City ** (Fic. De Juego Resident Evil)

Y

**Una Nueva princesa para Asturias**. (Fic. De la serie Escaflowne)

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario©


	23. El castigo de Neji

**El castigo de Neji.**

- Ino despierta! Ocurrió una emergencia!

- Emergencia? Cuando no tenemos una emergencia!-Decía perezosa mientras frotaba sus ojos.-

- Se trata de Hinata!

Sakura no evita decirlo en tono molesto y preocupado.

- Hinata!-Se levanta de golpe abriendo sus ojos.- Acaso?…

Tres de la mañana en Konoha y en el hospital había gran movilización por una madre primeriza.

- Ya no aguanto más!

- Tranquila Hinata – sama ya fueron en busca de Naruto.

- Gracias Neji…haaa!

- Ya estamos aquí Neji, Ino y yo nos haremos cargo.

- Gracias Sakura.

Este se inclina levemente para salir de ahí y dejar a las chicas trabajar ante los constantes quejidos y sollozos de Hinata que suplicaban por que Naruto se encontrara con ella.

- Valla embrollo, esto sí que se pasa de complicado.

- Shikamaru. Cuando llegaste aquí?

- Desde el principio, fui el primero en llegar, después vi al padre de Hinata y a su hermana.

- El señor Hyuga ya está aquí?

- Si, está en la sala de espera. Decidí salir de ahí, me desespera la gente que por nervios rodea constantemente la habitación.

Neji no evita mirar hacia la puerta contigua al pasillo donde supuestamente su tío se encontraba no evitando imaginarse el estado de Hiashi.

- Espero que tú no seas igual.

Shikamaru decía burlón, cuando nota que Neji ni se había inmutado por el comentario.

- Hem! Disculpa. –Este traga saliva no evitando desviarle la mirada al techo.- Últimamente hablo de más.

Neji simplemente asiente para después irse del hospital, estaba de más en ese lugar. Caminó lentamente hacía la mansión, no llevaba mucha prisa, al llegar notó que todo estaba en calma, solo la rama principal se mantenía al pendiente del nacimiento del heredero.

Tanta clama le hicieron pensar en Tenten, desde hacía un mes que ella había partido a tierras de la arena y desde entonces no había muchas noticias de ella.

- Es un varón! -Gritaba efusivo Naruto.-

- En hora buena tontonazo!

Muchos de los amigos de la pareja felicitaban a Naruto por la llegada de su primer hijo.

- Hinata ahora está descansando, el parto la dejó exhausta.

Decía Ino alegre sobre el estado de la madre y el recién nacido.

- No lo puedo creer! Por fin ha nacido el bebé de Naruto e Hinata!.

Decía Tenten en voz alta mientras leía rápidamente una carta que le habían mandado.

- Enserio? Y cuando fue?

Temari no evita decir con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a un costado de la castaña quien seguía leyendo.

- La semana pasada, justo en la madrugada.

- Con que fue un varón he! –La rubia no evita decirlo al leer entre líneas junto a la maestra de armas.- Jajaja! Si de por si Konoha nunca duerme esa vez menos.

Temari no evita reírse de tan singular escena cuando nota que Tenten dobla la carta seria para después guardarla en el cajón del escritorio.

- Qué pasa? Acaso dije algo malo?

- No, solo…nada, perdona, son tonterías.

- Tonterías? Últimamente te desganas por cualquier cosa.

- Ya te dije que son tonterías.

- Pues yo no creo que sean tonterías, anda dime qué pasa?

- Pues… yo pensé que alguien en especial me escribiría y solo he recibido carta de las chicas.

- Haa! Con que alguien en especial he!

- No lo digas en ese tono, parece que crees que espero carta de algún admirador.

- Y no es así?

Temari no evita sonar sarcástica ante el puchero de la castaña quien le había dado la espalda y se había cruzado de manos.

- No, Neji y yo por fin hicimos las paces, quedamos como buenos amigos, como hermanos.

- Ha! Con que Neji aun sigue dando señales.

- Porque sigues hablando con ese tono sarcástico, temes que le falte a tu hermano a un mes de la boda?

- Jajaja! Claro que no, aun que me daría tremendo gusto.

- Que dices?

- Vamos Tenten, te conozco bien, sé que no quieres a mi hermano.

- Eso es lo que crees tú pero quiero mucho a Kankuro.

- Tu mismo lo has dicho "lo quieres" mas no lo amas.

- Que tonterías dices, más bien parece que estás viendo espejismos.

- Se cuando veo uno a kilómetros, pero Tenten temo decirte que tu no amas a mi hermano y se te nota a leguas, aun que él te ha demostrado mucho cariño, que no lo niego es un hecho que realmente me extraña por parte de Kankuro, siento que él no te llena.

- Con que rayos te basas para decir eso?

Esta saca del cajón la carta que recién le había llegado a la Kunoichi.

- Tu misma lo dijiste, durante este mes solo te han llegado cartas de tus mejores amigas pero ninguna de él.

- No! lo estas malinterpretando Temari, mi desaire fue porque pensé que habíamos quedado bien, que a pesar de que rompí con todo lo que sentía por él y después de el gran daño que nos hicimos estando juntos quedaríamos como antes, como buenos amigos, de hecho, éramos como hermanos!

Tenten no evita decir las últimas palabras desanimada.

- Eran! Tiempo pasado.

Temari ve fijamente a la castaña para sacar un pesado suspiro.

- Vamos Tenten, estas a tiempo! Es hora de que amarres bien tus sentimientos. Es más! estoy cien por ciento segura de que Hyuga aun no se repone de tu rechazo.

- Ese no reponerse por una relación? Ja – ja, no me hagas reír, es más fácil que se reponga de una cosa como esta a que se recupere de una lesión, Hyuga no quiere a nadie.

- Eso crees tú.

Temario no evita decirlo con desgano para salir del lugar dejando a la castaña en el marco de la ventana donde apoyaba sus manos no evitando apretar sus puños.

- Estoy exhausto. No puedo entender como una personita de escasos metros mueva a todo un clan completo.

- Es normal Naruto, en la rama principal se acostumbra que las ancianas orienten a Hinata y al nuevo padre sobre los cuidados y costumbres del nuevo bebé, más si la madre de Hinata no está aquí para orientarla.

Naruto no evita bajar la mirada con tristeza ante Neji cosa que él nota.

- Si, Hinata no evita llorar por eso.-Naruto no evita hablar con un poco de sentimiento.- Sakura me advirtió que muchas madres sufren de depresión después del embarazo, siento que a Hinata este hecho la ha deprimido aún más.

El rubio no evita hacer una pequeña pausa, en cierta forma él sabía perfectamente por lo que su esposa pasaba.

- Hinata me dice que yo tal vez no la comprenda en esta situación ya que el hecho de que no tengo padres como que lo asimile hace mucho, pero la verdad es que aun no lo hago.

Una sonrisa sarcástica se aparece en Naruto cosa que hace extrañar a Neji.

- Me tacha de insensible.

Naruto ríe con cierta desfachatez mientras en los labios de Neji una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba.

- Confió en ti Naruto, se que sabrás la manera de alentar a Hinata en esta situación, me da rabia decirlo, pero….. cuando te comportas serio, eres hábil para sacar buenos consejos.

- Jajaja! Si! Soy bueno…hem!...oye!...que quisiste decir con eso de "cuando me comporto serio?"

Neji simplemente se retira dejando a Naruto con una expresión de duda y molestia a la vez.

- Capitán Neji!

Un Ninja inesperadamente corta el camino del genio y este mira sobre el barandal que limitaba la mansión en donde un hombre se encontraba inclinado.

- Que ha pasado?

- La tribu del rayo, quieren invadir Suna, el consejo del Kazekage a reprendido a la Hokague por posible conflicto entre familias de Konoha en donde la aldea de la arena no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Iré inmediatamente.

Neji simplemente dio media vuelta y se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, esto no le gustaba nada.

- La situación es.-Tsunade hace una pausa al no hallar la palabra adecuada.- Bueno!- Esta no evita sacar aire pesadamente.- Muchos de ustedes han conocido la situación entre el clan Hyuga y los del clan del rayo. Al parecer siguen obstinados con Tenten, ya que el objetivo en que vallan a Suna no es otro que ella.

La quinta no evita mirar a Neji con molestia.

- Espero no haber sido tan cruda por el comentario pero es la realidad.

El recinto no evita quedarse en completo silencio y con un ambiente tan tenso, que todos evitaban mirarse el uno al otro.

- La misión es sencilla, tienen que evitar a toda costa que los ninjas del rayo lleguen a Suna. Neji! Serás el capitán del equipo.

Neji simplemente asiente.

- Al parecer el clan del rayo ha puesto a sus diez mejores Ninjas. – La godaime mira a los cinco integrantes.- Yo sé que con ustedes basta y sobra, ahora vallan.

Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Kiba y Neji simplemente asienten con la cabeza y salen de la oficina de la Hokague, pero antes de que el Hyuga saliera la voz de la quinta hace que este se detenga.

- Espero que muevas bien tus cartas Hyuga.

Neji no evita voltear hacía Tsunade quien le miraba seria.

- En parte nosotros tuvimos la culpa al dejar ir a Tenten a aquella misión, pero comprenderás que teníamos las manos atadas y ella es un ninja de Konoha. Pero.-Esta hace una pausa.- Ella no estaría en el peligro en el que está ahora si tu no la hubieras dejado.

- Más bien usado.

La voz de Neji repentinamente había dejado a la godaime muda, sabía que la Hokague lo estaba reprendiendo por sus malas decisiones y no la culpaba más si con estas Konoha y Suna entraban en conflicto.

- Y yo no la dejé, simplemente respete su decisión.

Con esto finaliza la conversación dejando a la quinta con cierto sentimiento de preocupación.

- Así que los tendremos en las puertas de Suna al amanecer.

Decía Gaara serio.

- Esto ya es demasiado Kazekage, Konoha está abusando de nosotros!

- No es necesario que te pongas en esa actitud, si bien no mal recuerdas estamos en deuda con ellos. Esto simplemente no tiene comparación con lo que los de la hoja han hecho por nosotros.

- Lo dice por lo de su rapto?

El consejero no evita decirlo con algo de decepción en sus palabras.

- Eso y por qué salvaron a mi hermano de una muerte segura.

Gaara se había quedado completamente callado mirando al consejero, cuando su vista repentinamente se dirigía hacia la puerta topándose con unos ojos chocolate que mostraban preocupación.

- Disculpe Kazekage, no pude evitar escuchar lo que decían.

Tenten hablaba suavemente y Gaara sorprendido nota en su rostro preocupación.

- Tiene razón su consejero en preocuparse de esa forma, de cualquier forma Suna no tiene nada que ver con este conflicto.

- Tenten admiro tu valor para decirme eso pero, eres una residente de Suna, la cual ha aportado gran conocimiento y medicina a los habitantes de aquí, en el tiempo que has estado has curado a muchos en la villa, por lo mismo nuestro deber es protegerte.

- No! Me niego rotundamente! Y si estoy aquí es para ponerme a su disposición para entrar en la batalla.

- Tenten!-Exclamo el Kage de la arena.-

- Esto no lo podemos permitir, si ella entra en la batalla los del rayo tienen las de ganar.

El consejero no evita susurrar a su Kazekage con cierta inconformidad.

- Más vale que no estén lidiando con Tenten. –Este hace una pausa.-Tienen las de perder.

La voz de Kankuro resonaba por el pasillo a lo que Tenten voltea.

- Kankuro?

- Si me permites hermano, Temari y yo nos hemos ofrecido para adentrarnos en las limitaciones de Suna a esperar a esos bastardos, simplemente no podrán contra nosotros.

- Yo también pienso ir.

Decía Tenten decidida, Kankuro no evita mirarla con algo de seriedad.

- Si…porque no?

- Que estás diciendo?

Gaara no evitó hablar con molestia hacía su hermano.

- Si, por que no hermano? Ella es buena con las armas, nos ayudara de mucho.

Kankuro hablaba con mucha confianza mientras se acercaba a la Kunoichi y le daba unas leves palmadas en el hombro.

- Bien, iré alistarme.

Tenten da media vuelta para salir corriendo tras la puerta pero antes de siquiera cruzarla esta disminuye su paso y repentinamente cae al suelo.

- Ya decía yo que no serias capaz de ponerla como carne de cañón.

- Que poco me conoces hermano.

Kankuro no evita decirlo con un tono de sarcasmo mientras levantaba a la castaña en sus brazos.

- Escuché a Tenten antes de dar la vuelta al pasillo, así que prepare una de mis agujas.

Este camina y se pone frente al consejero quien se había levantado al ver a la chica desvanecerse.

- Llévala al refugio, si esos perros del rayo llegan a adentrarse antes de que crucemos los límites que les cueste trabajo encontrarla.

- Está bien.

Este toma a la chica y comienza a alejarse con ella ante la mirada de los hermanos.

- Ya hemos abarcado bastante terreno, solo que se me hace riesgoso el hecho de habernos separado.

Neji y Shikamaru corrían a través de los árboles para llegar lo antes posible a las limitaciones de Suna, no evitando que en el trayecto hablaran un poco.

- Akamaru cuenta por uno, prácticamente estamos todos cubiertos.

- Jajaja, en eso tienes razón pero no evita hacerme pensar lo que pasamos hace algunos años cuando formamos la célula.

- Eso ya paso y estamos todos bien. Hasta cuando lo vas a olvidar?

- Lo sé, solo te lo recuerdo, para que no cometas mis mismos errores.

- No te preocupes amigo, pero antes me matan antes de que los toquen a ustedes.

- Oye! No te lo tomes a pecho, sé que aras todo por el equipo, sobre todo por Tenten.

Shikamaru mira de reojo a su compañero notando como sus facciones habían cambiado al escuchar el nombre de la maestra de armas.

- Que de hecho no puedo evitar la curiosidad de saber el por qué estás tú en el quipo, más como el capitán.

- Lo dices por la cercanía que tengo con Tenten?

- Sé que Tsunade ve en ti todo un Ninja hecho y derecho, que pese a la situación serás capaz de seguir las reglas. Pero eso no evita que seas humano después de todo.

- Sé que pese a mostrarme duro puedo sacar mis a flote mis sentimientos fácilmente, creo que todos lo vieron en los exámenes Chunin.

Shikamaru no evita quedarse callado a lo que el Hyuga atina que su compañero lo comprendió.

- Se lo pedí a Tsunade- Sama poco antes de reencontrarnos en los pasillos de su oficina, justamente el día que se celebraba Hanami en la aldea.-Neji no evita hacer una pausa.- Sasuke me advirtió que Tenten corría peligro así que fui a entrevistarme con la quinta ese día.

- **_Así que simplemente lo robaste para ver si hay una solución._**

- **_Bueno, no podría decir que el termino de robar este bien aplicado en esta situación._**

- **_Ha! sí que lo está, el robar papeles, más de un hospital es considerado robo._**

- **_Se trata de Tenten._**

- **_Quien ya no es tu esposa, lamento decir que cuando firmaste los papeles de divorcio esos privilegios han desaparecido._**

- **_Pero sigue siendo mi compañera, más si su vida corre peligro es considerado esto como rango de investigación._**

- **_Touché._**

**_La Hokague no evita mirar al Hyuga con algo de burla._**

- **_Bien, como siempre, sabes jugar tus cartas._**

**_Esta se levanta del escritorio y toma la hoja en su mano._**

- **_Ya está decidido, no hay vuelta atrás._**

- **_Cómo?_**

- **_Pensé que te alegraría! así ella estaría fuera de peligro._**

**_Neji no evita bajar la cabeza._**

- **_Veo que la partida vuelve a estar a favor mío no es así, Neji?_**

**_La quinta regresa a su escritorio no sin antes dejar el papel al filo del escritorio._**

- **_Te diré algo, estos exámenes fueron hechos hace meses, tal vez fue algo precipitado el asunto de ver su estado para concebir, dadas las circunstancias que se llevaron al regresar los padres de Tenten a la aldea, prácticamente pusiste a tu compañera entre la espada y la pared, llevando a un precipitado examen el cual tiene un 50% de credibilidad._**

- **_50%? Eso quiere decir que ella…_**

- **_Puede volver hacer el estudio, pero puede que ese 50% se convierta en un 100% entonces no hay marcha atrás._**

- **_No hay algún tratamiento?_**

- **_La conciencia pesa verdad Hyuga?.-Esta mira fijamente al genio.- Bien si hay un tratamiento, pero debe ser sometida a este lo antes posible, además debes de tener en cuenta que si ella logra el objetivo arriesgaría mucho su vida, así que deberás hablar con ella._**

- **_Lo haré._**

**_Neji toma la hoja y comienza a marcharse cuando la Hokague vuelve a llamarle._**

- **_Pero esas dispuesto a afrontar la pesada situación que se avecina?_**

**_El ojiperla voltea y mira a la Godaime para después inclinarse._**

- **_Tsunade – Sama, estoy dispuesto a todo, asígneme la misión, como compañero de Tenten estoy dispuesto a protegerla aun así manden a la armada Ninja del país del rayo._**

**_Tsunade no evita alargar sus labios._**

- **_Bien, la misión es tuya. Serás el capitán y podrás elegir al grupo que te apoye en esta misión. _**

**_Neji no evita alargar una sonrisa en muestra de satisfacción._**

- **_Pero…Tenten deberá ser sometida a una prueba de embarazo._**

- **_Cómo?_**

- **_No pensaras que tomaré una misión tan a la ligera. Además, recuerda que estamos en periodos de diplomacia entre Kagues. Entiendo que el Raikage este desesperado, pero sé que no es de las personas que dan un paso en falso. De hecho desde que Hinata estuvo en cinta la rama se encargó de protegerla, hasta tú! Es lógico que ir por ese lado no convenía tanto, como del regreso de la ex esposa y lejos del protocolo familiar. Sin duda la carnada perfecta. Pero si no hay pruebas de nada, la verdad estamos moviendo ninjas a lo estúpido._**

- **_Si me disculpa, no puedo permitir que los del rayo se me adelanten._**

- **_Como quieras, pero recuerda que estarás solo en esto hasta que Tenten se haga una prueba de embarazo y dudo mucho que ella esté en disposición de hacerlo._**

**_Neji simplemente asiente para después salir de la oficina de la quinta y así mismo de sus recuerdos._**

- Así que el número ya estaba preparado.

Decía Shikamaru sin perder la vista al frente.

- Por así decirlo, escuche que Tenten se sometió de nuevo a las pruebas para su tratamiento, ahí la Hokague pudo sacar el examen que necesitaba.

- Enserio?...y…cual fue el resultado?

Neji simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Tan mal?

- Aun puedo sentir la sonrisa de burla de la godaime pero lo que en realidad tenía en mi cabeza era una gran encrucijada, por un lado rogaba porque Tenten aún no se encontrara en cinta, por el otro lo deseaba. Pero en cualquiera ella peligraría.

- No entiendo, si ella no estaba en cinta porque…

- Los del rayo no confían en nosotros, es lógico que hubo un contacto que dio aviso que Tenten y yo habíamos regresado, tal vez se dio al planear la treta de la familia feliz ante los padres de Tenten, seguramente ellos no estaban conformes con la negativa de los resultados de la prueba y que mejor que enviar por Tenten para comprobarlo, seguramente han de pensar que está a un mes de gestación.

- No! Dudo que el Feudo de la nube sea tan desesperado.

- Pues créelo, por eso estamos aquí, y como bien lo dijiste, Tsunade ya tenía al capitán de la misión solo restaban los demás, también me imagino que fue lo mejor por lo premeditada de la situación.

- Ya tenía su as bajo la manga.

Neji simplemente asintió con la cabeza y apresuraron el paso, dentro de poco llegarían a los límites de bosque.

- Bien Akamaru, estamos en posición.

Kiba había llegado primero al lugar indicado no evitando hablar con su fiel perro quien ladraba como contestación.

- Pero que rayos haces aquí?

- He!, los hermanos del desierto? Pero? no se suponía que deberían de estar aquí.

- A fin de cuentas decidimos apoyarlos.

Decía Temari observando a todos lados.

- Me imagino que no has venido solo.

Kiba no evita gruñir al marionetista cuando llegan Shikamaru y Neji.

- Pero que hace este aquí?

Decía con desagrado Kankuro a Neji mientras se ponía frente a él de manera retante.

- Él es el capitán del equipo.

Shikamaru se aventuraba a decirle al hermano de la arena, a lo que por supuesto eran palabras sordas ante el marionetista.

- Pensé que la Hokague era inteligente, mira que mandar a Hyuga.

- Oye! Tranquilo! Quieras o no es el capitán y sé que Neji podrá comportarse al nivel de la misión.

- Pues así lo espero, por el bien de la misión y de mi "prometida" Tenten.

Dicho esto Kankuro comenzó a adentrarse al espeso bosque, Shikamaru vio que Neji pese a mantener la compostura todo el tiempo al solo mencionar las últimas palabras le hicieron irritar a tal grado de apretar sus manos con fuerzas.

- Vamos! el segundo equipo ya tuvo contacto.

Decía Shikamaru calmado mientras corría para alcanzar al grupo, cuando todos llegaron ahí pudieron observar que Sai y Lee se defendían con trabajos, los del rayo eran bastante fuertes y aun los seguían superando en número. Los hermanos del desierto no perdieron tiempo y sacaron sus armas para comenzar la pelea, Neji fue sorprendido por uno de ellos pero rápidamente empleo su técnica de defensa lanzándolo lejos de ahí.

- Uno menos faltan 9.

Este miraba a su alrededor con su técnica encendida, Sai con trabajos lidiaba con las fieras espadas del ninja del rayo, pero por fin pudo deshacer de él, el marionetista fácilmente pudo atrapar a dos de ellos pero Neji pudo notar un cambio en el chacra del enemigo que se encontraba atrapado en la marioneta del ninja de desierto. Una gran emanación de chacra hacia que el individuo hiciera crecer su garganta como la de un enorme sapo al querer escupir su veneno y así lo era. Un chorro de un viscoso acido hiso explotar la marioneta de Kankuro él se sorprende puesto que esa masa pronto llegaría a él cuando nota al capitán de la hoja interponerse en medio de ellos usando rápidamente su Hakke Rokujoyon Sho, los movimientos del Hyuga eran tan rápidos que pudo alejar el ácido y neutralizar al enemigo en segundos, pero Neji no conto que al final el chico disparara su último intento y este cayera de lleno en los ojos del genio.

Un gran grito alerto a todos, las miradas de sorpresa miraban a Neji herido y a Kankuro sosteniéndolo con un rostro de nerviosismo.

Continuará….

Lo que hace la depre, una maratón de películas de Hayao Miyazaki , que por sierto recomiendo la de Susurros del Corazón esta genial! Y un juego como el de Shaiya no me dejaron concentrar en los siguientes capítulos, sobre todo la poca inspiración que tenía, pero prometo compensarlo pronto con algo nuevo y claro está a todas las amantes del Neji Tenten. Perdonen si soy muy rápida en los saludos pero ya me urgía subir el cap. jajaja suerte a todos.

Sañudos….

Zumi hyuga: Perdona por la espera, sé que siempre prometo que voy a actualizar rápido pero ando algo depre pero te juro que no voy a abandonar mis historias.

TINK TINK AMA: Eso lo tomaré como que te está gustando la historia. Suerte y espero que me tengas paciencia.

D-chan: Bueno voy a tardar pero de que sigo aquí, sigo aquí, perdona la demora y que bueno que te gusta la historia.

Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga : Ha! Qué bueno que me querías matar literalmente ya estaba buscando armas, guarda espaldas y un sin fin de vidrios anti balas jajaja! No te preocupes, a cómo va la situación pronto sabrán que no están hechos para darse amor de hermanos. Y en cuanto a Sakura sí! Que muera la rosada y eso porque ayer vi un doujinshi de Neji con esa perra! La odiooo! Qué bueno que te han estado gustando los capítulos, cuídate mucho tú también y nos leemos…mmmh espero pronto.

Dchan: Espero que no hayas perdido la paciencia y que bueno que te está gustando la historia.

vkyta-hyuuga: Pues espero no te haya dejado igual n_n suerte amiga y nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Nessy Hale Uchiha: No te preocupes no se quedaran como hermanos, por eso estoy yo jajajaja! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

kyo nakamura: Es que entramos a un universo alterno y re loco jajaja! No te preocupes la historia ya está por dar el giro final. Salu2

juno: Bueno ya te di tiempo para que te cresca mas el pelo jejeje! Y como comente esto está por dar su giro final, nos leemos pronto.

Vitto-H: Gracias por los halagos espero te siga gustando, perdona la demora pero ya vez ando en mis altas y después en mis bajas jajajaja! Pero aquí voy a estar para dar las últimas continuaciones de este fic.

Izumi Hyuga: Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe pero si la alargo pasara como toda novela buena (y eso que no veo telenovelas y modestia aparte), terminan haciéndola mier….coles por la tarde y no gusta después, espero te siga gustando y ya tengo en mente más proyectos para el Neji Tenten. Suerte!

Asukasoad: No te preocupes la cosa parece que va a cambiar y te prometo grandes sorpresas para antes del capítulo final. Nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga: Jeje únete a la fila de personas que quieren matar al del mameluco, entre ellos Neji jajaja! No te preocupes te prometo un gran cambio en el siguiente capítulo. Suerte!

El Puti-Fino: Sip, nadie trago la idea del marionetista con Tenten pero no te preocupes la cosa va a cambiar suerte y hasta el próximo cap.

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario©


	24. Entre Luz y Sombras

**Entre Luz y Sombras.**

Tenten se había levantado de golpe, sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho, sofocada y en extremo asustada.

- Veo que ya despertó.

La voz de un hombre la hicieron voltear notando al consejero de Suna sentado en una silla cerca a la puerta.

- Pero!….ya amaneció…..eso quiere decir que Kankuro y Temari ya habrán regresado.

- La situación ya ha sido controlada, solo que una nueva misión se les presentó, pero no se preocupe, ellos estarán de regreso al anochecer.

- A la anochecer?

- Si y le sugiero que esté preparada.

Este se levanta de su asiento y sale de la habitación dejando a una trigueña algo confusa.

- Aquí podremos esperar hasta que el sol baje.

Dentro de una cueva el equipo de Konoha y los hermanos de la arena aguardaban la puesta de sol, las heridas de Neji habían resultado graves a tal grado que al empezar a amanecer el genio sintió mucho dolor a causa de la luz obligando al equipo entero aguardar hasta la puesta de sol para trasladarlo.

- Sigo diciendo que es muy arriesgado que ustedes intenten llevar a su compañero en ese estado hasta Konoha.

Temari decía con un tono de preocupación a Shikamaru quienes se encontraban en las afueras de la cueva para poder hablar sin ser molestados.

- Lo sé, pero no hay otro remedio, Tsunade - Sama sabrá que hacer. Además, Hyuga está ahora a mi cargo, el mando lo he tomado yo al ver su estado. Deberás entenderme.

- No seas obstinado Shikamaru! Sabes perfectamente que también contamos con buenos especialistas médicos además de una gran conocedora en hierbas medicinales.

- Y es por eso que el capitán Hyuga me pidió que no fuera llevado a Suna.

Temari no evita fruncir el ceño y apretar los dientes con fuerza al escuchar la estúpida respuesta de Shikamaru.

- Que estupideces estás diciendo? Tú y Hyuga se comportan como unos niños tarados, Suna está a menos de un kilómetro de aquí, puede ser atendido inmediatamente a esperar dos días a la aldea de la hoja!

Shikamaru no evita ponerse pensativo, sabía que Temari tenía razón, el viaje se podría complicar más por la condición de Neji y la huida constante a las luces fuertes.

- Solo piensa en lo que dirá Tsunade cuando ustedes lleven a Neji a la aldea y en esas condiciones, más cuando sepa de sus estúpidas razones.

La mirada del chico se posa en los molestos ojos azulinos de la rubia.

- Ustedes sí que son complicadas.

Temari simplemente alarga una sonrisa, sabía que había llegado hondo en la conciencia de Shikamaru.

- Mastica esto, ayudara a aliviar el dolor.

Por lo mientras Lee se encargaba de atender a su compañero quien ya se encontraba vendado de los ojos y recostado en el interior de la cueva cubierto por una frazada.

- Mmpp! Están amargas!

- Esta…esta hierva… Tenten me la dio para controlar las infecciones, sobre todo sirve como analgésico.

Unos pasos detrás de Lee se llegan a percibir notando al hermano de la arena parado detrás de él con sus pergaminos a su espalda y las manos en sus bolsillos.

- Oye grillo! Necesito hablar con su capitán.

Kiba y Sai no evitan incorporarse de la pared donde estaban recargados mirando seriamente la escena, Lee simplemente se limitó a observar la reacción de sus compañeros, sabían de más que Kankuro y Neji no se llevaban tan bien del todo.

- Oigan, no es para tanto.

Kankuro no evitaba decirlo en tono de burla a lo que Akamaru simplemente sacó un ladrido.

- Akamaru tiene razón no confiamos en ti.

Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse en extremo tensas cuando la voz de Neji se escuchó.

- Calma! No debemos perder la cabeza.

- Oye Hyuga, no pienses que te dejaremos solo con este loco!

Kiba no evita decirlo con molestia a lo que su fiel mascota comienza a gruñir.

- Loco?

Decía Kankuro con molestia.

- Dije que tranquilos! – Este hace una pausa para después hablar en un tono más bajo.- Déjenme a solas con él.

Los tres chicos no evitaron mirar con sorpresa al ninja genio y mediante pesados suspiros y un jalón de parte de Sai hacía Kiba los dejaron solos.

- Oye fortachón no creas que yo…..

- Que es lo que quieres Kankuro?.

Neji no evita ser cortante con el marionetista a lo que este sentándose en una roca y soltando un pesado suspiro comienza a hablar.

- No pienses que con esto las cosas cambien.

- Lo sé.

- Eres irritante sabías! Como puedes estar tan calmado? Yo simplemente me estuviera volviendo loco.

- Es cuestión de carácter.

Kakuro simplemente no entendía, como ese chico se mostraba tan tranquilo después de la batalla y disimulando el intenso dolor que le producían las heridas, notándosele en ocasiones en como apretaba la frazada.

- Por qué lo hiciste? Te hubieras librado de muchos problemas Hyuga. No crees?

- De que me serviría, de todos modos, no se puede obligar a las personas.

- Por qué? Aún no me queda claro.

- Cualquiera que ame tanto a Tenten, haría lo que fuera por su felicidad. Tú lo debes de saber muy bien.

Kankuro no evita poner una gran cara de sorpresa para después lentamente bajar la mirada con algo de desilusión.

- Si, tienes razón.

El Ninja no evita decirlo con un tono algo desanimado, cosa que Neji nota.

- Ahora si me disculpas, quisiera descansar.

Neji ya no dijo más y Kankuro se limitó a dejarlo.

- Así que terminaron con los ninjas del rayo.

- Si, justo en las limitaciones de Suna.

Gaara escuchaba atento los comentarios de su ninja, mientras leía unos papeles y así dejarlos sobre el escritorio.

- Y han tenido noticias del ninja herido?

- Temari ya mandó un nuevo aviso, el equipo de Konoha ha decidido mandar al ninja a nuestro hospital, la condición es crítica y deberán esperar hasta el anochecer.

- Ya veo.- Este se queda pensativo por unos momentos para después observar a su guardia.- Que tengan todo listo.

- Como ordene!

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, dentro de poco el sol se ocultaría dejando a los ninjas comenzar su plan, Shikamaru había reunido al resto del grupo para dividirse nuevamente, dos de ellos regresarían a Konoha a informar lo sucedido y los otros dos se quedarían a ayudar a llevar al genio a Suna para ser atendido. Mientras ellos se organizaban Temari se quedó a cargo de Neji quien no había podido descansar y el dolor se hacía más intenso.

- Tenía razón tu amigo de grandes cejas, la hierba está evitando que tengas una infección mayor.

Temari nota como el Hyuga simplemente se aferraba de la frazada con manos temblorosas por el hecho de estarlas apretándolas fuertemente debido al dolor.

- Veo que aun te sigue doliendo, resiste, dentro de poco bajara el sol y estaremos en camino a Suna.

- Has dicho Suna?

Temari no evita morderse la lengua.

- Si, a Suna, cual es el problema?

Neji no evita voltear su rostro a un lado.

- Shikamaru está organizando a tus compañeros, para cuando se oculte el sol estemos listos.

- No estoy de acuerdo.

Interrumpió el genio con voz en extremo seria.

- Cómo?

- Para cuando se oculte el sol el único destino para mi será regresar junto a mis compañeros a Konoha.

- Eres un obstinado Hyuga, no ves que puedes perder tus ojos por tu necedad.

- Estar aquí o en Suna, no cambiara las cosas.

- Tonto! Tal vez no te des cuenta pero el destino no está escrito en piedra, ponte a pensar que el tiempo apremia, tal vez notes el error al exponerte a Konoha, sabiendo que podemos salvar tus ojos en Suna.

Neji simplemente apretó sus dientes en señal de molestia, simplemente no estaba preparado para esto.

- No quiero causar problemas.

- Y no lo harás. Además, tienes a una amiga bastante preocupada por ti.

- Tenten! Sabía que vendría a esta misión?

- No, de hecho ni siquiera nosotros, pero me refiero a que ella ha estado esperando impaciente a que su amigo le de noticias o le escriba.

- Pensé que lo mejor era cortar cualquier comunicación con ella por lo de su boda con tu hermano.

- Ha! Esa boda. De hecho no me molestaría que un Ninja raptara a la novia.

Picara Temari decía a lo que no evita sorprender al genio, notándosele en cómo este dirigió su rostro a donde el sonido de su voz se encontraba.

- Apresúrate perezosa! El Kazekage quiere que tengamos todo listo para cuando el herido llegue aquí.

Tenten no evita mirar a la gruñona enfermera de Suna quien desde hace ya rato la había puesto con los nervios de punta desde que empezaron a preparar los instrumentos médicos.

- No entiendo porque hasta ahora se les ocurre traer a un herido aquí.

La enfermera no dejaba de alardear en voz alta a lo que Tenten simplemente permanecía callada, ya la había puesto bastante nerviosa y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

- Rin Rin trae esas gasas aquí!

- Me llamo TenTen!

- Como digas Rin Rin.

La castaña no evita resoplar con molestia ante la terquedad de esa enfermera.

- Ye llegó el herido!

Grito la enfermera, Tenten simplemente frunció el seño y apretó la bandeja de las vendas esa vieja en realidad era una estérica, esta simplemente camina a paso rápido para gritarle que todo el hospital ya se había dado cuenta cuándo nota como dos de sus antiguos colegas de Konoha colocaban a Neji sobre la camilla y este se quejaba ante el intenso dolor.

- El dolor ha empeorado, tal vez a causa de la arena.

Shikamaru le comentaba a la histérica enfermera quien se movilizaba al traer el instrumento necesario, Tenten casi tiraba la bandeja de las vendas cuando escucha la estérica voz de la enfermera.

- Rin Rin las vendas!

- Rin Rin?

Shikamaru decía volteando a ver a la castaña cuando esta reacciona y rápidamente con un dedo en su boca le da a entender a su compañero que se mantuviera callado.

- Tiene un severo daño en los ojos, tenemos que empezar a operar para neutralizar la herida y restaurar los tejidos oculares.

Shikamaru simplemente salió de la sala, la enfermera no dejaba de dar indicaciones mientras Tenten simplemente hacia su trabajo en silencio, no quería preocupar a su amigo.

Largas horas pasaron y en la sala de espera solo se veía a un Shikamaru al pendiente del foquillo rojo a las afueras de las puertas de la sala de operaciones, Temari había sido vencida por el cansancio y esta descansaba sobre las piernas de Shikamaru, Kiba, quien se encargó de ayudar al traslado del genio al hospital de Suna simplemente miraba al suelo inquieto.

El veredicto final por fin se diría, aquella luz por fin se apagaba dejando salir a la vieja enfermera que minutos atrás gritoneaba a medio mundo.

- Su amigo está mal, quedara siego de por vida.

Shikamaru quien ya se había puesto de pie mira sorprendido a la estricta enfermera quien sin tapujos ni tacto le decía la cruel realidad.

- Cómo?

- El acido entro mas allá de sus cavidades oculares, no se puede hacer nada.

Sin decir más la enfermera se aleja de los chicos quienes perplejos no podían asimilar la noticia.

- Es necesario llamar a Tsunade – Sama, tal vez ella pueda recuperar la vista de Neji.

Shikamaru no evita decirlo de forma nerviosa preparándose a partir junto a su compañero a Konoha.

- Sus signos están estables Tenten, tardara mucho para que recupere la conciencia.

- Si, gracias Yuka.

La chica sale de la habitación viendo que ya no había nada que hacer dejado a Tenten a solas con Neji, la castaña tristemente veía la situación ya que jamás se imaginaba ver a su amigo en ese estado y menos se esperaba de que el encabezara la misión. Su mano no evita posarse sobre el vendaje de sus ojos y acariciarlo delicadamente hasta su frente, para después dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas que cayeron sobre el brazo de Neji. Simplemente no quiso permanecer mas ahí así que está secando sus lágrimas sale de la habitación.

- Todo bien?

- Temari!

- Me entere de el estado del chico testarudo y quise venir a ver como estabas.

- Me da tristeza su condición.

- Yo siento que algo mas.

Tenten simplemente se queda callada comenzando a caminar.

- Tenten, apoco te quedaras así cruzada de brazos, sin hacer nada.

- Que es lo que paso Temari! Que paso esa noche que ustedes partieron a detener a los de la aldea del rayo?

- Bueno…la verdad no esperábamos ver a los ninjas de Konoha en las limitaciones de Suna, así que la misión comenzó, desgraciadamente Kankuro por idiota no midió las consecuencias o el nivel del ninja del rayo, cuando menos lo esperamos Neji salvó su trasero pero el ninja del rayo manejaba bastante bien su poder a base de acido y este llegó a los ojos de Neji.

- Por desgracia se interno profundamente en sus ojos, ya restauramos la piel quemada, sobre todo el parpado, pero nos preocupa el ojo.

- Alguien con una línea sucesoria como Neji ha de ser complicado.

- Sí, pero, creo a ver visto un tratamiento a base de hierbas, no es muy seguro, pero puede que Neji recupere la vista, lo malo de este es que Neji tendría que ser sometido a varias intervenciones y muchas de ellas son dolorosas.

- Como que para Neji la luz se ha vuelto a manifestar al final del camino no crees?

- Eso espero, eso espero.

Desanimada la castaña decía mientras Temari le sonreía de forma amistosa en señal de apoyo.

Los siguientes días para Tenten fueron de arduo trabajo de investigación, el Ninja genio había quedado al cuidado de la aldea de Suna hasta que este se recuperara o al menos pudiera partir a Konoha sin problemas.

Neji por su parte notaba la ausencia de la castaña, en varias ocasiones eran distintas enfermeras quienes le ayudaban a cambiar el vendaje y llevarlo a sus primeros tratamientos.

Mientras en silencio Tenten comenzaba con el tratamiento dejando en Neji la duda, ya tenía mucho que él no había visto a su compañera y aun que en estos días sus sentidos se intensificaron no recordaba el aroma de su dulce castaña.

Varios pergaminos con distintos sellos, junto a unas hierbas medicinales eran colocados sobre los ojos del genio de Konoha, el chakra verdoso proveniente de las manos de la kunoichi emanaba y se conjugaban con los pergaminos, comenzando así a activar los distintos sellos marcados. El tratamiento era doloroso, Neji simplemente apretaba sus dientes y sus puños y Tenten no evitaba notarlo, a los pocos minutos Tenten era relevada con otro ayudante para que esta recuperara su energía, un ligero quejido por parte del Hyuga hace que Tenten regresara a la realidad, sin pensarlo mas esta toma su mano apretándola, tratando de así darle ánimos a su antiguo compañero.

- Ya falta poco, pronto terminaremos.

El hombre quien había relevado a Tenten le hablaba al genio para que tratara de resistir lo último de la sesión de ese día, Tenten pronto siente como el genio apretaba su mano a lo que lo atribuyo como su último esfuerzo por aguantar el tedioso tratamiento. Por fin este finalizaba y diferentes utensilios eran removidos de alrededor del ninja y este nuevamente era vendado.

- Vamos por buen camino, solo espero que el veredicto sea bueno al finalizar la semana.

Aquel hombre decía con cansancio mientras se lavaba sus manos mientras en silencio Tenten terminaba de vendar a Neji.

- Quiero salir a caminar un poco.

- Cómo?

Decía el Ninja medico sorprendido al escuchar a Neji quien repentinamente había hablado

- Aun que puedas soportar la luz del sol, no puedes exponerte por mucho tiempo y ni siquiera se te ocurra la absurda idea de dejar el hospital.

- Solo quiero estirar las piernas, espero que su enfermera me haga el favor de acompañarme, así ella sabrá cual es el mejor momento para regresar.

Tenten simplemente no evita sorprenderse por el comentario del ojiperla acaso el ya la había reconocido?

- No me parece mala la idea, además le caería bien.

- Se lo agradezco mucho doctor.

El hombre simplemente asiente a lo que deja que Tenten se prepare para el dichoso paseo. A los pocos minutos Neji dejaba la sala de terapia intensiva y se adentraban a los patios traseros del hospital de la mano de Tenten, durante todo el trayecto ella simplemente se quedó en silencio, no quería darle la oportunidad a Neji de comprobar que era ella.

- Pensé que me saludarías.

La chica no evitó temblar ante la voz del Hyuga que hiso que mordiera sus labios y no pronunciara palabra.

- Sé que eres tu Tenten, deja ya de fingir, lo supe cuando tomaste mi mano.

Los ojos castaños de la chica se posaron en el perfil del genio aun extrañada.

- Tu siempre me tomabas de la mano cuando me acompañabas al hospital, recuerdas?

Inesperadamente ambos se detienen Tenten aun dudaba en hablar, de hecho un gran nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

- Tal vez haya olvidado un poco tu aroma, pero jamás olvidaría la suavidad de tu mano y como tú siempre me tomabas.

Tenten inesperadamente soltó la mano de Neji, sin querer comenzó una lucha por no dejar caer el mar de lágrimas que comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos.

- Neji!

Exclamó suavemente la castaña al tiempo que se abrazaba contra el pecho del genio quien simplemente la abraza recargando su rostro ligeramente en su cabeza.

- Tú, no deberías de haber estado en esa misión.

- Era mi deber, de hecho eso estaba planeado desde hace mucho.

- Cómo?

- Cuando Sasuke llegó a Konoha me comentó que tu vida corría peligro, no iba a permitir que por una tontería mía tú sufrieras daño.

- Eres un tonto! Un tonto!

Tenten no evita golpear al pecho del Hyuga a lo que este simplemente abraza a la chica con mas fuerzas, a los pocos minutos una brizna deja correr ligeras capas de arena pronosticando una terrible tormenta de arena, comunes en Suna, a Tenten no le quedó más remedio que refugiarse junto a Neji en el invernadero ya que la arena podría afectar sus ojos.

- Parece que durara mucho. Espero no te incomode seguir el paseo otro día.

Decía Tenten con algo de picardía para despejar un poco al genio.

- Así que tú trabajas aquí?

- Si, desde que llegué a Suna el año pasado he estado haciendo crecer este invernadero y creando nuevas vacunas.

Un parpadeo extraño en la luces hacen que a los pocos segundos estos se queden a oscuras haciendo que Tenten simplemente mirara al techo de cristal.

- Rayos!

- Sucede algo?

- Nos quedamos sin luz, seguramente entró arena a la caja de fusibles. Espera un momento encenderé la luz de emergencia.

- Si quieres te ayudo.

- Bueno. Solo sostenme esta escalera se mueve mucho.

Con cuidado Tenten sube a la pequeña escalera mientras Neji la sostenía de sus muslos, la chica no evita ponerse en puntas asiendo que la escalera temblara mucho y esta perdiera el equilibrio haciendo que Tenten callera, pero Neji la sostiene fuertemente de su cintura quedando muy junto a su castaña sintiendo su tibio aliento cerca de sus labios.

- Perdona….no…no alcanzo el interruptor.

- De hecho, no me importa quedarme a oscuras.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien fue pero ellos se habían fundido en un suave beso, después de unos segundos Neji comenzó con pequeños y pautados besos para después hacerlos más intensos, Tenten se había dejado llevar desde el principio y esta se aferraba de la bata del genio quien simplemente bajó a la chica hasta el suelo, lentamente Tenten comenzó a retroceder guiando al genio sin perder el ritmo de sus acalorados besos, la pequeña bodega en donde guardaban diferentes utensilios para el mantenimiento del invernadero ahora pareciera un tentador lugar para estar solos, acorralada en una esquina Tenten dejó de probar los labios de Neji mientras que este se entretenía en su cuello y comenzara a despojar a la chica de aquel vestido blanco que a los pocos segundos cayó al suelo dejando a la chica en ropa interior, sus manos tocaban frenéticas su piel, aquel vendaje en sus ojos no dejaba ver a su amada castaña pero conforme recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo sus sentidos intensificaron aquella sensación de placer, podía sentir que su piel hervía a cada contacto de sus manos, su perfume lo había embriagado y su lengua captaba un delicioso sabor al estar en contacto con su tez, claramente podía sentir que su kunoichi ardía en deseos sin que ella lo pidiera. La conciencia de Tenten desde cuando la había abandonado, su vista se nublaba ante el deseo de que su genio la poseyera una vez más, sus manos desatan la bata y la aleja de sus hombros quedando estancada en los brazos del genio quien seguían tocando su cuello, hombros y senos, el deseo hiso que la paciencia se acabara y a los pocos segundos Neji se encontraba recostado sobre una tela gruesa en el suelo, la castaña se había acomodado encima de él y lentamente Tenten comenzaba con ligeras embestidas mientras el genio se aferraba a sus muslos, pronto ambos cambian el ritmo a uno más rápido y agitado.

El golpeteo de sus cuerpos se perdía entre los continuos rosones de la arena en el cristal, sus gritos y gemidos en el resonar del viento. Una oleada de placer y un grito fuerte por parte de la Kunoichi hicieron llegar al genio al punto máximo de placer, extremadamente cansada la maestra de armas se deja caer sobre el pecho aun acelerado del Hyuga quien tiernamente la recibe entre su brazos besando continuamente su cabeza.

- Cómo? Aun no llegan?

Decía un doctor preocupado que recorría presuroso los pasillos del hospital.

- Hace horas que la tormenta de arena terminó.

Este abre la habitación de Neji encontrándose con el genio solo y este dejaba a un lado el pequeño cuenco vacio de arroz.

- Ha! Pero si aquí esta! Y por lo visto a recuperado el apetito. Creo que el paseo le serbio de mucho mi estimado seño Hyuga.

Neji simplemente esboza una ligera sonrisa burlona en forma de contestación.

Continuara…

A las personas que dijeron a que poca no avisó del lemon (bueno, lime por que fue sencillito) mando disculpas puesto que quería que en cierta forma sirviera de sorpresa a todos los lectores de este fic ahora que ya estamos en la recta final, ya que no es amenaza pero todo indica que el fic siguiente será el último capítulo, pero como soy fiel al Neji y Tenten voy a dar una nueva aportación y compensación a mis demoras y como dicen en varios fics por ahí, dar una patada mas para los fics con las parejas innombrables, sobre todo el Neji con otra vieja jajajaja! Y para esto me voy a las grandes ligas y casi, casi sin paracaídas ya que estoy haciendo un doujinshi de esta pareja y espero pronto ponerlo en you tube y es que si me dio un chorro de coraje que hagan muchos (sobre todo fanáticos) de solo Sakura y Sasuke no es justoo! Neji y Tenten también tienen derecho! Espero me salga bien y sobre todo tenga el tiempo para actualizarlo así que me inspire en una historia corta para empezar y no presionarme mucho así quee! Nos estamos viendo y leyendo.

Paso a los saludos!

Dchan: De que sigo, sigo aquí, no me gusta dejar fics sin terminar, gracias a tu paciencia y gracias por seguir aquí ya que vamos por la recta final jejeje! suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

nairelena: Ese Hayao es un dios y si esa película también me gusto mucho jejejej! Las cosas ya están pintando de otro color, espero te siga gustando.

Nessy Hale Uchiha : Aquí dejo otro cap. Espero te siga gustando, ahora si no demore mucho jojo! Pero pues vamos por el final. Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

uchiha selena : Creo que con esto hasta yo recupero la vista no cres? Jajaja nos leemos en la próxima.

vkyta-hyuuga: Gracias por tus saludos con gusto los recibo, que bueno que te parezca emocionante y espero que te siga gustando, salu2 y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga : Siii! Muerte al del mameluco oscuro, jajaja! no te preocupes creo que las cosas ya están cambiando de nuevo aquí jajaja! nos leemos en el capitulo final.

Ary Hyuga: De todos modos aquí te mando un saludo espero ya no dejarte en la intriga ya que las cosas como que están cambiando ahora jajaja! Y en cuanto a tu duda, si tienes razón los del rayo piensan que Tenten esta embarazada pero nada de nada dieron vuelta a lo menso, XD Suerte amiga y espero leerte para el próximo cap. Tal vez no actualice tan rápido pero de que te doy un obsequio te doy jajaj suerte amiga y un abrazo por anticipado.

Ariasujm-chan. Jejejej! Ahora si no tarde tanto, bueno según yo, espero terminar pronto para subir el capitulo final espero y les guste, saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Vistoria : Ya, ya, ya entendí que ya no hay que hacer sufrir mas al genio sexy menos a ti jajaja ya las cosas están cambiando de color y espero te guste el capitulo final.  
En cuanto a tus dudas Tenten tiene problemas para volverse a embarazar y en su ultimo examen marcó que seguía sin poder a pesar de que estuvo de traviesa con el Hyuga no hubo nada, de nada. Suerte amiga.

Veroiik-chan : Ya estamos localizando a una buena hada madrina para que se haga, o en dado caso una madrina me acomodan a mi para que se haga realidad jajajaja! Y no te preocupes yo soy igual de llorona, besos y nos estamos leyendo.

asukasoad : Si luego me tardo un buen pero de la termino la termino, gracias tratare de cubrir los errores ortográficos y no te preocupes la cosa esta en el cambio pero para bien jejeje! Es que me encanta lo dramático. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.

Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga : Creo que Tenten esta empezando a recompensar al Hyuga y aun hay sorpresotas por venir y si tienes razón ya el Hyugita merece un final feliz jajaja espero no tardar con el final sobre todo por que no tengo tantos guardaespaldas jejeje! suerte!

Izumi Hyuga_ Espero que con esto el estrés baje un poquito jajaja! Al menos con esto Neji ya sembró la duda en Kankurito ya veremos de que cuerdas salen mas correas jaja ups! Ya me estoy adelantando suerte y nos leemos pronto.

Juno 01 : Las pelucas están de moda….soné muy sarcástica no? Jaja y no te preocupes me quede sorda varios días espero leerte en el próximo cap. suerte!

El Puti-Fino : Me llega a pasar eso, lo malo es cuando voy en el metro y se me pasa la estación jajajaja! La cosa ya esta cambiando y de que le cayó de una manera fina la boca si lo hiso jajaja suerte amigo y nos leemos pronto, espero yo….hay! ya me estaba quedando dormido despierta así como el peje jajajaja suerte!

Salu2 a la banda lectora

Di no al robo de fics.

Di no a la crítica destructiva de fics.

Sario©


	25. Huida de Konoha

Huida de Konoha.

_"Ya ha pasado un mes desde que perdí la vista, el día de hoy se dirá el veredicto, si mis ojos ya se han recuperado, sobre todo si aún sigue en mí la herencia del ojo blanco. Dentro de unas horas sabré si permaneceré el resto de mi vida en las sombras o volveré a ver la luz."_

- Hey amigo! Yo te veo mucho mejor.

_"Naruto y otros chicos han venido a ver los resultados al igual que la Hokague. Yo simplemente alargo mis labios para mostrarme algo positivo, pero realmente esta situación me aterra demasiado, por un lado mis sentidos se agudizaron al máximo, indefenso no soy, aún puedo dar batalla, lo comprobé en un entrenamiento que tuve con Tenten justo a mitad de mis rehabilitaciones, ella pudo notar que aun sin tener mis ojos la localizaba de inmediato, tal vez era por su embriagante perfume o aquella risa que añoraba y que desde hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba, sobre todo que puedo decir cuando la tocaba, las telas de sus ropas imploraban romperlas y su piel quemaba las palmas de mis manos, varias beses la probé, la tomé, la sentí y no sé si es por el hecho de tener los sentidos al máximo pero cada contacto era mejor. Me acuerdo de una ocasión que casi éramos descubiertos por su aun prometido Kankuro, dentro de mi aclamaba porque esta farsa se acabara y que Kankuro abriera los ojos de una vez por todas, pero algo me hiso detenerme y continuar con el falso entrenamiento. Por mucho tiempo quise preguntarle, pero sabía que si lo hacía simplemente esto tal vez se acabaría, hasta que en una ocasión ella me confesó el terrible malestar que su conciencia le provocaba, así que sin ponernos de acuerdo ambos decidimos poner fin a los falsos paseos, sabía que Tenten al expresarse de esa manera tan repentina quería decir que el compromiso seguía, que solo por mí la famosa boda entre el hermano del Kasekague de la arena con Tenten había tomado una pequeña pausa, pero el día de hoy, recupere la vista o no, saldré de la vida de Tenten…Para siempre."_

- Bien, es hora.

_"La dulce voz de Tenten resonó en mis oídos, un terrible escalofrío cruzó por todo mi cuerpo y no sé si era por el hecho de que tendría que dejarla y esta vez para siempre en el país de la arena o de que esta terapia diera resultados dejándome ver esos hermosos ojos chocolate que me harían el regreso aún más difícil."_

- Ya casi. – Murmuró Hinata nerviosa.-

_"Las vendas por fin han desaparecido de mis ojos y temo abrirlos."_

- Ya está, vamos Neji, el cuarto está algo oscuro para que no te de la luz del sol directamente, puedes abrirlos.

La voz de Tenten sonaba cariñosa y lentamente Neji abre los ojos hasta tener la vista completamente fija al frente y sin reacción, cosa que a muchos les preocupó.

- Oye Neji, no nos dejes con la maldita duda.

Naruto no evita decirlo con nervios a lo que Neji simplemente miró a su lado donde Tenten se encontraba, quien no evita hundir su mano en su pecho al ver que Neji no mostraba alguna reacción. A los pocos segundos este simplemente negaba con una escueta sonrisa, todos en la habitación no evitaron sentirse morir.

- Neji, en verdad no puedes ver nada?

Decía estricta la Hokage a lo que Neji inesperadamente tomaba a Tenten de su cintura y la abrasaba fuertemente.

- No, ya no estoy en sombras, gracias a ti.  
- Eso quiere decir que…?

Neji simplemente sonrió y asintió asiendo que el cuarto se llenara de gritos de alegría.

- Oye genio en verdad no estas mintiendo? A ver de qué color es mi pelo?  
- Sí que eres tonto Naruto, es obvio que rubio.  
- Ja! Solo quería probar, que tal si me lo hubiera pintado a rojo fuego.  
- Baka!  
- Una más difícil de qué color es mi nueva playera.  
- Negra.  
- Y mi blusa?  
- Roja.  
- Y mi ropa interior?  
- INO!

Gritaron al unísono todos en la habitación mientras la Hokague veía sonriente la situación al igual que Tenten.

- Bien chicos ya es hora de dejar a Neji descansar. Tiene que prepararse para partir a Konoha mañana.

Entre algunos reproches y algunas muecas de alegría hacia Neji, la habitación se fue vaciando dejando al genio y a la maestra de armas solos. En silencio Tenten acomodaba nuevamente al genio en la cama y comenzaba con los exámenes de rutina.

- Gracias….Tenten.

Neji rompe el silencio a lo que Tenten simplemente corresponde con una sonrisa.

- No tienes por qué darlas, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, además te lo debo.  
- Lo dices por que salve a Kankuro?

El genio no evita desviar la mirada y mostrar en los labios una sonrisa sarcástica.

- Neji, no quiero pelear, sabes perfectamente porque lo digo.  
- No, no lo sé ni quiero saberlo.- Este mira fijamente a la chica.- Simplemente si lo hice fue por ti. Solo es eso, así que no tienes por qué sentirte en deuda con migo.

Neji no evita cerrar sus ojos fuertemente y sujetar su sien con la yema de sus dedos.

- Te sientes bien? Seguramente tus ojos aún no se acostumbran.  
- Tranquila, solo es un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Unas manos sostienen delicadamente la sien del genio haciendo que este abrirá los ojos, topándose con las orbes chocolatadas de su maestra de armas.

- Te despedirás de mi mañana.

Tenten no evitó tragar saliva.

- No me gustan las despedidas.

Neji simplemente esboza una ligera sonrisa.

- Necesitas descansar.  
- Ya que mañana no te vas a despedir de mí, deja que duerma en tu regazo.

Tenten no evita mirar a Neji algo confusa, el chico había hablado tan rápido y este mantenía la mirada en otra parte de la habitación que pensó que su imaginación le había jugado una mala broma, en muchos años de que lo había conocido, él no le daba la mirada ante una sencilla petición y un ligero rubor no evitó pasar desapercibido de aquellas mejillas blanquecinas.  
Tenten simplemente asiente e ignorando el reglamento del hospital o incluso no importándole si Kankuro o algunos de sus hermanos vinieran esta se acomoda en la cama, Neji sin decir nada se coloca en su regazo cual si fuese un niño y esté cerrado sus ojos intentaba descansar mientras Tenten cariñosamente le acariciaba sus cabellos, fuera de la habitación Shikamaru aguardaba en el pasillo habiendo percibido de principio a fin la escena. La tarde para ellos se mostraba melancólica mas para un chico de aperlados ojos que no evitó derramar una lágrima.

- Estas listo?

Seis de la mañana, Neji ya se encontraba levantado y este ya casi terminaba de vestirse cuando Shikamaru le da alcance.

- Buenos días Hyuga, ya estás listo?

Neji solo asiente terminando de amarrar su pantalón y rápidamente tomaba varias cosas para colocarlas en su mochila.

- Debes alegrarte, por fin saldrás de estas aberrantes paredes, de por si nunca me han gustado los hospitales, ahora estar un mes en ellas son mucho peor.

Sin decir nada el genio simplemente pasa de largo a su compañero para salir de la habitación y de una vez por todas de este hospital.  
Una vez fuera sus compañeros se alegran de ver a su camarada de nuevo, la quinta se acerca al chico y esta le extiende unas gafas.

- Toma, Tenten me pidió que te las diera, amortiguaran la luz cuando llegue el medio día.  
- Gracias.

Con voz casi inaudible el ojiperla se expresaba.

- Es cierto! Tenten no está debemos esperarla.

Shikamaru y Naruto no evitaron mirarse entre si ante la expresión de Hinata a lo que Shikamaru simplemente carraspeo sonoramente.

- Vamos, es hora de partir.

Decía Hyuga con seriedad al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, todos entendieron la situación y sin decir nada comenzaron el largo camino a Konoha, Shikamaru fue el último en encaminarse hacia sus compañeros y al echar un último vistazo al hospital por entre su hombro distinguió una sobra ligeramente escondida entre las cortinas de la ventana más alta.

- Ya veo, así están las cosas, verdad Tenten.

Sin decir más este pone sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón para después incorporarse y seguir a sus amigos.

_**Dos meses después….**_

- Haaaa! Me desesperan estos reportes!  
- Tranquilízate Ino me desesperas!  
- Ino, Sakura, veo que están algo ocupadas.  
- Neji! Hace varios días que no te presentas por aquí.  
- Veo que no pierdes la oportunidad de despejarte Ino – cerda.  
- Cálmate Sakura!  
- Veo que vine en mal momento.  
- No! claro que no! Simplemente Ino esta como siempre, hecha bolas con sus reportes por no hacerlos antes, pero en que te puedo ayudar?  
- Bueno…Hinata – sama, me pidió cita con la pediatra, esta algo alterada por el bebé.  
- Esa Hinata, solo ve vomitar a su hijo y ya siente que vino el apocalipsis.  
- Bueno Ino es normal al ser madre primeriza.  
- Yo por eso no quiero tener hijos, me alteran mucho los niños.

Neji no evitó sentirse algo melancólico, simplemente había dejado de escuchar los quejidos de Ino al recordar que a estas alturas, tal vez Tenten estaría igual de preocupada que Hinata.  
Después de unos minutos Neji abandona el lugar topándose con una gran llovizna frente a él, la estación de lluvias aún continuaba y eso le deprimía en extremo, sin darle mucha importancia abría su paraguas y siguió su camino a casa.

_- "Tenten"_

No evitó pensar en la castaña, desde hacía varios meses había perdido contacto con ella, lo más extraño era que ninguno comentó sobre la boda entre el chico de la arena y ella, aprovechando los envíos de Hinata, quiso ver si podía escuchar algo entre los quejidos de Ino y los reclamos de Sakura pero nunca tenía éxito, tal vez ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo para no hacer algún comentario de la boda para no afectarlo, pues después de todo eran Ninjas y eso de guardar secretos entre ellos era demasiado sencillo.

- Señor Hyuga, que bueno que regreso.  
- Pasa algo Husume?  
- Vino el señor Cheng , dice que valla a verlo.  
- Entiendo, dale esta nota a la señorita Hinata, yo enseguida regreso.  
- Como diga señor.

Las cosas para Neji habían sido simples pues ahora con el nacimiento del heredero de la rama principal pocos se llegaban acordar de él.  
A los pocos minutos Neji por fin se encontraba frente a una vieja oficina y este subía desganado por las escaleras viejas de madera que rechinaban a su paso, después de llegar al descanso se topa con un pequeño pasillo en donde solo había una puerta en la cual toco.

- Adelante señor Hyuga!

Ligeramente la puerta corrediza abría paso al Hyuga, quien sin decir nada se acercó frente al escritorio.

- Lamento si fui imprudente en ir a su casa pero era importante que lo viera.

Neji simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que el hombre algo nervioso le extiende la mano al frente para que este tomara asiento.

- Gusta…un poco de té?  
- No, muchas gracias.  
- Hemmm…vera, lo que me pidió….pues…. para una persona normal no es tan difícil pero…..claro! tratándose de usted es algo complicado el asunto.  
- Gente normal? Que es lo que me está queriendo decir?

El hombre, ya de por si nervioso simplemente tragaba saliva para rectificar lo que había dicho, prácticamente le estaba diciendo fenómeno, cosa que lo hiso traspirar al ver su nívea mirada clavada en él.

- No….no me malinterprete, mil disculpas por mi estúpida manera de hablar, pero lo que trataba de decir es que….  
- Tiene los papeles?

Neji interrumpió abruptamente a lo que el hombre simplemente asentía nervioso y sacaba de la gaveta un folder con varias hojas dentro y este la colocaba en el escritorio asiendo que Neji las tomara ante la acción asustadiza del empleado que ya había sacado su pañuelo y secaba rápidamente el sudor de su frente.

- Vera señor Hyuga, la verdad esto me asusta, temo que la rama principal me culpe por haber hecho esto sin autorización del señor Hiashi Sama, o tal vez…..- Este traga saliva.- Me manden matar, he oído que la técnica que poseen ustedes es demasiado poderosa.

Neji simplemente ríe al ver las suposiciones tan tontas que decía el individuo.

- No se sienta tan importante, en Konoha hay muchos lugares en donde pude haber recurrido, descuide, no le pasara nada.

Aquel hombre de escueta apariencia simplemente seco su frente y por primera ves habló de forma seria.

- Lamento entrometerme señor, pero este asunto no es de tomarse tan a la ligera, usted…usted prácticamente se está….emancipando.

Las últimas palabras casi sonaron inaudibles a lo que Neji poso su mirada fría en el hombre para después mirar la carpeta y firmar los papeles en su interior.

- Aquí tiene, vendré en una semana para recoger los títulos originales.  
- S-sí, señor Hyuga.

Sin haber puesto mucha atención en lo que el hombre decía Neji simplemente tomó las riendas de sus asuntos como era su costumbre y salir de la oficina, pues a fin de cuentas no había persona que tratara de entrometerse en su vida o planes y mandarlo al diablo en cuestión de segundos.  
Por desgracia la lluvia había empeorado y este trató de refugiarse bajo la lona de un local cerrado, inesperadamente había llegado cerca a la casa de Tenten y este simplemente sintió más nostalgia, pero poco duro al ver que una tenue luz parecida al de una linterna se tambaleaba por toda la cocina, al mirar a la ventana de su habitación se topó que estaba ligeramente abierta con lo que intuyo que unos ladrones se habían introducido a su casa, haciendo que la sangre del Hyuga hirviera de coraje.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces este salta al techo para meterse por la misma ventana por la que ellos irrumpieron el hogar de su castaña y sigilosamente bajó las escaleras escuchando como alguien forcejeaba con algo, la ya de por si oscura casa no dejaban notar a nadie más a lo que Neji activando su técnica rápidamente localiza a la persona que había entrado a la casa echándosele enzima para darle una buena lección, con rapidez este coloca al intruso en el piso escuchando un ligero gemido y como este había soltado la lámpara y esta comenzaba a rodar en el piso hasta quedarse quieta y enfocar su rostro.

- Tenten?  
- Retrasado! Que rayos haces? Pudiste haberme matado?  
- Tenten! Lo siento yo…..

Este se quita de encima de la castaña quien rápidamente se incorpora y mira al chico de pies a cabeza el cual se encontraba completamente empapado.

- Pero …..que rayos hacías por aquí? No me dirás que eres como esos gatos en el que el dueño se muda y lo abandona, quedándose ahí para ver su algún día regresa.  
- No sé de donde sacas ideas tan absurdas, que no se te pudo haber ocurrido el que simplemente pasara por aquí?  
- Bueno, es que, no esperaba verte.

Neji no evitó poner una cara de extrañeza a lo que Tenten solo se tomó la cabeza en muestra de nerviosismo.

- Hem…digo….no tan rápido.

Neji simplemente esbozo una escueta sonrisa para después levantar la linterna que había quedado del otro lado de la cocina.

- Y se podría saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo antes de que te interrumpiera abruptamente?  
- Bueno, pues la caja de fusibles esta oxidada, al igual que la maldita puerta que se me cerró, ya quité el picaporte solo falta llegar hasta la caja de los fusibles que está en el sótano.  
- Deja yo me encargo.

Neji como buen caballero baja las escaleras para ver la caja de fusibles que en efecto se encontraba oxidada, en cuestión de segundos la luz de nuevo se restauraba en la casa y Neji se volvía a la cocina con Tenten.

- Bien, ya está listo, aunque debo decirte que necesita un cambio esa caja, ya que está en malas condiciones, no te aseguro que la luz te siga durando.  
- Gracias Neji, mira, si quieres ve a cambiarte a mi cuarto, ahí tengo ropa tuya de la otra vez.

La castaña se había quedado completamente extrañada, por alguna rara razón Neji se le había quedado viendo y esta comenzó a sentirse algo nerviosa.

- Que es lo que tanto me miras.  
- Yo…..

Este desvía el rostro un poco.

- Bueno, después de todo no te había visto en mucho tiempo y….estas…muy hermosa.  
- He!  
- Lo digo enserio, tienes un rostro lindo, tierno para ser exactos, tienes un aura linda en ti.  
- Aura linda?

Neji no evita sonrojarse tras palabras tan cursis que en su vida había pronunciado a lo que solo se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- Bueno….pues…

Tenten al ver a su ninja apenado de esa manera no evita sacar una ligera sonrisita.

- Gustas un poco de té?  
- Hem…si…..mientras….me iré a cambiar.

Avergonzado deja a la castaña, que entre una sonrisa en su rostro y un grato recuerdo de un Neji sonrojado se dirige a la estufa para poner el agua cuando la luz vuelve a irse.

- Rayos!

Tenten toma la linterna y se dirige al sótano a ver los malditos fusibles, Neji se encontraba a medio cambiar cuando escucha un gran estruendo provenir del sótano que hiso que el Hyuga corriera al sótano solo con el pantalón y el torso desnudo encontrándose a Tenten adolorida en el piso.

- Tenten! Tenten! Estas bien?  
- Ne…Neji…..me duele! Llévame al hospital! Por favor! Ayúdame!

Las suplicas de Tenten eran alarmantes que hicieron que a Neji se le erizara la piel, tomado a la castaña en sus brazos y cubriéndola con una frazada sale corriendo hacia el hospital donde Ino y Sakura se encontraban saliendo, pero al ver la emergencia tomaron cartas en el asunto acompañando a su compañera.  
Largas horas pasaron mientras Neji solo se encontraba dando vueltas descalzo y con una frazada encima que le hicieron favor de prestarle.

- Todo está bajo control.  
- Ino!  
- Tenten solo se lastimó el tobillo, habrá que enyesarlo, lo más preferible es que se quede aquí en observación.  
- En observación?  
- Solo será unas semanas.  
- Semanas?  
- Bue…bueno…..ya sabes cómo es esto, tenemos que ver si el tobillo no necesita de una operación urgente, así que por eso se tiene que quedar aquí. Oye, te consejo que te vayas a casa no es por regañarte pero puedes pescar una pulmonía así.  
- S-si…tienes razón, después nos vemos Ino.

Neji simplemente se encontraba inquieto, desde ese extraño diagnostico no había podido conciliar el sueño que este salió rumbo al hospital donde se escabullo hasta la habitación de Tenten, la chica se encontraba algo pálida con signos de haber llorado, pero increíblemente esa cara angelical aun la conservaba, lo que más confundió al genio fue todos los aparatos que ella tenía y más si estos abarcaban su vientre.

- Tenten!

Susurro el genio a lo que Tenten levantándose de golpe siente un agudo dolor haciendo que Neji se preocupara y la recostara de nuevo.

- Tenten!  
- No deberías estar aquí.  
- Por qué no? Acaso no puedo preocuparme por mi compañera de equipo?

Tenten ligeramente sonríe, al mismo tiempo que Neji le tomaba la mano.

- Simplemente no quiero causarte más problemas.  
- Nunca lo has hecho.

Suavemente Neji había contestado a lo que tragando saliva intenta formular una pregunta.

- Tenten…..estas….esperando un hijo…..verdad?

Tenten no evita abrir los ojos de par en par a lo que por simple inercia y bajando la cabeza solo asiente.

- Fu…fue después de la boda.

Se aventuró a decir la castaña antes de que Neji preguntara de más.

- Valla.

Este se rasco la cabeza.

- Hasta que ese hijo de perra hiso algo que yo no pude.

Tenten simplemente sonrió escuetamente y apretó las yemas de los dedos de su amigo.

- Pero….que haces aquí?  
- Yo…solo estaba de paso, veras, me iré a vivir con mis padres.  
- Cómo? Y Kankuro? Tenten, estas esperando un bebé de él, seguramente vendrá por ti, no dejará que lo separes de su hijo.  
- Como lo sabes?  
- Porque yo lo haría.

Tenten no pudo evitar bajar la mirada ante aquel rostro de tristeza que se veía en el Hyuga que simplemente no soporto verlo.

- Tenten, aunque me cueste decirlo pero….eres mi mejor amiga, por ti seria capas de incluso, cuidar de ti y de ese niño que viene en camino.  
- No Neji! no sería justo.  
- Tenten, que pasó? Si ese mal nacido te hiso daño iré ahora mismo a matarlo!  
- No Neji, nada de eso, solo….cambio…..cambiamos…es más ni siquiera supo que estaba embarazada.

Neji simplemente tuvo que tragarse su coraje y soltando un pesado suspiro simplemente aceptó las respuestas de su amiga para después acariciarle su mejilla.

- Te esperare hasta que te recuperes, al menos permíteme llevarte hasta la casa de tus padres, me sentiré más tranquilo.

Tenten entre dudas simplemente asiente cuando escucha que alguien abre la puerta.

- A ver cómo están esos gemelitos!  
- Gemelos?  
- Neji! Que haces aquí?  
- Gemelos? Tenten, que es lo que está queriendo decir Ino.  
- Pu..pues, no se tal vez se confundió.  
- No me engañes Tenten, las lecturas de los signos cardiacos que muestra esta máquina son de dos corazones sondeados, no me di cuenta cuando llegué pero ahora que Ino entró no fue difícil poner más atención.  
- Neji, deja de decir estupideces y tranquilízate!  
- Que me tranquilice? Tenten según tengo entendido Kankuro no tiene descendencia de gemelos.  
- Ne..Neji!  
- Los hijos que estas esperando no son de Kankuro, son mios verdad?  
- No seas tonto! No ves que no quiero meterte en más problemas!  
- No me digas eso, que ahora sabiendo la verdad lo único que harías es que te busque hasta en el mismo infierno.  
- Neji!

Tenten no evitó abrir sus ojos y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas al mismo tiempo que Neji la abrazaba con fuerzas y hundía su rostro en su cuello, Ino simplemente dejo a la pareja sola, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

- Y cuánto tiempo tienes?  
- Tres meses.  
- Tres meses? Eso quiere decir que cuando estaba aún en la aldea tú estabas embarazada!  
- Sí, me di cuenta después de que te pedí que ya no nos viéramos, realmente no sabía si brincar de alegría o lamentarme por Kankuro.  
- Y tu boda con él?  
- Un día antes de la boda, decidí terminar el compromiso, cuando me hice los análisis pensé que había sido un error, pero al segundo mes se confirmaron mis sospechas, y el hecho de decir que era de Kankuro después de la boda sería algo absurdo, puesto que la sangre de su padre, sería muy notoria más porque son dos.

Tenten no evita mirar a Neji con un rostro nervioso a lo que este simplemente la abraza.

- Neji, tengo miedo, como lo tomará la rama principal, creo que fue mala idea parar aquí, solo te he venido a traer problemas.  
- Huyamos!  
- He!  
- Vámonos de esta aldea, a un lugar donde tú y yo estemos juntos.  
- Neji, la situación no es tan complicada.  
- No Tenten! De por si esta decisión ya la había tomado desde antes. Si lo que temes es que al huir nos busquen como traidores pues en realidad había hablado con la Hokague para que me trasladen a otra aldea.  
- Pero…porque tomaste esta decisión?  
- El hecho de estar en esta aldea, simplemente me acordaría de ti y es algo aun no puedo sacarlo.

_"Realmente no supe cuánto tiempo había ocurrido, pero en cuestión de segundos, Tenten y yo nos encontrábamos fuera de la aldea, no me importaba dejar mi familia, ni a los reproches de ambas ramas, simplemente quería estar lejos junto a Tenten" _

Continuara….

Si, leyeron bien, no es el último, si no se haría vasca la cosa si es que ya jajajajaja! Bueno paso a los saludos no sin antes decir que aquí está el link para el primer doujinshi (se espera lluvia de tomatazos XD), ya que ese fue el principal motivo de mi tardanza y es que condenados dibujos y sobre todo los fondos pues si llevan su tiempo más que nada porque el paquete entero está sobre mis hombros jaja! Espero les guste, porque principalmente lo hice con muchísimo cariño para la gente que es Neji & Tenten de hueso colorado, nada más advierto que no dura mucho tiempo pues luego me mancho , más que nada es por como dividí la historia, espero recibir sus comentarios que a esta servidora le encantará mucho recibirlos.

**h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / u s e r / L a d y S a r i o**

** (sin espacios)**

Heartless Itsuke: Perdón por la tardanza, creo que eso me lo van a tener que grabar en mi tumba me cae, por las tantas veces que lo digo jajajajaja! Y no te preocupes que ya casi acabo para enfocarme a este Doujinshi que les he dedicado. Gracias por tus comentarios por PM y nos seguimos leyendo.

Izumi Hyuga: Si ya va más del mes jaja pero me atrasé por este nuevo proyecto que me he propuesto a terminar que es el Doujinshi y espero que les guste, pero sobre todo espero su gran paciencia ya que es demasiado labor para una sola jajaja y claro esta que me hagan llegar sus comentarios.

D-chan: Hola ya llegó el primer fantasma de la navidad jejeje! Pero al menos con un regalo y la razón por la que me he tardado, ósea el Doijunshi, cuídate nos estamos leyendo y espero actualizar pronto el final de este fic. Besos!

Hermyten: Gracias amiga que bueno que te está gustando, la verdad me halaga mucho ese comentario y me anima a subir más fics, aunque luego por el tiempo y las cosas diarias me atraso, pero soy de las que termina el fic jejej! Suerte y nos estamos leyendo.

Izumi Hyuga: Perdón muchacha espero me lo compenses, sé que ya me escusado muchas veces pero ahora si el tiempo me está comiendo sobre todo con muchas labores que tengo aquí jeje pero espero te guste la sorpresa y espero tus comentarios.

Vampire: Que bueno que te está gustando, sobre todo que te esté haciendo reír las cosillas chuscas que he puesto, la verdad (como lo he dicho siempre), me halagan muchísimo y me animan mucho para seguir con el fic y no dejarlo, un besos y nos leemos pronto.

K - Nessy: De cualquier forma te mando un saludo, que bueno que te siga gustando y aun que te cambies de Nick pues muchas gracias por tomarte un poquito de tu tiempo para darme tu comentario, te mando muchos saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

Tsunade: Ese Neji, pobrecito! ya con este cap como que ya le levante la canasta, así como dicen muchos, para ya seguir la cosa más tranquila con su castañita de ojos chocolate, que bueno que notas los detalles de la historia eso me pone muy contenta jeje! suerte!

Juno 01: Que bueno que te siga gustando y pues lamento que no sea el final jajaja! Pero de que lo acabo lo acabo jajaja!

vkyta-hyuuga Igualmente mis buenos deseos para ti amiga que bueno que te siga gustando espero no decepcionarte con el final que ya es el cap. que sigue jejeje! Besos

Yue-Uzumaki Hyuuga: Gracias que bueno que te gustó, pero aun que cieguito y malito logró embarazar de nuevo a la castaña jejeje! En el próximo cap. Vendrá el detalla de Kankuro así que no te lo pierdas ejejeje!

Vistoria: Muchacha! Espero después usar tu lema del Neji puerco en mi doujinshi jejejeje! para callar a las innombrables jajaja! Qué bueno que te gusto el Lime la verdad ya quisiera estar con ese diosito de ojos blancos pa mi solita y en una bodega, bueno, también en la cama, en el baño, la azote, el parque jajajajajaj! Saludos y te dedico este primer Doujinshi.

kyo nakamura: Pues se te cumplió tu deseo, aunque no es epilogo, epilogo pero habrá un capítulo más de este fic y en cuanto al apetito, pues yo con ese bizcocho nunca perdería el apetito, claro hablando de Neji jajajajaja! Saludos y espero tus comentarios.

nairelena: Pues espero te guste el pequeño cambio y sobre todo que este diosito de cabellos oscuros haya recuperado a su morenita jjajajaja, felices fiestas y nos estamos leyendo.

Ariasujm-chan: Si al igual que Vistoria concuerdo que haciendo a una Neji sucio es un Neji feliz, bueno siempre y cuando sea con su castañita jejeje! Besos y nos estamos leyendo.

Valerii Hyuga : Siii! Es una buena receta terapeutica para poder descansar, tambien te doy las gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer la historia de esta loca servidora jeje! Saludos y ya somos dos con el NO a las parejas inombrables XD y si que ubo consecuencias jejejeje! Ya plantaros sus semillitas jajajajaja!

Blacklady: Saludos muchacha me alegro que te aya gustado el Lime, a muchas de hecho les gusto esa parte jejeje! Y que bueno que estas con nosotras que no queremos a Neji con otra chica que no sea Tenten, BUUU! Hinata jajajajajaja!

El Puti-Puerko: Que buenos estarlos leyendo, me alegra que les este gustando, mas las secciones candentes del fic XD y pues el final se vera hasta el prox, capitulo (despensen las molestias) pero la cosa se veria muy fea si lo pongo todo junto jejeje suerte y nos leemos en la proxima y espero última ronda jejeje!

asukasoad: Pues ya esta el primer capitulo de Diujinshi, aun que es chiquito pero paso a pasito lo termino jajajaja! Espero no te moleste el que no sea el último capitulo, pero es que si lo juntaba todo pues se haria una cosa inmensa y no quiero aburrirlos jejeje! Suerte i nos estamos leyendo.

selene uchiha: Gracias muchacha, que bueno que estas de mi lado para hacer mas Neji Tenten en la red un saludo y te dedico este Doujinshi como regalo de Navidad.

Veroiik-chan: Que bueno que te esta gustando y sobre todo el que te este dejando emociones algunos capitulos de mi historia, no es el final así que nos estaremos leyendo en el proximo cap.

Dchan: Amiga que bueno saber que si me esperaras, laverdad como lo decia a varias chicas se me hace muy difícil actualizar ahora que tengo un proyecto encima, pero ya ese proyecto esta terminando asi que espero centrarme en este ultimo cap y en el doujinshi, Suerte! Y nos estamos leyendo.


	26. Un final para recordar Final

**Un final para recordar.**

Era increíble como los días pasan y como era de esperarse, después de mi supuesta "huida" con Tenten la rama principal entró en junta por varios días, el hecho que yo me saliera del hogar de los Hyuga era como si hubiera querido romper con la misma rama y esa situación en lo personal no me afectaba pero los ancianos de la rama principal lo tomaban de manera muy distinta. Hiashi pasó días enteros hablando con el consejo y estos a su vez trataban de buscarme pero yo simplemente ignoraba sus avisos.

La supuesta huida ya había tenido conocimiento la Hokage, así que esto no se tomó como si desertara de la aldea, simplemente fue como un cambio de domicilio. Nadie conocía la verdad del por qué había tomado esta decisión, solo la Hokage y obviamente Sakura e Ino.

Mi idea era mantener a Tenten lo más oculta posible hasta que nacieran los gemelos, había presentado un cambio a otra aldea hasta que los niños tuvieran 5 años, así los de la rama principal no les obligarían a portar el sello del pájaro enjaulado.

Las cosas en cuanto a ocultar el estado de Tenten iban bastante bien, nadie la había visto a excepción de Sakura e Ino y solo ellas sabían sobre su condición, todo mundo sabía que ella seguía en la arena y muy probablemente casada con el hermano del Kazekage y en la arena simplemente Tenten había terminado sus labores regresando a una aldea desconocida y dudosamente creían que ella se encontraba en Konoha.

- Neji!

- He!

- Estas muy pensativo.

- He! No..solo estaba ..-este mira los ojos chocolate de su amada castaña poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.- Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Otra vez? – Sonrió burlona la castaña.-

- No Tenten, hablo enserio. Lógico será una boda muy pequeña para que pase desapercibida.

- Estas arriesgándote mucho Hyuga!

- La verdad no me importa, te lo mereces!

Neji no evita sostener a su mujer de la cintura un poco abultada haciendo que la maestra de armas no evitara sonrojarse.

- Aun lo haces!

- Qué?

- Te sonrojas cuando te abrazo!

- Pues es obvio! Que querías? Eras mi amor platónico e imposible.- Tenten no evita sentirse más apenada y por consiguiente más roja!- Rayos!.-Decía, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos haciendo que el Hyuga simplemente sonriera.-

- Regresaré tarde, ten cuidado por lo mientras.

- Si!

Neji simplemente besos sus labios para después dejar a su castaña, la situación para él había dado un giro completo, pero en cuanto al trabajo era igual.

- Neji! Llegas temprano como siempre!

- Shikamaru! No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

- Ho! Solo se un poco hipócrita el día de hoy.

Neji solo extiende su mano a lo que su compañero sin saber que hacer extiende la suya y nota como el oji perla le colocaba un pequeño papel en su palma para después apartarse y seguir su camino.

- He! Qué es esto? Solo espero que no sea una carta de amor.- Susurro burlonamente el maestro de las sombras abriendo el papel y con forme lo iba leyendo sus ojos se fueron agrandando cada vez más.- HYUGA! Me has mandado una bomba sabías!

Neji solo mira por entre su hombro.

- Querías que fuera hipócrita no?

- Hypocrita pero no un salvaje…esto….esto es demasiado problemático.

- Confió en ti amigo!

- Mmph! Eso sí fue hipócrita.

Sin decir más el ninja da media vuelta, mientras Neji llegaba a las puertas de la oficina de la Hokage en donde se detiene mirando levemente hacia atrás observando el pasillo solo y demasiada quietud, después de esta pausa este toca la puerta escuchándose la voz seria de la Hokage invitándolo a pasar.

- Buenos días, me ha mandado llamar?

- Así es Neji.

- Una misión!

- No justamente.

Neji miró de reojo a la puerta por donde había entrado hace unos segundos y esta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente. Después de unos segundos la silueta femenina de una chica con las mismas orbes blancas que el Hyuga retraídamente entraba.

- Hinata – Sama!

La chica solo se limitó a tomar sus manos nerviosamente mientras sus blanquecinos ojos tímidamente bajaron al ver la cara de sorpresa de su primo.

- Neji…yo!

Los segundos en silencio por parte de la chica hicieron que la Hokage tomara la iniciativa.

- Tienen mucho de qué hablar he!

Neji no evitó sentirse algo acorralado, desde hace mucho estaba eludiendo a la rama principal, de hecho al mismo Naruto, aunque fuese su mejor amigo no evitaba que este fuera algo…..boqui floja.

Sin embargo la abrupta llamada y sobretodo la presencia de la heredera hiso que ambos se entrevistaran así que optaron en ir al lago en donde algunas veces ellos entrenaban.

- Neji.- Habló lentamente Hinata.-lamento como se dieron las cosas pero…era la única manera de hablar contigo.

Neji simplemente suspiro dejando su vista cerrada por algunos segundos.

- Lamento los problemas, Hinata – Sama.

- Neji, el consejo, sobre todo mi padre han estado muy preocupados por ti.

- Hinata! Tu presencia solo me deja pensar que quieres que valla con el señor Hyuga.

- Neji, entiendo que estés molesto con los ancianos, pero mi padre….mi padre te apoyado mucho no lo olvides!

Neji normalmente notaba cuando Hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, en esta ocasión sus palabras no se tropezaron en sus labios e incluso al hablar de su padre no se notó nerviosismo. Neji se levantó y se colocó frente a Hinata quien abruptamente se había incorporado dándole un abrazo.

- Perdóname….Hinata-Sama!

- Neji….- Sus ojos lentamente comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas- Tanto me odias para dejarme!

- No! Hinata-Sama, simplemente, quise jugarme todo por la persona que amo.

Las orbes blanquecinas de la chica no evitaron agrandarse y mirar a su primo quien mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro la cual no se mostraba forzada.

- Sonríes! Acaso es…Tenten?

Neji solo asiente, mientras Hinata trataba de ahogar un grito bajo su mano.

- No lo puedo creer! Tenía tanto tiempo que no sabía de ella, incluso la imagine ya casada con Kankuro!

- No! Ella nunca se casó con él!

- Sabía que ella reaccionaria! Incluso yo ayude a Shikamaru para que ella regresara contigo, algo debió funcionar!

- Usted…me..ayudó?

- No lo sabías verdad?

- - No, Shikamaru nunca me dijo y como las cosas se fueron dando solas jamás me percaté de su intervención. Perdone por no darme cuenta Hinata –Sama.

Neji hace una leve inclinación a lo que Hinata sonriendo levanta el rostro de su primo para colgarse de su cuello y abrasarlo fuerte.

- Eres como mi hermano, déjate de formalismos! Lo hice porque te quiero y quiero verte sonreír todos los días.

- Hinata – Sama, yo….quiero contarte que estoy feliz por que regrese con Tenten, pero principalmente porque ella…

Un agudo grito se escuchó en la mitad del desolado bosque, ni siquiera el ruido del lago opacaron el grito haciendo que la escena se enfocara en una chica de largos cabellos azabaches que retozaba de felicidad.

- Quiero ayudar!

- No es necesario Hinata –Sama, ya hecho mucho por mí.

- No! Quiero hacerlo, es más pídeme algo ahora para que valla empezando mi labor.

Neji no evita poner una cara algo burlona.

- Está bien, hay algo que me gustaría que me ayudara, sé que es más fácil que usted lo consiga.

- Si! Qué es?

Neji saca de su bolsillo una foto la cual entrega a Hynata y esta sonriente mira a Neji!

- Encantada! Con gusto lo haré!

- Gracias, Hinata –Sama

Sin querer las cosas se fueron arreglando para la pequeña sorpresa hacía su amada castaña, lentamente y con cierto misterio la noticia y la ayuda se fue dando, las chicas gritaban y suspiraban de la emoción al mismo tiempo que se imaginaban como tomaría Tenten la sorpresa.

- Neji! el té está listo! Neji!

Tenten caminaba por los pasillos de la casa en busca de Neji cuando lo ve a este frente a la cómoda.

- Aquí estas! Vas a querer desayunar primero o vas a entrenar? aunque, es muy temprano aun.

Neji se jira hacia su castaña y toma su mano deslizándole lo que al parecer era un anillo.

- Neji! Este es…..

- El anillo que te di en Hanami.

- Si, lo recuerdo. –Tenten no evita ver aquel anillo y poner un rostro que marcaba claramente algunos momento agridulces en su vida.-

- Quiero que lo lleves puesto todo este día.

- Ok! Pero no te quejes si después no lo puedes sacar de mi dedo he!

- Correré el riesgo.

Neji abraza y besa a su castaña con mucho cariño.

- Hola! Ya estamos aquí!

La voz de alguien familiar hace que ambos se separen de aquel beso haciendo que Tenten no evitara poner un rostro que mostraba confusión.

- Es la voz de Ino?

- Tal parece que sí.

- Qué raro, la consulta es hasta dentro de una semana, seguramente tendrá un compromiso y la adelanto.

- Crees!-Decía algo burlón el Hyuga.-

- Te apuesto a que sí!

Ambos se dirigen al salón y se encuentran a Ino y a Sakura quien sonreía alegre mientras Ino se limitaba a tomar el té servido en la mesa.

- Perdona es que ando con el estómago vacío y va ser un laaaaaargo día!

- Chicas! Pensé que nos veríamos hasta la semana que viene!

Estas simplemente le giñaron un ojo a Neji y se abalanzaron hacia la trigueña quien algo nerviosa retrocedió un poco.

- Q-que! Pasa?

- Nada! es solo un día entre mujeres!

- Cómo?

Ambas chicas jalaron a Tenten a su habitación quien confundida solo veía a sus amigas sacar sus maletines de maquillaje, secadora y productos para el pelo y estas comenzaban a maquillar y peinarla. Increíblemente la tez natural de la futura madre hiso que aquel maquillaje acentuara más su belleza y su cabello luciera increíble con sus chonguitos.

- Te ves preciosa!

- Gracias chicas! Pero solo vinieron hasta acá para maquillarme? Tan fodonga me veo?

- Es que hoy es un día especial! – Decía Sakura emocionada.-

- Especial?

- Sii! Hoy te casas?- No evitó decir Ino a lo que la castaña solo formuló un gran "he!".-

- No lo creo! Neji no está para esas cosas, además, salvo mi traje de entrenamiento es lo único que me queda, no hay algo que pueda usar en una ocasión así de especial como me la estas describiendo!

Tenten no evita tartamudear ante dos miradas incrédulas que se fijaban entre sí.

- Yo puedo arreglar eso!

Detrás de la puerta la voz de Hinata hiso palidecer a la castaña, ya que según palabras de Neji ninguno de la rama principal podría saber de su llegada y menos de su embarazo. Pero al deslizar la puerta los nervios se le fueron al ver a una Hinata muy sonriente y está sosteniendo en sus manos un vestido precioso en color blanco, con delicado escote al frente y con una fajilla en color rojo.

- Ese.. vestido! Era…..

- El que modelaste en la tienda y Neji le encantó al vértelo!

- Vérmelo!

- Si! Me dijo que ese día había visto a la señora Huno entrar como una fiera a la casa y fue en tu busca, casualmente te encontró todavía en la tienda donde comprarías el Kimono para la boda, pero se impresiono al verte con este vestido, el día que fue mi despedida de soltera dice que tomo la cámara de Ino y al ir husmeando entre las fotos vio una con el vestido de novia y le saco un copia la cual me entrego a mí.

- A ..ti?

- Si! Larga historia y debemos terminar de arreglar a la novia.

Tenten no cabía de tanta emoción que se quedó paralizada, las chicas simplemente rieron de felicidad por su amiga, mientras Hinata entre risas y algunos recuerdos ayudaba a cambiar a la futura novia.

- Hinata! Qué bueno que regresas! Vamos a comer ramen! He! Hinata?

- Naruto!

- He!

- Salgamos de compras!

- Compras?

- Si!

Después de unos minutos.

- Vas a comprar un vestido de Novia?

- Si!

- Hinata estas bien.

- Si! Excelentemente bien!

Naruto simplemente se quedó con su rostro petrificado mostrando enormes dudas.

- Por un momento pensé que Hinata se había vuelto loca, pero al mostrarme la foto de Tenten y después de contármelo unas tres veces entendí el plan.

- Hay Naruto eres en único al que le tienen que explicar las cosas más de tres veces, eso es todo un record.

- Que dices Kiba!

- Tranquilo Naruto era broma!

Neji no evita reír un poco para después alejarse y encontrarse con Shikamaru quien se mostraba levemente nervioso.

- Menudo royo me has hecho hacer!

- Gracias amigo!

- Ni con esa sonrisita me vas a conquistar he! Hyuga!

- Oigan! Dicen que donde van a poner las rosas!

Shoji llegaba como siempre comiendo algo y mostrando con su dedo pulgar la parte trasera de la casa donde varios hombres portaban grandes arreglos de rosas rojas.

- Yo no pedí rosas!

Todos los chicos presente se mostraron confusos.

- Fui yo.

Una voz conocida para el Hyuga hiso que en cierta forma se petrificara y volteara lentamente.

- Señor Hiashi!

Todos simplemente se alargaron el cuello o carraspearon en señal de nervios sobre todo Naruto quien trataba de pasar saliva.

- Nos permiten un momento?

Los chicos simplemente hicieron caso y estos se alejaron a otra parte de la casa no perdiendo de vista a su amigo.

- Señor Hiashi.

Neji se inclina a lo que su tío lo toma de los hombros para que volviera a incorporarse.

- No tienes por qué inclinarte.

- Señor Hyuga yo….

- No tienes por qué decirme nada, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás pasando, Tsunade – Sama ya me contó toda la historia, desde tu estúpido plan de casarte con Tenten para que la rama principal te dejara en paz hasta ahora.

Neji solo baja la cabeza, sentía pena por lo que había hecho.

- Neji, no tengo por qué decirte nada, ya aprendiste de tus propios errores e incluso te debo una disculpa por la manera en que te presioné para que tú tomaras esas medidas tan precipitadas.

El oji perla prescinde mirar a su tío quien lo miraba con un semblante demasiado paternal.

- Cuantas veces te mencione que para mí la rama secundaria dejó de existir y que tú eres como un hijo para mí.

Neji no evitó morder su labio inferior y bajar la mirada.

- De cualquier forma, aunque ya no vivas en la mansión, para mi jamás dejaras de ser un Hyuga!

- Hiashi – Sama!

Neji se inclina a lo que Hiashi simplemente lo abraza.

- Tenten comentó que la boda perfecta para ella era el de un lugar natural lleno de rosas rojas, quise cumplirle su deseo.

- Gracias! Hiashi – Sama!

Mientras en la casa los chicos simplemente husmeaban a través de la pequeña rendija de la puerta corrediza del salón mientras los recién llegados Shino, Sasuke, Sai, Lee y su maestro Guy veían con rareza la acción de sus compañeros.

- Menudos Ninja son, no puedo creer que no sepan que tanto dicen!

- Tranquilo Shikamaru! Aun no empiezan los golpes!

- Y quien dice que va a ver golpes Kiba!

- No lo sé pero sería emocionante no?

- Pelmazo!

- Oigan par te tontos dejen de hacer el ridículo.-Contestaba seriamente el Uchiha.-

- Me pregunto quién habrá sido el "idiota" que le dijo sobre la boda secreta!

- Yo fui ese "Idiota".

Naruto se petrifico al escuchar la voz de la Hokage quien ya mostraba un rostro extremadamente furioso que incluso Shizune veía con pena como de tan exaltada que se encontraba el largo escote de su vestido se iba abriendo a tal grado que sentía que de un momento a otro su extremo busto se iría a escapar, la guerra de coscorrones había empezado y los demás vieron la pelea algo normal entre la quinta y Naruto.

- Estas lista!

- Te ves preciosa Tenten!

La novia por fin se encontraba lista, a pesar del tremendo escandalo con los preparativos y la no tan desapercibida pelea entre la Hokage y Naruto la boda comenzaba.

Todo mundo comenzó a colocarse en sus lugares en medio del jardín, las damas de honor comenzaron su entrada incorporándose con su pareja para llegar al altar donde Neji esperaba arreglado con un elegante traje de ceda negro en corte oriental adornado con un bordado sencillo.

La novia por fin aparecía mostrando un elegante vestido en corte imperio que dejaba cubierto su abultado vientre y esta lucia maravillada al ver tan precioso espectáculo en el jardín donde los tonos verdes del bambú hacían que las miles de rosas rojas que adornaban en patio resaltaran maravillosamente ante la luz de un sol cálido.

Parecía que se encontraba en medio de un maravilloso sueño porque de entre todas las caras de sus seres más queridos que se encontraban ahí recibiéndola con una sonrisa se encontraba su Neji, por fin veía que este la recibía con una sonrisa pareciendo dejar el rostro serio que lo caracterizaba atrás. La ceremonia comenzó, Neji en ningún momento dejó de ver a su castaña mientras esta tomaba su mano con fuerzas, el momento de intercambiar anillos llegó, aquel dedo que hacia unas horas o más bien hacía algunos años sentía desnudo ante una boda falsa era cubierto con un anillo gemelo al de su pareja, ahora si era oficial.

La ceremonia culminó con un beso amoroso entre la pareja, haciendo que varios aplausos, lágrimas ligeramente enjuagadas y gritos de felicidad se hicieran presente, muchos de los chicos hicieron fila para felicitar a la pareja, entre ellos el señor Hiashi quien cariñosamente abrazo a Tenten.

La fila casi terminaba y de entre los últimos amigos en felicitarlos se destapo Temari, Tenten sintió una gran vergüenza y sin dejar de verla notó como su mano se impulsaba a sus mejillas, Tenten solo cerró los ojos ante la expresión de un Hyuga que veía la escena no sabiendo como empezar para disculparse por su hermano, pero la cosa cambió y una sonrisa se escuchó por parte de la rubia la cual tenía los brazos abiertos como pidiéndole permiso a la novia de abrazarla.

- Temari!.-No evitó exclamar la castaña cuando siente que ella la abraza fuertemente.-

- Hasta que abriste los ojos!

- Temari..yo..te debo una disculpa, a ti y a tus hermanos.

- Pues guárdatelas, Gaara simplemente sabía desde el principio que el Hyuga es de los que menos se rinden en conseguir algo, además sabía que esto del matrimonio era simple capricho de mi hermano, bueno ambos lo sabíamos, por eso quería que desistieras con esa absurda boda.

- Y Kankuro? – Se aventuró hablar el Hyuga.-

- El sigue en la aldea, al menos Tenten fue la primera en darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Temari comienza a reírse seguida de una tímida risa por parte de Tenten, Neji se separó de las chicas quienes seguían conversando y este se dirigía a un Shikamaru más pálido que los ojos del mismo genio.

- Oye amigo! No creas que yo…..

Shikamaru calla un momento al ver el rostro serio del Hyuga.

- Ella me vio la nota cuando salí de verte en la oficina de la Hokage!- Rápidamente habló el maestro de las sombras.- Temari al ver que la escondía con mucho recelo comenzó a pensar que era una carta de amor por parte de Shiho.

Neji simplemente esboza una sonrisa, haciendo que Shikamaru suspirara de alivio por un momento.

- No cabe duda que esto es muy complicado!

Ambos voltean donde las chicas se encontraban riendo, las cosas iban mejorando a cada momento ya que en la llegada del atardecer los colores anaranjados y rojizos daban un espléndido toque a la reunión, todos brindaban alegres por la pareja que alegre festejaba, el momento de que los matices anaranjados de la tarde se combinaran con los violáceos de la noche llegaban, Tenten veía sentada en uno de los pasillos hacia la aldea, donde las lucecillas de esta comenzaban a encenderse.

- Por qué tan sola.

- Neji!

Este se sienta a un lado de su ya esposa viendo el paisaje.

- Desde que llegué aquí a estas mismas horas me siento a ver el atardecer, veo como lentamente las luces de la aldea se van encendiendo poco a poco haciéndome recordar muchas cosas.

- Espero que sean buenas.

- Si, las malas ya no valen tanto la pena recordarlas.

Dulcemente Tenten decía mientras el Hyuga se acercaba a su castaña y lentamente le depositaba un beso. Una ligera melodía se escuchaba en el viento seguido de un espectáculo en el cielo donde varios fuegos artificiales surcaban el cielo, los invitados a lado de sus parejas o amigos veían maravillados el toque final de este capítulo.

_Salud! Neji & Tenten. _

- Da la patada más fuerte! Eso Lee demuéstrale a Neji el fuego de la juventud!

Alegre mañana de finales de otoño, el equipo 9 volvía al mismo lugar donde entrenaban cuando apenas eran unos Genin. Las antiguas rencillas entre la nueva bestia verde y el nuevo Neji se había disipado y estos eran más que compañeros de batalla, Tenten acostumbraba a verlos desde la sombra de un árbol, su ya abultado vientre le impedía moverse libremente pero lo aceptaba con gracia, el duro entrenamiento seguía cuando Tenten decide levantarse dejando ver en su rostro un esfuerzo para respirar pero a los pocos segundos el semblante de la maestra de armas cambia mostrando alivio.

- Florecita, te encuentras bien?- Pregunto su maestro con algo de nerviosismo.-

- E-estoy bien, solo quisiera ir donde Sakura para hacerme un chequeo, no quiero dar la falsa alarma de un parto ahora.

- AHORAA! ES HORA?

El grito no fue difícil de escuchar por los dos ninjas en entrenamiento haciendo que voltearan a ver a su maestro Gai quien sostenía a Tenten en sus brazos con un rostro nervioso.

- Descuide maestro Gai..posiblemente sea una falsa alarma!

- No te preocupes Tenten llegaremos al hospital en un santiamén!

- Que hace? No la sostenga así!

- Descuida Neji se que estas muy nervioso por ser un padre primeriso pero lo primero es llegra al hospital.

- Se- Sensei , será mejor que deje a Tenten en manos de Neji!

En un arranque su maestro sale corriendo hacía el hospital Neji y Lee no tardaron en seguirlo.

Horas después dos gemelos sanos, un varón y una mujercita por fin nacían.

Cuatro meses después 5:35 a.m.

El varón de los gemelos despertaba por segunda vez, la pequeña descansaba en el regazo de Tenten y el pequeño pareciera no tener más sueño, sus balbuceos y continuos movimientos en mis brazos a causa de como agitaba sus pequeñas manitas me daban a notar que el infante Hizashi no tendría sueño hasta que tuviera hambre de nuevo.

Lentamente salí del cuarto dejando dormir a las dos mujeres de la casa, me acerqué a la cómoda de la sala tomando con mi brazo derecho a Hizashi y en mí otra mano libre una pequeña caja de caoba oscura. La atención del bebe se centró en la caja y este se inclinaba tratando de tomar la gran cajita para él con sus pequeñísimas manos.

- Quieres saber qué es?

Le susurre suavemente a lo que su tierna mirada y un tronido por su boquita me dieron a entender que sí. Me senté en medio del pasillo que daba al extenso jardín de la casa y abrí la caja, inmediatamente la tapa quiso ser tomada por el pequeño quien rápidamente lo puso en su boca causándome risa, pero su atención con la tapa de madera se distrajo al ver a un pequeño pajarillo azul comenzó a salir de la jaulilla de madera y este ya acostumbrado a mi mano se posó en mi dedo índice y con cuidado lo acerqué a Hizashi.

- Hoy este pequeño debe emprender el vuelo, al igual que tú lo harás algún día.

Aquel pajarillo que Tenten le había regalado tempo atrás, el cual debía liberar cuando él estuviera listo hoy por fin dejaba libre para dejar atrás aquel resentimiento entre ramas y sobre todo ver que la muerte no era la única manera en la cual el pájaro podía salir de su encierro.

Lentamente pasó al pajarillo a la pequeña manita del infante quien al sentir las patitas del animal decidió alejarlas, Neji sonrió un poco, más cuando la avecilla se quedó en la manga de su hijo y estos no se perdían de vista.

- Es hora de dejarla ir.

Con cuidado este se incorporó y estira ligeramente la manita del pequeño para que el ave sintiera el aire de la mañana, a pesar de su corta edad Hizashi no perdía detalle del suceso, las azulinas plumas comenzaron a agitarse y el pajarillo inmediatamente abrió sus alas, dando un salto de la manga de mi pequeño hijo, se dispuso a volar alrededor del jardín, el pajarillo al parecer se encontraba feliz e Hizashi no evitaba emocionarse al dar ligeros brincos en mi brazo, el avecilla a los pocos segundos atravesó volando la barda de la casa al mismo tiempo que la luz del sol comenzaba a salir.

- Maravilloso espectáculo no crees!

Era obvio que en la vida del Hyuga las cosas habían cambiado por completo

_**Fin.**_

_**E**_spero les haya gustado, lamento muchísimo el retraso de la actualización pero es que quería ponerla junto al nuevo capítulo de Mafia, que espero les esté gustando, a las personas que aún no lo han visto por el problema de Youtube por las canciones ya subí los capítulos sin audio esperando que ahora si lo puedan ver, de todos modos intentare abrir un espacio en Facebook para que "espero yo" ya no tener estos problemas.

Diran que cotorra soy que solo quiero justificarme por el larguísimo retraso y es que el hecho de hacer sola un doujinshi aunándole que se cambió el estilo de dibujo, espero yo para bien y no verme tan de Dante's inferno, los que han visto la película sabrán por qué, pues, lo enfatizo por que en cada cambio de infierno o tiempo los dibujos son distintos y de distintos autores, se las recomiendo es buena para los que la quieran ver.

Otra es que hubo un bracito roto, una operación y con ello una rehabilitación haciéndome más difícil el trabajo pero de que le echamos ganas le echamos ganas!

Muchas! Muchas! Gracias a todos los que me han seguido a los que me mandaron mensaje privado Muchísimas gracias! Se los expreso aquí y en el mismo capítulo de Mafia.

En honor a estos mega fanfiction maniacos que me siguieron Muchas gracias!

_Izumi Hyuga_

_ Riuk252525_

_Kuchiki Mikoto _

_Pandorina_

_kimy tu mejor fan _

_Anonimos_

_Princesa del Desierto _

_BlUe CoOkIe__ MoNsTeR _

_hinamor007 _

_Anika-san_

_D-chan_

_ Hideko Hyuga_

_Yukistar _

_ blacklady-moon _

_Ariasujm-chan _

_ vkyta-hyuuga_

_selene uchiha_

_ Vistoria_

_asukasoad _

_ Hermyten _

_Vampire _

_ Ilusion's_

_Tsunade _

_ Juno 01 _

_nakamura_

_ Yue-UzumakiHyuuga _

_nairelena_

_ El Puti-Puerko_

_El Puti-Fino_

_ asukasoad_

_selene uchiha_

_ Veroiik-chan_

_Ary Hyuga _

_TINK TINK AMA_

_Vitto-H _

_Hina-Chan_

_Marii_

_ Nejisexyten_

_N3JiT3N 4eVeR _

_haruhi mineiko_

_Missclover _

_valentain10_

_Ard PotterGranger __Higuarshi _

_Eli-Nejiten _

_valeryax _

_Pau-chan22_

_Sakai _

_NeJiTeN 4EvEr_

_Heartless Itsuke _

_Moonie04 _

_neji_hyuga _

_lupixhyuugafan_

_Akanne Hygurashi _

_Diana_

_Tsunade25 _

_ Chiharu No Natsumi_

_Vanessa _

_LaCoFla_

_AisakaTaiga _

_Ana_

_ Azul _

_Fairy of the dreams_

_Rukia-chan _

_Alicia_

_00ana00 _

_Sally Kusajishi_

_Blacklady _

_A todos! Gracias!_

_Con mucho cariño…..Sario_

_Saludos a la Banda Lectora!_


End file.
